


1830

by Autumn1021



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Edo Period, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Samurai, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn1021/pseuds/Autumn1021
Summary: El período Edo se conoció, en toda la historia de Japón, como uno de los períodos más tranquilos.Pese a que la paz se mantenía imperturbable sobre sus ciudadanos, la nuevas generaciones continuaban una tras otra entrenando para ser los próximos nobles protectores de su sangre y su tierra.Kuroo Tetsurou es otro hombre que encuentra la vida divertida en una línea de honor. Yamaguchi Tadashi un joven que siguió los pasos de lo que amó. Ambos, entrelazados en la historia, lucharán por lo que quieren y creen correcto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. I - Gi (justicia)

El período Edo, también conocido como el período Tokugawa fue una división de la historia de Japón extendida entre el 24 de marzo de 1603 hasta el 3 de mayo de 1868.

Durante ese largo período de tiempo Japón adoptó la política de Sakoku (término conocido en el país como "cerró país"), en virtud del cual las relaciones y el comercio del país tuvieron severas limitaciones. A la gran mayoría de los extranjeros se les prohibió la entrada y los habitantes permanecieron en sus tierras, sin ninguna posibilidad del paso al exterior durante poco más de 220 años. 

Los Samurais (guerreros propios y muy conocidos del período Edo), quienes lucharon durante mucho tiempo con los extranjeros para proteger su país, sólo tuvieron dos opciones a elegir:

1\. Abandonar las armas y convertirse en campesinos. 

2\. Trasladarse a la ciudad principal y convertirse en sirvientes del daymio*

Desde entonces, la población se dividió en cuatro clases dentro de un sistema conocido como mibunsei: en el primer nivel estaban los Samurai (que conformaban el 5% de la población), en el segundo nivel se encontraban los campesinos (que conformaban más del 80% de la población), en el tercero estaban los artesanos y al final los comerciantes. Solo los campesinos vivían en zonas rurales mientras los Samurais, artesanos y comerciantes habitaban la ciudad, alrededor de los castillos que se construían para los daymio. 

Kuroo Tetsurou. Un joven astuto perteneciente a los daymio. Fue conocido entre su familia y allegados como un chico bastante liberal. Lo era. Kuroo amaba correr libremente sobre la grava, utilizar la vieja espada de su abuelo entre los corredores y salvar a su mejor amigo, Kenma Kozume, del terrible peligro imaginario que se planteaba mientras Kenma buscaba entretención en los libros o cualquier objeto que llamara su atención; burlar las acciones de sus amigos y asistir fielmente a la academia junto a los hijos de artesanos y comerciantes. Su actividad favorita era cuando se escondía tras los arbustos junto a Kozume y repartía constantes besos en su piel, labios, mejillas. Inocentes caricias que le enseñaron la atracción que sentía por lo hombres. Incluso su madre no tuvo problema en aceptarlo, prefería que Kuroo lo hiciera en el interior de la casa que en un jardín a vista de cualquier persona.*

Esas fueron las mejores épocas. 

Ahora, con 16 años de edad, Kuroo Tetsurou no era un fiel amante de las peleas más le era imposible verse involucrado en una situación similar debido a la protección que le brindaba a su mejor amigo en contra de abusadores que se burlaban de su afeminado carácter. Wakashu* llegaron a llamarle una vez y esa palabra, de carente sentido para Kuroo, fue la gota que rebosó el vaso un viernes en la tarde, cuando el sol se ponía tras el horizonte occidental.

Kenma había insistido millones de veces que no era necesario. Pelearse por su persona sólo era mal gastar tiempo y energía y, frente a la justicia, un delito que sólo tenía dos castigos si se encontraba a alguien cometiendolo: el aislamiento de hasta un máximo de 100 días o Los castigos corporales; aunque cabía una tercera solución que sólo podía conocerce de tratarse con dinero de por medio. 

La pelea se dio en medio de las viviendas de la familia Kuroo y la familia Yamamoto, frente a un gran público de nobles que no se molestaron en permitir tal barbaridad entre dos jóvenes de la misma clase social. Una blazfemia hacia la paz que el feudal impartía. Interceptados cada uno por dos Samurai (considerados también policías), fueron llevados frente a sus familias con la noticia de que los jóvenes difundían la violencia pública y alteraban la paz civil.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensado? —la madre de Tetsurou, con un apacible temperamento, como todos la conocían, respiraba con dificultad intentando mantener el equilibrio mental ante su hijo. 

—En lo único que me has enseñado, madre: "mantener mi honor. No permitir que nadie mancille mi nombre ni el de las personas que me importan" —sentado sobre sus piernas y con la espalda recta, Kuroo observaba, ya mareado, a su madre caminar de un extremo de la habitación hasta el otro, envuelta en penumbra. Sin una sonrisa o alguna expresión que delatara un poco de arrepentimiento por sus vándalos actos.

—¿Eres idiota? Cuidar de tu amigo y pelear por tu amigo son dos cosas muy distintas Tetsurou —pellizcó su tabique, sentándose por fin frente a su primogénito—. Ahora que la policía te ha visto, ¿qué crees que sucederá? —pese a que su madre calló unos segundos, Kuroo no habló, sabía que no debía hacerlo aunque supiera la respuesta. La Sra. Kuroo murmuró incoherencias, seguramente plegarias o más paciencia para no golpear ella misma a su hijo—. No es la primera vez, Tetsurou. Tu padre ha estado metiendo las manos al fuego por ti, para no permitir que te aislen en una habitación o te golpeen en la plaza. ¿Sabes la vergüenza que sentiría tu padre si una situación como esa llega a verse? ¿El dolor tan grande de tu madre por ver a su primer hijo ser golpeado hasta el cansancio? Es lo último que nosotros deseamos para ti, hijo mío. Has deshonrado bastante a la familia —llevó ambas manos a su rostro y lo cubrió con suma delicadeza, impidiendo así que el joven frente suyo observara las lágrimas de dolor, vergüenza, impotencia y tristeza que sentía ella. 

—Lo siento —fue lo único que atinó a murmurar, posando su frente en el tapizado del suelo.

—Tus disculpas no son más que arena arrastrada por una tormenta, Tetsurou. Tu padre está negociando con el hombre que te ha traído hasta aquí —ambos fijaron ahora la mirada en las delgadas paredes de su hogar, en las cuales se reflejaba la sombra de dos hombres sobre sus rodillas dialogando tranquilamente. Lo que estuvieran hablando no llegó hasta oídos de Kuroo pero podía adivinar sobre qué trataban.

—Tetsurou —murmuró su madre, gateando suavemente hasta los brazos de su hijo—. Debes saber que tus padres te aman y no te abandonan por su propia voluntad. El nombre de la familia Kuroo es muy conocido en la sociedad y no podemos permitir que tus acciones manchen toda la historia que guardan nuestros ancestros —besó su mejilla y lo abrazó otro poco. 

—¿Qué... Qué sucederá conmigo ahora? —cuestionó Kuroo buscando la mirada de su madre. No comprendía lo que la mujer estaba diciendo, ¿abandonar?

—Abandonarás tu puesto como el próximo líder de la familia Kuroo. Desertarás de tus labores diarias y partirás en seguida lejos de los Daimyo. Es lo único que tu padre logrará conseguir antes que un severo castigo —respondió separándose al fin cuando el padre y esposo deslizó la puerta, permitiendo la entrada a la luz y al Samurai. 

Kuroo dio un último vistazo a su madre que se levantaba con la mirada en el suelo y se escondía tras su esposo. Un hombre de sería expresión y ronca voz que fulminaba a Tetsurou con la mirada. Estaba decepcionado y él no podía entender por qué anteponían el nombre de la familia y el qué dirán antes que a su hijo, ¡su sangre! 

—Levántate —ordenó el Sr. Kuroo—, toma tus cosas, las más importantes y abandona el recinto de los Daimyo —fue lo único que dijo antes de hacer una reverencia al policía y dejar la habitación junto a su mujer.

Kuroo no podía expresar en palabras el amargo sentimiento que las simples palabras de su padre le habían dejado. No era la primera vez que participaba de una pelea, pero si la primera que recibía un castigo. Defender al débil de la violencia, auxiliar al desamparado en apuro. Eran parte de su política y código personal. Una idea que le había jugando en su contra. Quería gritarle a sus progenitores que aceptaría el aislamiento incluso si se trataba de cien días pero la idea era imposible. Ellos no permitirían que la ciudad conociera una noticia como esa. Se levantó con una amarga sonrisa y abandonó también la habitación en busca de la ropa y objetos personales de importancia que se llevaría. 

El Samurai observó por un par de segundos al joven y le señaló que esperaría en la entrada de su hogar aunque no lo estuviera viendo en realidad. 

Una vez con todo en mano, abrazó por última vez a su madre, besó sus manos y su frente y atravesó el jardín de estilo oriental. Su padre no se había presentado en ningún momento y sólo había dejado un mensaje con su madre. 

Así, Kuroo Tetsurou, un joven liberal con 16 años de edad, abandonó la más alta clase social. Besó a su mejor amigo y le prometió que algún día regresaría para visitarlo. 

—No es una despedida, es solo un hasta luego. No llores Kenma —había dicho, sacudiendo el bicolor cabellos del chico. 

—No estoy llorando, Kuro, tú lo estás haciendo —señaló las lágrimas que brotaban del rostro de su amigo. Kuroo no lo aceptó, él no estaba llorando, era simple sudor que aún brotaba de su piel después de una ardua pelea contra Taketora Yamamoto, su endemoniado vecino. 

—Volveré como un hombre digno de mi nombre y tomaré mi lugar en la familia —mencionó, levantando el mentón con una felina sonrisa orgullosa. Dignidad aún en la más baja situación. 

—Sé que lo harás —y despidió a su amigo, con una suave palmada en su espalda.

—Cuando lo haga, ¿podremos al fin tener sexo? —soltó con energía, tomando las manos de Kenma quien rápidamente cambió su alegre expresión a la usual y seria con la que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo. 

—El señor ha estado esperando por ti, Kuro, será mejor que te vayas —besó la comisura de sus labios y se retiró de regreso a su propio hogar. Agradecía que para ese momento, la luna estaba en su más alto esplendor, seguramente cerca de la media noche y los espectadores eran nulos. 

Debía visitar a su madre y hablar con ella sobre todo lo sucedido. La familia Kozume tendría que agradecer enormemente toda la ayuda y protección que Kuroo le había ofrecido a su hijo. 

—Oi, viejo —espetó Kuroo, observando las piedras del camino, las hojas de los árboles, el bambú que crecía en ciertas zonas. La caminata lejos del recinto de los Daimyo era, para su suerte, cuesta abajo. Tenían que bajar la montaña Ushijima (nombre otorgado originalmente por el feudal que regía esas tierras) hasta el lugar al que se dirigía—. Mis padres no me dieron mucha información del lugar al que iremos, como pudiste apreciar. ¿Podrías decirme viejo? 

—Bien. Para comenzar, Kuroo-San, mi nombre no es 'viejo' y tampoco soy uno, le pediré que no vuelva a llamarme así —el Samurai, con un tono de voz tan tranquilo, era el encargado también de sostener un Tōrō* para iluminar el camino de la montaña.

—Pero tampoco me has dicho tu nombre. 

—Akaashi Keiji. Ese es mi nombre y por favor, no se entretenga con esos árboles. La media noche está muy cerca y debemos llegar pronto al templo Fukurodani —así que ese era el nombre de su servidor y de su destino.

—El templo Fukurodani —repitió también con un toque de diversión en cada palabra. Aceleró el paso hasta quedar hombro con hombro con Akaashi. 

—Así es. Debido a su agresivo comportamiento y el historial que ya tiene, sus padres han solicitado personalmente que usted sea llevado ante el sacerdote del templo. Allí se le dictará un castigo y seguramente se le asigne un maestro —procuró no extenderse demasiado o soltar demás. Akaashi explicó únicamente lo que veía primordial. 

—¿Un maestro? ¿Y para qué demonios quiero yo eso? —Kuroo estaba confundido. La sentencia lo entendía, la tenía pendiente hace mucho tiempo, pero entonces-. Espera... A caso, ¿mis padres quieren que yo estudie... para ser un Samurai? ¿Un servidor de los Daymio?

—Usted mismo lo ha dicho —ese fue el fin de la conversación. 

El resto del camino Akaashi permaneció atento a su ambiente. Era ya una costumbre como guerrero estar preparado para que el peligro saltara en cualquier segundo de la oscuridad; Kuroo, en contraste, mantuvo su atención en la idea de convertirse en otro guerrero igual al que lo acompañaba. Por el amor de Buda, él era un hijo legítimo de la familia Kuroo, parte de la más alta clase social. De niño, ser uno y salvar a su amigo era una loca fantasía que no esperó nunca cumplir y no le quitaba el mérito a los Samurai, en cambio, los respetaba. Ellos hacían una gran labor protegiendo su país y la paz y eso significaba, bajar de rango; ser un servidor más. 

Su único consuelo era anciar que ser una Samurai valiera la pena.

Una vez llegaron, una hilera de lámparas de piedra iluminaban el camino mientras colgaban de un fuerte palo clavado en la tierra. Pronto las estrellas se alinearían para marcas las tres de la madrugada. El silencio era ensordecedor pero Akaashi y Kuroo no parecían estar molestos con ello, ni siquiera Kuroo. Aún seguía procesando el lugar que pisaba. Un gran templo que se levantaba imponente con sus columnas. 

—Entonces... ¿dónde recibiré mi castigo? —preguntó al notar que nadie a parte de ellos dos permanecían de pie en el templo y su única compañía al fin era una sonata que le dedicaban los grillos. 

—Kuroo–San, le asignaré un pequeño cuarto donde dormirá lo poco que queda de esta noche. En el alba, el sacerdote lo recibirá en la gran habitación. Allí se le asignará el castigo a cumplir. Por favor, sígame. 

Caminaron hacia un costado de la magnífica arquitectura, por una pequeña abertura de piedra que conducía al jardín interior del lugar. Kuroo arrastraba los pies sobre el césped, aterrado de verdad del increíble silencio, un silencio que no tardó demasiado en arruinarse. 

—¡Akaashi! —se escuchó un grito proveniente de la nada—. ¡¡Akaashi!! —de una estridente voz que no le importaba si eso despertaba a alguien más en el templo—. ¡¡¡Akaashi!!! 

—Bokuto–san, por favor deténgase. Le escuché claramente la primera vez —Akaashi dirigió la vista hacia el segundo piso del templo y Kuroo siguió cada paso. En el techo del templo, sentado al borde de una ventana, un joven de cabello tan blanco como la nieve manchado con el carbón se mecía inquieto en la ventana. Un búho. 

—¿Entonces por qué no respondías? —se acercó al borde del techo y desde la segunda planta se lanzó sin ninguna queja. Una limpia caída que sorprendió a Kuroo—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Akaashi? ¡Solo te pedí un pastel de luna. Uno! Tengo hambre —alargando la última letra, Bokuto se echó sobre Akaashi, quien un poco reacio terminó por acariciar su cabello antes de apartarlo. 

—Lo siento... 

—Increíble —interrumpió Kuroo, acercándose para inspeccionar al hombre que había saltado de la ventana como si la distancia que había entre la segunda planta y la primera eran nada.

Bokuto detalló al tercer hombre que había llegado con Akaashi, un desconocido de aspecto elegante y sonrisa felina. ¿Qué demonios hacía Akaashi con ese ser? 

—¿No te duelen los pies? 

—¡Jamás! Mi cuerpo está hecho para volar en el aire. Una caída tan insignificante no podría lastimarme si utilizo los músculos adecuados. 

—¡Eres increíble hermano! —sonrió.

Increíble, fue la palabra que resonó en los oídos del búho. 

—Y no has visto, nada, extraño —miró fijamente el cuerpo de Akaashi y desenvainó la espada que el guerrero había cargado todo ese tiempo. Fue un movimiento tan rápido que Kuroo se sorprendió e incluso se asustó cuando sintió la filosa hoja en la manzana de Adán, a penas rozandolo. No había visto en qué momento Bokuto tomó la espada y maniobró de ese modo. Ante la sorpresa, solo pudo retroceder un par de pasos hacia atrás y caer de trasero al suelo, ocultando su cuello bajo su mano—. Un gran guerrero no tiembla nunca antes de asesinar a su enemigo. 

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso. 

—Claro, solicita mis enseñanzas al sacerdote y con gusto lo haré —infló su pecho de orgullo, posando sus manos en su cadera, olvidando en realidad que el movimiento no era una inocente "muestra". 

—¿Eres un maestro? 

—¡Soy el gran Bokuto–Sama para mis enemigos! 

—Bokuto–San, Kuroo–San no es un enemigo y por favor no tome mi espada sin mi permiso —le arrebató el objeto de su pertenencia y lo volvió a su vaina. Asegurándose de la poca cantidad de vela que tenía adentro el Tōrō.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo tomar tu espada ahora? —se acercó hasta Kuroo, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse mientras miraba fijamente a Akaashi. Una mirada que ambos entendían bien, incluso Kuroo había entendido el doble sentido de esa oración, no iba a negarlo. 

—N–no sea imprudente —con unas temblorosas palabras y una sería expresión dejó a los dos chicos envueltos en la oscuridad, que se la arreglasen como pudieran, no perdería más tiempo de su valioso sueño. 

—¡Espera, Akaashi, mi comida! 

—¡Allí está a su lado! —con esa última palabra, subió tres escalones de madera e ingresó a su habitación. 

—¡Pero yo no quiero leche! —gritó, mirando de nuevo a Kuroo. Quería culparlo por no comer, pero tampoco entendía qué tenía que ver él con su pastel de luna. 

—Mi leche te saciará en seguida —mencionó Kuroo con burla, acariciando su propio estómago. Qué gran forma de romper el hielo en la soledad. 

—¿¡De verdad!? —con esa última frase, Bokuto arrastró del brazo a Kuroo hacia la segunda planta, su habitación—. Espero tengas suficiente porque muero de hambre. 

—¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Estás de joda? ¡Es broma! 

—El gran Bokuto–sama nunca bromea cuando tiene hambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo I
> 
> *El daymio era el soberano feudal más poderoso dentro de la historia de Japón. Su término significa literalmente "gran hombre". 
> 
> *Wakashu, conocido en la actualidad como una persona andrógina es un término utilizado en personas con facciones que no corresponden a su verdadero sexo. 
> 
> *Cabe recalcar que en el período Edo, la homosexualidad no era considerada como un acto delictivo o blazfemo. De hecho se trataba como una actividad cotidiana. Amar o ser amado por una persona del mismo género no hacía gay a nadie, su actitud lo era, más ellos como personas no se consideraban así. No fue hasta 1868, cuando la política Sakoku terminó, que Japón decidió copiar las tradiciones de los Americanos y los Europeos al ser países muy populares, adoptando de paso la idea de que la homosexualidad era mal visto. Inicialmente esa idea surgió de Roma (gracias, Roma). 
> 
> *Tōrō es el nombre que recibe una linterna japonesa hecha de piedra, madera o metal. En Japón, se utilizaron originalmente para iluminar en los templos budistas las hileras de camino.


	2. II - El camino del Samurai

La mañana llegó tan rápido que el pobre Tetsurou no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para pegar el ojo. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran prueba de ello. 

Bokuto, en cambio, parecía renovado. Sentado junto al sacerdote, permanecía jovial, pulcro, impecable. Quizás tampoco había dormido nada, pero al menos ahora su hambre había calmado hasta el punto de esperar a que el desayuno llegara pronto a sus manos.

Le divertía el hecho de ver a Kuroo a punto de caer dormido mientras él lo fulminaba con su mirada. ¿Qué joven adolescente en sus 16 años podía mantener tres horas seguidas cometiendo Sodomia con un extraño que conocía de cinco minutos? Sólo el búho idiota. 

Al otro extremo del sacerdote se encontraba Akinori Konoha, un joven de cabello color oliva y mirada achinada. Ambos discípulos permanecían callados, esperando que fuera el hombre mayor quien soltara la primera palabra. 

—Kuroo Tetsurou —comenzó al fin—. He escuchado de ti anteriormente, no es la primera vez que ocasionas un problema tan grave; una vaina me ha dado detalle de su situación actual y comprendo el pedido personal que tus padres han solicitado. 

¿Una vaina? Eso había escuchado Kuroo. ¿La funda de una espada le había hablado? ¿Qué malditos hongos había en el lugar? 

—Sí se... 

—Silencio —levantó el tono de su voz, asustando a Tetsurou—. Sus padres han intentado ocultar en otras ocasiones sus deshonestas acciones en una sociedad que fomenta la paz, el orden, el diálogo sobre todo. Es impensable esperar que un hombre de tan renombrada familia utilice sus manos para juzgar por su propia cuenta lo que sólo el gran buda y la justicia deben hacer. Alguien dentro del recinto Daymio no tiene permitido alterar ese orden impuesto por la dinastía Ushijima —si, ya había escuchado esas palabras muchas veces de su madre—. Pero —oya, eso era nuevo—, debo rescatar el hecho de que tú, insensato niño, demuestras que tu honor está por encima de tu vida. Sin importar cómo lo vea, estás defendiendo tu nombre, defendiendo lo que te importa, defendiendo tu honor. 

» Para un guerrero el honor es lo más importante. El código que nos diferencia de un ordinario campesino o cualquier civil; imponer tu idea, tu vida antes que desvanecerse de miedo y temor por el enemigo. El bushido. 

Kuroo estaba sosprendido. Era lo mismo que su madre le había enseñado toda su vida. Defender su honor, sí, ya se estaba mareando de esa palabra. Pero esa era la primera vez en su vida que llegaban a recalcarselo de ese modo tan vanidos. Estaba estupefacto sentado sobre sus aposentos. 

Bokuto y Konoha, por sus expresiones, ya sabían a qué llevaría el final de ese gran discurso, después de todo, ellos mismos habían estado una vez sentados frente al gran sacerdote, ya sea por la misma causa que Kuroo Tetsurou o por algún otro motivo innombrable. Ellos, en definitiva, habían pasado por el mismo regaño y sabían que uno de ellos sería pronto responsable del felino frente suyo. 

—Por eso mismo, Tetsurou, estarás bajo el cuidado del templo Fukurodani y el templo Nekoma. Ambos templos comparten esta misma tierra y ambos cuidan de esta gran montaña. Nosotros te educaremos como corresponde —levantó levemente sus brazos hacia los lados, señalando a los jóvenes que también permanecían quietos—. Ellos, mis más fieles y grandes guerreros, te cuidarán y enseñarán lo que un impertinente e insolente jovencito de tu posición debe aprender —con esas últimas palabras, cerró sus brazos y su boca y sólo se dedicó a admirar en silencio a Kuroo. 

Bokuto y Konoha no parecían extrañados por eso, al menos si así era no lo estaban demostrando y el único sin comprender todo lo que le estaban diciendo era Kuroo. Arrugaba su frente, mordía sus mejillas y fruncía sus labios, esperando que el discurso del anciano no hubiera terminado allí. 

—Disculpe —Kuroo no sabía si debía callar de nuevo pero el sacerdote no lo hizo como hace un momento—, cuando usted dice "educaremos"... ¿Usted está diciendo que ellos serán mis maestros de ahora en adelante? 

—Así es. 

—¿Maestros por qué? 

—Para ser un guerrero —aclaró el anciano. 

—¿Guerrero? —Kuroo parecía en verdad exaltado. A ver, sus padres lo habían exiliado de los Daymio para convertirse en un hombre que sirviera a los Daymio. Eso no tenía sentido en su cabeza—, ¿y dónde está mi castigo? 

—¡Ese será tu castigo, sopenco! Aprenderás las grandes artes de los Samurai, así compensarás el hecho de iniciar una ridícula guerra civil en tu vecindario —esta vez hizo una venia con su cabeza con lo cual Bokuto y Konoha se levantaron del suelo, se posicionaron frente al sacerdote, hincaron su cuerpo al suelo y le dedicaron unas palabras que Kuroo no comprendió por completo. Después de eso se levantaron una vez más y le hicieron la señal al gato para que se retirara con ellos mientras él apreciaba todo en silencio.

Kuroo ya sabía que Bokuto era un maestro, lo había descubierto hace unas horas y, claro, también había descubierto otro par de datos de ese hombre que se relacionaban con la práctica sodomita. Kuroo no era ningún virgen, a sus dieciséis años ya tenía previo conocimiento del tema y los libros sexuales que su madre guardaba en la privacidad de su habitación también habían servido como guía para saber qué hacer. El único problema es que Kenma nunca le había permitido el practicar, así que se las apañó como pudo para dejar descansar a su mano. 

Volviendo al tema, Kuroo sabía que Bokuto era un maestro, pero no conocía nada del otro hombre. En cuanto las puertas a su espalda se cerraron, Tetsurou caminó detrás de los dos jóvenes, más interesado por la repentina aparición de distintas personas en el gran patio que se encontraba centralizado en el templo. Incluso Akaashi estaba entre la multitud. Llevaban el mismo uniforme y palos de madera. 

Se pararon ordenadamente en un lugar del patio como los mismos guerreros lo hacían en un pelotón. Uno detrás de otro o a cada lado, manteniendo dos metros de distancia. Empezaron a vociforear palabras, a levantar su espada de palo unánimemente y calentar, según parecía. 

—Hey —Konoha chasqueó su mano frente a la vista de Kuroo, logrando así que la atención se centrara de nuevo en ellos. 

—¿Qué? 

—Maldición, este chico en serio es un impertinente —murmuró, mirando por un momento a Bokuto mientras asentía a su afirmación—. Escucha bien, yo no tengo ningún interés en tener un nuevo discípulo a estas alturas; así que, Bokuto, todo queda en tus manos. 

De nuevo el búho asintió con cada palabra que su amigo soltaba hasta la última frase, pero en la última palabra Bokuto se detuvo. No. Él no quería cargar solo con la enseñanza de otra persona. 

—¡Hey, Konoha, sabes bien que ya tengo a Akaashi bajo mi cuidado! No voy a cuidar de él yo solo —señaló a Kuroo sin ninguna vergüenza con su dedo pulgar sobre el pecho del hombre. Tetsurou llevó una mano a su cadera y enarcó una de sus cejas. Ahora él era una razón para discutir como si fuera un algo. 

—Me lo debes, Bokuto —Konoha replicó, mostrando su espalda al búho—, te he salvado ya muchas veces del sacerdote y los grandes maestros. Si no fuera por tu insaciable hambre de comida y sexo no tendrías que solicitar tantas veces que cubra tu trasero. Hombre, he obtenido muchas veces un regaño por tu culpa. 

—¡Konoha! —agachó su cabeza completamente rendido. Él tenía razón, ese chico se había encargado de cubrirle la espalda en un par de ocasiones—. ¿Qué le diré al sumo sacerdote? 

—Ingeniatelas. Eres bueno para soltar la lengua, así que cuidate de eso. 

En realidad, tener un discípulo era todo un mérito para los maestros. Difundir sus enseñanzas, el Bushido y el mismo shudo (este último término era aplicado entre los Samurai). Pero Bokuto ya tenía a su vaina, lo único que le interesaba era cuidar de ella. 

—Si es un gran problema para ti, puedo buscar al chico de ayer y solicitar a él que me enseñe lo que sea que tenga que aprender —cruzó sus brazos, ya un poco exasperado por la actitud de los hombres. 

—¡No! Akaashi no es un maestro, él es mi discípulo, mi futura vaina y no enseñará a nadie —vaina, de nuevo, era la segunda vez que Tetsurou escuchaba esa palabra en el día. Bokuto se paró con orgullo frente a Kuroo a pesar de que el gato era dos centímetros más alto que su persona—. Yo te enseñaré. Serás mi discípulo, seguirás mis pasos de ahora en adelante. Así como ayer, te enseñaré la posición de los Samurai, te enseñaré el código que portamos todos los días. Aprenderás tanto que un día podrías ser incluso un propio maestro. 

—¿Es eso posible? —llevó incoscientemente una mano a su cuello, especialmente la manzana da Adán, donde la espada había apuntado, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. 

—Claro, pero tendrás que superarme un día en una batalla. Aprobar el examen y luego, obtener una vaina propia —lo último no era en realidad un requisito, sólo una forma más propia del orgullo de los espadachines. 

Estrecharon sus manos y continuaron el camino. Bokuto tenía su propio entrenamiento, un horario ya establecido para continuar mejorando sus propias habilidades, no podía volver a faltar si no quería obtener un castigo por ello; por otro lado, Kuroo que iniciaba como estudiante ese día en la escuela fue presentado a los maestros. El maestro Nekomata era un gran hombre reconocido en el templo, encargado del dojo que compartían los templos. Ese fue el primer hombre que Kuroo conoció ese día. Ya estaba al tanto de la situación del chico, sabía por qué estaba allí y qué haría de ahora en adelante. Le entregó un uniforme que con suerte había estado recogiendo polvo en el almacén del recinto y se unió a las prácticas de los otros jóvenes. Ahora que lo veía, Akaashi –quién era el único con la paciencia suficiente para enseñarle mientras entrenaba– tenía aproximadamente su misma edad, era más seguro decir que tenía la misma edad de Kenma y un rostro tan calmado que le recordaba mucho a su mejor amigo. Esa tarde tuvo algo de tiempo para conocer que Akaashi Keiji había estado entrenando por unos cuantos meses bajo el ala de Bokuto. Eso era todo, no era un hombre de mucha palabra a su lado. 

Kuroo no tuvo ningún problema en aprender los movimientos que los futuros guerreros practicaban: el kenjutsu*. Utilizaba una espada de madera igual que el resto, recibía golpes en su cuerpo y atinaba otro par a Akaashi, quien con prudencia los recibía y esquivaba haciéndole la tarde más difícil a Kuroo. Nekomata se encargó también de instruirlo y corregirlo, decirle cómo su cuerpo debía erguirse, cómo sus músculos debían tensarse o relajarse y en qué momento exacto. Era un trabajo laborioso pero nada que estuviera matandolo, después de todo, el cuerpo del gato chico estaba hecho para este tipo de situaciones.

—Para ser sólo tu primer día los has hecho bastante bien —había mencionado el entrenador con sus manos tras su espalda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin intención. Palpó el hombro de Kuroo con un «sigue así» y recorrió el resto del dojo en busca de algún otro joven que no lo tuviera tan fácil. 

—Es cierto —complementó Akaashi, sorprendiendo por un momento a Kuroo—, mi primer día aquí fue un desastre. Terminé con el cuerpo amagullado —volvió de nuevo a su posición inicial, la posición de defensa de un Samurai que le estaba enseñando a Kuroo. La defensa era sobretodo muy importante, al menos era en lo que Keiji se especializaba. 

—Qué gran halago —respondió con una mirada socarrona y una sonrisa no tan amable como pretendía dar a entender. Esa era su sonrisa. Luego siguió observando el resto del dojo como un par de veces ya había hecho en medio del entreno. 

—Kuroo–san, por favor deje de distraerse. Necesito que aprenda la primera posición de defensa en su primer día —habló, siguiendo la línea visual del joven. En realidad, no era sólo una línea visual, Kuroo estaba observando a todos los practicantes que, según parecían, eran lindos a su vista. Con un pequeño suspiro golpeó la espalda de Kuroo con su palo. 

—¡Oe ¿y eso por qué?! —se quejó, acariciando la zona que había recibido el impacto. Eso había sido suficiente para sacarlo del trance. 

—Le he dicho que no se distraiga. Si tiene necesidades, solo le pido que espere a la noche para saciar sus deseos. Ahora mismo estamos entrenando y ni siquiera ha podido aprender una posición tan básica como... 

—Claro que ya la tengo —interrumpió a Akaashi, haciendo la misma pose que el menor mencionaba. Una posición impecable sin movimientos innecesarios. Incluso podía moverse y atacar sin alguna dificultad. El chico aprendía rápido, de eso no tenía duda.

—Muy bien. 

Así siguieron entrenando hasta que la noche cayó. Kuroo tenía unas cuantas ampollas en sus manos, muy pocas en realidad, debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a sostener un palo de madera por tanto tiempo. Se sentía al fin agotado y muy hambriento. Junto a Akaashi y Bokuto –que se había unido cinco minutos antes de terminar el entrenamiento– se dirigieron al comedor. Las cocineras eran muy buenas en lo que hacían, incluso se atrevía a decir que superaban la cocina de su madre. 

¿Qué sería de su madre en esos momentos? No habían pasado más de dos días y ya se sentía nostálgico al respecto. Solo pensó un poco sobre ello mientras comía ya que su ruidoso maestro no le permitía distraerse, diciendo que la comida era lo más sagrado en la vida y era una ofensa hacia ella pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea su sabor. 

Así concluyó su día. Después de una deliciosa cena que saciara cualquier gota de hambre, los tres caminaron hacia la habitación de Bokuto. Kuroo no comprendía por qué el hombre había insistido tanto, pero allí estaban, los discípulos frente al búho que descansaba en su cómoda cama. 

—¿Sucede algo, Bokuto–san? —preguntó al fin Akaashi al ver que el mencionado no tenía ningún interés en iniciar la conversación y solo observar el libro tan inadecuado que solía esconder bajo la cama. Como si ese fuera el mejor escondite. 

—Akaashi, siéntate aquí —palpó sus piernas mientras se sentaba en la cama, ansiando que su linda lechuza obedeciera su orden. 

—No quiero. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Akaashi —sollozó, frunciendo sus labios como si eso lograra que el corazón del muchacho se ablandara. 

Bokuto Koutarou y Akaashi Keiji ya llevaban una extraña relación desde que el menor se había unido al dojo hace solo un par de meses. Sus padres lo dejaron en el lugar prometiendo regresar por el chico una vez su viaje terminara –un viaje del que nunca le hablaron y aún seguían sin tratar– y hasta ahora seguía recibiendo espontáneas cartas que sus progenitores le enviaban. No tenía como regresar una respuesta a cada una de ellas, era algo que le entristecía, pues no conocía el lugar exacto en el que ellos residían. Según lo que el sacerdote había dicho, no dormían dos noches seguidas en el mismo lugar. Después de ello, Bokuto no tardó en apegarse a Akaashi sin ningún problema; el contraste de sus personalidades era igual al Jin y el Jan, podían complementarse bien.

—No veo ninguna necesidad para sentarme sobre su regazo en este momento. Si es todo lo que necesita, me retiraré —dispuesto a levantarse, Bokuto interceptó su camino. 

Kuroo por otro lado disfrutaba de la escena que le presentaban los jóvenes. Podía decirlo por el simple hecho de cómo su sonrisa seguía ampliándose para burla del búho. Hombre, ese chico era muy divertido. Si no fuera por la increíble acción que le había mostrado la noche anterior, creer que era un maestro tan joven era imposible. 

—Bien, no es sólo para una lección de shudo —dijo al fin, rindiendose ante la estoica acción de su alumno.

—¿Shudo? —Kuroo al fin veía su momento para participar en la conversación. Akaashi movió su cabeza de lado a lado. No debía traer la conversación en ese momento, eso quería decirle, pero claro, el gato idiota creía que sólo estaba sacuendiendose el polvo de encima—. ¿Qué es eso? 

—Oya, ¿nunca has escuchado sobre el shudo? —Bokuto enmarcó una ceja, muy complacido porque la pregunta saliera—. Dejame inculcarte, mi joven discípulo... 

—Tengo tu misma edad —aclaró Kuroo antes de que prosiguiera con su discurso. 

Akaashi se recostó esta vez sobre el borde de la cama, dejando caer allí su cabeza mientras Bokuto comenzaba. 

—Kuroo, tienes plena conciencia de que las relaciones sexuales no están prohibidas, independiente si lo haces con un hombre —señaló a su derecha— o con una mujer —señaló a su izquierda, metafóricamente hacia los géneros nombrados—. Bien, el shudo es una tradición entre los Samurais en los que un guerrero experimentado toma a uno más joven —esta vez señaló a Akaashi— como aprendíz. Es un lazo que se considera virtuoso y muy benéfico para ambas partes. Yo imparto mis conocimientos en las artes marciales y el código de honor Samurai también conocido como Bushido; Akaashi las recibe a diario. Con ese lazo formado, no es de extrañar que también se vea una faceta romántica en la pareja. 

—Ya entiendo —eso realmente se escuchaba muy bueno. Kuroo no podía esperar a que el día cuando sea nombrado un maestro llegue y pueda cumplir sus caprichos tan similares a los del búho. Podía tomar a un aprendíz—. ¿Es por eso que él es o será tu vaina? 

—¿Qué? —los dos parecían desubicados con la pregunta de Tetsurou. ¿Qué tenía que ver un tema con lo otro? 

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? —preguntó Akaashi al fin intrigado con un buen tema de conversación. 

—Lo he escuchado del sacerdote esta mañana y del mismo Bokuto. El término vaina que utilizan no es para una funda de espada, ¿verdad? ¿A qué se refieren? 

—Kuroo–san, el ser una vaina es un puesto que se te es otorgado luego de estudio, práctica y un examen que el mismo sacerdote presencia para conocer si tus habilidades son altas y consideradas para ser una vaina —la expresión que Kuroo mostraba le dio a entender que en realidad no lo había comprendido. Incluso él mismo no lo había comprendido en un inicio, pero bueno, la diferencia entre sus casos era que quien le había explicado sobre el tema era Bokuto y eso resultaba mucho más difícil de comprender cuando no sabía cómo explicar.

»Kuroo–san. Dentro de los Samurais existen los espadachines y las vainas. Así es como se dividen. Los espadachines son personas que tienen increíbles habilidades de ofensiva, como Bokuto–san. Muchos de ellos desarrollan el potencial de espadachín desde antes de cumplir los veinte años; a diferencia de ellos, las vainas son personas que centran sus ataques en el apoyo y la defensa. Sin las vainas, los espadachines realmente no podrían asistir a una batalla oficial, su poder crece de alguna manera cuando comparten un lazo muy fuerte con su apoyo. Las vainas son analogicamente una funda de espada que está vacía. Sin un espadachín no tienen ningún propósito. 

Eso había sido una magnífica explicación que Kuroo comprendió a la perfección. Bokuto inflaba su pecho y limpiaba sus uñas con orgullo deleitandose después del brillo que tuviesen. 

—Y este es mi futuro esposo, Kuroo. 

—Bokuto–san, por favor, deje de decir incoherencias —agachó por un segundo su cabeza. Parecía que se estaba rindiendo a las locas ideas de su maestro, pero no, sólo quería ocultar la vergüenza de esas ideas. 

—Entonces, ¿Puedo ser un espadachín? —preguntó de nuevo, con mayor entusiasmo oculto bajo su sonrisa y mirada aburrida. 

—Claro que n–

—La probabilidad de eso es muy alta —mencionó Akaashi interrumpiendo a Bokuto—. Tu capacidad para aprender el oficio es muy fácil, podrías llegar al mismo nivel de Bokuto–san en dos años aproximadamente. 

—¡Akaashi, no le digas eso, se le va subir a la cabeza! —gritó, elevando sus manos al aire y sacudiendolas para llamar la atención. 

—Mírame, Búho, tu ahora estudiante entrenará muy fuerte para superarte algún día —con arrogancia en su voz, llevó un pulgar a su pecho, levantando un poco su mentón aún cuando necesitaba mirar hacia arriba para mirar al Bokuto. 

Ninguno dijo más esa noche. Bokuto aceptó aquella declaración, dejó sobre el regazo de Kuroo un libro tan grande y gordo que le sacó un par de quejidos. Esa era la biblia de los Samurais. Contenía el Bushido, los principios que debía aprender y la misma relación de espadachín–vaina que debía tomar en cuenta. Quien iba a pensar que Kuroo era todo un erudito.

En dos años ya tenía las bases suficiente en su cabeza. Su cuerpo se había acondicionado y acostumbrado aún cuando los entrenamientos seguían superando su resistencia. Cuando Kuroo creía alcanzar la meta, más escalones aparecían y la siguiente meta estaba más difícil y lejana. En algún momento su entrenamiento se unió al de Bokuto, Yahaba, conoció a Yaku y Nabuyuki. Sus compañeros que bien se acercaban a ser los próximos maestros. El puesto de líder aún se disputaba para cuando se completaban los dos años y fueron al final Bokuto junto a Kuroo quienes tomaron el liderato de los Samurais de Fukurodani y Nekoma. Solo dos años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El kenjutsu se originó con la clase samurai del Japón feudal, antes de la restauración del periodo Meiji. Significa "métodos, técnicas y arte de la espada japonesa". En resumen, «el arte del manejo de la espada»


	3. III - Por caminos separados

—¿Entonces irás a Karasuno también? 

Con 16 años, una altura de casi un metro y ochenta centímetros, un flequillo que cubría su frente y pecas adornando sus mejillas; Yamaguchi Tadashi caminaba al lado de su mejor amigo Tsukishima Kei. Un joven de su misma edad, tan cerca del metro y los noventa centímetros. 

Ambos jóvenes de prominente altura –uno más que otro– entre los de su aldea se paseaban por los campos de trigo, recolectando los últimos frutos que sus madres habían solicitado antes de emprender el viaje que prometieron hacer hace dos años. 

Yamaguchi y Tsukishima eran dos campesinos en las tierras de Ushijima que seguían los pasos de Tsukishima Akiteru, el hermano mayor de Kei y, por ende, casi el hermano mayor de Tadashi. Akiteru había ido a Karasuno para ser un gran guerrero y proteger a su familia. Era un policía en resumidas cuentas dentro de la aldea en la que vivían. A veces era solicitado cuando las fuerzas de la dinastía Ushijima se veían amanezados por tierras enemigas (enemigos que se mencionarán en capítulos más adelante). 

—Ya lo sabes, Yamaguchi, a pesar de no ser la escuela más cercana a la aldea es la misma a la que Akiteru asistió. Quiero seguir los pasos de mi hermano —irguió su espalda, completamente exhausto de todo el trabajo que llevaban sobre los fuertes rayos del sol. Pronto acabarían y lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa, darse un gran baño y recostarse en su futón, escuchando las canciones de vinilo que habían sobre los estantes de mimbre y madera.

—Es cierto, lo siento Tsukki —con una pequeña sonrisa recogió los últimos trigos y los echó en la canasta que cargaba a su espalda, limpiando el sudor de su frente que obligaba a todos sus cabellos a pegarse a su piel. Era un molesta sensación.

A Yamaguchi le seguía sorprendiendo el hecho de que aún cuando pasaban tanto tiempo bajo el sol a la semana, Tsukishima lograba mantener su tono de piel tan equilibrado y natural. Era muy extraño ver sus brazos bronceados. Yamaguchi era más moreno que Tsukki, así que su piel lo en realidad no cambiaba mucho, pero siempre podía notarse cuando se bronceaba.

La caída del sol les indicaba que era hora de regresar a sus casas. Arreglar todas sus pertenencias y abastecerse de alimento para emprender el viaje. 

—Es una pena que tengamos que separarnos tan pronto —mencionó de nuevo, caminando ya entre los campos de trigo para reducir tiempo y distancia hacia sus respectivos hogares—. Me habría encantado ir a la misma escuela que el hermano Akiteru y Tsukki —pese a que su tono de voz era tan alegre, Yamaguchi no era capaz de mantener la frente en alto. Todo lo que él conocía desde su infancia y todo lo que le acompañaría en el viaje era Tsukki, pero no irían juntos a Karasuno. Yamaguchi se preocupaba más por su familia por el simple hecho de que su madre y su hermana menor eran todo lo que conformaban su familia. Ellas y Yamaguchi eran lo único que llenaban de ruido y ánimo su pequeño hogar y ahora Tadashi estaba abandonandolas temporalmente. Por esa misma razón el templo Nekoma y Fukurodani se encontraban a una distancia más cercana de lo que Karasuno estaba. Podría visitar a su madre más seguido. 

—Yamaguchi, solo existirá un par de kilómetros de diferencia entre nosotros. Los principiantes tienen un entrenamientos más suave en un comienzo y habrán espacios en los que podremos vernos. He escuchado que los templos suelen tener encuentros cada cierto tiempo, campos de entrenamientos o simple simpatía para estrechar lazos —esa era su forma de animarlo. En realidad la distancia si era algo más que un par de kilómetros, pero nada que les impidiera verse un fin de semana—. Además, de ese modo aprenderás a vivir más por tu cuenta. No estaremos toda la vida juntos. 

—Sí —frías palabras que lograron animarlo. Podría ver entonces a su mejor amigo si eso quería algunas veces al mes. Eso era un consuelo suficiente para Yamaguchi, como ya había dicho, no pasarían el resto de su vida juntos. Quizás. 

El resto del camino entre el campo y sus hogares continuaron hablando de la trivialidad de la vida. Hechos pasados y presentes y cómo podrían ser los futuros. Akiteru les había contado en muchas ocasiones como eran los entrenamientos en Karasuno. Qué podían aprender, de qué se debían cuidar. Les había enseñado técnicas básicas. Tampoco iba a mandar a los chicos en cero. 

—Adiós Tsukki —con un gesto de manos se despidió de su amigo e ingresó a su casa. Su madre lo esperaba ya con el baño preparado y la cena hecha mientras su hermana menor se concentraba en los trabajos que la escuela de la aldea le dejaba. Yamaguchi a veces también extrañaba eso, cuando no se preocupaba más que por hacer una suma bien y recibir una felicitación de su madre.

—Oh, Yamaguchi, creí que tardarías menos en regresar —la Sra. Yamaguchi lo recibió con sus brazos abiertos. 

—Lo siento madre, traje lo necesario para un mes completo. Tsukki me ayudó con parte de esto.

—Tsukishima, él también irá contigo al templo, ¿verdad? Estoy preparando un pastel de manzana antes de que se marchen. Tienes que darle su porción. 

Le ofreció un beso en la frente a su madre, revolvió el cabello de su hermana menor y creyó correcto asearse primero. Se deshizo de todo el sudor que cubría su cuerpo, del hambre que lo estaba matando y luego de alistar todo lo que necesitaba al fin se fue a dormir. Le tomó bastante tiempo conciliar el sueño. Los hechos de separarse de su mejor amigo y dejar a su madre sola seguía girando y girando en su cabeza. En esos momentos era cuando Yamaguchi necesitaba un padre que dejara su pesada mano en el hombro de Tadashi y le dijera... Hombre, podría decirle cualquier cosa que asegurara el cuidado de la familia Yamaguchi. Al menos eso liberaría una carga en su corazón. Incluso su madre evadía el tema; ya había hablado con ella sobre el lugar al que asistiría él y al que iría Tsukki. Al principio le preocupó pero, al igual que el hijo, debía aceptar la independencia. 

Cuando el sol calentaba la tierra Yamaguchi ya se despedía de su madre en la entrada principal, prometiendole regresar tan pronto como fuera un digno guerrero que la protegería. A ambas. Quizás era demasiado sensible o exagerado, pero le era inevitable no llorar. Tsukki al menos era un consuelo que seguía diciéndole «callate y escucha» mientras tarareaba la sinfonía que sonaba en su cabeza. 

La mitad del camino así estuvieron. Tsukishima le enseñaba una canción y Yamaguchi la memorizaba. Repetía en ocasiones «estira un poco los labios» o «utiliza la lengua» mientras le enseñaba. Ambos tarareaban viendo el paisaje, las montañas tan lejanas en las que residían los daymio, el bosque que les proporcionaba sombra. Ambos tarareaban al unísono mientras el viento acariciaba su rostro. 

Yamaguchi se sorprendía cuando descuidaba su mano y rozaba la piel de Tsukki. Era muy probable que sólo fuera un toque para el más alto, un gesto que pasaba muy desapercibido pero para Tadashi no era solo un toque, bien era la idea de poder tomar la mano de su amigo antes de separarse al fin. Tenía una vaga idea de dónde estaban y pronto sus caminos serían distintos. Solo quería otro poco de esa tranquilidad. Otro poco de su tarareo. Otro poco de tiempo. Y ya era tarde. 

—Debes tomar este camino, Yamaguchi —parados en un cruce, Tsukishima señalaba el camino a su espalda—. Ya es hora. 

—Sí —respondió incando su cabeza. Demonios, aún no estaba listo para separarse de Tsukki. Solo quería un segundo más. 

—Yamaguchi, esto no es un adiós. 

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien. Es solo que aún no puedo creer que estudiaré y entrenaré en una escuela diferente a la tuya —estar solo e iniciar de nuevo. Se sentía ansioso solo por pensar en ello aunque de alguna forma también le motivaba, de alguna forma, las palabras de Tsukki seguían resonando: "no estaremos toda la vida juntos". Quería ser más fuerte cuanto se reencontraran.

—Así conocerás más personas. Aprenderás técnicas distintas. 

—Podría incluso llegar a prepararme para ser una gran vaina —ese era otro término que Tsukishima mayor les había enseñado. Los espadachínes y las vainas eran seres que compartían un lazo muy especial que bien podían romper (nunce les dijo cómo) pero era difícil que sucediera—. Estoy seguro que tú serás un espadachín. Eres el más genial de todos. 

—Tu también podrías ser un espadachín, Yamaguchi—levantó por un segundo la comisura derecha de sus labios. Una medio sonrisa. Yamaguchi nunca dejaría de llamarle genial. 

—Imposible —Tadashi se sorprendió ante la afirmación de Tsukki y sólo acudió sus manos frente a su pecho—, mi cuerpo es muy débil a comparación del tuyo. No podría tomar un puesto de ofensiva. Me gusta más estar en la retaguardia apoyando. 

—Como quieras —dijo, con un tono tan neutral que Yamaguchi sintió la despedida pronta. 

—Ah, ¡Tsukki! Espera —bajó la bolsa que cargaba a su espalda, revolviendo entre todas sus pertenencias. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Mi madre hizo tarta de manzana ayer en la noche. Guardamos un poco para el viaje y cortó esta porción especialmente para ti —le entregó la rebanada del pastel que se refugiaba en una caja de la interperie—. Abrela sólo cuando vayas a comerla. 

—Muchas gracias, Yamaguchi —Kei tomó la caja entre sus manos, ya luego la guardaría. 

—No es nada, sabes que mi madre te aprecia mucho. 

—Cuidate —antes de girarse y continuar, Tsukishima pasó su brazo por lo hombros de Tadashi, apegandolo en un firme abrazo que lo tomó desprevenido. Muy rara vez Tsukki le daba esas muestras de afecto y está era, en especial, una diferente a lo usual. Yamaguchi quería gritar, ya sea por los nervios o la emoción o una mezcla de ambas. Quería saber qué expresión tendría su amigo mientras él agradecía que no podía verlo en realidad. Seguramente su rostro le dejaba en evidencia. Un abrazo que no tardó más de tres segundos.

—Tu, tu también, Tsukki —su voz titubeó—. Nos veremos pronto —había sonado más como una pregunta. 

—Sí. 

Con esas últimas palabras Tsukishima Kei le dio la espalda al pecoso y prosiguió con su camino. Al menos él tendría otra hora o dos cuando mucho antes de llegar a las tierras de Karasuno. Se aseguró de tener la suficiente hambre para abrir el pastel que la Sra. Yamaguchi le había preparado. 

Tadashi quedó plantado en ese cruce hasta que le perdió de vista y un poco más. Apretó sus pertenencias, las llevó a su espalda y decidido a continuar otros diez minutos de camino, avanzó. Tarareaba las mismas melodías que Tsukki le había enseñado en el día. Quería de verdad memorizarlas hasta quemarlas en su cabeza. Eso de alguna forma era un buen mantra* que podría tranquilizarlo en un futuro cercano. 

Al fin. Sus pies ya pedían a gritos un descanso y Yamaguchi se había resignado a escucharlos. El gran recinto de Fukurodani estaba frente a sus ojos. Nekoma no podía estar tan lejos. 

Soltó un grato suspiro, tocando la campanilla que adornaba la puerta principal. 

Podía sentir un cosquilleo en sus dedos, en la boca del estómago y el corazón. El sudor deslizándose en su nuca y el repentino temblor de sus manos. Síntomas que le indicaron alto nerviosismo presente. Esa era una sensación que a sus diez años era muy constante hasta que conoció a Tsukki. Con el joven a su lado, los nervios eran más controlables, pero ahora estaba solo. Ni siquiera había visto en todo el camino a ningún otro joven que se presentara como un estudiante. 

La puerta se deslizó, incrementando todos los síntomas. El chico de cabello negro y sin expresión lo saludó con una venia que Yamaguchi copió. Caminó puertas adentro con el desconocido guiando.

—Disculpe —habló luego de dos minutos, frente a un gran patio que estaba entre el gran recinto. Debía suponer que era donde entrenaban—, mi nombre es Yamaguchi Tadashi y... Yo, nunca me he presentado anteriormente.

—Lo sé —respondió el guía—. Todos los principiantes llegan por esta época, cada año. Mañana en la tarde se hará una presentación general a todos los nuevos y se dividirán en grupos.

—¿En grupos? ¿Qué tipo de grupos? 

—Nekoma y Fukurodani. Cada dojo tiene un límite de estudiantes, tanto como unos se 'gradúan' otros llegan novatos. Tienen que ser parciales y distribuir a los nuevos de acuerdo a la elección de los mismos líderes —explicó, señalando de vez en cuando el patio con su mirada, como si estuviera memorizando hechos pasados. Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, Akaashi deslizó la shoji* y señaló el interior—. Aquí pasará la noche. Mañana a primera hora se le avisará para la asignación, ya sea esta su habitación o una en el otro dojo, su deber será descansar, adecuarse, conocer el lugar y el día después de mañana las prácticas comenzarán. Se le entregará un itinerario a seguir sin falta.

—Ya veo —Yamaguchi susurró para sí mismo, observando el interior de la habitación. El suelo estaba cubierto de un tatami*, el mismo que adornaba la sala de su casa, un futón en el centro del cuarto, un alfeizar, un vestidor portátil de madera y una ventana ubicada en la parte superior de la pared, conectando su vista directamente con el hermosos atardecer. Era lo justo y necesario, pero, Yamaguchi no era un fiel amante de la oscuridad y pronto anochecería—. Muchas gracias, eh... 

—Akaashi Keiji. 

—Akaashi, de nuevo, muchas gracias —acarició sus brazos, frotandolo constantemente para apaciguar el frío que crecía en su cuerpo. Las tardes de Japón en esa época no eran calurosas y la noche una tempestad.

—Descanse esta noche y no permita que ningún búho ruidoso o un gato le inquieten —hizo una venia, la última, antes de despedirse. Para Yamaguchi esa declaración era extraña, usualmente no veías búhos ni gatos en la zona. 

—Espere, Akaashi. Disculpe, hay, ¿hay alguna vela que pueda utilizar para la noche? 

—Claro. En el alfeizar hay guardado una docena de velas. Suficiente para una semana. Aunque no sea su habitación puede hacer uso de ellas. Puede utilizar también el Tōrō que hay a su derecha si necesita el baño —de nuevo se despidió aunque esta vez sin una venia. 

Yamaguchi quería preguntar una última cosa, un pequeño detalle a tener en cuenta pero Akaashi parecía insistir en querer marcharse, seguramente algo tenía que hacer más que recibir a un novato. Luego se las apañaría para buscar el baño. 

Dicho y hecho, la urgencia del baño llegó en la madrugada. Yamaguchi corría con la suerte de levantarse siempre a las tres de la madrugada, cuando el cielo marcaba la peor hora para su gusto. Encendió una vela, tomó el Tōrō y salió en busca del baño. 

Una noche de carne asada en casa de los Tsukishima, Yamaguchi había decidido quedarse a dormir. Akiteru también había arribado ese día para visitar a sus padres y su(s) hermano(s) mayor(es). La hora de dormir llegó y la hora de cuentos con ello también. Una leyenda o bien un mito resonó en la habitación de Kei cantada por Akiteru. «La historia de los demonios a las tres de la madrugada» como él le llamaba contaba la anécdota sobre las personas que se despertaban justo cuando las tres en punto de la madrugada llegaba. Si eso sucedía es porque un demonio te está observando; en cambio, si te levantas por una necesidad de usar el baño, es porque el demonio desea tocarte. 

En fin, solo una leyenda que deseaba y fuera solo eso. Yamaguchi recorrió los pasillos solitarios, escuchando a lo lejos el choque del hierro, sinónimo de: cadenas chocando unas con otras. Tadashi sacudió la cabeza, creyendo que sólo era un producto de su imaginación, pero allí seguían, se detenían y continuaban, a veces el sonido era prolongado y a veces corto, pero definitivamente se estaba acercando a su fuente de origen. 

Yamaguchi sentía sus piernas temblar, mordía incoscientemente las uñas de su mano libre mientras la otra sostenía la linterna de madera. El ruido se detuvo abruptamente y luego se escuchó como si el mismo metal se frotara contra otra superficie, provocando un sonido desagradable y estremecedor, sinónimo de: la guadaña contra una superficie metálica o rocosa. 

Bien, seguía pensando demasiado en aquella leyenda, pero no podía evitarlo cuando su única ayuda era un objeto inerte que iluminaba el camino. El ruido parecía provenir de la parte trasera del recinto, el mismo patio que había visto esa tarde pero, cuando estaba ya frente a la zona, no divisó ningún individuo o algo que estuviera produciendo el ruido. Caminó hasta el centro del gran patio. No había rastro de que alguien lo estuviera usando. ¡Eso, definitivamente, eran fantasmas! 

Las ganas de ir al baño habían desaparecido casi misteriosamente (o milagrosamente). No sabía a dónde pero lo agradecía. Quería simplemente volver a su temporal habitación y dormir de inmediato, todo este asunto podría ser incluso una simple pesadilla; sin embargo antes de adentrarse al pasillo que lo conduciría hasta su cuarto, algo apareció desde su cabeza, se plantó al frente de Yamaguchi obligándolo a gritar de la peor forma posible y caer de espaldas al suelo. Estaba tan sorprendido y asustado que el mismo golpe apagó la única bendita luz que lo ayudaba. 

—¡Por favor, no me mate, se lo suplico Sr. Demonio! —rezó a gritos, ocultando su cara bajo sus brazos. No sabía qué cosa estaba parada en frente suyo y tampoco pensaba averiguarlo. Su corazón por poco estaba de salirse de su pecho y el constante cosquilleo en su cuerpo subía y bajaba de un lado a otro. Estaba aterrado. 

—¿Oya? —escuchó Yamaguchi. ¡Escuchó una voz humana! 

—¿Oya, oya? —otra voz, esa voz definitivamente era de otra persona ¡humana! —. Este no es Akaashi. 

Lentamente se obligó a descubrir la vista y mirar hacia arriba. Dos hombres con cabellos tan contradictorios lo miraban desde arriba, con la frente arrugada y extraña expresión. Kuroo y Bokuto estaban preocupados por la terrible condición en la que se encontraba el extraño. 

—¿Matarte? —expresó Bokuto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. Hey, ¿Estás bien amigo?

Tadashi siguió recostado en la fría tierra hasta que el hombre con traje rojo y cabello negro le extendió la mano y lo levantó del suelo de un solo tirón. Yamaguchi seguía confundido, entonces... 

—¿Ustedes no son demonios? —preguntó aún cuando la respuesta era obvia. Tenían trajes que Akiteru solía utilizar cuando los visitaba, espadas de hierro y parecían humanos. Se sentían como humanos. 

Kuroo y Bokuto se miraron un segundo y explotaron en risas. No querían ser maleducados con los demás residentes pero la reacción que Yamaguchi les había regalado era una que por mucho no habían conseguido de Akaashi en la primera ocasión. El chico había gritado y llorado como si solo tuviera diez años de edad. 

Yamaguchi al fin lo entendía. Solo eran guerreros o bien estudiantes que estaban entrenando tan temprano en la madrugada. Había despertado en el preciso instante en que cabía un enfrentamiento en el patio. Estaba muy avergonzado. No los conocía y lo agradecía, seguramente no habían detallado su aspecto, si sólo huía en ese momento ninguno sabría quién era él. 

—No somos demonios, ni deidades... —habló Kuroo, el hombre con traje color rojo. 

—¡Jo, pero no sería una mala idea! Ser venerado por los mortales y que me llamaran: el Gran Bokuto–sama! —la voz de Bokuto resonó en el patio, con un volumen moderado, alto pero más moderado. 

—Tienes razón bro —Kuroo le dedicó una gran sonrisa con un gesto de manos entre dos grandes compañeros—. Pero no, ese no es el caso. Somos estudiantes. Ambos. Que dedicamos todo nuestro tiempo a superarnos y esta vez gané yo. 

—¡Mentiroso! Kuroo, eres un mentiroso. Yo llevaba la delantera, si no fuera por la intervención de ese extraño te tendría contra el suelo ahora mismo. 

Entonces ese era su apellido. 

Bokuto llevó la espada que sostenía en su mano derecha hacia el pecho de Kuroo, pasando el filo por delante de Yamaguchi. Otro gesto que lo sorprendió y le obligó a retroceder. 

—Yo, lamento haber interrumpido su encuentro, en serio —dijo con una falsa sonrisa, decidido a tomar su Tōrō y largarse—. Ya, ya debo irme. 

—Espera —Bokuto tomó el codo de Yamaguchi antes de que huyera de la situación sin despegar la vista del gato—. Extraño, ¿cómo te llamas? Dime tu nombre y elige al ganador de este batalla. 

—¿Qué? —Yamaguchi y Kuroo reaccionaron del mismo modo, mirando confundidos al búho. 

—¿Estás de broma? Él ni siquiera nos ha visto en combate, no podría sólo decir quién ganó, búho idiota —Kuroo suspiró, estaba acostumbrado a las locas ideas que soltaba Bokuto de la nada. Yamaguchi recordó en ese instante las palabras de Akaashi: «... no permita que ningún búho ruidoso o un gato le inquieten»—. Continuaremos otro día, debemos descansar.

—¡No es broma, la suerte siempre está del que ganará! —insistía sin soltar a Yamaguchi quien en parte agradecía que el tema anterior fuera olvidado rápidamente, pero ahora no quería ser parte de una decisión entre personas que ni siquiera conocía. Solo quería olvidar la pesadilla y dormir.

—Bueno, tienes razón. Es un buen punto —Kuroo parecía pensarlo muy seriamente. ¿Acaso estaban locos?

—Disculpen —Tadashi carraspeó su garganta—, dis–disculpen. No les conozco y ahora mismo solo quiero ir a dormir. Debo estar presente mañana en la presentación y —separó su codo del agarre que mantenía el búho idiota— no quiero despertar tarde. Lamento todas las molestias que he causado. Hasta mañana.

Kuroo y Bokuto respondieron a su despedida con otra igual, un simple hasta mañana, un par de risas más y todos a la cama. Su enfrentamiento había zanjado allí, en un empate. 

Tal como había dicho el desconocido, debían estar presentes para la presentación de los novatos y cómo se les reasignarían sus lugares. Eran los líderes o capitanes de los Samurai en el lugar después de todo, su deber y responsabilidad era presentarse puntual a la reunión. Dar ejemplo.

—Demonios, ¿cómo se llamaba? —Bokuto dejó la pregunta en el aire. Habían olvidado preguntar de nuevo por su nombre, si él era un nuevo estudiante, mañana lo encontrarían entre las filas de principiantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo III
> 
> *Un mantra es una frase, palabra o sílaba sagrada que se recita como apoyo de la meditación o para invocar a una divinidad. 
> 
> *El shoji son las puertas corredizas hechas de madera y papel de arroz. 
> 
> *El tatami es una especie de alfombrilla tradicional japonesa hecha de cajas superpuestas de paja de arroz, tejidas y comprimidas.


	4. IV - Primera impresión

Eran los mejores dando un buen ejemplo. 

Kuroo y Bokuto no habrían despertado a tiempo de no ser por Akaashi quién amablemente los había rociado con agua muy fría. Ambos se pararon de un solo brinco de su cama y gritaron improperios al chico mientras él sólo decía «llegarán tarde si no se apresuran, capitanes». Fue cuestión de terminar sus palabras para que ahora los improperios se los lanzaran entre ellos. Bokuto le había insistido a Kuroo que lo acompañara hasta su cuerpo y le brindara un poco de alimento para llenarlo. Era una costumbre que seguían haciendo algunas veces en el mes pese que la relación maestro–aprendíz había quedado olvidada. Además, Bokuto era muy enérgico cuando de enseñanzas nocturnas se trataba y Akaashi debía tomar descansos. Kuroo suponía que era todo por una buena causa.

Se encontraban parados a cada lado del sacerdote junto a los otros maestros de Nekoma a su derecha y Fukurodani a su izquierda.

—Me complace anunciar que este año vemos más nuevas caras en el recinto. Es un honor recibir a tan buenos civiles dispuestos a dejar su vida ordinaria atrás y aprender un arte tan hermoso como lo es el bushido, el código de un Samurai basado en el honor —estiró su mano derecha— y la responsabilidad principalmente —hizo lo mismo con su mano izquierda y las regresó a las mangas de su traje—. Imponer tu vida por tu honor y hacer el sacrificio que sea necesario por mantener la paz en esas tierras. Una paz que se ha cultivado por más de doscientos años...

Después de una charla motivadora mucho más extensa sobre la importancia que tenían los Samurais en Japón y cómo había sido la guerra contra los extranjeros antes de implementarse la política de Sakoku (término explicado en el capítulo I), como vuestros ancestros habían conseguido cuidar de Japón y permanecer intacto. Ahora, eran pocas las personas que prestaban su vida por la causa justa de la paz, sabiendo en realidad que esa paz pronto decaería. El mismo sacerdote les advirtió en un inicio sobre los constantes ataques de la dinastía que preferían mantener bajo cautela para que la civilización no se alterara. Muy parecido a una guerra fría. 

Antes de terminar, él mencionó «Si no estás dispuesto a abandonar toda tu vida por salvar lo que tu corazón guarda, será mejor que des la vuelta y regreses a tu hogar» pero nadie declinó. Ninguno giró. Nadie dudó aún cuando en sus pensamientos se debatía qué decisión tomar. 

—De acuerdo. Valientes novatos, den un paso adelante para presentarse y regresen a su fila al haber terminado. Sólo necesitamos su nombre completo, edad y puesto al que desean llegar. 

Los novatos obedecieron. Uno a uno de derecha a izquierda dieron un paso adelante. 

—So Inuoka. 16 años. Espadachín. 

—Shuichi Anahori. 16 años. Vaina. 

En ese momento Yamaguchi dejó de atornillar con la mirada al calvo sacerdote que hablaba y detalló a los jóvenes que se ubicaban a cada uno de sus lados. Sus cabellos contrastaban demasiado entre sí y sus trajes, del mismo color que los jóvenes con los que ayer chocó.

Santo Buda, eran los mismos guerreros con los que había chocado hace un par de horas, en la madrugada. Insistía en la probabilidad de que ellos no habían prestado atención a su aspecto, así que no era fácil diferenciarlo entre la mayoría, después de todo no tenía un aspecto sobresaliente y sus pecas que más lo distinguían para bien o para mal, se habían escondido con el manto de la noche. 

—Tamahiko Teshiro. 16 años. Vaina. 

—Wataru Onaga. 16 años. Espadachín. 

—Lev Haiba. 16 años. Espadachín. 

Kuroo sentía una firme mirada en su persona y no era Bokuto, el búho estaba encargado de hablar con Akaashi entre señas durante la presentación de los novatos. Akaashi respondía con simpleza, un sí o un no dependiendo del movimiento de su cabeza. Llevó su mirada al frente y lo encontró. Un chico de cabellos verdosos y pecas adornando sus mejillas, que de hecho, no estaban nada mal, se le hizo muy familiar. No sabía de dónde pero continuaron cruzando sus miradas hasta que Yamaguchi cayó en cuenta de que lo estaban haciendo. No pensaba observarlo por tanto tiempo, solo había olvidado que lo hacía mientras rememoraba sucesos anteriores. 

—Eh, chico, te toca —Haiba palpó el hombro de Yamaguchi cuando la lista de novatos se detuvo. Ahora todos le observaban debido a su distracción. 

—Sí —respondió apresuradamente—. Yamaguchi Tadashi. 16 años. Vaina —esperaba que el cielo y la tierra fueran piadosos y lo aplastaran en ese momento.

Kuroo le dedicó una sonrisa, subiendo un extremo de sus labios. 

—Yuki Shibayama. 16 años. Vaina. 

Con ese último concluyeron todos los novatos presentados ese año. El sacerdote les indicó acercarce a uno de los líderes de las distintas escuelas. Kuroo y Bokuto sostendrían entre sus manos una pequeña caja con un delgado palo pintado en el extremo superior. Si el color era rojo, debían ir al dojo de Nekoma; si era blanco, podrían quedarse allí en Fukurodani. Habían más palos de los contados debido a que cada año el número de novatos era distinto. 

Al final, las asignaciones terminaron con: 

Nekoma

Inuoka  
Teshiro  
Haiba  
Shibayama

Fukurodani

Anahori  
Onaga  
Yamaguchi

De ese modo concluyeron. Ahora era momento de regresar a sus habitaciones o ir en busca de las nuevas dentro del dojo de Nekoma que solo estaban a un diferencia de cinco minutos o diez si eras Bokuto. 

—Todos los nuevos integrantes de Nekoma, por favor siganme —el entrenador Nekomata llamó a los cuatro jóvenes que reclutaba esa mañana con un gesto de manos. Se despidió del gran sacerdote y buscó el camino hacia su templo.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —Bokuto fue el encargado de llamar a los suyos, saltando de emoción sobre su lugar mientras Akaashi despedía a los entrenadores y guerreros de Nekoma—. No los escucho. ¡Hey, hey, hey! 

Anahori, Onaga y Yamaguchi compartieron miradas confundidos, siguiendo sin mucho aliento el mismo «hey» tres veces. Eso había sido suficiente para animar a Bokuto.

—Sólo es Bokuto siendo Bokuto —aclaró Konoha. Fueron simples palabras que los novatos entendieron. Así era la personalidad del capitán. 

—¡Oh, tu eres el de ayer! —el búho selañó a Yamaguchi, llamando también la atención de Akaashi.

—C–Claro que no. Ni siquiera le conozco —Tadashi agachó un poco su cabeza. Esperaba que su mentira fuera captada por Bokuto. Lo último que deseaba era escuchar burlas desde el primer día por parte del líder de Fukurodani.

—Sí, eres tú, no puedes engañarme. Mis ojos fácilmente pueden adecuarse a la oscuridad —Koutarou caminó hasta pararse frente al pecoso con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado, señalando sus ojos—. Lamento el terrible susto que Kuroo y yo te dimos ayer, hombre. ¡Vamos, levanta esa cabeza! —posó con firmeza sus manos sobre los hombros de Tadashi. No estaba esperando una disculpa para su sorpresa, en realidad sólo no quería hablar de ello.

—Bokuto–san, ¿qué hicieron Kuroo y usted ayer? —Akaashi apareció detrás del mencionado. 

—Solo entrenabamos —respondió soltando a Yamaguchi del incómodo agarre que sostenía.

Tadashi deseaba, en serio, conocer el lugar y al final del día ir a dormir. Solo concentrarse en el horario que tendría, conocer los días de descanso (si es que los tendría) y organizar toda la semana en su mente. Se despidió de los superiores al igual que sus compañeros y caminaron lejos del patio, todos caminaron lejos de ese lugar a excepción de Yamaguchi que seguía siendo interrumpido no sólo por un búho, ahora también un gato.

Bokuto abrazó los hombros de Yamaguchi y comenzó a darle un tour personal a modo de disculpa por todo el recinto mientras Kuroo charlaba con Akaashi detrás de la pareja, explicándole lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y cómo se habían conocido. Akaashi suspiró un par de veces. Entonces ahora era Yamaguchi.

—Mi nombre es Bokuto Koutarou, pero puedes llamarme Bokuto–sama...

—Nadie lo llama así en realidad.

—¡Akaashi! —Bokuto lloriqueó, mirando directamente a su vaina que desmeritaba a su nombre.

Yamaguchi podía sentir la tranquilidad de los tres jóvenes. Podía ver la comodidad en sus ojos, ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de cada uno, pero Yamaguchi no, él no los conocía y no podía sentirse aún cómodo así de la nada, aunque debía agradecer la facilidad con la que lo habían incluído. Tsukki le había dicho que allí podría conocer nuevas personas, simplemente no esperaba conocerlas tan rápido y de un modo tan vergonzoso. 

Como Bokuto dijo, junto a los otros dos chicos le regalaron un tour en todo el lugar. El templo de Fukurodani se conformaba por un gran salón, más amplio que cualquier otra habitación donde el sacerdote oraba al gran Buda. Allí acontecían las reuniones más importantes; el comedor central donde todos se reunían para llevar a cabo sus tres comidas diarias. No era obligatorio comer allí, sólo era adecuado para hacerlo; el dojo cerrado donde solían entrenar los novatos (donde él entrenaría) y el dojo al aire libre, que era el mismo patio donde se habían reunido hace una hora; el baño, Yamaguchi por fin conocía los baños que se ubicaban a un par de metros lejos de todo el templo. Si quería salir de nuevo en la madrugada por necesidades propias, tendría que atravesar un corto tramo abierto a la interperie y los demonios. Además de eso, los baños tenían un onsen que todos utilizaban luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento. 

Y finalmente, su habitación. Con ello el recorrido terminó. 

—Entonces, ¿aquí dormirás? —Kuroo se abrió paso al interior del cuarto. Un cuarto tan vacío como cualquier otro, lo único que lo adornaba eran las pertenencias de Yamaguchi que aún estaban dentro de una bolsa. 

—Es la misma habitación que se le fue asignada ayer, como dije, ahora es tuya —Akaashi también ingresó en la habitación detrás de Bokuto y Yamaguchi.

—Muchas gracias —Tadashi le ofreció una venia y comenzó a desempacar todas sus cosas aún con los tres chicos presente a su espalda. Detuvo sus acciones cuando notó a dos de ellos asomarse en su espalda, intentando averiguar qué tanto tenía el pecoso—. Bueno, ¿quieren... Podrían dejarme solo un rato? En cuanto tenga la habitación lista seguiré recorriendo las instalaciones por mi cuenta. Me disculpo por las molestias que les he causado y gracias de nuevo. 

Kuroo y Bokuto estuvieron tentados a protestar, de algún modo se sentían cómodos con Yamaguchi, no era tan severo como Akaashi, por el contrario, parecía ser muy fácil llevarse con él. En fin, ambos querían replicar, sin embargo Akaashi no lo permitió.

—De acuerdo. Nosotros también debemos ocuparnos de un par de asuntos (mentira) y Kuroo–san debería conocer a sus nuevos compañeros (eso sí era verdad). Yamaguchi, en cuanto la campana suene, dirígete hacia el comedor, pronto será hora del almuerzo —dijo, tomando a ambos líderes por el cuello para sacarlos de la habitación consigo mismo—. Además, buscame en la noche —dijo antes de olvidar ese pequeño detalle.

—¿Pará qué lo quieres en la noche? —preguntó Bokuto, casi girando su cabeza 180° para mirar a Yamaguchi. 

Akaashi no respondió, cerró la shoji cuando todos estuvieron ya afuera.

Yamaguchi agradeció, por tercera vez, el tiempo que se habían tomado para enseñarle el lugar. Ahora era hora de dedicarse a sus cosas. Dejó sobre el alfeizar un pedazo de papel, una fotografía a blanco y negro de su hermana y su madre junto a otra que tenía el mismo Yamaguchi con Tsukki.

Toda su ropa quedó organizada tras armario de madera (o bien decir un pedazo de panel que obstruía la vista). Un pequeño espejo de mano. Su pastel de manzana, oh, agradecía a Buda que aún era comestible. La llevaría al comedor como un postre adicional antes de que caducara.

En realidad, Yamaguchi no tenía muchas cosas. Organizar todas sus cosas no le llevó más de diez minutos y cinco de ellos se la había pasado tarareando entre los recuerdos de su familia y su mejor amigo en la aldea. 

Esperaba que Akiteru protegiera la aldea y la salud de su madre. 

Recorrió por última vez todo el lugar, repasando lo que ya conocía e incluso descubrió a lo lejos un hermoso lago que Bokuto o alguno había mencionado. Un lago escondido tras el abesto de los árboles y el bambú. Quizás podría visitarlo algún día y nadar cuando el clima lo ameritara. 

La campana interrumpió su turismo, invitándolo a pasar por el comedor principal. Yamaguchi buscó el almuerzo que servían las cocineras. Una vez con plato en mano, buscó un asiento libre, cualquiera para el primer día estaría bien. 

—¡Oi, Yamaguchi, aquí hay un puesto libre! —el gran Bokuto y su tranquila voz resonaron en todo el lugar. Pudo ubicar al búho y su compañero sin ningún problema por encima del murmullo de sus ahora compañeros. No eran muchos. No le sorprendía escuchar que los Samurai sólo conformaban el 5% de la población. 

Agradecía sinceramente que su primer almuerzo en ese lugar no sería con sole a un lado y dad al otro. Se sentía a gusto después de todo. 

—Hola, Bokuto, Akaashi —saludó, sentándose a la derecha de la lechuza mientras Bokuto permanecía a su izquierda—. La comida aquí huele deliciosa. 

—Y también sabe igual. ¡Deberías probar la tempura! Es la especialidad de la casa —Bokuto murmuró con gran felicidad. Estaba orgulloso del servicio alimenticio de su templo.

—La tempura, el tonkatsu, el katsu de pollo. Todo es una especialidad para usted, Bokuto–san. 

Rezaron por el plato de comida y devoraron cada grano de arroz con ayuda de los palillos mientras Bokuto seguía adulando a las cocineras, al plato, al cielo y la tierra por lo que comía. Incluso llegó a ahogarse un par de veces, de no haber sido por Akaashi y 'el milagroso vaso de agua' que tomó, su rostro habría cambiado de color. 

—¿Qué es eso que traes demás? —preguntó Bokuto, acercando y alejando los palillos del plato ajeno para inspeccionar. 

—Es solo una tarta de manzana. Mi madre la preparó la noche antes de ayer y realmente espero que aún se pueda comer —respondió Yamaguchi, adornando sus mejillas con tenue color rosa pastel. Era por fin hora de comer y compartir, debido a que comer la tarta para él sólo sería egoísta sumando el barullo que Bokuto hacía para pedir bocados del postre. 

Yamaguchi se dio cuenta entre pequeñas risas que sus almuerzos y posiblemente todas sus comidas futuras no serían nunca silenciosas. Estaba feliz de haber asistido a Fukurodani. Tsukki no estaba y pese a eso, no se sentía nostálgico, no tanto como creía. 

Después del almuerzo, todos y cada uno se dirigieron de regreso a sus habitaciones. Akaashi le ordenó permanecer dentro del templo, así podría interactuar con los otros iniciantes, el problema es que no le apetecía demasiado. Si Tsukki estuviera con él no sería necesario interactuar, pero no estaba allí. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en ese momento del día? ¿Habría conocido personas al igual que él? Seguramente ya manejaba una espada. Yamaguchi no quería quedarse dentro de la habitación vagando entre ideas e ilusiones, él quería recorrer también el otro templo de Nekoma. Quería visitar el lago otro poco y explorar, pero Akaashi insistió en lo contrario. Quién era él para cuestionar la autoridad. 

Recorrió los pasillos. Era incapaz de sólo recostarse en su habitación. Observó algunas cuantas veces a los estudiantes de mayor rango llevar cosas de un lado a otro. Algunos saludaban y otros sólo pasaban de largo sin darle mucha importancia. Todos parecían ocupados caminando sin cesar dentro y fuera de su panorama. Yamaguchi estuvo tentando en serio a salir a ver el lago, solo un poco. Mientras se aseguraba que nadie le observaba, se escabulló por la puerta trasera que conectaba al dojo al aire libre con el camino hacia el hermoso lago. Hubiera sido todo un éxito si, de nuevo, nadie hubiera aparecido por encima de su cabeza.

Yamaguchi retrocedió y a diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez mantuvo el equilibrio y no gritó. No tan fuerte.

—¿Qué es...? —procuró tranquilizar su respiración, mirando al gato de mirada adormilada con una sonrisa llena de burla—. Por Buda, ¿a caso quiere matarme?

Tetsurou a penas y lograba contener su risa—. Lo siento —claro que no lo sentía—. Tienes unas buenas reacciones, Yamaguchi —llevó la mano a su mentón, casi queriendo ocultar su sonrisa, pero, su belleza era su risa y cómo podía impedir al mundo deleitarse con ella—. Hombre, tienes que aprender a agudizar tus sentidos y estar pendiente siempre de todo lo que te rodea; ayer sucedió lo mismo. Puedo sentir tu presencia incluso antes de verte —dio un paso que Yamaguchi retrocedió—. ¿A dónde ibas?

—Solo, solo quería visitar el lago —señaló el horizonte. Era imposible verlo gracias a todos los árboles, pero allí estaba, a la espera. 

—Imposible, ¿Akaashi no te advirtió sobre no salir de este lugar? 

Tenía razón. Yamaguchi no debía desobedecer las órdenes de su superior. Él sólo era un novato sin entendimiento de por qué debía hacerlo, qué le impedía salir a explorar en su primer día.

—Tendré que castigarlo si no lo hizo. Es obligatorio que los nuevos salgan por su cuenta —Tetsurou sonó tan serio que Yamaguchi temía haber metido en problemas a un chico tan responsable como parecía serlo Akaashi. 

—¡Lo hizo, Akaashi me advirtió de no salir! Es, es mi culpa el no haber obedecido, pero, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no tengo, tenemos permitido salir? —bueno, tenía a un líder en frente suyo. Avergonzado o no de su insistencia, sólo quería respuestas. 

—Yamaguchi —Kuroo inclinó su espalda, acercando su rostro hasta el de Tadashi, obligándolo de nuevo a retroceder dos pasos más—, mi visión en la oscuridad es tan buena como la de Bokuto, pero, nunca detallé tus pecas. 

—¿Mis pecas? —Yamaguchi cubrió sus mejillas, ocultó los distintivos puntos marrones que adornaban la zona. Kuroo parecía no ser muy consciente de sus acciones y Tadashi lo era demasiado. Lo último que deseaba era que sus pecas en ese lugar fueran otro motivo de más burlas. Su penuria.

—Esta mañana también me di cuenta de ello. Tienes unas pronunciadas pecas en tus mejillas que nunca había visto. ¿Por qué las ocultas? Déjame verlas —Kuroo siguió recortando la distancia que Yamaguchi a veces incrementaba. Parecían dos animales jugueteando a cazar y ser cazado. Tadashi no quería que Kuroo lo observara de cerca, ya era bastante extraño siquiera que estuviera hablando de sus pecas sin haber tenido antes una previa charla o una adecuada.

—Kuroo, por favor, deténgase —suplicaba, retrocediendo aún más. La salida hacia el lago se hacía más lejana para Yamaguchi, era mejor regresar a su habitación. La voz de Bokuto tan ruidosa se escuchó cercana—. L–lo siento, regresaré ahora mismo. 

—Espera, Yamaguchi... ¿Tienes algo que hacer en este momento? —aunque su pregunta iba dirigida al mencionado, Kuroo parecía más concentrado en identificar que la voz de Bokuto y seguramente Akaashi a su lado no estaban muy lejos—. Ven, sígueme.

—Pero...

—Solo sígueme —se introdujo a los pasillos y avanzó entre ellos con Yamaguchi siguiéndolo cual pollo a su madre. Deslizaron la puerta movediza del dojo cerrado y la cerraron a su espalda. Tetsurou permanecía inmóvil, pegando su oreja al tapiz de la puerta. Nada. Ni un solo ruido en el exterior. Entre tanto silencio Tadashi intentaba averiguar qué quería Kuroo. ¿Había sido todo eso una distracción para no permitirle salir? Era lo más probable. 

—Kuroo, ¿qué sucede? —Yamaguchi susurró no queriendo interrumpir la concentración del capitán de Nekoma que observaba la puerta como si fuera el objeto artístico más interesante en la habitación. 

—Estamos solos —sonrió victorioso. Kuroo era un hombre incomprensible con expresiones que Tadashi no lograda descifrar. ¿Para qué quería él que estuvieran solos? 

Siendo aproximadamente las diecisiete en punto de la tarde no era necesario iluminación artificial. Kuroo atravesó el cuarto, agarró dos espadas de palo que se guardaban en su respectivo cajón, tomó una para sí mismo y lanzó la segunda para Yamaguchi. 

—Ahora que ya conoces tu escuela, que tienes tu habitación y el tiempo es un regalo que te sobra, entonces es mejor ocuparnos un poco antes de conocer el lago, ¿no lo crees? —Tetsurou movió agilmente el palo entre sus dedos y lo pasó de una mano a otra repetidamente sin despegar la vista del chico frente suyo. Una acción impecable y muy difícil a los ojos de Yamaguchi. Después de tantos movimientos hipnóticos, estrelló el extremo de la espada contra el tatami. Gesto simbólico de "estoy preparado". 

Kuroo estaba pidiendo una batalla. Una combate contra Yamaguchi quien apenas sabía la técnica más básica de concentración y posición de defensa. Al menos una posición le podría servir. Afianzó el agarre en la madera sin tanto estilo o belleza como había hecho el mayor. Separó sus piernas al nivel de los hombros y mantuvo firmemente la espada en frente, preparado para que Kuroo llegara. 

—Muy lento —susurró Kuroo a su oído. En dos segundos había recortado la distancia de cinco metros que tenían y en dos segundos Yamaguchi a penas había reaccionado. Interceptó el palo de madera que iba directamente hacia sus costillas y retrocedió—. No lograrás esquivar todos los golpes así —Yamaguchi se sentía un poco molesto por esas palabras. Solo llevaban segundos, el mayor no conocía qué sabía o no hacer—. No te distraigas —Kuroo siguió haciendo lo mismo, una y otra vez, seguía avanzando mientras Tadashi conseguía por poco esquivar el golpe. No tenía malos reflejos para ser un novato—. ¿Has practicado anteriormente? —levantó la espada de palo y envió un tajo hacia la frente del pecoso. Sabía que no iba a golpearlo, Yamaguchi también interceptó ese golpe y fue obligado a agacharce en su lugar. La fuerza que tenía Kuroo era por mucho mayor a la suya. 

—El hermano de mi... mejor amigo —logró librarse de la presión que ponía Kuroo encima suyo y retrocedió dos últimos pasos hasta que la pared le dio una limitación—. Fue un guerrero de Karasuno y él nos enseñó algo.

—¿Karasuno? —enmarcó una ceja, dándole vía de nuevo para que Yamaguchi se apartara de la pared y reiniciaran la secuencia de ofensa y defensa—. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí entonces? 

Eso no importaba, al menos a Kuroo no le interesaba y Yamaguchi no respondió. Se concentró de nuevo en no permitir que los golpes llegaran a su cuerpo, pero la segunda ronda era más difícil. La mitad de los tajos golpearon su cuerpo: brazos, abdomen, costilla; su respuesta eran los gemidos que resonaban en la habitación cuando su sistema nervioso actuaba. Kuroo no usaba la misma fuerza que en un inicio, pero siempre usaba suficiente.

Después de un largo rato, Yamaguchi escurría el sudor en su frente e intentaba recuperar el aliento con un brazo apoyado en alguna pared y otro en su cadera; Kuroo por otro lado veía divertido a su agitado compañero. No habían siquiera completado la hora y ya había llegado a su límite. ¿Llegué a verme así en mi primer día? Se preguntó mientras escuchaba los constantes pasos en el exterior. La intensidad de la luz seguía disminuyendo. 

—Ya es hora —dijo, tomando los palos de madera para dejarlos en su respectivo lugar. 

—¿Hora para qué? —Yamaguchi seguía aún respirando profundamente aunque ya no estaba recostado a la pared. El suelo era una mejor opción para descansar. 

Kuroo no respondió, rió muy por lo bajo y Tadashi no comprendió.

—Levantate. Akaashi mencionó que debías buscarle en la noche —señaló alguna de las ventanas que daban vista al atardecer. Pronto serían las seis de la tarde y en épocas de otoño la noche llegaba aún más temprano. 

—¡Cierto! —la mención de sus superiores fue suficiente para levantarlo de un brinco y salir en busca junto a Kuroo de los superiores. 

———————

—¡Bro! Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados, ¿dónde estabas? —Bokuto palpó la espalda ajena. 

—Bo, solo estaba ayudando a los novatos a no huir del templo —Yamaguchi se tensó al escuchar a Kuroo enfrentando miradas por un segundo y Akaashi no pasó la acción por alto, aunque tampoco mencionó nada—. Ya sabes, no quería arruinar la sospresa. 

—No hay ninguna sorpresa —respondió Akaashi quitándole importancia al asunto. Yamaguchi seguía preguntándose por qué debía buscarlo en la noche y ahora sólo caminaban entre los pasillos del templo. Más específicamente, hacia su habitación. 

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó en vano. Tadashi no obtenía respuesta de Akaashi cuando preguntaba y Bokuto parecía muy concentrado en cotillear junto a Kuroo con la vista de ambos quemandole la nuca.

Una vez en la habitación, Keiji dio paso al interior.

—Cambiate y encuentranos afuera. Estaremos en el patio junto a los demás. Todo lo que necesitas está sobre el futón —fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse. 

Yamaguchi no insistió en más preguntas, dejó que los superiores se marcharan, cerró la shogi y detrás del vestidor de madera desnudó su cuerpo. Lanzó la ropa que no necesitaba a una esquina, luego se ocuparía de ella. Vistió el traje nuevo, una yukata color blanco, negro y dorado muy de festival para el gusto de Yamaguchi pero lo vistió. Tomó el espejo de mano sobre el alfeizar y arregló poco de su cabello. Era molesto no haber podido bañarse luego de sudar en el primer entrenamiento, ya en la noche lo haría.

Apagó la vela que servía de iluminación entre la penumbra y llegó hasta el patio. Allí esperaban Anahori y Onaga con Yukatas igual al suyo. 

Los tres chicos comentaron superficialmente el proceso llevado a cabo para vestir esa extraña prenda. Los tres habían sido persuadidos por los superiores sin ninguna respuesta aparente a lo que harían. 

—He escuchado que suelen hacer una gran cena para celebrar la llegada de nuevos reclutas —dijo Onaga. 

—Eso podría ser en realidad una excusa para comprar carne proveniente de los daymio. Saben que ellos cultivan las más fina carne, su ganadero es impresionante y su sabor —Anahori respondió con un sabor inexistente haciéndole agua la boca.

Yamaguchi no sabía qué decir. Él era un hombre de poca palabra y nunca había escuchado de Akiteru algo parecido a lo que hacían en un primer día.

De pronto, las personas del templo aparecieron por distintas entradas hacia el patio, ya fueran los pasillos o la puerta trasera que se dirigía al lago. Rodearon al trío con linternas de piedra y madera en sus manos. Máscaras Samurai* y máscaras Kitsune* sobre sus rostros. De ese modo, ninguno pudo diferenciar quiénes eran. Yamaguchi apenas logró diferenciar a Bokuto debido a su cabello albino. Significaba que todos ellos eran sus superiores. 

—Seguid la luz —dijo una voz (Konoha)—. Seguíd el camino de piedra y confiad en vuestros guías —su acento era diferente a lo usual—. Vosotros caminareis por cuenta propia hacia el honor. Cumplíd la palabra y el derecho de pertenecer a este lugar se os será otorgado. No dudeis nunca, la duda es la peor espina que podeis permitir arraigar a la vida. Venid entonces, hermanos. 

Con esas palabras uno a uno todos salieron del patio, guiándose mutuamente hacia el lago. Yamaguchi sabía que esa era la dirección del lago a la que todos caminaban. 

Él trío de primero siguió las máscaras de Kitsune mientras los Samurai los acechaban a la espalda. Nadie hablaba. Ni siquiera los grillos se atrevían a irrumpir. El cielo despejado lleno de estrellas se perdió un segundo entre las copas de los árboles y luego se reflejó en el apacible lago que los esperaba. 

En algún punto del camino los novatos de Nekoma se unió a su grupo con Yukatas rojas y pliegues negros. Yamaguchi alternaba la mirada entre sus compañeros, el agua y luego nada. Una venda obstruyó la visión y la voz ronca de un hombre susurró a su oído «relajate. Nada malo sucederá» y aunque no supo de nuevo de quién se trataba, conocía al anfitrión. Un gesto suficiente para tranquilizarlo y permitir que el temblor en sus manos se reduciera –no sabía que estaba temblando–. 

Todos los nuevos tenían una venda en sus ojos. Inuoka y Haiba eran los más ruidosos al respecto. Parecían incluso disfrutar de todo el acto ya que «¡Nunca había visto máscaras de Kitsune!» dijeron.

—Silencio —Kuroo alzó la voz entre los murmullos y todo el mundo calló. El viento fue el único descarado en soplar arrastrando las hojas de los árboles a la nada. Tadashi tembló de nuevo, no por emociones, eran sensaciones. El frío de la noche se calaba entre la ropa. El Yukata no era suficiente para protegerlo de la temporada. 

Yamaguchi sintió que alguien haló su mano y posó sobre la palma un objeto pesado, cerámica, tal vez. Empuñó el mango de algo.

—Escuchen con atención y obedezcan a cada orden sin preguntar. Se les ha entregado un arma —la voz del hombre iba y venía. Yamaguchi juraba que era la misma que había susurrado antes a su oído y la misma que le había invitado a un entrenamiento privado. Kuroo—. Un arma inofensiva. Seis de ustedes tienen un sencillo palo de madera que no los lastimará, pero sólo uno porta un filoso cuchillo tan delgado como una katana, que rebanará su cuello en un instante.

Todos, absolutamente todos los cegados tragaron con fuerza, contuvieron la respiración y alguno casi chilló.

—El bushido es nuestro código de vida. Vivimos sin miedo sabiendo que mañana podemos morir. Soldados advertidos, demuestren el valor de un Samurai y corten sus cuellos.

Yamaguchi quería llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo IV
> 
> *La máscara Kitsune es una máscara de zorro japonesa
> 
> *La máscara Samurai forma parte de su armadura, que más allá de la mera intención de proteger, cumplen la función de atemorizar al enemigo


	5. V - Meiyo (honor)

Nervios de punta, lágrimas al borde de sus ojos y una ansiedad intensa. Yamaguchi sostenía apenas el objeto en su mano, sin querer asegurarse si era de verdad él quien portada el cuchillo.

Y no era el único.

Tadashi intentaba relajarse, aunque fuera un poco, con las palabras que Kuroo le había dicho hace unos minutos. Por el contrario, era imposible. Cuando la misma persona que te dice «toma mi mano» también dice «avientate al vacío» es imposible considerarlo. 

—Están mintiendo —escuchó Tadashi una inocente voz rusa que reía en desgracia. Nadie lo corrigió y nadie lo apoyó. 

—las estrellas contarán con nosotros, el cielo determinará el números de campanas que escuchareís antes de deslizar el arma en su garganta, de este a oeste —Kuroo seguía caminando sobre la tierra blanda. Rodeaba a los chicos que temblaban en sus lugares. Algunos parecían muy confiados, otros no tanto. Sus compañeros hacían mención de lo fastidioso que sería limpiar la sangre o el regalo que los dioses les traerían con el sacrificio. Todo lograba aterrorizar a los novatos, en especial, a un pecoso que se tentaba a quitarse la venda y maldecir a Kuroo o a todo el clan de guerreros que se reunían frente a un lago a sacrificar.

—Siete campanas sonarán —dijo Konoha. 

—Una —dijo Bokuto, el primer tintineo resonó en sus oídos y todos temblaron. 

—Dos —habló Yaku. El segundo tintineo pareció más profundo, guiado por la ventisca que se perdía en la oscuridad y todos chillaron. 

—Tres —dijo Fukunaga, con una voz más distorsionada gracias a la máscara de cerámica. El tercero ahuyentó los males del lago y todos se arrodillaron. 

—Cuatro —turno de Akaashi. El cuarto tintineo llegó y todos rezaron. Yamaguchi pidió fielmente porque su vida no acabara allí. Su padre había desistido ya del plano terrenal, el único hijo varón de la familia Yamaguchi no podía también hacerlo. 

—Cinco —dijo Nobuyuki con un tono de voz más grueso que los anteriores. Una voz que podía llegar a los huesos y todos prepararon el arma. El quinto tintineo resonó y todos cruzaron su brazo derecho por su garganta mientras el arma permanecía a centímetros de la piel. 

—Seis —habló Yamamoto como un rufián, robando el aliento y la seguridad de cada niño entre hombre arrodillado y todos callaron. No hubo más réplicas, no hubo más llanto y el viento se detuvo. Todos presenciaron la determinación de los jóvenes a arriesgar su vida por honor. Por el honor que siempre habían escuchado y seguido en su vida. 

—Siete —finalizó Kuroo con la última campana y todos acariciaron sus cuellos con el arma de izquierda a derecha. 

Se escucharon suspiros, gorgoteos de alegría y penuria juntos. Yamaguchi alejó el palo de su tacto y tomó el cuello entre sus manos, agradeciendo a buda, al cielo y a la tierra porque su turno aún no había llegado. 

—Pueden quitarse la venda —Akaashi levantó la voz entre el bullicio de felicidad. Todos obedecieron, queriendo conocer al desgraciado que había sacrificado honorablemente su vida por la noble causa del Harakiri*

Para su grata sorpresa, siete sacrificios nunca muertos se miraron confundidos. ¿Por qué todos seguían en pie (o de rodillas)? ¿Por qué no había un cadáver? ¿Quién portaba en realidad el cuchillo de hierro? 

Yamaguchi respiró –sin darse cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento–, queriendo aferrarse a algo o alguien cuando la sangre seguía en sus cuerpos. 

—¿¡Qué fue todo eso!? —preguntó Lev observando a todos sus compañeros fuera del círculo anónimo riendo y charlando como si nadie hubiera intentado suicidarse. Saltó exaltado, caminando hasta Yaku o Kuroo para una explicación.

De nuevo, no era el único.

—Lev, tranquilo —respondió Yaku, intentando apaciguar la ansiedad del mitad extranjero—. Es un inocente ritual de iniciación.

—¿Inocente? —preguntaron Inuoka y Yamaguchi al unísono. Compartiendo miradas al sincronizar sus pensamientos. 

—Bueno —Yamaguchi susurró a su compañero Inuoka—, puedo decir que la voz que susurró a nuestro oído fue solo para intentar relajarnos. 

—¿Cuál voz? —Inuoka parecía confundido. Yamaguchi le preguntó de nuevo por la voz, pero él negó. Nadie había susurrado nada a su oído y allí zanjaron el tema, observando al mitad extranjero. 

—¡Yo no veo nada de inocente aquí. Querían asesinarnos! —dijo Lev. Era imposible tranquilizarlo en ese estado, pero no para Morisuke, su actual maestro personal. El enano envió una gran patada a su espalda que de una buena vez lo tranquilizó.

—¡He dicho que te calmes! —cruzó sus brazos—. Kuroo, explica.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacerlo yo? —el capitán de Nekoma parecía más entretenido en averiguar la temperatura del lago con solo mirarlo fijamente. 

—Porque eres el bastardo líder que inició con esta absurda idea de "iniciación" para los novatos. Así que, explica.

Eso era un buen argumento.

—Bien —bufó—. Los guerreros Samurai siempre han de tener grabados que: "el camino de un Samurai es la muerte" escrito por el tío de Yamamoto —señaló al hombre de extraño cabello crisparse en su lugar. 

—¡No es cierto! Bastardo, no es mi tío, sólo compartimos apellidos, es todo —dijo asegurándose de que los novatos escucharan todo mientras le enseñaba el dedo del medio a Kuroo.

—En fin, detalles mínimos y sin importancia —interrumpió Yaku a los niños que tenía por compañeros—. Prosigue, Kuroo. 

—Todos ustedes entregarán sus vidas para servir no a un templo, no a un clan, no por una batalla. Ustedes están aquí para servir al pueblo, a la aristocracia, a los ricos y a los pobres de cualquier peligro en el que se encuentren, todos por igual. Todo por la paz. Ustedes están presentes hoy porque su vida deja de ser solo suya y es entregada a un bien en común. De ahora en adelante entrenarán todos los días, aprenderán, mejorarán. Serán espadachínes o vainas dignas de proteger el país, la tierra que los acogió, les dio nombre y comida. Aprenderán el código ético de un Samurai, el bushido.

Yamaguchi lo entendió. Todos lo entendieron. Aunque Japón residía en esos momentos ante una inmensa tranquilidad, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien iniciara un problema o de que los mismos extranjeros les obligaran a abrir sus fronteras. Era una idea apresurada, pero no se descartaba. 

—¿Y el cuchillo? —preguntó Inuoka—. Hey, Kuroo, dijiste que uno de nosotros tenía un cuchillo. ¿Quién entonces...? 

—¡Nadie lo tiene! —respondió Bokuto—. No queremos matar a nuestros soldados. Valentía y honor, es todo lo que tenían en sus manos. Ahora, andando, los baños termales nos esperan. Mañana comenzarán con su entrenamiento diario —junto a Konoha y Akaashi, Bokuto levantó e impulsó a los chicos aún asustados a apartar las rodillas del suelo y regresar a los templos. Había sido una buena iniciación—. Akaashi, tengo hambre. 

—Bokuto–san, la cena aguarda en su habitación como prometí, si quiere cenar puede hacerlo solo —respondió crudamente alcanzando al fin a Yamaguchi. Preguntó por su estado y la conmoción interna del joven. «Ve a tu habitación y luego regresa a los baños. Te esperaré allí» dijo. Era la mejor forma de relajarse. 

Yamaguchi obedeció. En tiempo récord tenía todo lo necesario y el baño disponible para su uso. Regresó al dojo y luego al baño, utilizando la luz natural de la Luna para guiar su camino mientras tarareaba todas las canciones que Tsukki le había enseñado hace solo un día, aún olvidaba la melodía de vez en cuando, pero no le era difícil recordarlo. Eso lo distraía de los sonidos de la noche y la serenata de los grillos, las cigarra o las hojas secas siendo pisadas. 

En la entrada del baño, una mujer le entregó la toalla y todo lo que Yamaguchi usaría para lavar, enjuagar o secar su cuerpo. Una vez realizado el Kakeyu*, Tadashi cubrió su cabello con la misma toalla que antes cubrían sus partes íntimas y el agua caliente rodeó toda su piel. 

Podía sentir como su mente se despejaba. Todo lo que parecía pesado se desvanecía. Mañana podría centrarse en el entrenamiento, mañana podría preocuparse por cualquier cosa. En ese momento, solo importaba el calor del ambiente y la hoja de un árbol traviesa que permanecía sobre la superficie del agua al alcance de Yamaguchi. Estaba solo. El baño era sólo para él y deseó compartir esa cómoda sensación con Tsukki. Lastimosamente no era algo que estuviera en sus manos. Tsukishima debía estar ocupado a kilómetros de distancia. Yamaguchi intentó pensar qué podría estar haciendo su amigo: entrenando, socializando (imposible de creer), seguro se estaba burlando de alguien, apostaba porque en ese segundo alguien intentaba controlarse de las burlas de su mejor amigo. 

—No vayas a dormir dentro del onsen. No queremos de verdad ningún muerto en este lugar —Tadashi se sorprendió por la intrusión de una segunda voz. No se había dado cuenta del justo momento en que sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se sintió liviano. Se había relajado demasiado y sólo el líder de Nekoma le observaba desde arriba, casi como su primer encuentro. 

—¡Kuroo! —Yamaguchi aleteó sobre la superficie del agua, acomodando debidamente su cuerpo mientras evitaba que la toalla tocara el agua—. Lo siento mucho, creo, creo que el cansancio ya me está superando —rió en un murmuro apenado. 

Eran los únicos en el baño. ¿Dónde estaban todos? 

—Na, no sobreactues Yamaguchi. No te disculpes —restándole importancia a ese asunto con más risas, Kuroo lavó su cuerpo en el vestuario a la vista de Tadashi. Era demasiado fácil asustarlo. Tenía una gracia para responder a los sustos que lo mataba internamente de risa y/o ternura. 

Yamaguchi debía admitir que ese hombre tenía un cuerpo increíble. Los músculos de sus brazos, de su abdomen, incluso las facciones de su rostro. Yamaguchi le observó inconscientemente mientras el agua fluía por todo su cuerpo hasta terminar en el suelo. Cada gota que caía, rápida o lenta, Yamaguchi no la perdió de vista. Podía entender cómo los reflejos de Kuroo y su ofensa eran realmente fuertes e incluso se atrevía a decir que nunca usó toda la fuerza que poseía en el entrenamiento de la tarde. Entrenamiento que se preguntaba el por qué de su acontecimiento.

—Yamaguchi —Kuroo advirtió de la mirada sobre su persona. Eso animaba a su ego y narcisismo. Tadashi se sobresaltó nuevamente, centrándose un instante en la hoja que avanzaba lentamente en el agua.

—¿Qué sucede, Kuroo? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero, mis manos no alcanzan mi espalda, ¿sabes? Aunque sigo estirando a diario y tengo buena flexibilidad, mis manos no alcanzan toda mi espalda —pero Yamaguchi no captó la idea—. ¿Deseas ayudarme? A lavar mi espalda —señaló la zona.

—¡Ah, si! ¡Por supuesto! No tengo ningún problema —tartadumeó las dos primeras sílabas. 

Salió del agua, tomó la esponja de Kuroo y estregó toda su espalda. Sabía cómo hacerlo sin ningún problema, después de todo, tenía una hermana pequeña.

—Avisame si lo hago demasiado duro —dijo, tomando acción. Kuroo soltó una risa estruendosa, observando adormilado la silueta de Tadashi reflejada en el suelo. Una silueta delgada—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué se ríe? 

—Nada, no es nada, sólo. Ou, si, si, por ahí, sigue así —removió su cuerpo repetidas veces, indicándole a su compañero dónde debía restregar y dónde no. Jadeaba excitado cuando Yamaguchi fregaba con la esponja esas zonas que a veces los mosquitos marcaban o simplemente cuando tocaba una zona sensible. 

Lo más curioso es que aún seguían siendo los únicos en el lugar. ¿Dónde estaban todos sus compañeros? Eran al menos treinta personas incluyendo a los entrenadores y nadie más que ellos dos disfrutaban del onsen; además, Akaashi se había comprometido en acompañarlo. 

—Kuroo —dijo Yamaguchi—, cuando estábamos en la orilla del lago, cuando ya no podía ver nada por la venda, ¿fue usted quien susurró a mi oído, verdad? Pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie más. ¿Por qué? —quería ver la reacción del líder, su cara y su respuesta. 

—Bueno, creo que te lo debía —simplificó con un leve movimiento de hombros—. Ah, ya está bien, puedes regresar al agua —terminó de lavar todo su cuerpo y con aceptación se adentró al mismo onsen tras los pasos de Yamaguchi. 

—¿Deber por qué? 

—Por la noche anterior. Porque tu grito fue tan... 

—Por favor no lo diga —Yamaguchi cubrió su rostro avergonzado. Ya era buena hora para olvidar ese suceso, él quería olvidarlo. 

Kuroo en cambió rió de nuevo—. Hombre, ¿no sueles salir a caminar en la noche? Los paseos nocturnos sirven para conocer el lugar y acostumbrarte a los ruidos que no hay.

—El pueblo del que provengo no tiene necesidad de ser recorrido en horas como esta. Las farolas de la calle se apagan a penas el reloj marca las nueve en punto de la noche y no soy muy valiente u osado como para atreverme a recorrer el pueblo así —Yamaguchi sacudió su cabeza. 

—¿Es así? ¿Y qué opinas de las caminatas nocturnas? 

—¿Caminatas nocturnas? ¿Aquí? —no. Eso también era impensable. ¿Caminar y recorrer por su propia cuenta el recinto de Fukurodani? Era mejor permanecer en el interior de su habitación, seguro y escondido—. Imposible, ¿sabía que los demonios aguardan a que las tres de la madrugada en punto —enseñó en sus dedos la zona horaria que señalaba— lleguen para asesinar o robar las almas de los caminantes nocturnos? Imposible —repitió. 

—¿Crees en serio en esas leyenda? —Kuroo no cubrió esta vez la burla de su rostro. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Diez acaso? Yamaguchi era más inocente o ingenuo de lo que Kuroo creyó.

—No, no creo en eso... Solo soy precavido. 

—Sí y yo nací ayer. 

—Deja de burlarte —Tadashi arrugó la frente. ¿Para qué quería hablar con ese hombre si sólo rondaban el mismo tema con burla? Cerró sus ojos y centró toda la atención en el calor que crecía en su cuerpo. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo en el agua, debería salir. 

Kuroo creyó que el verlo molesto no le sentaba nada mal. Inevitablemente, también observó esas extrañas marcas que nunca había visto en nadie más hasta ahora: las pecas de Yamaguchi o una constelación sobre sus mejillas. ¿Se sentiría diferente si las tocaba o solo eran puntos pintados sobre su piel? 

—Nos estamos desviando. No pretendo burlarme. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas algunas noches a Bokuto y a mi a entrenar? Te darás cuenta de lo apacible que es la noche. No existen los demonios, al menos no aquí —aclaró—. Además, podrás practicar para ser, ¿una vaina dijiste? —Yamaguchi asintió—. Una gran vaina. Entrenarás con nosotros. 

Y más que ser una sugerencia, se sentía como una orden. Kuroo acercó de nuevo su rostro para observar las llamativas pecas de Yamaguchi.

—¿Q–qué sucede? —pero Tadashi las cubrió. 

—Tus pecas, ¿son genética? 

—Sí. Mi padre también las tenía y el abuelo también. Mi madre dice que es una bendición que los hombre Yamaguchi tenemos —eso le había dicho el abuelo. Pero una bendición es algo que se te otorga para un buen fin. Las pecas de Yamaguchi sólo le habían traído burlas en su infancia, situación que le llevó a conocer a su mejor amigo— y puede que tenga razón. 

Kuroo apreció por unos segundos más la historia de las marcas y eso ya incomodaba.

—¿Tus hijos también podrían tener esas pecas? 

—Es probable. 

—¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener? 

—Pensar en hijos aún es muy apresurado, ¿no lo cree? 

—¿De verdad? Algún día me gustaría tener hijos, es una lástima que los hombres no puedan embarazarce, al final quizás adopte a un gato (o a Kenma en cualquier caso) —llevó una mano a su mentón—. Pero tener un hijo con unas pecas como las tuyas. Deberías reconsiderarlo. 

—¿Por qué... Por qué está tan empeñado en hablar sobre ellas? Sé que son extrañas, por favor, deténgase. 

—¿Extrañas? —enarcó una ceja—. Yo. ¿Crees que son extrañas? 

—Lo son —Yamaguchi no necesitó mucho tiempo para responder a la pregunta.

—Son extrañamente lindas entonces. 

Fue suficiente tiempo, ya no podía aguantar más el calor del agua o la incomodidad de la charla. Consideraría las caminatas nocturnas o bien entrenamientos privados, pero no tenía más que hablar allí con Kuroo y su falsa modestia. Con la toalla cubriendo su cadera, Yamaguchi tomó todas sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Se disculpó antes de retirarse y ese fue el fin de la charla. Seguía sin comprender por qué ellos dos eran los únicos en un baño público hasta que, vestido y limpio, Yamaguchi caminó hacia Fukurodani. En mitad del camino encontró a Akaashi junto a Bokuto de camino a las duchas. 

—Yamaguchi, ¿ya de regreso a tu habitación? —Bokuto levantó brevemente su mano y Tadashi respondió con su cabeza. 

—Yamaguchi, lamento no poder cumplir a mi palabra. Fue imposible salir del dojo cuando un enfrentamiento entre el entrenador Nekomata y el antiguo entrenador de Karasuno tuvo lugar en el templo de Nekoma. No te vi ahí. 

El antiguo entrenador de Karasuno. Yamaguchi escuchó claramente. Una persona que provenía de la misma escuela a la que Tsukki había asistido. Si aún se encontraba en el lugar, podría presentar sus respetos y preguntar sobre su mejor amigo. 

—Kuroo tampoco estaba —el búho observó el cielo y la luna alzarse pronto hasta su máximo punto. Para Yamaguchi fue difícil no reaccionar al nombre del joven, Bokuto era un idiota centrado en adivinar la hora, pero Akaashi lo notó. 

—Yamaguchi, ¿has visto a Kuroo cerca de estos últimos diez minutos? —preguntó Akaashi. 

—Sí, aún está en el onsen —señaló los baños a su espalda ya a una notable distancia—. Siento... Siento interrumpir, debo ir a mi habitación. 

Con esas palabras Tadashi emprendió nuevamente camino no precisamente a su cuarto. 

Akaashi le observó irse. Ahora era su turno para tomar un rápido baño antes de que los demás compañeros al fin llegaran. Habían perdido algo de tiempo con Yamaguchi –y no lo culpaba–. En los baños Kuroo y Bokuto se encontraron con el más efusivo saludo como si no se hubieran visto en días. Comentaron sobre el enfrentamiento en el que Ukai terminó lastimando su espalda y saliendo por obligación a buscar un centro de salud y ayuda en el pueblo más cercano. Lástimosamente, solo significaba que Yamaguchi no tenía nadie a quién encontrar o preguntar. Tetsurou por otro lado se quejó tanto. Haberse perdido una batalla (no) amistosa de su entrenador. Eso no merecía perdón. 

Al final, Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi salieron del agua caliente cuando Konoha, Yaku, Fukunaga y Yamamoto llegaron sin ropa a los baños. El enfrentamiento entre los viejos entrenadores había sido un gran incentivo para motivar a los que iniciaban en el recinto. Todos hablaban de ello. 

A partir de ese día, la primera semana de entrenamiento transcurrió. Las mañanas perezosas despertaban a Yamaguchi mientras los rayos solares irrumpían la cortina de su sueño. Bokuto y Konoha, los maestros de Fukurodani, insistieron desde el primer día que el desayuno y cada comida debía abastecer todo lo necesario: nutrientes, carbohidratos, proteínas, etc. Luego de un ruidoso desayuno, el entrenamiento llegaba. Estiramiento, calentamiento básico y posiciones de defensa y ofensa que debían aprender antes de enfrentar directamente a un compañero. Llegaba el almuerzo y después de media hora en reposo, el entrenamiento seguía. Largas caminatas y trotes en el bosque para aumentar la resistencia y la agilidad. Finalmente, el dojo daba lugar al arte del kenjutsu. Las últimas acciones del día eran la cena y el baño, de lunes a sábado mantuvo la misma rutina –. Una semana no fue suficiente para acostumbrar a Yamaguchi al pesado horario. No comprendía cómo, cada madrugaba que despertaba, Kuroo y Bokuto estaban de nuevo enfrentándose en el patio trasero. A veces se sentaba allí adormilado a observarlos, acompañaba sus charlas aunque poco interactuaba en ellas. Kuroo era quien se ocupaba de que Yamaguchi participara en las conversaciones; a veces sus preguntas eran más estúpidas, al menos logró obtener una mayor confianza de Yamaguchi al hablar, podía escucharlo reír constantemente y seguro que sonreía sentado en su puesto. Tetsurou sabía lo incómodo que Tadashi se sentía después de la charla en el baño. No había sido la más apropiada porque, según parecía, hablar de las pecas de Yamaguchi no era un tema que le gustaba.

Esa había sido su rutina hasta el penúltimo día de la semana: el sábado en la madrugada. Hora en la que Tadashi se sentaba junto a su Tōrō y sus mantras, melodías que apenas susurraba para su oído. Al parecer, despertar a las tres de la madrugada se estaba haciendo costumbre no por una necesidad física, simplemente porque Kuroo y Bokuto era dos guerreros llamativos que ameritaban un público pequeño. Y ese día, el público aumentó. Akaashi apareció detrás de Yamaguchi, ocasionandole otro buen grito, suplicando piedad al demonio a su espalda porque amaba su vida. De nuevo, nuevas risas en los mayores resonaron en la oscuridad. 

—L–lamento asustarte. Traje este té para todos —Akaashi acarició la espalda del pecoso que se crispaba de temor y molestia. Sentía tanta vergüenza. Ambos—. Bokuto–san, Kuroo–san, callense de una buena vez.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo hicieron. ¿Qué había sido ese grito? Un chillido tan endemoniadamente adorable y podrían jurar que Tadashi mencionó un "Tsukki" muy difuso. 

—Hombre, Yamaguchi nunca deja de sorprendernos. ¿Quién es 'Tsukki'? —preguntó Kuroo cuando al fin el aire llegó de nuevo a sus pulmones. Bokuto y Tetsurou abandonaron las espadas al pie de la escalera de madera en la que Yamaguchi siempre les observaba. Ahora los cuatro permanecían sentados, tomando un breve descanso. 

—No es nadie. 

—Hey, tu voz acaba de temblar. Estás mintiendo —señaló Bokuto. 

—Claro que no —respondió Tadashi. 

—Lo hiciste de nuevo.

—No es cierto. 

—¡Ahí está! 

Kuroo y Akaashi no abrieron la boca para apoyar a ninguno de los dos. Querían realmente saber por qué Yamaguchi había gritado ese nombre. 

—Simplemente, no es alguien que conozcan. Es mi mejor amigo —Yamaguchi envolvió sus manos alrededor de la taza de cerámica. Era una taza muy hermosa como para no ser usada en una ceremonia de té.

Kuroo sintió que la mención del mejor amigo era un tema nostálgico para el pecas –hey, no era un mal apodo–. Él conocía ese sentimiento, después de todo, visitaba esporádicamente a su madre y esporádicamente veía a su mejor amigo. Kenma también mantenía ocupado con sus estudios lo que ya lo hacía más difícil. Recordó vagamente la mención de una promesa que habían hecho el último año nuevo. Visitarían juntos el monte Fuji que resultaba ser una atracción turística nacional muy conocida. En pocos meses podría cumplir esa promesa. 

—¿Se llama Tsukki? Es un extraño nombre —mencionó nuevamente Bokuto. 

—Su nombre es Tsukishima Kei, pero siempre le he llamado Tsukki desde que recuerdo —sorbió el primer trago detrás del resto de compañeros—. Fue gracias a su hermano mayor que mi incentivo por ser un guerrero Samurai aumentó. 

—Y supongo que él también está entrenando para ser uno —habló Akaashi sorpresivamente curioso. Yamaguchi asintió—. ¿Qué escuela eligió Tsukishima–san entonces si no es aquí? 

—Karasuno —los tres intercambiaron miradas furtivas sin ningún significado oculto, simple sorpresa. Kuroo fue incluso el que más reacción tuvo. Nekoma y Karasuno principalmente mantenían una fuerte rivalidad en las batallas y encuentros que solían tener. Muchos apodaron a sus enfrentamientos "La batalla del basurero". Apodo que obtuvieron debido a la increíble rivalidad que siempre mantuvieron los espadachínes y entrenadores Ukai y Nekomata; además de la relación que sus nombres tienen con los animales que los representan (Nekoma, Neko=gato; Karasuno, Karasu=cuervo). Usualmente estos animales tienen enfrentamientos en los basureros.

—Un rival —susurró Bokuto con exagerado drama. 

—¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? ¿No habría sido una mejor opción ir a Karasuno con Tsukki? —preguntó Kuroo.

—Lo habría sido —confesó—, lastimosamente Karasuno es una escuela que queda muchos kilómetros más lejos de mi pueblo natal. Nekoma o Fukurodani están a sólo un par de horas, así puedo visitar más constantemente a mi madre y mi hermana.

Un asunto familiar en el que luego de una breve explicación del por qué la preocupación de Yamaguchi, terminó.

—Puedes visitarlos todos los domingos si eso deseas —señaló Akaashi. Se les había comentado a cada joven que los domingos era su único día libre en la semana. Día que podían aprovechar para hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Yamaguchi sabía eso pero se negó. «Llevo tan solo una semana aquí, me gustaría recorrer el templo. Tomaré el otro fin de semana» dijo. 

—Es una noble causa para entrenar muy duro. La vivencia sana de tu familia a cambio de tu adolescencia tranquila —Kuroo resumió—. Pero, si quieres defenderlas, ¿por qué eliges ser una vaina antes que un espadachín? A mí parecer, la última vez que practicamos no lo hiciste nada mal. 

—¿Cuándo practicaron ustedes dos? —cuestionó el búho. Se estaba perdiendo detalles de la conversación o de la vida de su hermano no sanguíneo. 

—El día del ritual de iniciación —respondió Yamaguchi, terminando lo último que su taza de té tenía. 

—¿Fue por eso que no ayudaste a preparar nada para el ritual? —Akaashi arrugó la frente. Recordaba bien que Kuroo el–líder–de–innovadoras–ideas Tetsurou había desaparecido aquel día para dejar al resto a su suerte. 

—Bastardo —Bokuto golpeó el brazo del gato con su puño—. ¡Te fugaste y evadiste solo las responsabilidades. Podrías haberme llevado contigo! 

—Ese no es el punto —Akaashi bufó. Qué importaba luego de una semana entera el haberse fugado. Ninguno iba a tomarse en serio el sermón que tenía en la punta de la lengua así que sólo se lo tragó con un sorbo de té. 

Yamaguchi entendió también por qué la práctica privada con su persona. Solo había sido casualmente un encuentro y la mejor opción del líder de Nekoma.

—Nada de esto importa, ¿bien? Yamaguchi, podrías ser un espadachín si te lo propusieras, ¿por qué elegiste entonces ser una vaina? —ese era un buen movimiento, un rápido cambio de tema aceptado. 

—imposible —Yamaguchi sintió un deja vú— mi cuerpo es más débil. No podría tomar un puesto de ofensiva. Me gusta más estar en la retaguardia apoyando para ser honesto —con una pequeña sonrisa apenas iluminada por su linterna, Tadashi sintió que esa era una conversación que ya antes había tenido lugar. 

—¿Quieres ser una vaina con un espadachín ya en mente? —Preguntó Akaashi. Yamaguchi asintió nuevamente. Quería prepararse para ser una digna viana y ayuda de Tsukki—. Yo puedo ayudarte. 

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los tres ante la propuesta de Keiji. 

—¿A qué te refieres Akaashi? —preguntó el búho, abandonando su cómodo asiento—. ¿¡A caso piensas volverte un maestro también!? ¡Pero eres mi vaina! 

—Bokuto–san, nunca he dicho que quiera ser un maestro. Si Yamaguchi quiere ser una vaina, ¿qué mejor opción que ser ayudado por otra vaina? Tengo una basta experiencia y conocimiento en este asunto, podría guiarlo —señaló al chico— hasta formarlo como una. 

—¿Eso no sería un trabajo de un maestro espadachín? —interrumpió Kuroo.

—¿Quién podría usted sugerir para tomar a Yamaguchi como discípulo? En estos tiempos todos los maestros ya tienen estudiantes asignados, incluso los entrenadores. Bokuto también.

Bokuto Koutarou tenía actualmente bajo su dominio a uno de los nuevos estudiantes como discípulos. 

—Pero yo no —aclaró el gato—. Nekomata me ha insistido durante toda la semana para tomar bajo mi mano a un nuevo estudiante, educarlo, entrenarlo, abusar del hecho de que son primiparos, pero aún no lo he hecho. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó tímidamente el pecoso. Estaban hablando de que su cabeza, su persona estaría bajo el mando de alguien y él quería tener voto en su decisión. 

—Porque nadie me ha motivado a tomarlo como un discípulo. Hasta ahora. 

Yamaguchi se sonrojó y Kuroo casi tuvo un pequeño tinte disimulado en sus mejillas. Era sincero. Yamaguchi no era realmente la mayor motivación, pero tenía una buena causa, quería ser alguien bueno para presentarse frente a otro ente que desconocía: su mejor amigo, Tsukki. Tenía tiempo, tenía conocimiento y tenía a Akaashi para guiarlo de paso. 

—Yamaguchi, ¿deseas ser mi discípulo? —preguntó, levantando su mano derecha en dirección al mencionado. 

—Bueno, no sé. Puede, que sí. Sí... 

Bokuto observó la reacción de Yamaguchi con los ojos achinados—. A ver, ¿aceptas o no? 

—Yamaguchi, no diría que Kuroo–san sea la mejor persona entre todos los que habitan estos templos —aclaró Akaashi—, pero es, definitivamente, el mejor maestro después de Bokuto–san. 

—¡Es cierto! —confirmó Bokuto, orgulloso del apoyo que les ofrecía su vaina. 

—Sí... Espera, no. ¿Después de Bokuto? ¡Estás mintiendo! —Kuroo por otro lado se mostró ofendido. Él era mejor que Bokuto (mentira), mil veces. 

—¡Akaashi nunca miente! —dijo Bokuto. Esa frase resonó en la cabeza de Yamaguchi. 

Kuroo y Bokuto estuvieron tentados a tomar nuevamente las espadas y pelear a muerte en el patio trasero por el honorable título del mejor maestro y espadachín de todo el lugar o probablemente todo Japón, pero su juego de miradas se vio interrumpida. 

—No veo razón para declinar la oferta —mencionó Tadashi, copiando el mismo gesto de Kuroo al estirar su mano derecha. Un gesto correspondido y pactado. De igual forma, no es como si algo cambiara, simplemente tendría a alguien que lo guiara en el estudio del bushido, el código de todo Samurai y cada detalle a tener en cuenta. 

—¡Muy bien! Tu primer discípulo desde que llegaste aquí, Kuroo. Creí que nunca tendrías a nadie bajo tu mano. Qué orgullo. Cómo crecen —Bokuto sollozó, cambió un semblante tan alegre a uno más triste en cuestión de segundos, apoyándose en el regazo de Akaashi para "llorar". Keiji lo recibió sin quejas, acarició los albinos cabellos del búho para calmarlo. Eso también solía servir para ponerlo en un estado somnoliento—. Kuroo —Bokuto se levantó, dejando lastimosamente que el tacto en su cabeza se alejara—, tienes que darle a Yamaguchi el gesto de pacto.

—¿Gesto de pacto? ¿De qué demonios hablas Bo?

—De ese gesto de pacto. El inicio de una relación Bu–shudo que amerita poner en esencia todas las lecciones que aprendiste —Bokuto guiñó un ojo, creyendo que ninguno había captado ese gesto. Kuroo levantó la comisuras de sus labios y enseñó sus dientes. Sus labios se estaban empolvando ya de no usarse por tanto tiempo. 

Bu–shudo. Pensó Tadashi. Eso era un término base al parecer que Akiteru nunca les había enseñado. 

Yamaguchi miró preocupado a Akaashi quien negaba constantemente con su cabeza.

—Eso no es necesario. No tienes por qué poner a prueba esos actos, Kuroo–san.

—¿Por qué no? Si tienes quejas, allí está el búho. Él nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos —aclaró. Akaashi no tenía ninguna objeción ante ese hecho.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Tadashi, envolviendo constantemente los dedos de sus manos alrededor de la taza de té que nunca soltó.

—Yamaguchi, cierra los ojos —ordenó Kuroo, pero Tadashi no obedeció—. Vamos, los más importante en una relación de discípulo–maestro es la plena confianza. No podemos tener esa relación sin pactar realmente el trato. Suelta esa taza y parate aquí —señaló su costado. 

Yamaguchi miró raudamente a Akaashi pero no obtuvo un gesto que le indicara si aceptar o declinar. Así que, solo se levantó y cerró sus ojos. De pie frente a Tetsurou, sintió un rápido y frío tacto cerca de sus mejillas. La respiración de Kuroo chocó con la suya y sabía ya a qué iba el hombre. Yamaguchi tensó sus labios en una delgada línea, posó sus manos sobre las ajenas. Sintió tan cerca el calor de la piel de Kuroo que se sorprendió más del fuerte dolor en su nariz. Kuroo le había mordido.

—¿Qué...? —Yamaguchi relajó su cuerpo pese al dolor del mordisco, abrió sus ojos, sorprendido porque Kuroo aún no abandonaba su cercanía ni alejaba las manos del lugar en el que descansaban. ¿Ese era el 'gesto de pacto'? Sin embargo, Kuroo sólo apreció sus pecas. 

Sus miradas se encontraron. Reflejaron un intenso brillo. Kuroo sonrió travieso cual gato burlón. No se apartaron durante un par de segundos y, finalmente, lo besó. Yamaguchi cerró nuevamente sus labios, sintiendo como los expertos labios de Kuroo se abrían paso entre sus virginales labios. Estaba tan tenso. Apretaba el traje que Kuroo utilizaba con ínfima fuerza mientras un cosquilleo en su pecho viajaba por todo su organismo digestivo. Extraño. 

—Yamaguchi —Kuroo se separó un instante—, este es tu primer beso, ¿verdad? —Tadashi asintió luego de permanecer dos segundos distraído. Buscó a Akaashi nuevamente con su mirada, sin embargo, parecía más ocupado en golpear la espalda de Bokuto mientras él se robaba el aliento y comía los labios de Keiji. Solo estaba aprovechando el íntimo ambiente—. No aprietes tanto los labios. Relajalos —Kuroo señaló la punta de su propia lengua. De nuevo, Tetsurou acortó cualquier distancia e interactuó con la boca de Yamaguchi. Acariciaba los pómulos del chico con sus mejillas, sabiendo que podía tocar esas pecas a pesar de no sentir nada extraño en la piel. Introdujo levemente su lengua, a penas la punta cuando Tadashi cortó todo contacto al fin, sin aliento. Sin soportar la sensación en su pecho o estómago. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. 

No entendía qué demonios había sido eso en realidad y no se sentía como si hubieran cerrado un pacto. 

—Debo, ya debo ir a dormir —señaló con torpeza la habitación que lo esperaba dentro de un tramo de pasillos. Se disculpó por huir de esa forma y Akaashi también lo usó de excusa para salir de los brazos de Bokuto. Si no lo hacía en ese instante, no lo haría en toda la noche. 

Kuroo permaneció de pie en el mismo sitio otro par de segundos mientras Bokuto limpiaba la comisura de sus labios y se apoyaba en el hombro de Tetsurou. Ambos fijaron su mirada en la abertura por la que los chicos habían escapado. 

—Bro... —Kuroo suspiró, palpando suavemente sus labios. 

—¿Qué sucede bro?

—Me gustó. 

—Claro que te gustó. Besar es el mayor gusto y placer en la vida de cualquier persona —Bokuto respondió soltando esporádicos "Ja. Ja. Ja" con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios. Besar a Akaashi siempre lo dejaba en ese trance. 

—No hablo de eso. Bokuto —Kuroo sonaba tan serio que obligó al búho a salir de su estado de idiota—, me gustó besarlo a él más que haberte besado a ti algún día o... Incluso a Kenma. 

—¿Qué sentiste? 

—Algo. No lo sé. Aquí —palpó su estómago. 

—¿Seguro que no es hambre? 

—Es lo más probable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo V
> 
> *El harakiri (formalmente conocido como seppuku) era un ritual conocido entre los guerreros japoneses para salvar su honor. Un suicidio cometido antes que la rendición al enemigo. Los guerreros en combate preferían atravesar usualmente su estómago o cortar su garganta antes que permitir al enemigo capturarlos. El código del Samurai escrito por Yamamoto Tsumemoto en el siglo XVII decía: "el camino del samurai es la muerte". 
> 
> *Antes de entrar al onsen (aguas termales naturales), al sento (aguas calientes) o al rotenburo (un tipo de onsen al aire libre), las personas deben tomar un baño en el vestuario para limpiar su cuerpo de las impurezas. Este acto se conoce como kakeyu.


	6. VI - Confianza. Obediencia

Tan pronto como Yamaguchi escapó, se escondió de verdad en su habitación no de algún demonio –comenzaba a sospechar de su existencia– si no de su maestro. 

Akiteru nunca le había hablado sobre una relación bu–shudo y gracias a eso su primer beso se había esfumado como el chasquido de un dedo. Rápido. Se ahogó en sus sueños tan consciente ahora de que sus estudios en la escuela de guerreros avanzaría rápidamente. Se esforzaría realmente en ser una gran vaina. 

—Olvidé mi linterna en el patio trasero —talló sus ojos fastidiado. Ya fuera por Kuroo u otro individuo, luego recuperaría su precioso Tōrō que le acompañaba todas las noches y debía asegurarse de solicitar más velas, necesitaba abastecerse de recursos sagrados. 

Tan pronto como la mañana llegó, Yamaguchi se sorprendió al notar que era casi el único en el templo. A penas dos de sus compañeros se avistaron caminando con total relajación. Era domingo, lo había olvidado. Todos debían estar visitando a sus familiares o seguramente aprovechaban el día de descanso para dormir como nunca. Tadashi buscó su desayuno, tan solitario y silencioso que se aterró. La falta de Bokuto en el comedor se sentía tan inmensa que terminó su comida en tiempo récord, aturdido de escuchar la cuchara chocar contra el plato. 

Visitó como dijo todos los alrededores de los templos. Solo una semana después por fin recorría a Nekoma por primera vez, tan silencioso también. Eran después de todo las diez de la mañana. El templo de Fukurodani y Nekoma no eran muy diferentes, se distinguían por la distribución de sus estructuras, pero no veía un cambio. 

El almuerzo pronto llegó y, esta vez, Bokuto y Akaashi le invitaron a almorzar en el comedor de Nekoma, quiso negarse, pero era Bokuto después de todo de quien hablaban. Era también la misma comida y el mismo barullo entre los pocos compañeros que aún permanecían en esas tierras. No fue de extrañar que Kuroo se uniera al almuerzo. Yamaguchi mantuvo su mirada tan fija en el plato de comida que determinar el material, las grietas y cuándo fue fabricado no fue ningún problema. Kuroo, en cambio, por cada cucharada que llevaba a su boca, una mirada llegaba a Tadashi. 

—Akaashi. 

—¿Qué sucede Bokuto–san?

—Hace un rato Konoha estuvo buscándote. Parecía importante. ¿Sucedió algo?

Akaashi pareció pensarselo unos segundos, eso llamó la atención de los otros tres jóvenes en la mesa. Al fin Yamaguchi levantaba su miraba.

—Los entrenadores tuvieron una reunión. Recibieron una carta por parte del Aoba Johsai —picó el katsudon con sus palillos.

—¿El Aoba Johsai? —Kuroo preguntó, sorbiendo la sopa de miso que consumía—. ¿Qué quieren ahora esos engreídos? 

—Sólo lo dices por Oikawa El–Gran–Rey Tooru, ¿verdad? —mencionó Bokuto, usando su codo para empujar el brazo del gato.

—Así es. ¿Qué decía la carta? —reiteró. 

—Un campamento de tres días en su territorio. 

—¿Eso decía? —Bokuto se mostró muy sorprendido. Akaashi asintió. Normalmente era Nekoma quien tomaba siempre la iniciativa de un campamento de entrenamiento donde los guerreros experimentados compartían su conocimiento mientras los novatos se llenaban de nueva experiencia. Aún era bastante apresurado hacer un campamento cuando los nuevos nisiquiera se acostumbraban al horario que tenían—. Eso sí es toda una sorpresa. ¿Los entrenadores aceptaron? 

—Aún está en debate. 

—¿Lo están considerando? —Kuroo llevó el puño a la mesa con algo de fuerza, sorprendiendo superficialmente a Tadashi—. No llevamos más que una semana con los recién iniciados. Estudiantes como Yamaguchi ni siquiera conocen códigos básicos que se requieren antes de una batalla. ¿Qué creen que están pensando? 

—Bueno, si lo piensas bien, Kuroo–san, esta es una oportunidad que todos tenemos para conocer las actuales fuerzas bajo toda la dinastía Ushijima. 

—Da igual. Es muy apresurado —finalizó, volviendo un segundo su mirada al pecoso o a sus pecas. Bokuto copió sus acciones, ambos conscientes de la incomodidad del chico. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con un campamento, Akaashi? —preguntó Yamaguchi, procurando mirar fijamente a Akaashi antes que a cualquiera de los otros dos. 

—Un campamento de entrenamiento, en realidad. Durante tres días o una semana distintos clanes se reúnen en un mismo espacio. Las distintas escuelas combaten entre sí, ya sea de manera individual o en parejas (espadachín–vaina). De esa manera se tiene un conocimiento de la actual fuerza de nuestros aliados y, de paso, se compite por una pequeña premisa otorgada a los ganadores en cada categoría. Sirve también para aumentar la comunicación entre clanes. 

—¿Hacen eso todo el tiempo? 

—Al menos tres veces al año como mínimo. De hecho, es inusual que el Aoba Johsai sea el primero en tomar voz de un campamento y menos en esta temporada. La mayoría de veces es Nekomata quien sugiere una fecha específica —Akaashi explicó brevemente la situación actual—. Kuroo se siente molesto porque no será él el anfitrión. 

—¡No es eso! —replicó. Claro que lo era, simplemente no lo admitiría. 

—¿Cuántas escuelas suelen reunirse? —preguntó nuevamente Tadashi. 

—No más de cuatro o cinco. El Aoba Johsai tiene una relación más estrecha con nuestros templos, el Karasuno, el Datekou y el shiratorizawa —explicó Bokuto.

—Karasuno —murmuró nuevamente Yamaguchi encendiendo un brillo en sus ojos. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

—Así es, podrás ver a Tsukki —complementó Kuroo. Sabía que ese fue el primer pensamiento que surcó su mente— y para eso, tendremos que estudiar hasta que la luna suba el punto más alto comenzando desde hoy. Si los entrenadores piensan aceptar y seguro lo harán, es necesario que los novatos tengan un básico conocimiento teórico —teórico más que práctico, después de todo, la práctica se aprendía de lunes a sábado. 

—Pero hoy es día de descanso —replicó Akaashi. No Yamaguchi. Akaashi estaba replicando por un tiempo que no era suyo.

—Comenzaré con simples explicaciones, nada pesado, tal como Bokuto lo hizo en su momento.

—Sí, explicaciones 'tales' como la primera noche que nos conocimos —habló el búho esbozando una sonrisa socarrona. Hizo un gesto bueno con su mano, el dedo pulgar levantado. Kuroo soltó una gran risa. Cómo olvidar esa noche, cuando el amanecer no tuvo necesidad de despertarlo porque la boca de Bokuto había hecho todo el trabajo. Una idea tentadora. Por millonésima vez esa tarde entrelazó una mirada con un Yamaguchi confundido mientras la comida hacía de las suyas en su estómago.

—¿Qué explicaciones aprendiste esa noche, Kuroo... Maestro? —cuestionó Tadashi.

—Sin formalidades, Yamaguchi —pidió Kuroo.

—Lo siento, entonces... 

—Mejor no preguntes —dijo Akaashi—. Como dije, Kuroo–san es un gran maestro, pero no la mejor persona en el templo y su tutor no es nadie más que Bokuto–san.

Y Yamaguchi obedeció. Cerró su boca en un delgado hilo. Retomaron trivialidades, hablaron sobre lo aprendido durante esa primera semana. Bokuto aseguró que Yamaguchi tenía un buen potencial como vaina en lo poco que había visto mientras recibía un grano de arroz lanzado por Kuroo como si fuera una cesta. Yamaguchi sonrió, agradecido y cohibido al darse cuenta que su persona estaba siendo analizada por grandes conocedores de las artes guerreras, cuestionó el cómo podía estar tan seguro de ello y Bokuto levantó sus hombros. «No sólo te fijes en lo que sucede dentro del campo de batalla» dijo. Aún así, no lo comprendió. «No será difícil enseñarte entonces. Seguro que lograrás grandes avances» afirmó Kuroo. Sonaba tan seguro que Yamaguchi lo creyó.

La hora del almuerzo finalizó. Bokuto y Akaashi salieron del templo camino al reino de los daymio en busca del famoso pastel de Luna que Bokuto amaba comer. Kuroo se negó a acompañarlos. Estaba muy seguro que Kenma no estaría disponible mientras que sus padres, bueno, ellos eran un tema muy aparte. Por ende, motivos para ir no habían.

—Estaremos de regreso en la noche. Yamaguchi, asegúrate de descansar adecuadamente, no permitas que Kuroo te lleve a una sofocante práctica en tu día libre. Los guerreros también necesitan que sus cuerpos descansen para mantener la energía y la concentración al máximo —Akaashi palpó su hombro y con ese gesto se despidió. Caminando a un costado de Bokuto se observaban hablar tan amenamente, como la pareja que eran. Yamaguchi no necesitaba preguntar si lo eran, ya estaba claro.

—Yamaguchi —Kuroo le sorprendió al hablar tan cerca de su oído. Tadashi dio un pequeño salto para alejarse—, estabas tan concentrado. Te llamé dos veces.

De pie en el patio trasero de Fukurodani, Yamaguchi y Kuroo eran los únicos a la vista. Los sacerdotes de ambos templos se pasearon por esos lados, con las manos dentro de las mangas como grandes monarcas. 

—Lo siento mucho, Kuroo... Maestro, eh...

—No necesitas formalidades para llamarme —negó—. ¿No te lo había dicho? Lo siento, creo que lo olvidé —se disculpó con un pequeño gesto de cabeza que Yamaguchi vio innecesario, repitió el mismo gesto de disculpa por hacer que el líder de Nekoma se disculpara cuando sí se lo había dicho en el comedor. Gracioso, pensó Tetsurou—. Entonces... ¿Quieres caminar? Podemos visitar el lago si eso quieres. La semana pasada querías ir allí, ¿no has ido desde entonces?

Yamaguchi negó—. Entre el entrenamiento y el cansancio a penas puedo pensar en algo más.

—Sí. Me sorprende que te levantes cada madrugada a vernos. Es muy grato saber que tenemos un público —esbozó una sonrisa que Yamaguchi copió disimuladamente.

—Ni yo. 

—Vamos al lago entonces. Ahora es una buena oportunidad.

—¿Usted no saldrá con Bokuto y Akaashi también? 

—No. A diferencia de ellos, no tengo un motivo para hacerlo.

—Ya veo... 

—Entonces, ¿quieres ir? Además del jardín, el lago es el único sitio que te falta visitar —insistió nuevamente. Sentía un extraño afán por remover ese muro de incomodidad que sentía en el ambiente. Quería, como antes dijo, una plena confianza entre ambos y hasta ahora no veía un gran avance con el pecoso que evadía raudamente su mirada. Todo el día lo había hecho y era muy extraño. Era imposible que ese estado sólo fuera a causa de un beso, un simple pacto (inventado). 

Kuroo y Tadashi caminaron en dirección al gran lago. Lo primero que venía a la mente de Yamaguchi cuando pensaba en ese lugar era en la retorcida idea de un ritual que demostrara la lealtad de su palabra. La caminata por el pequeño tramo de bosque fue silenciosa. Kuroo no tenía ningún tema de conversación, no conocía al pecoso aún en muchos sentidos o ninguno para ser una caminata cómoda y él, por otro lado, no era muy conversador por lo visto. Eso ya hacía que el silencio fuera demasiado incómodo. Si se tratara de Bokuto o Akaashi, Kuroo no tendría ningún problema en quedarse callado; para comenzar, Bokuto no era el tipo de persona que lo hiciera, cerrarle la boca al hombre era como pedirle dejar de respirar y Akaashi... Sólo era Akaashi.

Yamaguchi únicamente podía pensar en el hecho sucedido la noche anterior. Sí, el beso tenía un motivo de ser, no es como si fuera algo esporádico a lo que tuviera que darle vueltas y más vueltas, pero no podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente como Kuroo parecía haberlo hecho. Es muy seguro que no sea la primera vez que lo haya hecho, aseguró en su cabeza. Lamió sus labios inconscientemente repetidas veces. 

Una vez en el lago, Kuroo no tardó en deshacerce de su uniforme, portando un calzoncillo adecuado para cubrir su cadera y parte de los muslos. Yamaguchi estuvo sentado en la orilla del lago mientras le observaba quitarse cada prenda. No esperaba que una visita al lago significara 'nadar' en él. El viento a pleno medio día era fresco, no quería imaginar la temperatura de ese estanque. 

—Demonios, está muy helado —Kuroo se crispó tan parecido a un gato con solo undir su pie derecho en el agua. Su piel se erizó de arriba hasta abajo por completo y Yamaguchi rió. Intentó caminar hacia el fondo, pero no soportó el agua cuando tocó su abdomen. Se retiró al instante como ingresó. 

—Es temporada de otoño, Kuroo. 

—Lo sé, maldición, pero tenía tantas ganas de nadar aquí. ¿No piensas entrar? —acarició sus propios brazos, respirando y suspirando repetidas veces antes de meterse de lleno al lago con un estruendoso grito. 

—Estoy bien aquí —rió. Al parecer se había preocupado en vano. Kuroo parecía realmente interesado en el agua y lo que hubiera sucedido la noche anterior sólo no importaba. 

—¿Estás seguro? Será difícil encontrar otra oportunidad tan tranquila como esta para nadar —habló mientras nadaba de un extremo a otro del lago bajo la mirada del pecoso. A pesar de seguir nadando la temperatura del lago no cambiaba—. Creeme. Han pasado al menos dos meses desde que vine aquí y la temperatura de este lugar sólo seguirá disminuyendo con el paso de los días. 

Yamaguchi observó fijamente el lago, luego a Kuroo y de nuevo el lago. ¿Podía permitirse esa pequeña oportunidad de libertad y diversión?—. E–está bien —murmuró. Se levantó sin mucha prisa. 

Nadando de un extremo a otro aprecio la vista del pecoso deslizando delicadamente las prendas por sus hombros, sus brazos, caderas y muslos, todo hasta terminar sin orden a un costado de la ropa de Kuroo. Era curioso. 

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Yamaguchi, metiendo primero los dedos de los pies, luego el pie entero, luego la pantorrilla, el muslo y de ahí en adelante todo hasta que el agua cubrió su pecho. 

Su cuerpo tenía un recorrido de pecas en algunas zonas de su cuerpo. Encontraba esporádicamente pequeños puntos marrones superpuestos sobre la piel de Yamaguchi. Sus mejillas eran, para sorpresa del mayor, la única zona que las recolectaba en un conjunto. Entonces su cuerpo también las poseía. Ver esas pecas era tan tentador como la idea de unirlas con el dedo, a todas y cada una de ellas, buscando crear nuevas constelaciones. No había captado ese mínimo detalle cuando estuvieron la noche anterior en las duchas.

—Nada.

Kuroo tuvo el impulso de recalcar ese detalle pero se limitó. Hablar sobre pecas no era de nuevo el mejor tema para comenzar. Simplemente nadó. 

—Yamaguchi, ¿sabes nadar? —cuestionó al ver que el chico solo permanecía de pie a la orilla del lugar. El agua quieta a su alrededor no emitía ondas de movimiento—. Te vas a congelar si no lo haces. 

Tadashi negó. Sabía nadar, pero el agua estaba tan helada, mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Kuroo entre un par de risas lo ofreció una mano que Tadashi tomó luego de unos segundos de duda. Una duda innecesaria.

—¡Muy fría! —replicó Tadashi. 

—Vamos, tienes que undir también la cabeza. Si no entras por completo no se sentirá bien —dijo y Yamaguchi enrojeció. No era su culpa el tomar esa frase en doble sentido, ¡era el tono de Kuroo y su sonrisa!—. A la cuenta de tres —Tetsurou levantó sus dedos iniciando un conteo regresivo. Cuando todos sus dedos bajaron de nuevo, ambos chicos tomaron aire y se hundieron por dos segundos. Dos segundos insoportablemente helados. Tadashi procuró mantener todo el tiempo una buena distancia del mayor. 

—¡No puedo más! Está demasiado frío aquí. No se siente para nada bien —Yamaguchi intentó nadar de regreso a la orilla. En algún punto de su conversación se habían alejado bastante. Dio largas brazadas que no sirvieron para rebasar a Kuroo.

—¿A dónde vas? No has nadado nada Yamaguchi. 

—Por favor, déjeme salir Kuroo. Siento mis extremidades entumecidas —nadó hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, pero Tetsurou bloqueó siempre su paso. 

—Solo estás acostumbrandote al frío. ¿Sabías que es muy bueno para la circulación? 

—El frío va a matarme. 

—Esto no va a matarte, vamos —de frente al pecoso, Kuroo siguió avanzando, obligándolo a retroceder y mantener siempre la distancia. También se dio cuenta de ello, no era idiota. En cuanto rebasaba un radio de un metro, Yamaguchi se alejaba y ahora no era diferente. 

—Kuroo, por favor —los labios de Tadashi temblaron. Gesto natural gracias a la falta de calor. 

—Intenta pasar sobre mi entonces. Si logras llegar a la orilla, puedes salir; de no ser así y te rindes, tendrás que nadar conmigo un extenso tiempo.

Dijo tan confiado. Kuroo era un poco soberbio, solo un poco al conocer su fuerza y agilidad comparada al pecoso.

Así estuvieron por un largo rato. Cuando Yamaguchi creía rebasar a Kuroo en un descuido, aparecía de la nada frente suyo, ya fuera por los costados o desde la profundidad del agua, Kuroo nunca le permitió acercarse a la orilla pese a todas las quejas. En cambio, le salpicó repetidas veces, le undió de nuevo al ver que su verdoso cabello estaba muy seco y le hizo reír, sin falta. A veces Kuroo hacía expresiones muy divertidas porque también estaba temblando de frío, sin embargo, intentaba verse tan genial a los ojos de Tadashi que terminó por notarlo. Su genialidad tenía un límite si se trataba del clima frío.

—Vamos pecas, ¿tan bueno soy nadando? —dijo, tomando largas bocanadas de aire. Debía admitir que Tadashi era muy persistente. 

—¿Pecas? —Yamaguchi frunció el entrecejo. Fue un apodo inesperado y ciertamente divertido cuando era Kuroo quien sonreía con los labios tan temblorosos como él, pero de igual forma era molesto. 

—Ah... Yamaguchi, lo siento —se dejó llevar tanto por la corriente del ambiente y la confianza prematura que había olvidado el problema de las pecas.

—Está bien —sonrió—. No es la primera vez que lo escucho. 

—¿Así te apodan? 

—Así se burlan —Confesó. 

Kuroo tragó con dificultad el nudo que se hizo en su garganta—. Espera, no pretendo burlarme de ti, Yamaguchi —acarició su nuca con suma vergüenza.

—Lo sé. Nadie nunca había llamado a mis extrañas pecas 'lindas'.

—Pero lo son. 

—O el extraño es usted —mencionó y Kuroo lo miró aún más extrañado, ¿qué tenía de extraño llamarle lindo si así lo consideraba? Aprovechando el descuido del mayor ante la charla, Yamaguchi nadó con prisa hasta la orilla.

—¿Piensas que soy extraño? —Tetsurou también alargó brazadas y alcanzó a Tadashi cuando el agua tocaba aún sus piernas. Kuroo abusó de su fuerza al lanzarce sobre Yamaguchi y Yamaguchi agradeció que el agua amortiguó cualquier fuerte golpe.

—Lo eres —replicó. Cerró sus ojos mientras el agua salpicaba a su alrededor en el segundo que cayó. Vaya sorpresa cuando lo primero que vio al abrirlos de nuevo fue a Kuroo encima suyo. Sus ojos adormilados demostraban seriedad. Su clásica sonrisa era sólo una línea. 

Apoyando sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Yamaguchi, se sorprendió internamente el ver que la poca distancia que tenían no aumentó. 

—Bien. Primera lección: una vaina siempre confía en su espadachín a ojo cerrado. ¿Entiendes? Confía en sus acciones y en su palabra. 

Confianza

Kuroo suspiró obligando a sus dientes a no castañear más. Imposible. Tan imposible como pedirle al corazón de Yamaguchi no aumentar su ritmo cardíaco. 

—¿Solo eso? —preguntó Tadashi arrugando La frente. ¿Acaso estaba comenzando ya con sus clases?

—¿Crees que es tan fácil confíar en alguien?

—No puede ser tan difícil si aceptas tener un vínculo con esa persona.

—Tu y yo tenemos un vínculo en este momento y aún no confías en mi, ¿tengo razón? Cierra los ojos —pidió. Igual que la noche anterior hizo su extraña petición y Yamaguchi dudó. ¿Iba a besarlo de nuevo? Por Buda, ¡no estaba listo! 

—¿Por, por qué? 

—Segunda lección: una vaina siempre obedece. Durante una batalla, ambos tienen voto de palabra sobre todo; sin embargo, es la vaina quien se encarga de defender todos los ideales y las desiciones de su compañero. De igual forma, fuera del campo, una vaina sostendrá fielmente su palabra al pie de su espadachín. 

Obediencia

—Cierra tus ojos... 

Y Yamaguchi obedeció. Cerró sus ojos, tensó sus labios, sintió que su corazón iba a pararse en cualquier segundo.

—... Y dime —Kuroo prosiguió mientras Yamaguchi usó sus manos para palpar el pecho de Tetsurou, creyendo que ya estaba cerca—. ¿Por qué tus pecas son extrañas? 

—¿Qué? —Yamaguchi abrió los ojos, retirando sus manos. Bien, no era un beso, era de nuevo una pregunta inesperada. 

—Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué razón te lleva a pensar que una característica tan peculiar como la tuya. Algo que muy pocas personas tienen... —Kuroo observó la mirada aburrida de Yamaguchi. Bueno, 'característica peculiar' era entonces un sinónimo de 'extraño'—. Cambiaré la pregunta. ¿Por qué las odias? 

—No las odio —respondió. Kuroo y Yamaguchi se levantaron al fin. Los rayos solares calentaban tan poco a las dos de la tarde que temieron atrapar un resfriado si no se vestían pronto—. Solo, no me enorgullezco de ellas —Yamaguchi esperó a la siguiente pregunta que nunca llegó. Vistieron el uniforme que se pegó a su piel en un tremendo silencio nada cómodo que Yamaguchi se vio obligado a terminar—. Cuando, cuando tenía diez años los niños de mi pueblo solían burlarse todo el tiempo de ellas. Cuando salía de la escuela, antes de entrar a ella, durante todos mis descansos. Nunca callaron y yo no supe defenderme. Fue gracias a Tsukki que los abusos cesaron. 

—¿Le conoces desde entonces? 

—Sí. Fue gracias a ellas —señaló sus pecas palpando apenas con la yema de sus dedos— que pude conocerlo a él. 

—¿No es ese un motivo suficiente para quererlas? 

—No es tan fácil —no cuando una buena razón se veía acumulada de tantas otras razones negativas. Una amarga sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Muchas veces lo había intentado. Frente al reflejo del agua, frente al filo de una katana, incluso con una vieja fotografía. Yamaguchi no se sentía bien, era estúpido, sí. No tenía coraje, no era valiente y no era atractivo. ¿Quién le había dicho eso? Inmaduros niños de diez años. ¿Qué hizo él? Escuchar hasta creerles. Intentó creer ciegamente que sus pecas eran una bendición de su familia. Pero, cuando era el único hombre Yamaguchi en la familia, creer por su cuenta era más difícil.

—Claro que no es fácil. No aprendes a caminar de un día a otro cuando llevas tanto tiempo gateando —era la mejor analogía que se le había ocurrido. 

Durante el camino de regreso Tadashi mantuvo su mirada fija en la tierra, en las raíces de los árboles que sobresalían rebeldes, en las hojas marrones y naranjas que adornaban el camino; Kuroo, Kuroo sólo odio la historia. Una vez llegaron hasta Fukurodani, el cansancio alcanzó sus hombros y se sentó sobre sus cabezas. No sería una mala idea dormir un poco. 

—Yamaguchi —antes de separarse, Kuroo secó su propio cabello que seguía goteando. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Ahora que eres mi estudiante, tenía pensado acordar de una buena vez un horario en el que trabajaremos en tu entrenamiento y tu estudio teórico. 

—Sí —de algún modo, lo había olvidado. Tadashi aguardó al pie de la entrada del dojo de Fukurodani, acariciando sus propios brazos para apaciguar el gélido viento de la tarde.

—Cada noche, después de que el sol se pone y terminas la cena, caminemos hacia el lago. Allí entrenaremos. 

—Sí, entiendo. Uh, ¿es probable que Akaashi y Bokuto también nos acompañen? 

—Es probable, sí. Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide. Si aún estás despierto a las cero en punto, visita la habitación de Bokuto, seguro estarás extrañando tu Tōrō —con un rápido gesto de manos por parte de Kuroo y una venia por parte de Yamaguchi, así de despidieron. Lo había olvidado por completo, su preciosa linterna. 

Como habían prometido, Bokuto y Akaashi llegaron poco antes de la media noche. Traían en una bolsa un par de pasteles de Luna que regalarían a sus amigos como buenos samaritanos.

Tuvieron un breve encuentro con los entrenadores de ambos templos que pasaban casualmente por los pasillos. Ya lo habían decidido. Pese a que era una fecha muy pronta, aceptaron asistir al campamento que organizaba Aoba Johsai. «el viernes informaremos a todos» mencionó Takeyuki (entrenador de Fukurodani). «¿Cuál es la fecha específica del campamento?» preguntó Akaashi y la respuesta fue «una semana exacta»

Eso significaba que, siendo domingo, el lunes próximo al de mañana iniciarían un campamento de probablemente tres o cuatro días. 

—Sigo sorprendido —habló Bokuto cuando el shoji de su habitación se abrió.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Akaashi. Abrió la bolsa y le ofreció a su pareja un pastel de Luna.

—Aoba Johsai nunca organiza campamentos. Es más, ningún evento es organizado por esos chicos. ¿Qué crees que tengan en mente?

—Tampoco podría adivinarlo.

—¿Crees que pueda derrotar al Gran Rey en este campamento? —Bokuto se vio mucho más motivado por esa idea que por el delicioso pastel en su mano. Koutarou era después de todo bien conocido por ser un espadachín muy renombrado a nivel nacional. Había recibido a lo largo de sus pocos años en Fukurodani invitaciones y peticiones de otras vainas y demás campamentos. Sin embargo, nunca los aceptó.

—Sólo si estás en buena racha. 

—¿¡Ha!? No deberías decir eso, deberías hacerme sentir seguro. Siempre estoy en buena racha.

—No siempre, Bokuto–san. Termine pronto ese pastel y asegúrese de dormir debidamente. 

—Que frío —Bokuto se quejó. Frunció sus labios y terminó, como dijo Akaashi, de comer ese pastel—. Akaashi, ¿deberíamos informarle a Kuroo? 

—¿Informarme sobre qué? 

Tetsurou, de pie en el marco de la puerta, aguardó con los brazos cruzados y seria expresión. No era su intención espiar la conversación, era mera casualidad que su nombre se haya escuchado en el preciso instante que llegó a la habitación del búho. Era una perfecta coincidencia. 

Yamaguchi permaneció a un costado de Kuroo con la misma duda en su cabeza. 

Con un breve saludo e intercambio de palabras, Bokuto lamió sutilmente sus dedos antes de responder. 

—Hey bro. Los entrenadores aceptaron la invitación del Aoba —simplificó—. Como dijo Akaashi, es una buena oportunidad para conocer la fuerza de todas las escuelas en la zona. Así que el próximo lunes nos reuniremos con los demás clanes. Incluso es probable que tengamos que partir el domingo. 

—Ya veo —comentó Kuroo. De cierto modo, seguía siendo molesto, pero también podría poner en práctica todo lo aprendido con Bokuto y demás compañeros los últimos meses. Y ahora, no sólo contaba con su práctica dentro del campo de batalla, Yamaguchi estaba bajo su cuidado—. Bueno, he venido aquí por otra razón en realidad. 

—¿Qué sucede bro? 

—El Tōrō de Yamaguchi, ¿lo recuerdas? Anoche dejó tirada su linterna en el patio trasero. 

—Sí, lo recuerdo, creo que... Lo he dejado por aquí. En algún lado. 

Bokuto inició una fugaz búsqueda en toda su habitación. Recordaba vagamente haber tomado la linterna de Tadashi. No la devolvieron a su dueño desde un inicio porque primero: tenían una lucha pendiente y segundo: reconocían que el beso había sido una broma de pesado gusto para un inocente chico. Así que, en ese preciso momento, no sólo Bokuto buscaba por toda la habitación, Kuroo también emprendió la búsqueda al notar la demora de su amigo. 

Akaashi y Yamaguchi, por otro lado y desentendidos de la charla de los mayores, comentaron por encima todo lo que hicieron aquel día. 

—Así que al final me ha dado una breve enseñanza sobre el inicial código de una vaina. Creo, puedo entenderlo —dijo Yamaguchi. Akaashi le había ofrecido uno de los pasteles que trajeron de la montaña—. Esto en serio está delicioso. ¿Dónde los compraron?

—Cerca de la antigua casa de Kuroo —mencionó Bokuto con un «¡aquí está!» muy emotivo al encontrar el Tōrō de Tadashi debajo de una pila de ropa acumulada. No tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado allí, pero eso era lo de menos. Yamaguchi agradeció con más efusividad de la esperada, después de todo, él y la oscuridad no eran precisamente los mejores amigos. 

—Ya veo. Debería retirarme de una vez. Gracias por el pastel de Luna, prometo traer uno de los pie de manzana que hace mi madre el próximo domingo que le visite... 

—Ah, Yamaguchi —Bokuto interrumpió el monólogo que iba a echarse solo para agradecer un pequeño detalle—, ¿no escuchaste lo que dije antes? El domingo partiremos hacia el templo Aoba Johsai. Es imposible que visites a tu madre aquel día. 

—¿Qué? —El rostro de Yamaguchi de cachorro regañado pesó en los corazones de todos, incluyendo de Kuroo que parecía tan ajeno a su dolor con su mirada adormilada y sería expresión. 

—Pe–pero tendrás el domingo después de ese, ¡y luego el domingo después de ese! Hey, son solo dos semanas, tendrás muchos domingos para ver a tu madre —Bokuto se echó tantas risas en un minuto que en algún punto ya era molesto. 

—Tienes... Tienes razón —Tadashi sonrió o al menos eso intentó. Una sonrisa amarga. Realmente extrañaba a su madre pese a ser solo una semana. 

—Vamos, Yamaguchi, ve a dormir, Kuroo te acompañará y luego se marchará a su habitación en su respectivo templo —recalcó Akaashi. Incluso él se levantó y se largó a su habitación.

Todos lo hicieron sin ninguna queja, el cansancio tocaba sus ojos y se asentaba en sus párpados en plena media noche. 

Kuroo, como le había indicado la lechuza que traía por amigo, dejó a un nostálgico pecoso en su habitación. 

—Hey, pecas —dijo. De nuevo, no pretendía burlarse, pero es que simplemente el apodo no le quedaba mal joder, así lo iba a apodar y se acostumbraría, no como algo malo, sino como algo cotidiano—, deja ya de pensar en tu madre. Sé, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a decirlo —aún así, le comprendía—, tan solo toma en cuenta el consejo de Bokuto. Pasará como esta vez, muchas otras ocasiones en las que no podrás verla incluso por meses. Estamos aquí dispuestos a ir en lista de guerra, en cualquier segundo solicitarán nuestro servicio, como policías o Samurais. Vamos —sacudió sus cabellos y sonrió. Seguramente no le habría visto envueltos aún en oscuridad, pero él, él podía ver tan claro todas esas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas—. Hey, no te ves bien sin sonreír.

—Gracias —respondió. Fue inevitable responder a esa última frase, responder con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Crees posible dormir pronto? 

—Siento mi cuerpo muy pesado. No pasarán más de tres minutos —Kuroo preocupado era ahora algo nuevo y no tan nuevo, después de todo era ahora su maestro, seguro que su madre estaría muy orgullosa de verle con un maestro sabio y atractivo (lo admitía, sí, Kuroo era agradable, muy agradable a la vista). Esperaba que su madre y hermana se encontraran bien.

—Buenas noches —susurró Kuroo. Acarició la mejilla de Tadashi con su pulgar y rápidamente le robó un beso, un inocente beso para su gusto que no tardó en alterar todos los sentidos de Yamaguchi. Le había tomado desprevenido. Pero no era suficiente, para Kuroo, la extraña corriente que sentía sólo con los labios de Yamaguchi... era diferente. Decidido a marcharse, pudo más la tentación de sus deseos y el abuso de poder que ahora tenía. Era un maestro después de todo. De nuevo se acercó, deslizó su mano detrás de la nuca del menor, enredó sus dedos entre sus hebras y lo atrajo hacia su persona solo para no permitir que Tadashi se alejara o cortara el beso. Tan solo movió sus labios, permitió que Yamaguchi se aferrara a su labio inferior con torpeza. Podía notarlo con esos tontos movimientos, Tadashi nunca había besado antes. 

—¡K–Kuroo, ¿qué demonios... 

—No cierres con fuerza tu boca. Estás haciendo lo mismo que ayer.

—¡Porque no permitiré que metas tu lengua en mi boca!

—¿Por qué no? —Kuroo enarcó una ceja—. Áhora soy tu maestro.

—¿Y eso qué relación tiene con esto? Detente. No, no te acerques de nuevo —Yamaguchi se apartó firme de las garras del mayor—. Eres mi maestro ahora, yo soy solo tu estudiante. Besar, besar a alguien como lo estás haciendo, no puedes solo hacerlo con cualquier persona...

—Tu no eres cualquier persona, eres mi discípulo.

—Exacto —sacudió su cabeza y acarició sus propios labios—. Si quieres besar a alguien, hazlo con la persona que te gusta, no puedes solo tomar a cualquier... A nadie.

Y Kuroo rió. No quería burlarse, de verdad, pero en serio, ¿qué edad tenía Yamaguchi?

—¿Eres un niño? —Kuroo cruzó sus brazos—. "Besar a la persona que te gusta", en estos tiempos, ¿Crees que podría esperar a que esa persona apareciera? Podría morir antes de encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir mariposas, me ilusione y me llene de bárbaros pensamientos —absurdo—. Así que, aprovecho la oportunidad que tengo para conocer el placer y llenarme de él. Dime, ¿tu acaso estás esperando a que un día, llegue una hermosa dama o bien un atractivo hombre que esperaría por ti en casa mientras tu luchas a diestra y siniestra contra un enemigo sabiendo las consecuencias que eso implica? Sin haberle besado, marchas lejos de tu hogar, incierto a la duda de si regresarás.

—Yo, yo tengo eso muy presente, pero eso no significa que aún no le haya encontrado.

—Tsukki, ¿verdad? —con la mención de su nombre, Kuroo pudo adivinar por la expresión de Yamaguchi que así era. Bueno, ya lo veía venir y no estaba en contra de eso. Tsukishima se escuchaba como un buen tipo y fue después de todo su salvador.

—Ya debes irte, es demasiado tarde.

Yamaguchi ingresó a su habitación y Kuroo retornó de regreso a la habitación del búho. Aún era pronto para irse. 

Con el comienzo de una nueva semana y otro arduo entrenamiento, los primeros cinco días de la semana habían transcurrido ya. Kuroo aparecía cada noche en el templo de Fukurodani para enfrentar a Bokuto, como ya era su costumbre. Durante ese tiempo le había hecho entrega a Yamaguchi de un libro que hace un par de años el búho a él le había regalado, prestado, al final nunca lo había regresado y tampoco se lo habían reclamado. 

Cada noche, con el escondite del sol tras las montañas del oeste, Yamaguchi y Kuroo se reunían en el lago luego de un relajante baño. Estudiaban los artículos del libro, la historia de los Samurai, el honor que se hacía mención sin falta en cada página. Todo lo que Yamaguchi debía saber poco a poco estaba quemandolo en su cabeza. Después de un estudio teórico, Akaashi y Bokuto aparecían con más comida en sus manos (principalmente Bokuto) e iniciaban la práctica. El Kenjutsu que Takeyuki enseñaba, Tadashi lo aplicaba en un enfrentamiento contra Akaashi. Necesitaba reflejos, habilidad, velocidad y principalmente una postura de defensa. «Concéntrate, Yamaguchi» decía él con una seria expresión mientras el aliento de Tadashi se escapaba. Tenía también que aprender a respirar como se debía.

A parte de eso, Kuroo no parecía muy diferente a la semana anterior, no le besó más. Le apoyaba, felicitaba o incluso regañaba cuando el momento lo ameritaba. Yamaguchi era demasiado desconfiado de sí mismo y eso, en lo momentos cruciales, estaba impidiéndole tomar desiciones. «No dudes de ti mismo. Arremete y cae, levántate de nuevo y continúa, pero nunca te detengas» había dicho su maestro.

Ese mismo viernes en la noche, luego de otro entrenamiento, los entrenadores informaron a ambos clanes sobre la desición tomada referente al pedido que Aoba Johsai había hecho. Sí, era muy apresurado decir que en dos días debían partir, aunque para Yamaguchi, ya no era una nueva noticia.

Así, el domingo en la tarde, Nekoma y Fukurodani partieron en dirección hacia el Aoba Johsai, hacia un inevitable reencuentro con Karasuno y Tsukishima Kei. Yamaguchi no logró dormir correctamente debido a la emoción y Kuroo lo notó, era adorable ver como Yamaguchi intentaba no dormirse en el camino en cuanto descansaban un par de minutos. Bokuto picaba las pecosas mejillas de Tadashi para impedirlo y Tetsurou no se quedó atrás, no permitiría que sólo el búho se burlara de su estudiante.

—Demonios —murmuró Akaashi en algunas ocasiones. 

Así como el sol se escondió de nuevo, Tadashi pisó la entrada y el jardín oriental del templo Aoba Johsai. El entrenador y el maestro anfitrión del lugar les recibieron con gusto. 

—Oikawa Tooru —Murmuraron dos idiotas en cuanto le vieron. Con sus manos sobre su cadera y una egocéntrica sonrisa, ambos recibieron la misma expresión por parte del Gran Rey Tooru. 

—Me encantaría decir que es un placer verlos aquí, pero, estoy seguro que su placer es mayor al mío —sonrió, levantando más la comisura derecha de sus labios. Soberbio. Oikawa le permitió el paso a todos y cada uno, analizando los nuevos y viejos rostros de las personas con las que debía convivir los próximos días. Su intriga y atención llegó al final, cuando las chispas de las estrellas cayeron frente a sus ojos y se plantaron en el rostro de un completo desconocido de aspecto promedio. Un aspecto curioso y llamativo. Alargó su brazo izquierdo, impidiendo que las dos últimas personas de la fila ingresaran al recinto.

Yamaguchi y Akaashi se miraron inquietos, con la atención no sólo de Oikawa, sino de algunos de sus compañeros.

—Oikawa–san, ¿sucede algo? 

—Disculpa mi actitud, Akaashi, pero, ¿podrías regalarme el nombre del joven que te acompaña a tu costado? —dijo sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de Tadashi, algo que desde un comienzo le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. 

—¿Yamaguchi? —Keiji movió sus cejas confundido y Oikawa sonrió de nuevo. Con el apellido era suficiente.

—Oikawa —el entrenador del Aoba llamó la atención del castaño, lo regresó sobre sus pasos y de una buena vez todos ingresaron al lugar, confundidos por las impredecibles acciones de la mejor vaina de todo el dojo.


	7. VII - Esfuerzo

Lo inmenso que Aoba Johsai resultó no se comparaba al templo de Fukurodani y tampoco Nekoma, sólo si se unían podría equilibrar la balanza de espacio, estructura y genialidad. Al menos, eso seguía alardeando Oikawa mientras los novatos repasaban los nuevos corredores. 

—¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? —Kuroo, sin esconder una sonrisa, miró por encima del hombro A Tooru—. Es grande, pero ellos tan solo necesitan saber dónde está el dojo central y en dónde dormirán, el resto irá por nuestra cuenta —pero cuando Kuroo hablaba de "nuestra" se refería realmente a que Akaashi les guiaría en lo que hiciese falta y él ya tenía consciencia de ello.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —dijo Tooru—. No entiendo el motivo o la razón por la que tu tendrías que acompañarnos. La guía turística es mi responsabilidad, los novatos de vuestros clanes están ahora a mi breve cargo. Corre detrás de Bokuto y coman el resto de la noche —y pese a decir aquello Oikawa jugó a manitas calientes con Kuroo quien se negaba también a retirarse. Bien, debía admitirlo, podía entretener su noche al molestar al Gran Rey.

—Akaashi —Yamaguchi llamó la atención de su compañero halando apenas una manga. 

—¿Qué sucede, Yamaguchi? 

—¿Por qué esos dos tienen tan pésima relación? Me da la impresión de que en cualquier momento ellos... 

—Van a matarse —respondió Akaashi y Tadashi asintió—. No deberías intentar descifrar la relación que tienen esos dos, al fin y al cabo sólo es un conflicto personal, pero ellos son más amigos de lo que tú podrías creer. 

—¿Amigos? 

—No, mi error. Buenos conocidos, es un mejor término. 

Tan pronto como todo el templo fue recorrido, los entrenadores del Aoba hicieron una pequeña reunión, una asamblea general con todos los clanes a sus pies. Cada clan sostenía una fila bien organizada, uno al lado del otro, casi preparados a una sola palabra para ir a batallar. 

Eran disciplinados. 

—Bienvenidos seais porque el templo de los caballeros los recibirá y tratará con gran honor —Yamaguchi intentó concentrar su atención en el elegante discurso que el viejo anunciaba; imposible, su mirada seguía recorriendo todo alrededor hasta divisar una cabeza con el cabello rubio. Tsukishima era alto, difícil no resultó encontrarlo—. Combatid y aprended todos los días. Mejorad vuestras habilidades, los viejos guerreros tienen mucho que ofrecer y los nuevos nunca se quedan atrás. La localidad los atenderá fielmente y servirá en todo lo que necesiteis. Es todo. 

Fueron muy breves palabras, las justas y necesarias para que todos comprendieran y recordaran a lo que iban. 

—¡Tsukki! —Yamaguchi levantó su voz en cuanto las filas rompieron. Corrió entre un par de desconocidos y finalmente Tsukishima a su alcance llegó—. Tsukki —Tadashi parecía tan aliviado, entusiasmado. Llevaba ya dos semanas aproximadamente sin ver a su mejor amigo, claro que iba a estar entusiasmado—. Tsukki. 

—¿Acaso no conoces otra palabra ahora? —respondió, pero pese a sus frías palabras, Tsukishima esbozó por encima de algo disimulado lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa. Hinata y Kageyama apreciaron el gesto, lo vieron, podrían jurar que vieron a Tsukishima–me–importa–un–rábano–la–vida sonreír al desconocido chico de cabello oliva. 

—¡Lo siento Tsukki! —se encogió de hombros. Quizás, sólo por un instante, Yamaguchi si había olvidado cualquier otra palabra de un extenso vocabulario ante la emoción de ver nuevamente a su amigo. Se sentía reconfortado. 

—Hey, Tsukishima —una voz delgada se escuchó—, ¿a caso lo que estoy viendo es una sonrisa? 

Y su respuesta fue la mirada más asqueada y soberbia al enano de cabello naranja. 

—¡No me mires de ese modo, eres tu el que ha sonreído! 

—Deja de apuntar con tu dedo a las personas. También soy humano. Tengo corazón. 

—Si, claro —Kageyama bufó. Si Tsukishima tenía corazón, él seguro su propio templo, de eso no cabía duda. 

—Oh, ¿qué sucede, Rey? ¿No puede un plebeyo disfrutar de su velada sin la presencia de su majestad? —Tsukishima guardó sus manos tras su espalda, enfrentado con la mirada al chico que de igual forma estaba desafiandolo de regreso. 

Yamaguchi no tenía que ser adivino para percibir la tensión que esos dos formaban en el aire. Llevarse con Tsukki después de todo no era lo más fácil, más nunca le había escuchado antes llamarse a sí mismo "plebeyo" cuando parecía un monarca cerca de alcanzar el podio. Quizás sólo lo estaba exagerando. No escondió la pequeña risa que escapó de sus labios. 

—¿Quién es tu amigo Tsukishima? —Hinata, por otro lado, no parecía enterarse de la competencia visual que tenían sus compañeros. Dio un par de pasos y le regaló una venia—. Shoyo Hinata. 

—Tadashi Yamaguchi —sonrió—. Lamento no presentarme debidamente —correspondió a la reverencia con otra igual—. Soy un amigo de la infancia de Tsukki. Por favor cuídenlo apropiadamente. 

—Yamaguchi, callate —Tsukishima era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para aceptar un pedido de tal magnitud. ¿Ser cuidado por esos dos? Era claro que Tadashi no tenía ni un poco de la famosa "primera impresión" y Yamaguchi lo sabía. Sabía muy bien lo que su mejor amigo estaba pensando. 

—¿¡Un amigo de infancia!? Entonces Tsukishima también puede tener amigos —Hinata se mostró sorprendido, abrió su boca y miró aterrado a su compañero. Esa reacción estaba provocando que Tsukki en serio se molestara. 

—¿Acaso eres idiota? Ésta conversación no está llegando a ningún punto en concreto...

Kei estuvo tan cerca de retirarse. Sabiendo que Tadashi le seguiría, quizo retirarse de esa pequeña reunión sin sentido, sin embargo le fue imposible. 

—¡Hey, pecas! —el brazo izquierdo envolvió los hombros de Yamaguchi. Un hombre del que ninguno de los tres tenía conocimiento se acercó sin ningún consentimiento o vergüenza al círculo existente—. Estuve buscándote por todo el lugar, ¿dónde... Oya?

—Ah, Kuroo, lamento haberme alejado del grupo así de la nada. Estaba saludando a un conocido, pensaba volver en este momento. 

Un conocido—. Tsukki, ¿verdad? —con una muy típica sonrisa de su parte y su mano derecha sobre su cadera, Tetsurou reconoció al chico sin problemas. Ya le había visto un par de veces en la fotografía que Yamaguchi guardaba enmarcada sobre el alfeizar, definitivamente se trataba del mismo con cabello claro y curiosos lentes, más alto quizás y mucho más inexpresivo. 

—Tsukishima Kei —corrigió.

—Tsukki, he escuchado mucho sobre ti, es al fin un gusto conocerte. 

—Yamaguchi, ¿quién es este hombre? —ignorarle. Kei supo al instante que la mejor opción era ignorarle.

—Oh, Tsukki, te presento a mi superior. Líder y maestro del clan Nekoma, es actualmente la persona que está cuidando de mi. Mi maestro —explicó rápidamente sin muchos rodeos. De algún modo, mencionar que ya tenía un maestro le generaba bastante orgullo. Su maestro era un estudiante muy reconocido entre los clanes (aunque no entre los primiparos), de eso estaba seguro.

—Ya veo...

—¿¡Un maestro!? —ahora que lo recordaba, Hinata y Kageyama tampoco había marchado del lugar. Continuaban ahí parados, atentos e involucrados con la conversación ajena, nuevamente—. Kageyama, ¿qué es un maestro?

—En serio no sabes nada —Tobio frunció el entrecejo, cruzó sus brazos y se rehusó por su parte a dar una tediosa explicación de lo que eso significaba. Era increíble. Dos semanas en Karasuno y el pequeño enano no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre el término de un maestro con suerte sabía cómo blandir una espada. 

—Oh vamos, Kageyama, si no explicas no tengo ninguna forma de saberlo —chasqueó su lengua—. Tacaño.

—¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?

—¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Kageyama, duele, duele!

Yamaguchi y el resto apreciaron la escena de aquel dúo con gracia, nerviosismo y diversión. A Tsukki le importó tanto como ver una hoja caer al suelo; Kuroo estaba esperando a que el enano se defendiera con sus manos ante la amenaza inminente que significaba 'Kageyama'; Tadashi movió con ansias sus manos. Quería ayudar a Hinata, pero Tobio le generaba suficientemente miedo para no hacer nada al respecto.

—Dejalos ser —dijo Kei. Sacó de su rostro los lentes para limpiarlos con una esquina de su tela y regresarlo nuevamente a su lugar—. Ese es su comportamiento habitual. Me sorprende el hecho de que no provengan de la selva o de algún criadero en el campo.

—¿¡Qué dijiste Bastardo!? —ahora toda la atención de Kageyama estaba concentrada en el rubio egocéntrico. Ese fue el momento clave de Hinata para escapar de las garras del Rey. Se escondió tras un albino que se unía nuevo al grupo.

—Kageyama, Tsukishima, dejen de provocar problemas tan temprano —si es que temprano se refería al hecho de llegar al Aoba Johsai, porque la hora marcaba otra cosa.

—¡Hey, Sugawara! —Kuroo abandonó la comodidad que Yamaguchi le proporcionaba y estiró ahora su mano, tan poco oriental, para saludar a su viejo conocido—. Que bueno verte por aquí. ¿Dónde está Sawamura?

—Oh, Kuroo, no te había reconocido. El gusto es mío —estrechó de regreso su mano. Le ofreció un suave golpe a la espalda de Kageyama para obtener toda su atención—. Daichi sigue intentando que Noya y Tanaka no se devoren toda la comida para los invitados.

—¿Comida? —Hinata y Kageyama miraron de refilón a Sugawara y giraron sobre su propio eje hasta dar con el comedor del lugar.

—Cuando se trata de carne, parecen volver a sus raíces carnívoras —complementó Suga. 

—¿Carne? —la saliva, esos dos no podían controlar la intensa saliva que quería caer por la comisura de sus labios. 

—Típico del capitán —Kuroo rió. Estaba tan seguro que el hombre mantenía un fuerte agarre en la ropa de sus compañeros. No era difícil adivinarlo—. Akaashi también debe estar en la misma situación.

—¡Sugawara, ¿dónde estaba el comedor?! —Hinata seguía mirando por todos lados. No veía ningún comedor, tan solo observaba a todos los clanes reunidos en diferentes grupos como ellos lo hacían.

—Hinata, hace poco hicimos un recorrido por todo el recinto —pero estaba muy seguro que sus novatos no lo recordaban y ellos se arrepentían ese momento—. Entren por ese pasillo hasta el fondo y giren hacia la derecha. Sus puertas son bastante grandes y...

No tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la oración antes de que el dúo se lanzara una seria mirada y se echaran a correr tras la breve explicación. Aquello causó risas sólo entre los mayores.

—Este año tienes compañeros muy interesantes, Sugawara —mencionó Kuroo.

—Molestos —corrigió Tsukishima. Creía por su parte que esa era una palabra más adecuada.

—Vamos Tsukishima —Suga palmeó su espalda—, dices eso de casi todos. Yo también lo creo, Kuroo. Este año será muy entretenido, puedo asegurarlo. ¿Y quién es...? 

—¡Yamaguchi Tadashi! —se apresuró el hombre a presentarse por segunda vez. La corriente de la charla siempre podía con su atención y olvidaba presentarse antes de que solicitaran su nombre—. Espero llevarnos muy bien. 

—Yamaguchi, espero también lo mismo. Por favor, no te dejes engañar nunca por este hombre y ten mucho cuidado. 

—Eso es muy cruel, Suga —Kuroo simuló sentirse ofendido. Quién era él para negar ese hecho, podría asegurar que Yamaguchi estaba al tanto de ese consejo, incluso en esa ocasión lo sentía alerta a sus propios movimientos. No lo culpaba. 

—L–lo tendré muy en cuenta —agradeció con una venia y una cohibida risa antes de retirarse junto a Tsukishima. Tenían que ponerse al día, quería contarle todo lo que había vivido en Fukurodani a su mejor amigo y no se saltó ningún detalle. 

Mientras el comedor se llenaba más y más de aprendices a guerreros, Tsukki y Yamaguchi compartían información de sus dos semanas. Tadashi no omitió ningún detalle, ninguno claro cuando no se trataba de los actos que su maestro había hecho ya. Era mejor omitir esa parte. Habló sobre la bienvenida, el ritual de iniciación, las clases que recibía a diario y lo poco que se estaba acostumbrando a dormir. Descansaba las horas suficientes que requiere un guerrero para reponer fuerzas aunque no se acostumbraba por completo. 

Tsukishima parecía especialmente intrigado por la relación que tenían el líder de Nekoma y su pecoso amigo. Incluso recordó que le había llamado "Pecas" como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo ya. 

—Tsukki, ¿qué hay sobre ti? Yo he hablado todo el rato sobre mi. Quiero escuchar el cómo te ha ido en Karasuno. Todos parecen muy amables allí —llevó un pedazo de postre a su boca. Era el mismo pastel de luna que antes había probado en la habitación de Bokuto. Era delicioso. 

—Todos parecen, por alguna razón, motivados ante la idea de levantarse cada mañana a correr por toda la montaña —la motivación que sus compañeros tenían era ya suficientemente agotador para su persona.

—¿De verdad? —Yamaguchi sonrió.

Antes de continuar con la conversación, un tintineo llamó la atención de todo el comedor. El barullo y los murmullos que antes lo llenaban dejaron de escucharse.

—Mañana a primera hora del día vuestro entrenamiento comenzará. Por favor, apresurense pronto a terminar con sus alimentos y a marchar a las habitaciones que se les han asignado —Oikawa elevó su voz sobre la cabeza de todos. Pronto el reloj marcaría la media noche y nadie parecía especialmente interesado en querer ir a dormir pronto. Se escuchó un «sí» en todo el lugar seguido de la caminata de los clanes al lugar asignado y que debían compartir.

Yamaguchi se despidió con lástima de su amigo, le hizo prometer que mañana sin falta le contaría con mínimos detalles su estancia en Karasuno y ambos se separaron siguiendo a su respectivo grupo. Sus habitaciones no podían estar demasiado lejos, no a comparación de la primera vez que se separaron hace dos semanas. Yamaguchi estaba sonriendo. 

—Yamaguchi, ¿sucedió algo bueno? —Akaashi compartió su sonrisa y felicidad sin conocer el verdadero motivo.

—No es nada, Akaashi. Solo, estoy muy feliz de venir a este campamento. 

—Disfrutalo mientras así sea. 

Habían terminado ya de ordenar los futones para todos los miembros de Fukurodani que apenas aparecían. Konoha le había regalado un «eres el mejor, Akaashi» antes de lanzarce al futón que en realidad correspondía a Yamaguchi. 

—Konoha–san, ese futón pertenece a...

—¿Qué dices? Déjame dormir, Akaashi. Hemos caminado todo el día y ya no quiero mover un sólo músculo más. 

—No importa, Akashi, puedo poner uno nuevo en el otro extremo —Tadashi le restó importancia al asunto. Konoha no tardó ni tres segundos en iniciar un tenue ronquido. Ya estaba dormido.

—No deberías ser tan blando, Yamaguchi. Si aceptas todo lo que los demás quieran sin replicar se volverá una costumbre a la que no te podrás negar. 

—Pero realmente no me importa poner un futón más —abrió otro suave y acolchonado mueble para tenderlo con ayuda de Akashi en el suelo. 

Yamaguchi era demasiado bueno, mucho para las personas con las que estaba. Akaashi estaba un poco preocupado por ese hecho.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Bokuto? Ya han transcurrido quince minutos desde que las antorchas afuera se apagaron. Debería haber regresado hace un rato —Yamaguchi comenzó al fin a cambiarse de ropas por un pijama más cómodo y apto para dormir. Akaashi permanecía sentado sobre su futón leyendo un libro del tamaño de su palma.

—No me sorprendería si ahora mismo está con Kuroo–san entrenando en el dojo.

—¿No está prohibido permanecer hasta altas horas de la noche en un enfrentamiento? 

—Lo está, pero ellos nunca me escuchan —llevó su mirada hacia el pecoso que se negaba a acostarse. Cerró el libro no sin antes dejarle un separador y se levantó—. Si estás tan preocupado, ¿quieres ir a buscarles? 

—¿Pero entonces no podriamos nosotros meternos en problemas? 

—No, si nadie nos ve —sonrió. Se escabullirían entonces bajo la mirada de Buda y las estrellas como sus únicos testigos—. Aunque prefiero no, dudo que ellos regresen hasta antes del alba.

Tadashi se sorprendía de la resistencia que sus superiores tenían. Él ya se sentía agotado, sus pies estaban pidiendo un descanso, sus párpados se dejaban llevar por el peso del cansancio. Pero quería visitar con Akaashi el templo Aoba Johsai, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo en Fukurodani cada madrugada. Un paseo nocturno nunca estaba demás. 

Akaashi se aseguró de llevar la suficiente cera en su Tōrō para evitar quedar a ciegas. No conocían correctamente el camino y a diferencia de los mayores, su visión nocturna no era perfecta, les tomaba más tiempo acostumbrarse al cambio y Yamaguchi sin duda no compartía un buen sentimiento por la oscuridad.

No les tomó demasiado tiempo escuchar el constante golpe de dos objetos metálicos. Bokuto y Kuroo, seguían afilando mutuamente sus espadas. Lanzaban tajos, los bloqueaban. Por primera vez Yamaguchi pudo apreciar la seriedad en sus miradas y en sus acciones, después de todo, el público que tenían esos dos seguía aumentando. 

Kuroo utilizó su espada para bloquear el corte en diagonal que sin miedo iba directo a su pecho. Bokuto enterró el filo de su espada en la tierra y sobre el mango se apoyó, como si usara un bastón, para utilizar ambos pies y presionar sobre el pecho de Kuroo.

—Maldición —murmuró Tetsurou cuando sus nervios le transmitieron el intenso dolor que los pies de su compañero le proporcionaron. Se acercó nuevamente y siguieron de nuevo con una serie de golpes muy rápidos y muy fuertes.

—A–Akaashi, ¿ellos acaso están molestos de verdad? —preguntó Yamaguchi levantando un poco su mano para captar la atención de la vaina. 

—No lo están —respondió—. Ellos dos se toman muy en serio un campamento y pretenden enseñar al resto de estudiantes que su nivel está muy por encima del promedio. Quieren llamar la atención —en resumidas cuentas. Después de todo, algunos líderes de otros equipos también estaban observando la batalla que esos dos tenían.

—Bokuto, estoy apoyando seriamente tu lado de la balanza. ¿No estás tardando demasiado? —la voz que se escuchó desde la oscuridad Yamaguchi no la reconoció en primera instancia. 

—Lamentablemente para ti, Oikawa, haz elegido el lado perdedor —habló Kuroo, acariciando muy suavemente en cuanto tenía una oportunidad todo su pecho. La fuerza que Koutaro tenía en los pies era tremenda.

—Pero si hasta ahora nunca le has ganado un solo enfrentamiento al líder de Fukurodani —recriminó de regreso—, ¿o estoy equivocado? 

—Bastardo.

—Que malo eres Oikawa —otra voz que Yamaguchi no reconoció se escuchó. El líder de Karasuno, Sugawara antes había hecho mención de su nombre. 

—Tu deberías dejar de apoyar siempre a Kuroo, Sawamura, solo lo haces por compasión. 

—Kuroo no tendrá nunca oportunidad de vencer a Bokuto, pero sin falta yo tampoco le he vencido a él y aún así, el marcador un día cambiará. Tal vez mañana, en un mes o en diez años. Karasuno vencerá sobre gatos, búhos y caballeros. 

Y con una buena sonrisa de padre Daichi fue abucheado por todos los demás integrantes. 

Después de un extenso recorrido y muchos golpes que Kuroo o Bokuto no bloquearon, decidieron dar por finalizado en un empate el enfrentamiento amistoso.

—Bokuto–san, Kuroo–san —Akaashi levantó su voz sobre la noche, esperando que sus compañeros notaran finalmente vuestra presencia y no optaran por iniciar un nuevo enfrentamiento con Oikawa o Daichi.

—Oh, Akaashi, Yamaguchi, ¿hace cuánto están allí parados? —Kuroo limpió las gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente. La mención de sus dos nombres captó no sólo la mirada de los esperados, los otros dos maestros de Karasuno y Aoba Johsai cerraron sus bocas. Su atención había estado completamente en la batalla. Que descuidados. 

—Lo suficiente. Ya es hora de regresar a la habitación —directo al grano, como correspondía—. Lamento interrumpir su velada. Oikawa–san, Sawamura–san, pero ya es momento de retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones.

—Tienen razón —Daichi afirmó—. Mañana se hará oficial. Que el mejor guerrero gane.

—Porque el vencedor seré yo —Oikawa, con una pose tan magnífica y una sonrisa asquerosamente confiada, despidió a todos sus compañeros del dojo.

—¿¡Que yo qué!? —Yamaguchi apretó la katana en su mano y miró repetidamente al público que le devolvía la mirada o eso creía él. 

La katana que ahora sostenía no pertenecía a su persona, no era un regalo o de su propio clan. Era un objeto que Johsai había conciliado prestar durante el tiempo que Yamaguchi y todos los novatos permanecieran en ese lugar. A diferencia de ellos, experimentados cómo Kuroo ya tenían una katana propia, con un diseño personal y un filo a su gusto. Y aquel sable se obtenía solo cuando el guerrero estaba listo. 

—Pecas, seguro lo harás excelente, deja de estar tan nervioso —Kuroo palpó su hombro y le empujó dos pasos hacia adelante. Dos pasos más cerca del campo de batalla en el que debía participar

—¿Por qué tengo que ser precisamente yo el primero?

—Porque fuiste el primer nombre que el entrenador Nekomata recordó entre los novatos —Tetsurou parecía en serio tan orgulloso de eso. Yamaguchi también lo estaría, que las personas recordaran su nombre cuando no solía destacar mucho; pero no lo estaba.

—Yo no estoy listo, Kuroo, nunca me he enfrentado a nadie fuera de Fukurodani o Nekoma —el agarre sobre esa katana se reafirmaba más. 

—Y esta es tu oportunidad... Vamos, quita esa cara —esta vez no solo bastó con un pequeño empujón, Kuroo llevó su dedo índice a las mejillas ajenas. 

—Kuroo, por favor. 

Tadashi intentó que el molesto picoteo en su rostro terminara, pero estaban hablando de Kuroo. En algún punto sus dedos ya no sólo le molestaban, estaba haciendole cosquillas en todo el cuerpo y eso ya le provocaba una mayor vergüenza. Las personas estaban viendo. 

—Basta, por favor, Kuroo. Eso me da cosquillas. 

—Si no quitas esa cara no voy a dejar de hacerlo. 

Y así siguieron, el mayor seguía toqueteando con sus dedos por encima de la cintura del pecoso quien ya comenzaba a enfurruñarse. 

—Hey, Kuroo–san, el oponente ya está preparado —Akaashi se vio obligado a intervenir en la penosa batalla que tenían sus compañeros. Si Yamaguchi permanecía mucho tiempo junto a Kuroo, no le sorprendería que terminara contagiandose de idiotez extrema.

—Vamos Pecas, ve con todo —y una segunda vez, Tadashi fue empujado hacia delante, ya lejos de la multitud y más cerca de un pequeño chico—. Y no pierdas. 

—¿Qué harás si lo hago? —sonrió. Oh, oh, esa, esa no era una sonrisa como la que antes Kuroo había visto. Lo estaba desafiando. 

—Ya lo veremos. 

—¡Oh, Yamaguchi será mi oponente!

—Hinata —al reconocer a la persona con la que se enfrentaría en un principio, Tadashi relajó sus hombros. Un miembro de Karasuno, Hinata Shoyo. Él era su competencia y, aunque no lo conocía sabía que, al igual que él o Tsukki, sólo llevaba dos semanas de entrenamiento, no podía ser muy difícil enfrentarse.

El entrenador del Aoba Johsai dio una señal, ambos se dieron la mano y la batalla comenzó.

Yamaguchi supo al instante lo equivocado que podía estar. A diferencia de cualquier otro entreno, era la primera vez que utilizaban katanas reales. Muy afiladas. Un arma corto punzante. Por ende, permitir un descuido no era en absoluto una opción.

Hinata era alguien, pese a su estatura, muy veloz. Incluso los superiores estaban sorprendidos –y Sugawara no podía sentirse más orgulloso– de la agilidad con la que el chico se movía. El balance de su cuerpo no era perfecto, la fuerza en sus piernas solía disminuir en ocasiones, se dejaba llevar demasiado por la emoción y la adrenalina que olvidaba fijarse seriamente en la táctica y Kageyama le reprendía eso desde la multitud. 

Tadashi era alguien que, a diferencia de su rival, mantenía la cabeza fría. Akaashi le había enseñado a mantener siempre una postura de defensa y Kuroo recalcaba mucho en ella. Aún así, mantener la defensa todo el tiempo era imposible. Intentaba atacar cuando Hinata se distraía pensando en el movimiento anterior, más no fue suficiente, al menos un par de veces confundió sus pasos, levantó la izquierda antes que la derecha, dio pasos en falso y terminó tropezando por su cuenta. Él sólo estaba esperando que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara. Nada más. 

Al final, el ganador de aquel enfrentamiento fue Karasuno y Fukurodani perdió su primer punto para los novatos. 

—Lo hiciste bien, Yamaguchi —Akaashi se acercó hacia su chico, acarició su espalda y le sacó el polvo que se había mezclado a su ropa. Hinata podía ser un poco temerario solo si hablabas en término de velocidad, seguro sería un espadachín perfecto para una vaina como Oikawa, esa fue la impresión de Kuroo. 

—Tropecé dos veces, Akaashi —mordió su labio inferior—. No una. Dos. No en una práctica. En un enfrentamiento. No en privado. En público. 

—Todos tuvimos fallas en nuestros primeros enfrentamientos directos con otros guerreros —esta vez Bokuto hizo presencia detrás del chico. Mientras el resto de novatos era llamados para tomar su turno, Yamaguchi se retiró hasta la parte trasera del monton. Akaashi y Bokuto le habían seguido, sin falta, Kuroo también—. ¡Animate, Tada–chan! 

Oh, eso era un nuevo apodo que agregar a la lista. 

—¿Ustedes también tropezaron frente a todos? —preguntó esperanzado, más todos se negaron con una suave risilla compartida. Ahora la tierra de verdad podía tragarlo.

Pronto su atención pasó de su penoso encuentro al encuentro que tenían sus compañeros. Habían novatos muy prometedores –y Tsukki, su mejor amigo era sobre todo muy genial y Lev Haiba la tuvo muy difícil–, guerreros muy interesantes y otros de verdad muy temibles. Kuroo era parte de ellos. Recordar la batalla de su maestro y la suya era comparar la estatura de un niño y la de un hombre, era injusto. 

Después de un breve almuerzo, mucho más ruidoso de lo normal, las batallas continuaron. Toda la tarde, incluso las balanzas se desequilibraron por completo. Yamaguchi se enfrentó a otros samurais que no eran en absoluto novatos. El más temeroso de todos fue aquel donde Oikawa no le dio oportunidad siquiera de levantar debidamente su espada. Pero, por sobre todo, fue ese encuentro el que más le hizo tropezar.

—Estás cambiando el eje de tu cuerpo. Estás distraído —mencionó en un murmuro cuando tuvo el oído del pecoso a su alcance. Aprovechaba la cercanía que tenía para ayudar a su enemigo sin que el público lo notara. Ayudar al enemigo, patrañas—. Te he estado observando todo el tiempo. No sueles moverte más de dos pasos sin perder de vista el eje de tu cuerpo. Gira más la cadera y concentra la tensión en tus piernas pero no pierdas la fuerza del agarre. No sólo pienses en la táctica defensiva.

Oikawa envió un tajo que Yamaguchi frenó, ese movimiento le obligó a llevar sus rodillas al suelo y ejercer una fuerza normal (en contra de la gravedad). Era demasiado fuerte.

—Eres una vaina, ¿tengo razón?

—L–lo soy.

—Es perfecto, pero aún si lo eres, deja de pensar sólo en la defensiva y concéntrate también en los ataques vacíos que tiene tu oponente —seguía susurrando, cortando sus palabras, procurando que sus labios parecieran sólo agitados o quejosos, todo el mundo sabía que Tooru solía quejarse demasiado.

—¿Ataques vacíos? —y Yamaguchi sólo seguía bloqueandolos. De vez en cuando atacaba y, como lo seguía diciendo el Gran Rey, perdía de vista su eje central, se guiaba mucho del pecho e inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante. Eso era, su centro de masa.

—El espacio que tiene una persona después de lanzar un ataque. Todos lo tienen. Chibi–chan también lo tenía, seguramente lo viste.

—¿Quién es "chibi–chan"? —frunció el ceño y cayó. El pie derecho de Tooru le había ofrecido tremenda zancadilla, una que habría notado si no prestara más atención a la conversación y su centro de masa. Que agotado se sentía y el cielo apenas se pintaba de un tenue naranja pastel. Se acercaba el atardecer y el fin de su primer día de campamento.

—Estás muerto —Oikawa rozó la punta de su espada con el pecho ajeno. Solo una pequeña muestra de qué pasaría si en realidad eso no fuera un entrenamiento—. Fue muy productivo, ¿verdad? —apartó la espada y le ofreció su mano al pecoso, que parecía más sudor, suciedad y polvo que persona.

—Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus consejos, Oikawa —realizó una venia y enfundó la espada.

—Deberías poner en práctica lo que acabas de aprender. 

—Si. 

Nuevamente, la última venia, gesto lleno de respeto, y Tadashi se retiró con la mirada del castaño perforandole la nuca. 

Un par de enfrentamientos más, un Akaashi vs Sugawara y un Kuroo nuevamente contra el búho. No fueron los últimos, pero seguro y si los más llamativos de ver antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo.

De nuevo, faltó muy poco para que Kuroo ganara, fue muy poco, aún así no superaba a la gran estrella Bokuto Koutarou de Fukurodani. 

Yamaguchi no había tenido la oportunidad en todo el santo día para acercarse a Tsukki. Los nervios, la presión y el cansancio de nuevo lo tenían casi agotado. Pero ahora, la cena era su mejor oportunidad. 

—Oi, Yamaguchi —Sugawara llamó a la mesa—, ¿estás solo? —palpó el asiento vacío a su costado y el chico obedeció. 

—Sugawara, ¿usted también? 

—Por el momento. Daichi fue en busca de los demás miembros del clan y por el momento soy yo quien está cuidando la mesa. ¿Qué haces tú? 

—Oh, sólo, pasaba buscando a Tsukki —aunque hubiera deseado esperar, el crocante cerdo frito y el humeante plato estaban tentandolo. Pellizcó por los lados su comida pero al final los mordiscos eran los debidos, igual que Sugawara, ambos terminaron con sus platos de comida antes de que algún otro personaje se uniera a la mesa. 

—¿Eres amigo de Tsukishima? 

—¿Por qué eso parece tan impresionante? —bromeó. 

—Bueno, desde que llegó a Karasuno no habla mucho. Es muy bueno con la espada, siempre está provocando a Kageyama —sonrió—. En realidad sí, sí habla, pero nunca olvida la ironía. 

—Estamos hablando entonces del mismo hombre —ambos rieron nuevamente. Sugawara era, por lo visto, una persona fácil de llevar, Tadashi no tardó mucho antes de sentirse cómodo. 

—¿Cómo le conociste? 

—Eso, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Diez, aproximadamente. Nuestras familias viven en el mismo pueblo e inevitablemente terminamos entablando una amistad. Me habría gustado asistir al mismo clan que él. 

—Entiendo —pescó su último pedazo de cerdo frito. Por Buda, como deseaba tener más que su actual porción—. ¿Y entonces por qué estás en Fukurodani? 

—Oh, eso. La razón no es la más increíble en realidad. Mi madre y hermana viven solas en el pueblo que le mencioné. Fukurodani o Nekoma son los clanes más cercanos a mi hogar y, aunque fue una dura decisión, creí que estar más cerca de ellas sería la opción más óptima.

—Siempre es una buena razón —Suga levantó sus cejas con asombro y movió su mano para acariciar muy levemente la espalda del chico. Era un motivo muy puro y honesto—. También cuestioné a Tsukishima una noche por sus motivos para asistir a Karasuno, como lo dijiste, está lejos de su pueblo natal y Fukurodani o Nekoma son templos de gran renombre. 

—Sí, aunque lo son, encuentras personas o actividades muy extrañas. 

—¡Sí! No conozco demasiado a todos, pero si puedo decir algo de alguien y es que Kuroo puede ser en serio un diablo. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Tadashi preguntó no porque lo dudara, sino porque Suga también parecía tener sus propios motivos para creerlo. 

—¿Por qué? Me bastó conocerlo el primer año que llegué a Karasuno. La primera vez que asistí a unos de estos campamentos él llegó arrasando el cuerpo y el alma de los novatos, incluso y aunque sólo se tratara de un accidente, terminó clavando su espada en mi brazo —nunca podría olvidar el terrible dolor que ese estúpido accidente causó.

—Oh, por Buda, ¿y está su brazo bien? 

—Lo está, fue algo superficial o un poco más que eso, pero la sangre siempre es exagerada. 

—Me imagino. Que dolor —Yamaguchi siseó, terminando de una buena vez con todo su plato de comida. 

—Aunque lo peor de su personalidad, es lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser. 

—¿Eso crees? —con ese punto él no podía estar muy de acuerdo. Hasta el momento si lo único que había obtenido era dos besos sin sentido del mayor creía que solo se trataban de bromas pesadas.

—El discípulo que llegue a tener algún día tendrá que estar preparado. 

—¿Pre–preparado para qué? 

—Para "el orgullo del maestro" que tiene ese hombre. 

—¿Qué es "el orgullo del maestro"? 

—Oh pues... ¡Hey, Daichi! —el repentino subidon de voz sobresaltó a Yamaguchi. Permaneció sentado en esa mesa solo porque Koushi le impidió irse. Tsukishima ya estaba sentado en frente suyo y sería otra muy buena oportunidad para conocer al resto del equipo. 

—¿Esperaste mucho? —Tsukki cayó en cuenta en el plato de sus dos compañeros, ya vacíos y sin una muestra de haber residido comida allí. 

—No, fue divertido esperar con Sugawara. 

A medida que todos se sentaron a la mesa hicieron una corta presentación para Yamaguchi. Daichi, el maestro líder de Karasuno, Asahi bien conocido como 'el monje', Tanaka mejor parecido como un buda y el enano pero muy alegre Nishinoya junto a Ennoshita, Kinnoshita y Narita, solo ellos faltaban por esa presentación. 

Comieron con un gran ánimo, Yamaguchi de nuevo no necesitó de excusas para retirarse. Nunca pensó en hacerlo, el ambiente allí era demasiado ameno. Incluso Suga mencionó «habría sido bueno que ocuparas la vacante número doce en Karasuno», eso le llenó de orgullo. 

Sin duda, en medio de las charlas las burlas tampoco hicieron falta. Tadashi escuchó de Kageyama los mismos consejos que Oikawa le había dado en batalla. Tenía mucho que corregir para no volver a caer. La vergüenza le llenó de calor el rostro, seguro que todos pudieron verlo porque hicieron más alarde y bulla de ello. 

—Tsukki, ¿en Karasuno hacen algún ritual de iniciación? 

—¿Ritual de iniciación? Para nada —respondió a secas, terminando con el último grano de arroz. 

—¿Qué es eso, Yamaguchi? —cuestionó Hinata. Todos observaron al pecoso, era la primera vez que se les preguntaba algo de ese estilo o quizás la segunda. 

—Un ritual de iniciación, ya saben, para darle la bienvenida a los novatos... Es, es algo que hacen, ¿no? ¿Ustedes no lo practican? 

—Nunca hemos hecho nada como eso —respondió Daichi—. ¿En Fukurodani lo hacen? 

—Así es —asintió. En resumidas cuentas Yamaguchi comentó todo lo que conllevaba el muy famoso ritual de iniciación que Kuroo innovó en los clanes. Explicó con sumo detalle todo lo que hicieron desde el momento en que el sol cayó hasta ese penoso instante que el temblor, debido al nerviosismo, era incontrolable. Era una anécdota divertida pero aterradora en su momento. 

—No me sorprende si hablamos de Kuroo —simplificó Koushi. Cómo compadecía a ese tierno chico a su lado. 

—Aún si es Kuroo, ¿no es eso algo demasiado exagerado? —preguntó Daichi—. ¿Ninguno ha replicado nunca sobre ello? Después de todo, ustedes solo tienen 16 años. 

—Según y lo que dicen las malas lenguas, fue una idea puramente perversa con el fin de entretener y/o dar a entender a los recién iniciados las verdaderas razones por las que hemos llegado a unirnos al título de guerrero samurai —y aún con esa gran excusa, Karasuno no terminó de convencerce, no al menos dos par de idiotas que estaban maravillados con tan tentadora idea. 

—¡Sawamura, tenemos que hacerlo el próximo año! —Sugirió Tanaka. 

—Qué dices Ryuu, ¡tenemos que hacerlo este mismo año! —dijo Nishinoya. 

Ambos tan motivados y envueltos ya con una serie de largas bromas que podrían usar para darle la bienvenida a los de más bajo nivel. 

—No —pero el capitán arruinó todos sus sueños y sus pensamientos quedaron a la deriva de un mar de negación— y no es negociable. No haremos tal cosa parecida a esa, ahora terminen de comer si no desean que yo mismo embuta toda la comida. 

—Sigue siendo una idea muy aterradora —murmuró Asahi.

Era divertido como su personalidad y su cuerpo no concordaban en absoluto.

Yamaguchu estaba demasiado a gusto, tanto que no encontró el verdadero motivo por el que estaba en esa mesa: él quería un tiempo a solas con Tsukki, para hablar con su mejor amigo y decir abiertamente lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Pero no sucedería esa noche. 

La cena y la ducha transcurrieron demasiado rápido. El onsen del Aoba Johsai, como era de esperarse, otra maravilla. Yamaguchi comentó mucho más alegre a Akaashi sobre su noche y sobre Karasuno. Eran un clan muy unido, también podía encontrar variedad hasta en el corte de su cabello.

—La próxima vez invitame también a cenar con ellos —Kuroo apareció tras su espalda—, debo conocer las amistades que trae mi discípulo. Dicen que eres con quien andas —se introdujo en las aguas termales, entre Yamaguchi y Keiji, apoyando sus brazos sobre la piedra en la que se reclinaba. Nada se comparaba a esa sensación de relajación.

—Eso explica muchas cosas, Kuroo–san.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo qué?

—Como el por qué usted y Bokuto–san pueden entenderse muy bien —los dos eran un par de idiotas con la mente llena de espadas, tácticas, movimientos y sexo. Yamaguchi rió tras el comentario ajeno. Había sido ingenioso.

—Porque somos geniales —Kuroo peinó su cabello cresta de gallo sin obtener ningún mínimo cambio y eso lo sabía.

—Idiotas —mencionó Yaku a un par de metros. A ver, que no era su intención entrometerse en las conversaciones ajenas, pero cuando se trataba de Kuroo, no podía decir más que la verdad. 

—Metete en tus asuntos enano.

—¿¡A quién estás llamando enano, idiota peinado ridículo!? —el agua tibia corrió por todo el cuerpo del pequeño chico cuando brincó fuera de ella para enfrentar al líder del clan. Podía tolerar cualquier cosa, pero nunca que se metieran con su estatura. Eso lo había aprendido Yamaguchi al escuchar a Haiba.

—¡Yaku–san, está mostrando todo! —Lev procuró buscar alguna toalla para cubrir la cadera de su maestro. 

—Mi peinado no es ridículo. 

—No, solo tienes un gallo encima de tu cabeza. ¿Eso es lo que escucho cantar todas las mañanas?

—Maldito Hyosube* —dijo. Fue lo último que dijo y no obtuvo más respuesta de ello—. ¿Qué? 

—¿Qué es un Hyosube? —preguntó Tadashi, no era una pregunta para el público o para Kuroo, iba dirigida a Akaashi pero el receptor había sido otro. 

—Pecas, ¿no conoces a Hyosube? ¿Ninguno aquí lo conoce? Incultos. Ignorantes. Hyosube es un demonio muy, muy pequeño, igual que ese sujeto que está por allá —Yaku, claro, Kuroo no podía señalar a nadie más que Yaku—, que ronda por las noches con sus pequeños pies esperando que el mundo los vea para recibir una maldición. 

—Maldición y una mierda vas a recibir —sujetando la toalla, Yaku pretendía caminar por entre el agua, entre los otros miembros de otros clanes que presenciaban divertidos la próxima pelea—. Ven aquí, Kuroo.

—Vamos bro, yo te presto mi balde para que te cubras con él —Bokuto sujetó en alto la cubeta con la que se había lavado antes de ingresar al onsen. Tuvo el descaro de interponerse entre los dos hombres para darle de verdad el objeto. 

—Chicos, calmense por favor, ahora no estamos solos —Kai sujetó el brazo de Morisuke y lo regresó al interior del agua. La misma señal dio a su líder, pues Kuroo ya estaba siendo sujetado por Tadashi antes de comenzar, de verdad, una pelea. 

—No me habrías ganado. 

—Kuroo basta. Detente ya —reprendió nuevamente el pecoso. 

—Es la verdad. 

—Si estás tan seguro —Yaku levantó su voz—. Si estás tan seguro, enfrentemonos tu y yo. Mañana. En el mismo lugar que hoy y con el público dictando su veredicto.

—Eso no sería divertido —Bokuto estiró sus labios acomodando el mechón de cabello azabache que se le escapaba a Akaashi para pegarse de forma molesta en su frente—. Ustedes ya lo han hecho un montón de veces. Es alterno. 

—Es muestra de habilidad, bro. 

—¿Por qué no muestran sus habilidades como maestros?

—¿Qué dices? —cuestionó Yaku. 

—Una batalla de discípulos —completó Akaashi. Admitiría que había sido una gran idea solo cuando ellos estuvieran solos. 

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Lev y Yamaguchi.

—Acepto —sentenciaron ambos maestros al unísono.

Los dos involucrados compartieron una mirada, una que nisiquiera supieron describir. Era una batalla al fin y al cabo, todo el día habían combatido con distintas personas, ¿qué era hacerlo con uno de sus conocidos? Con uno que medía dos metros e intimidaba con su mera presencia. Eran motivos egoístas y soberbios los que estaban cargando ahora.

—¿Y por qué no hacerlo ahora? —Sugirió nuevamente Bokuto.

—Bokuto... Ahora mismo estamos desnudos —recalcó Yamaguchi.

—¡No, no! No ahora mismo, ahora en un rato. Después de la ducha. Que el mejor guerrero contra cansancio y oscuridad, gane la batalla y decida quién es un mejor maestro.

—Pero Bokuto... Kuroo —Tadashi miró suplicante a su maestro. Él quería descansar, no quería seguir luchando ni en broma. Sus pies y todo su cuerpo ya estaba exigiéndole un descanso—, por favor. Mañana podremos hacerlo, como ya lo habían dicho.

—Yaku–san, por favor —suplicó Lev por su parte.

—Pecas, recuerda que me debes algo. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Oh, demonios... Aquello que le había dicho esa tarde, ese «¿y si pierdo qué?» era tanto como ir directo a una apuesta. Si perdía, si él perdía contra Hinata Shoyo tendría que hablar con Kuroo para esperar el castigo, sólo sí perdía. Y perdió.

—Vamos, Kuroo, puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa que no implique un enfrentamiento esta noche. Por favor.

—Yaku–san, por favor no me ignore. 

—Kuroo... 

—Bien, está bien. Lo aplazaremos para mañana. Mañana decidiremos quién es el mejor maestro de Nekoma —bufó.

Nuevamente los involucrados compartieron una mirada, esta vez, llena de satisfacción y felicidad.

—Pero esta noche me debes algo, de eso no te salvas —al igual que al principio recostó sus brazos en la roca y se relajó. Necesitaba liberar todo el estrés que le provocaba iniciar una broma contra Morisuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo VII
> 
> *El Hyosube es un demonio que tiene el aspecto de un hombre enano que se alimenta de berenjenas y vive cerca de los huertos que las cosechan. Es una criatura traviesa que provoca, al instante de ver sus ojos, una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Estos demonios no se esconden, sino que gustan de andar descaradamente durante la noche, con la esperanza de ser vistos por humanos para propiciar su muerte.


	8. VIII - Jin (benevolencia)

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que desea usted que haga para cumplir con mi castigo, maestro?

—Pareces estar de muy buen humor. 

Yamaguchi caminó detrás de Kuroo con la poca iluminación que el Tōrō de Akaashi les brindaba. Sentía ese molesto escalofrío cuando pisaba una hoja seca o una rama se movía inquieta por el viento. 

—Pese a que mi primer enfrentamiento oficial fue vergonzoso —sin duda, sus palabras y su rostro admitía ese hecho— fue en general un buen día. Kuroo, ¿por, por esta vez puedo ir delante suyo? —suplicó, ojeando constantemente a un costado y luego al otro. El perímetro estaba despejado. 

—Pecas, en serio, no hay ningún Hyosube o demonio siguiendonos el paso, el único se quedó en los baños pateando a un mitad ruso.

—No lo digo por los demonios, ellos solo pasean en la madrugada. 

—¿Entonces, a qué le temes en este preciso instante? —enarcó una ceja. Sabía que esa era la única razón por la que Yamaguchi odiaba pasear solo en las noches, pero nunca estaba demás molestarlo con aquello. 

—No importa. 

—Vamos Pecas, ¿a qué podrías temerle cuando estás con el gran Kuroo–Sama defendiendo tu frente? 

—No hay nadie a mi espalda —murmuró—. Es, me da muy mala sensación cuando soy el último de la fila. La última persona en un lugar siempre es la más perjudicada. 

—Oh, claro que no, ¿qué no has aprendido nada tan sólo viendo la guerra? El frente es el peor lugar para estar. Siempre es peor estar en primer lugar. Eres el primero en morir. 

—Pero no hay nadie esperando por nosotros al frente, Kuroo —Tadashi vociforeó en un tono de voz tan suplicante, seguía ojeando a sus costados casi esperando que una verdadera razón apareciera para excusarce de no ser el último entre los dos. 

—Bien, bien, ven aquí —suspiró. Yamaguchi podía ser un niño en ciertas ocasiones –aunque eso lo encontraba muy tierno–. Lo tomó de los hombros y le dio un espacio delante suyo, tal como quería. Kuroo simplemente sirvió de niñero en ese instante, llevando a un complacido pecoso que caminaba al fin seguro.

—Entonces... 

—Oh, sí. El castigo —Llevó una mano a su mentón y cerró sus ojos fingiendo pensar difícilmente en ello—. Dejame ver. ¿Qué podrías hacer para mejorar habilidades y de paso complacer mis caprichos? 

Aquello le hizo mucha gracia al menor. Kuroo era muy directo y en realidad, él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. 

—¿Qué opinas de un masaje en los pies, Pecas? 

—¿Un masaje en los pies? 

—Un masaje en los pies —afirmó. 

—¿Por...? ¿Y eso como me ayudará a mi a mejorar habilidades? —Tadashi frunció el entrecejo no por molestia, solo era un signo de mera curiosidad. 

—¿En qué? Buf, muy sencillo —esta vez su silencio se debía porque en serio necesitaba pensarlo. Un castigo no implicaba parte de su trabajo como el maestro de Yamaguchi; la apuesta sólo era el hecho de aprovecharse de su compañero, sea cual fuese su relación—. El saber masajear los pies de una persona podría enseñarte a hacerlo tan maravillosamente que un futuro Tsukki agotado querría recibir tan placentera bienvenida.

Estaba avergonzado. Yamaguchi se sentía muy avergonzado.

—Oh, ¿acabas de imaginar toda una escena Pecas? —rió. Pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del chico mientras revolvía su cabello sin ninguna piedad—. Qué pervertido eres. Dime, ¿cómo luce Tsukki cansado? 

—Por favor, Kuroo, eso no es verdad. No he imaginado nada —el corazón de Yamaguchi seguía brincando tan estrepitosamente en su pecho que temió por ser escuchado. Tsukki cansado era increíblemente atractivo. No le costó demasiado imaginarlo y es que no hubo necesidad de ello pues el cansancio era un síntoma muy común que ambos compartieron un par de veces cuando recoger trigo todo el día solo era su tarea matutina. 

Salían al campo en cuanto el sol se alzaba y regresaban a casa, tan llenos de sudor, en cuanto él se ocultaba. Tsukki siempre se sentaba en el mismo sillón beige y viejo, a un costado suyo, inhlando y exhalando repetidas veces y luego disfrutaban de la sombra que el hogar Yamaguchi les proporcionaba. Tsukki siempre se veía atractivo. 

—¿Y? ¿Cómo fue ver nuevamente a tu mejor amigo? 

—Aunque sólo fueron dos semanas, se sintió realmente bien —confesó. La estructura del templo los recibió aseados y frescos y los pasillos los guiaron hacia la habitación de Nekoma. Tadashi apagó la vela dentro del Tōrō—. Er, quiero decir, si, Tsukki parece estar en un clan que es muy agradable. 

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí! Karasuno es un clan muy agradable —rió—. Lo siento, no podría describirlos de otra forma. Sugawara es en verdad alguien muy fácil de tratar por entre cualquier otra persona. 

—Seguro lo es. Ven, acércate —susurró haciendo con su mano un movimiento que apoyara sus palabras. Tadashi obedeció, procedió con cautela a acercar su oído. No podía evitarlo, aún cuando Kuroo no hacía mucho cruzar el radio personal ajeno le recordaba lastimosamente a sus dos primeros besos robados—, aquí entre nosotros, Sugawara llegó a atraerme y rechazarme el mismo día que le conocí. 

—¿¡De verdad!? —Yamaguchi se alejó, tan sorprendido de su confesión. Él podía esperar cualquier cosa menos eso; ahora se sentía un poco culpable por creer otra cosa—. No puedo creerle, Kuroo, ¿Sugawara? —Y Kuroo tarareó afirmando ese hecho. 

—Creelo. Era más tímido y mucho más torpe en aquel entonces de lo que es ahora.

—Ahora puedo entenderlo. 

—¿El qué? 

—Sugawara parecía conocerlo más entre cualquiera de los miembros de Karasuno.

—¿Dijo algo sobre mí? —en un solo movimiento abrió la puerta que los introducía a la habitación que tenían asignada para dormir e ingresó. 

—Dijo que vuestro primer encuentro resultó muy desastroso. Le clavaste la espada en el brazo —Yamaguchi terminó soltando instantáneamente una gran risa. La reacción que Kuroo le enseñó era auténtica: cubrió todo su rostro con una mano para evitar que el calor en sus mejillas se transmitiera al ambiente.

—Fue hace dos años, creí que podría haberlo olvidado. 

Juntos, tomaron los futones que les correspondían y los extendieron en el suelo. Ahora eran ellos los únicos y primeros que habían llegado a la habitación. No se preocupaban por el resto, estarían disfrutando aún de la cena, los baños o un agotador paseo.

—¿Quién podría olvidar algo como eso? 

—Buen punto. ¿Qué más dijo? —Kuroo se deshizo de su Yukata, quedó tan solo en sus pantaloncillos antes de lanzarce boca arriba en el increíblemente acolchonado futón—. Oh, puedes usar esa crema que hay dentro de mi bolsa, si, esa misma, esa. 

—Dijo que eres un completo pervertido. 

—Es un hecho innegable. Mi esencia me define y lo que me define llevar la sexualidad como segundo nombre. ¿Algo más? 

—También dijo que el discípulo que tengas algún día tendría que prepararse —Tadashi se arrodilló frente a los pies ajenos, abrió el objeto y se llenó las manos de la crema que había solicitado su maestro. Tendría que prometerse mentalmente nunca perder una apuesta contra Kuroo, de nuevo. 

—¿Prepararse para qué? 

—Para «el orgullo del maestro» que tiene usted. Textualmente usó esas palabras. 

—Mierda —Kuroo dejó que su cabeza se enterrara en la almohada. Relajó su cuerpo, sus brazos, todos sus músculos—, eso se siente muy bien —murmuró. ¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido antes? Podría asegurar futuras apuestas con su discípulo si obtenía premios como ese. 

Yamaguchi no sabía en realidad cómo debía hacerlo, él solo movía sus manos sobre las plantas de los pies y luego los rodeaba por completo, incluso acarició cada dedo hasta el más pequeño y reiniciaba toda una secuencia en las zonas que él mismo creía y podrían hacerle sentir bien. 

—Entonces, Kuroo, ¿de qué orgullo del maestro hablaba Sugawara? 

—El orgullo de los maestros —entreabrió sus ojos para mirar al chico que pedía una respuesta. 

—Sí. Incluso se lo pregunté a Akaashi en los baños pero no tuve la oportunidad de escuchar una adecuada respuesta hasta que Bokuto lo arrastró lejos y... 

—Espera, Pecas, ¿nunca haz hecho antes un masaje?

—No. Es mi primera vez, ¿lo hago en serio muy mal? —Tadashi alejó sus manos, negó cualquier posible contacto con una tímida sonrisa y rastros de vergüenza en su mejilla. 

—No, no, no —Kuroo decidió abandonar la comodidad y el calor del futón para cambiar lugares—. Esto no es demasiado difícil. Dejame enseñarte; ven aquí —obligó a que su compañero, quien seguía negándose a recostarse en un futón que no le pertenecía, se recostara y tomara un turno de descanso. 

—¿Eh? ¡Espere, Kuroo por favor, soy yo quien debe hacerle el masaje a usted! —Yamaguchi siguió resistiendo la tentación que le ofrecía su maestro. No podría sentirse cómodo si era él quien estaba allí acostado recibiendo un buen trato de un superior. Era demasiado vergonzoso por no decir que muy extraño. 

—Deja de ser tan modesto. ¿Recuerdas lo que antes te enseñé en el lago? —mostró una expresión tan seria, casi molesta. Yamaguchi negó—. Los principios de una vaina. Una vaina siempre, siempre obedece a su espadachin. En cualquier caso y antes de replicar, eres mi discípulo, al fin y al cabo, la obediencia y el respeto es algo que tienes que aprender. Además, si lo haces correctamente entonces yo lo disfrutaré más. 

Yamaguchi en serio quería replicar pero Tetsurou insistió tanto y a tal punto que cedió a la terquedad ajena. Si, sentía que los principios aprendidos eran una excusa sólo para dejarse llevar, pero, si tanto quería darle un masaje, ¿quién era él para replicar? 

—Bien. Sigues frotando en las mismas zonas con la misma delicadeza —abrió nuevamente el tarro, llenó sus manos con la suficiente crema y acarició en primera instancia todos los pies de Yamaguchi. Necesitaba llenarlos de crema, desde el tobillo hasta la punta de los dedos—. Utiliza principalmente tus pulgares, presiona más en la parte de abajo, la planta, allí es donde todo un día reside al final. Utiliza tus manos para cubrir el pie, como una sutil caricia para darle calor. Es todo. 

Para Tadashi, esa placentera acción en cuanto Tetsurou comenzó a presionar sobre las zonas cansadas fue muy relajante. Ahora entendía el motivo de sus jadeos y su «que bien se siente». Suspiró incontables veces con los ojos cerrados, se grabó la sensación de dos gentiles manos obligándolo a olvidar todo lo hecho en su día. Los pulgares de Kuroo ejercían presión en círculos en las plantas de sus pies, en sus talones, la cara interna y externa, todo en absoluto recibió el justo trato que merecía durante un par de minutos. 

—Se, se siente muy bien, Kuroo —susurró con un último suspiro que llenó la habitación. Eso, de verdad, se había sentido muy relajante. Se sentía cohibido aún, claro, aunque menos tenso. Se levantó con ánimo, tomó la crema de nuevo y esperó—. Gracias por explicarme y lamento las molestias —sonrió. 

—S–sí, bueno, ya sabes como hacerlo. Ahora hazlo de nuevo debidamente. 

Por otro lado, el mayor de todos se echó nuevamente al futon que Yamaguchi ya había calentado. Kuroo tomó la almohada que bien debía ir bajo su cabeza para ponerla sobre su cadera. 

A ver, que era una reacción completamente normal para un joven de dieciocho años el tener una erección cuando otro jovencito estaba suspirando y murmurando típicas frases sexosas que leías en una historia pornografica. Kuroo Tetsurou se había excitado con simplemente suspiros de Yamaguchi. Suspiros muy inocentes provocados por sus manos.

—Kuroo, ¿estás bien? Tienes el rostro muy rojo —Tadashi frotó sus manos y reinició con el masaje–castigo que debía. Con una maldita expresión tan inocente. 

—Estoy perfecto, pecas. Ahora, ¿qué estábamos hablando antes? Ah si, el orgullo de un maestro —murmuró enterrando su aburrida mirada en el tedioso techo que tenía en frente. Era mejor analizar todos los zancudos que se pegaban a él antes que observar el pecoso rostro del chico que le causaba dolor en el pantalón—. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es lo que es. 

—Eso no explica nada —respondió frunciendo sus labios. 

Antes de poder decir algo más la puerta se abrió tan estrepitosamente en ese instante que el chillido característico de Yamaguchi resonó por toda la habitación junto a una carcajada de Kuroo. Esa era definitivamente la razón por la que Pecas era su discípulo.

—¡Siento asustarte Yamaguchi! —Lev Haiba junto al resto del grupo ingresaron al interior de la habitación con un par de sonrisas nada disimuladas. Burlas. De todos.

—Sentimos interrumpir su noche, en serio, pero la habitación es, por el momento, para todos —mencionó Yaku enfrentando la mirada de Kuroo. 

—Que considerados son —murmuró el líder con el dedo corazón de ambas manos levantándose ante todos—. No estaban interrumpiendo nada, no hacíamos nada, idiotas. 

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué cubres precisamente tu pelvis con una almohada? —preguntó de regreso el enano. Ser observador era, a veces, demasiado fastidioso no para él, sino para Kuroo. 

—Porque se me da la gana. Vamos Pecas, aún no cumples con el trato —con un gesto de manos, apresuró a su discípulo antes de llevar un brazo a cubrir sus ojos y el otro a asegurarse que la almohada continuara en ese lugar hasta estar todo resuelto allí abajo...—. Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, tengo que salir un momento. 

—¿Seguro que está bien Kuroo? —el color en el rostro ajeno no había desaparecido y ahora parecía molesto. Era extraño. 

—Si, ¿seguro que estás bien? —preguntó de paso Morisuke, echándose sobre el futón que había preparado junto al resto de sus compañeros. 

—Dejalo en paz, Yaku, todos tienen problemas y frustraciones sexuales —habló Yamamoto envolviendo correctamente su yukata.

—Demonios, ¡no tengo ningún problema en absoluto! —antes de levantarse, tomó la muñeca de Tadashi—. Mañana en la mañana, desayuna debidamente y ve a buscarme, vamos a practicar. 

«Frustraciones sexuales» Yamaguchi era idiota para ese tipo de temas, lo sabía, pero pudo entender perfectamente las pistas que ya habían todos lanzado a la mesa. Sin alguna otra palabra para replicar, hizo una venia general y salió de la habitación hacia su respectivo cuarto. Olvidó en el pasillo la duda que lo carcomía y dejó la conversación a medias que tenían. 

—Yamaguchi, tienes que relajarte. 

—Tsukki, en serio lo estoy intentando, de verdad, pero es muy difícil. 

Después de una tranquila noche y una productiva mañana practicando con Kuroo todos los movimientos que debía mejorar, finalmente, la decisiva batalla contra Lev Haiba, cargando en su espalda el nombre de su maestro como el mejor título en Nekoma, llegó. 

Cerró sus ojos un par de segundos e hizo memoria. Kuroo siguió mencionando toda la mañana que su cuerpo se desequilibraba luego de dos pasos. Recordaba la mano de su maestro sobre su cadera, la otra encima de su propia mano, ejerciendo la debida fuerza en su espalda. «Concéntrate, defiende, ataca y vuelve a defender» la defensiva era por sobre todo en lo que Nekoma se centraba al fin y al cabo. «Resiste. Siempre resiste porque el oponente pronto se agotará. Esa será tu fortaleza. Sé benevolente y piensa en cómo esto les ayudará a mejorar. Para ambos, para el enemigo y para ti» dijo tan cerca de su oído que terminó grabando esas palabras. Y así continuaron, batallando cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que el cansancio le pesó en los hombros y aún con ello Kuroo lo llevó hasta el límite del cansancio. Era demasiado agotador. 

—Solo tienes que pelear como lo has hecho hasta ahora —dijo Tsukki rompiendo la burbuja de recuerdos de su amigo. 

—Si hiciera eso, seguiría tropezando incontables veces —suspiró. Apretó el mango de la espada espada bajo ambas manos, tal como lo había hecho el día anterior. Era una forma de sentir un poco de menos presión si la ejercía físicamente en un objeto. 

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por entre los pasillos. Después de reposar su almuerzo y de pasar un tiempo casi a solas con Tsukishima Kei y el dúo de raros –como le llamó Tsukki a Hinata y Kageyama en una ocasión–, finalmente el momento había llegado. 

—Hey, Yamaguchi —Akaashi se presentó frente a ambos chicos con una diminuta agitación en su pecho. Seguro que había demorado más en su almuerzo de lo que había esperado—. Buenas tardes, Tsukishima. 

—Tardes —murmuró de regreso. 

—Están esperando.

—Me voy yendo. Tsukki, te veré al final de la batalla. 

—Estaré observando. 

Yamaguchi le dirigió una rápida mirada a su mejor amigo y viceversa. Tranquilidad. Es lo que sentía. No te apresures, ten en mente los consejos que recibiste. Tranquilo. Pudo escuchar en el silencio que le ofreció esa mirada. Tenía muy en cuenta los consejos que Oikawa y Kageyama le habían dado, ambos, aunque aplicarlos era una cuestión distinta. 

Caminaron hacia el dojo. Lev y Yaku seguían practicando: movimientos, tácticas, palabras. Yamaguchi podía verlos compartir cortas frases que no podían ser más de dos palabras esporádicamente. 

—Pecas, ¿de nuevo nervioso? —con las manos sobre sus caderas y posando despreocupado en su lugar, levantó su dedo índice—. ¿Necesitas una vez más que quite todos esos nervios?

—No estoy nervioso —negó instintivamente vigilando que los traviesos dedos de su superior no se acercaran a picotear nada.

—Lo harás excelente. Esta vez, también hay otras personas enfrentándose en el mismo espacio —Kuroo señaló todo el dojo. Tenía razón, habían otras parejas enfrentándose a parte de ellos, los ojos del público no estarían concentrados sólo en sus caídas esta vez—. Sonríe y entra allí a ganar. No pierdas esta vez. Hablo en serio. 

—Kuroo, ¿desea hacer otra apuesta de nuevo? —los orbes de Tadashi se posaron muy confiados en los contrarios. Aunque era una pregunta, se sentía más como una orden. No sonreía, simplemente se sentía extrañamente confiado.

—¿Estás listo para masajear nuevamente mis pies esta noche? 

—Hecho —inspiró profundo el aire de Aoba Johsai y avanzó un paso. 

—Espera, ¿cuál es tu parte de la apuesta? 

—Eso... lo decidiré después. 

Y retomó el paso. Con una cordial venia para Lev la batalla inició. Su rival podía recordarle de cierta manera a la batalla contra Hinata Shoyo. No tenían en absoluto una similitud en altura y tampoco era tan rápido como el enano, pero sin duda sentía su fuerza y su poca habilidad con la espada. Lev daba grandes pasos aprovechando el largo de sus piernas, atacaba, se defendía, descuidada sus pasos y un par de veces soltó la katana. 

—¡Te he dicho que no bajes el agarre de tu mano! —gritó Yaku. Intentaba permanecer callado y solo observando, pero era Lev de quien estaban hablando.

—Parece que la tienes mucho más difícil viejo —Kuroo levantó su voz mientras sus manos continuaban cruzadas entre sí y su aburrida mirada se fijaba sólo en lo que importaba. 

—Nada que no pueda arreglarse. ¿Qué tal lo hace Yamaguchi? Seguro que trabajar en sus pies es una proeza. 

—Lo maneja bastante bien.

—¿Podrías quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de una buena vez? 

—¿Qué sonrisa? Es mi sonrisa de cada día —pero eso era claramente una mentira. 

Yamaguchi aprovechaba esos espacios, esos "pasos vacíos" de los que Oikawa le había hablado. Recordaba el cómo su cuerpo avanzaba con la ayuda de Kuroo sin caer. Cuidaba su centro de masa, atacó, atacó y se defendió. Repitió el mismo proceso hasta que, en un descuidado ataque Haiba perdió nuevamente su espada y Yaku parecía desesperarse bajo la mirada de Kuroo. Solo lo estaba mirando, pero podía ver todas las burlas y molestias que esa simple mirada implicaba. 

Yamaguchi ganó... 

—Oya —Kuroo sonrió. 

—Oya, oya —y Bokuto respondió, asomado entre los miembros de Fukurodani que estuvieron observando la pobre batalla de los novatos—. ¡Tada–chan, ganaste! 

Yamaguchi ganó. Es que, simplemente no podía creerlo. Mantenía el filo de su espada sobre la manzana de Adán de Lev, quien arrodillado, se veía mucho más pequeño de lo que en realidad era. 

Bokuto dio dos pasos al frente y dijo—. ¡Presenciad, pueblerinos y ciudadanos, porque el mejor maestro de Nekoma se llama Kuroo Tetsurou y es mi no hermano de sangre, también fue mi discípulo!

—Eso ya lo sabemos —respondió Konoha. 

—Callate, Sh, no he terminado —Koutarou movió sus manos, pidiendo solo un minuto de silencio que nadie le regaló. 

—Y estás muy orgulloso. Ya conocemos el resto —de nuevo, Konoha irrumpió en el anhelado discurso que Bokuto había preparado. Era sólo un enfrentamiento entre dos novatos que poco sabían, pero el búho hacía mucho escándalo por cosas tan pequeñas. Aquello le hizo cerrar la boca y remplazó su enérgica sonrisa por la más triste entre todas. 

Fukurodani sólo le dirigió una mirada culpable a Konoha por su gesto.

—Konoha, que Bokuto pueda celebrar sus logros debería también alegrarte, porque los suyos son los nuestros y con esfuerzo ha llegado a contemplar los pasos que le siguen sus predecesores —Washio, sosteniendo una mirada de pocos amigos, llevó una mano al hombro del chico. 

—B–bien. Sí. Bokuto, ¿deseas continuar y deleitarnos con tu discurso... 

—No quiero —respondió negándose a la humilde petición que le hacían en señal de disculpa—, ustedes ya conocen el resto —cruzó sus brazos y se sentó de regreso a un costado de Akaashi. 

Creía que su tarde podría estar libre, pero ahora animar al niño Bokuto era su trabajo y Konoha tendría que ayudarlo. 

—Perdón, ¿qué decías antes Yaku–san? —Kuroo, por otro lado—. ¿Seguro que lo estás manejando bien? ¿No necesitarás, no sé, un poco de ayuda? —con un rostro tan amable y poco usual se retiró del lugar. Tendría que felicitar de buena manera a Yamaguchi. 

Morisuke no dijo nada, no tenía ninguna ingeniosa respuesta –al menos no una que Kai le permitiera gritar en presencia de tantas personas–. Tenía su pie ya preparado y ansioso, pero tampoco hizo nada con ello. Tan sólo aceptó ese hecho, el hecho de que su discípulo era un completo y mayor idiota de lo que podía ser Kuroo. 

—¡Kuroo, lo hice! —Tadashi guardó su katana, se despidió de Lev y caminó animoso hasta su maestro—. Por primera vez, ¿lo viste? Ni siquiera tropecé, no hubo un traspié. 

—Lo vi —dijo. Podía sentir su pecho lleno de orgullo, burbujeando cosquillas hasta la boca del estómago. Tenía el título real de un gran maestro (no mejor que Bokuto, pero lo tenía) ante los ojos de Nekoma y otro par de adicionales—. No te emociones demasiado Pecas, esto fue solo la primer batalla de muchas con un hombre que pelea como un niño de cinco años —no quería tampoco que ese momento se le subiera a la cabeza, seguía siendo al fin y al cabo muy malo. Acarició los verdosos cabellos del menor con suavidad.

Yamaguchi sintió el gesto tan suave y natural. Era una auténtica caricia de padre. Por primera vez y sin darse cuenta, Tadashi no elevó una defensa a la cercanía de Kuroo, permitió el toque mientras su sonrisa se ensancahaba otro poco. Tetsurou terminó quitando sólo un poco de polvo del cabello ajeno antes de retirar su mano. 

—Lo tengo en cuenta, Kuroo, pero puedes decir algo mejor que eso, fue mi primer logro oficial —rió. Ambos rieron.

—Seguro. ¿Qué es lo que solicitarás entonces ahora que has ganado la apuesta? 

—En realidad aún no tengo nada en mente.

—¿Así que solo echaste una moneda a la suerte? Oh, ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos ir por una merienda —señaló hacia un costado, hacia el camino que podía guiarlos hasta el comedor principal.

—Lo siento, le prometí a Tsukki que iríamos juntos. Los mayores mencionaron que habría un espacio de una hora para elegir a las parejas que participarían mañana o algo así. Quiero usar ese tiempo para hablar a solas con él —mencionó disculpándose por rechazar la invitación pero no podía verse más feliz por ello. Después de dos noches cerca de su mejor amigo al fin tenían un espacio a solas.

—Oh, lo entiendo muy bien. Estas deseoso de buscar un lugar solitario donde atacar a Tsukki.

—¿Qué? ¡No–no es nada como eso Kuroo! —replicó pero el color en su rostro no ayudó para nada a verificar lo contrario.

—Eres todo un tigre Pecas, ¿qué harás entonces? ¿Un beso y un abrazo para comenzar? —esbozó una sonrisa tan de él, esa misma que utilizó antes con Yaku, una sonrisa de "sabelotodo arrogante". 

—¡Le estoy diciendo que no es así! Solo vamos a hablar. 

—Seguro, sí.

—Deje de reírse. Estoy, estoy hablando muy en serio —Yamaguchi no entendía cómo es que Kuroo podía hacerle reír y luego molestarlo en cuestión de segundos. Y es que era verdad, si era verdad que solo iban a hablar, no tenía confianza en sí mismo como para hacer un movimiento de esos—. Yo, nunca podría hacer algo como eso. 

—Tan solo tienes que estirar un poco tus labios y ya está —hizo la mímica de aquella acción. Un par de labios que se acercaban a su rostro como un pescado. 

—¡Kuroo! —Tadashi retrocedió entre risas.

—Lo ves, no es muy difícil. 

—Yo nunca antes había besado —confesó. Una mano acarició su nuca y raudamente analizó el lugar a su alrededor. Tsukishima no estaba muy lejos y sólo permanecía allí de pie, a la espera. 

—Espera, no me digas que, ¿acaso yo...? 

—Usted se hizo con mi primer beso, sí...

Kuroo no tuvo muchas palabras para ello. Cubrió sus labios, tan llenos de sorpresa. Bueno, él podía ser todo un fanático de los acostones y las relaciones modo: no–me–importa–quién–seas–solo–quiero–placer; pero una cosa muy distinta era reconocer ahora que había arrebatado algo que otra persona (y no, no cualquier persona) podía considerar importante. Aquello le hizo recordar la charla que tuvo con ese mismo chico el día antes de marchar hacia el campamento. 

—... Y el segundo también.

—Entiendo, lo entendí —Tetsurou suplicó con un gesto de mano que Yamaguchi parara—. Lo siento mucho.

—No es, no es en realidad tan importante —mintió—. No se disculpe, por favor, de algún modo, creo que eso me dio una idea de cómo podría darle un beso a Tsukki. ¡Quiero decir! No. 

—Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! —en cuestión de segundos el líder ya había olvidado cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad—. Sí ibas por una oportunidad. 

—N–no... en este momento. Por favor, deje de mirarlo de ese modo. 

Tsukishima había estado esperando ya demasiado tiempo en su lugar a que Tadashi terminara de hacer no se qué con el hombre que le regalaba un buen movimiento de cejas. Escalofríos, eso le causaba. Quizás su amigo sí necesitaba de un poco de ayuda. 

—Yamaguchi, ¿está todo bien? 

—¡Tsukki! Si, lo está. Regreso en un rato, Kuroo —intercalando su mirada entre el rubio y su maestro, ansiaba en serio que nada de su anterior conversación se revelara a nadie. Apresuró su despedida y empujó a Tsukishima de la espalda en busca de cualquier salida, sea cual fuese.

—Pecas, será mejor que te prepares muy bien para mañana. Buena suerte. 

—Yamaguchi, ¿podrías dejar de empujarme? 

—Sí. Lo siento Tsukki.

Después de una corta caminata cerca del comedor, ambos jóvenes pasaron por una merienda, como Kuroo lo había mencionado, antes de marchar hacia ningún lado. Tan solo querían caminar como solían hacer entre los campos de trigo.

El viento de las 16.00 acarició todo su cuerpo arrastrando consigo las hojas que seguían desprendiéndose de los árboles. Aunque Yamaguchi prefería la primavera, la temporada de otoño no estaba nada mal. El calor era casi nulo pero el frío no era desgarrador. Había una ventisca fresca en la noche y usar ropa abrigadora era la mejor sensación. Aunque entre entreno y práctica, el frío no era un lujo que alguno disfrutara por completo.

Debajo de un árbol con las hojas naranjas y marrones se sentaron a degustar el postre de las medias tardes. 

—Se siente lejano —mencionó el pecoso al aire y Tsukishima no interrumpió—. Fue hace solo dos semanas, pero en serio te extrañé, Tsukki. A mamá y a Kiyoko también, estoy deseando poder visitarlas de una vez. 

—¿No lo hiciste el domingo anterior? 

—No tuve oportunidad, creí más adecuado hacerlo ayer, pero...

—El campamento se cruzó. 

—Exacto —brindó un mordisco a su pan dulce.

—¿Haz pensado en escribirles una carta? 

Maldición. ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes? Medios, existen medios para hacerlos pero ignoraba ese hecho—. Claro, de hecho, olvidé una carta que tenía preparada para ellas en el templo Fukurodani. Una vez regresé la enviaré sin falta —qué tonto. 

—Saludalas de mi parte. 

—Lo haré. Seguro su primer pensamiento al leer esa oración será: "Que adorables" —rieron, Tsukki sonrió en realidad, pero lo hizo. Yamaguchi conocía a su madre, sabía incluso que lloraría sólo con recibir una carta. Era muy, bastante sentimental. 

Por un extenso rato continuaron hablando. Yamaguchi ansiaba que todas sus preguntas fueran al fin respondidas. ¿Cómo era Karasuno? ¿Cómo se sentía al respecto? ¿Qué opinaba de las vainas y los espadachines? ¿Qué pensaba acerca de Kuroo, su maestro? Todas sin falta fueron respondidas a su simple modo. Incluso la última, él dijo «parece un buen sujeto que utiliza un apodo para dirigirse hacia mí persona sin tan siquiera conocerme» y Tadashi insistió en el hecho de que sí era un buen tipo. 

Acabaron con los alimentos y guardaron los envoltorios. La hora transcurrió tan de prisa. El tiempo era el constante flujo de lo que no podía tocar y aún así se llevaba lo más preciado. El espacio a solas con su mejor amigo marcaba ya un final y en la recta, Yamaguchi pasó segundos observando los labios de Tsukki. Si, la charla con Kuroo le había afectado el pensamiento. No podía evitarlo, no era tan complicado. «Solo estira tus labios» había dicho.

Constantemente frotó la palma de sus manos contra su ropa y tragó la saliva que se revolvía en su boca y finalmente en su estómago. 

—Yamaguchi, ¿qué le sucede a tus labios? —Kei al parecer estaba más preocupado por la forma en que la boca de Tadashi se movía y formaba igual a la de un pez.

—¡Nada! —suspiró con una sonrisa de paso que lo hizo sentir muy idiota. Tan solo tenía que acercarse y alejarse en un instante. No tenía por qué ser un beso real, sólo un beso de niños, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. 

La posibilidad de que Tsukishima se negara era muy grande, claro, pero también existía aquella que no. Y entre un 100%, él quería creer que la balanza se inclinaba a su favor a pesar de que nunca había recibido alguna señal que afirmara ese hecho. El beneficio de la duda era su lujo y las ansias lo que más estaban pesando esos segundos mientras el tiempo seguía arrastrándose la compañía de Tsukki. 

—Será mejor regresar. 

—¡Tsukki! —fue la señal. El grito de aliento y el repentino movimiento tan brusco era la perfecta señal para hacerce con su oportunidad y sus labios de pescado, pero el impulso ganó y los nervios le jugaron muy mal un segundo después. 

Antes que sentir un choque en sus labios, Tadashi se lanzó un poco más allá de lo calculado. Su nariz le trajo una pésima sensación y sus dientes seguro que le dejarían una hinchazón diminuta en los labios. Quizás si había logrado su cometido con una dosis adicional de dolor. 

No podía sentirse más idiota. 

—¿Por... Por qué hiciste eso, Yamaguchi? —Tsukishima se alejó desentendido, acarició el puente de su nariz que las gafas habían marcado un poco más. Apretó sus ojos y gruñó muy despacio, un sonido casi perdido. 

—Lo siento mucho Tsukki. Yo, pretendía que. No lo sé. Quizás. Solo fue un mal movimiento. 

Debajo de un árbol con las hojas naranjas y marrones se levantaron con el punzante dolor sobre nariz y sus labios. Uno intentando excusarse con la vergüenza quemandole el rostro mientras el otro intentaba comprender qué demonios había sucedido. 

—¿Un movimiento? 

—¡Si! Fue un movimiento que quería enseñarte. Tomarte por sorpresa, ya sabes, Kuroo me lo enseñó y, lo siento Tsukki. 

—Bien, bien. Entiendo. Ya callate —murmuró.

Con algunas disculpas demás y preguntas respecto a ese movimiento, el tiempo a solas finalizó. Yamaguchi sentía el recuerdo de un beso fallido en su nariz y parte de su labio, que seguramente se había inflamado ya en una pequeña zona. 

—Kuroo–San, Bokuto–san, ¿podrían por favor dejar de reírse? 

Akaashi Keiji, sentado en cualquier mesa del comedor cerraba y abría su boca solo para atrapar los nutritivos alimentos. Al menos, eso tenía planteado hacer 

—Si, claro —obedeció. Kuroo, sentado a un costado de Yamaguchi, le dedicó una mirada a Bokuto quien yacía sentado al otro extremo del pecoso. Bastó una sola mirada para que ambos se echaran a reír nuevamente a carcajadas. Golpearon con la palma de su mano la madera y recostaron su frente allí con un tremendo dolor de estómago con el que ya no podían tratar. 

—Mejor iré a comer a otro lugar —Yamaguchi intentó levantarse de su asiento luego de no poder comer nada entre las estruendosas burlas, pero el brazo de ambos chicos lo detuvieron. 

—Vamos, Tada–chan. No pretendíamos reírnos ante tu gran anécdota... —pero pese a decir eso el búho siguió golpeando la mesa otro par de veces. 

Incluso Yaku, Yamamoto y el resto de acompañantes intentaban ser más serios al respecto. Claro que querían reírse, algunos sólo disimulaban ese hecho ante la cruel mirada que Akaashi les estaba dedicando a todos en la mesa. 

Yamaguchi seguía moviendo la cuchara dentro de su plato. No podía quejarse, él también se habría burlado de sí mismo si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente frustrado. Su única oportunidad guiada por la confianza de su maestro y la había perdido.

—No me había reído así en años —murmuró Kuroo y Bokuto asintió—. Pecas, lo pasado, pasado está, ¿bien? Bueno o malo hiciste un muy buen primer intento ante el primer movimiento. Animate —con un golpeteo de hombros, retomó nuevamente el proceso de la alimentación adecuada, lo había dejado a medias luego de la anécdota que Tadashi les había comentado. 

En un principio, de hecho, el pecoso tenía pensado decirlo sólo a Akaashi y Kuroo claro, después de todo, la idea había nacido desde allí. Pero la mesa había, sido ocupada a medio camino y cortarla no era una opción. No sabía besar y tampoco «robar un beso» como lo había llamado. Solo sabía excusarse y a duras penas con algo creíble. 

—Hice todo lo que usted dijo, Kuroo —Yamaguchi clavó sus ojos sólo en el plato de comida que no le apetecía. Se veía tan desanimado que las risas cesaron.

—Y ese fue tu primer error, Yamaguchi —dijo Akaashi. 

—Si quieres que algo salga bien, nunca sigas los consejos de Kuroo —complementó Yaku.

—Oe —Tetsurou gruñó.

—Aunque a veces puede tener buenas ideas —replicó Bokuto—, como el ritual de iniciación. Esa fue una buena idea. 

—Es solo un depravado modo de entretencion propia —dijo Yamamoto. 

—¿Saben que puedo escucharlos? 

—Cómo sea —fue el turno del deprimido chico—, no volveré a hacer algo como eso. No tengo ningún conocimiento sobre el romanticismo o la sexualidad de una persona. No sé llevar a cabo una tarea tan sencilla como esa. Gracias por escucharme. 

—Hey, Yamaguchi, ¿no te vas a terminar la cena? —Keiji observó a Tadashi marchar sin tan siquiera probar un solo bocado.

—No tengo hambre —y así, desapareció del comedor. 

—Está muy desesperado —murmuró Yaku—. Deberías ir a hablar con él Kuroo, fue tu idea desde un inicio. Se puede notar la virginidad del pobre chico incluso si no está. Para bien o para mal, eres su maestro. 

—Akaashi sería una mejor opción —Tetsurou se negó en primera instancia a levantar su trasero de la mesa sin haber terminado con su plato de comida. Si, no iba a negar que la idea había sido completamente suya, pero él tampoco podía hacer nada si el chico no tenía habilidades para ello. 

—No, Kuroo–san, Yaku–san tiene razón. Deberías hablar con Yamaguchi, es tu responsabilidad. 

—Bien, bien, tan solo —comiendo aprisa, llevó hasta el último pedazo de ramen a su boca y se levantó—. Ya está. Los veo en un rato. 

Caminó a prisa lejos del comedor. Se dirigió al único lugar en el que Tadashi podría encontrarse. Dicho y hecho, un cúmulo de pena y desgracia yacía debajo de las sábanas y encima del futón. Un bulto en la habitación que compartían los miembros de Fukurodani. 

Tres veces tocó la puerta y las sábanas le permitieron el paso libre al interior. 

—Deberías cerrar la puerta si no quieres que alguien se asuste al verte —esbozó una sonrisa que nadie apreció y extendió a un lado otro futón. Poco importaba a quién pertenecía.

—Lo siento. 

—Oe, Pecas, ¿quisieras salir de allí? Hablar contigo en ese estado se siente extraño. Vamos, no me ignores. Pecas... —posó su mano encima de las sábanas, intentando adivinar en secreto qué parte del cuerpo ajeno podría estar tocando. Era difícil decirlo—. Yamaguchi —pronunciar su apellido tuvo una pequeña reacción, un movimiento, más no salió—. ¿Quieres escuchar una historia? —le dedicó una rápida mirada y siguió—. Escucha con atención, porque vuestro encuentro me recordó una historia que mi madre me contó una noche igual a esta. 

» Dice la leyenda, que hace mucho tiempo, en un tiempo de grandes conflictos bélicos, existía un bosque lleno de hermosos árboles. Todos ellos tenían una copa abundante y florida, y era tal su belleza y el consuelo que ofrecían que ningún combate tenía lugar en el bosque. Todos menos uno: había un joven ejemplar que nunca florecía, y al que nadie se acercaba debido a su aspecto seco y de apariencia decrépita —Yamaguchi asomó al fin su cabeza y observó a Kuroo, sentado a un lado sin fijarse más que en la pared de enfrente y los recuerdos que acudían a su mente—. Un día un hermosa hada, viendo la situación del árbol, se conmovió y decidió ayudarle: le propuso al árbol lanzarle un hechizo, uno que podría ayudarle a sentir lo mismo que un corazón humano a lo largo de veinte años, con la esperanza de que la vivencia de la emoción le hiciese florecer. Además durante dicho periodo podría transformarse en un ser humano, como tú y yo, a su propia voluntad. Sin embargo, si después de dichos años no lograba recuperarse y florecer, moriría. 

—Veinte años pueden ser suficiente tiempo —dijo. Solo en ese momento Kuroo se fijó en que la presencia de su amigo finalmente le acompañaba fuera de las sábanas. 

—Eso creía él. Escucha: tras aceptar el hechizo y recibir la capacidad de sentir y transformarse, el árbol empezó a internarse en el mundo de los hombres. Lo que encontró en él no fue más que guerra y muerte por donde mirase, algo que le hizo rehuirlos durante largos períodos. Los años comenzaron a pasar, uno detrás de otro —con sus manos hizo una mímica, una mano adelante de otra— y el árbol iba perdiendo la esperanza. Sin embargo, un día como cualquier otro en el que se tornó humano, el árbol se encontró en un arroyo a una bella joven, que le trató con gran amabilidad. Se trataba de Sakura, con quien tras ayudarla a llevar agua hasta su hogar sustuvo una larga conversación sobre el estado de la guerra y el mundo.

Yamaguchi salió completamente de las sábanas, decidió sentarse y estar en iguales. Se sintió tan atraído e inmerso en la historia que imaginar la belleza de Sakura y el delgado hombre que podría ser el árbol no era difícil. 

—Antes de terminar su conversación, la joven preguntó su nombre y el árbol consiguió balbucear: Yohiro (esperanza) —susurró—. Continuaron viéndose todos los días, surgiendo una profunda amistad. Dicha amistad terminaría poco a poco haciéndose más profunda, hasta llegar a ser amor. Yohiro decidió contarle a Sakura lo que sentía por ella, junto con el hecho de que era un árbol a punto de morir y la joven mantuvo silencio. 

Yamaguchi abrió sus labios, pero de ellos tampoco se escucharon nada. La historia consiguió transmitirle la intranquilidad que la mujer había sentido, la tristeza que podía generarle y aún así, el amor que ella podría sentir. 

—Sus caminos se separaron —susurró y Kuroo negó. 

—Escucha. Cuando faltaba poco para que acabaran los veinte años del hechizo, Yohiro se tornó árbol de nuevo. Pero aunque no lo esperaba, Sakura llegó y le abrazó, a pesar de su aspecto, de lo seco que estaba, ella le dijo que también le quería. En ello apareció de nuevo el hada, ofreciendo a la joven Sakura dos opciones: seguir siendo humana o fundirse con el árbol. ¿Qué crees que ella eligió? 

—N–no lo sé. 

—¿Qué habrías hecho tú? 

—Kuroo vamos, termina la historia —Tadashi le empujó suavemente del hombro. Kuroo era un fanático del buen drama. 

—Sakura eligió fundirse por siempre con Yohiro, algo que dió lugar a las flores del árbol: el cerezo. Desde entonces su amor puede verse florecer cada primavera, cuando los Sakuras enseñan sus hojas e inundan el suelo. 

—Lo sabía —dijo con una gran sonrisa. 

—Que mentiroso, hace un momento creías que ellos iban a terminar separándose —Kuroo le devolvió el golpe de hombros con otra pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —su inocente mirada y llamativas Pecas se posaron en su persona.

—¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó con la frente arrugada. Desentendido y ajeno de la pregunta. 

—¿Por qué escogiste esa historia? 

—El árbol bajo el que estaban sentados antes, Tsukki y tú, era un cerezo. Todos los árboles que rodean Aoba Johsai son cerezos esperando que el invierno llegue y luego la primera lo haga también —sonrió—. Y, por supuesto, fue la misma historia que mi madre utilizó para alejarme de las sábanas el día que yo era un bulto de angustia y desesperación. 

—Lo entiendo —susurró cohibido.

—Eres mi estudiante, Pecas, lo quieras o no, estaré aquí para ayudarte. Principalmente para utilizar una espada, claro está, pero nunca está demás ver por lo que podría desviarte del camino. La benevolencia, mucho antes te la mencioné, ¿lo recuerdas? —Yamaguchi asintió, esa mañana, Kuroo había recitado tantas veces esa palabra detrás de todo un texto que aún podía recordarlo—. ¿Qué es la benevolencia para ti?

Pensó un poco su respuesta. No usualmente se escuchaba ese término en boca de jóvenes, aunque alguna que otra vez sus maestros si habrían hecho mención. 

—Es cordialidad.

—Ayudar a tu amigo —asintió—. Un guerrero samurai es aquel que en medio de su camino toma un minuto de su tiempo para ayudar a su amigo, compañero, enemigo. Es justicia propia y es un código de vida para nosotros. No estás solo ahora, Pecas. 

—¿Akaashi te dijo que usaras esa última frase sin falta? 

—Qué gracioso. Akaashi no es el único que puede ser franco en situaciones serias. 

—Gracias, Kuroo —Tadashi recogió sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos, en ellas apoyó la barbilla y luego su mejilla. Era ahora, un chico consolado con una dulce historia infantil—. He pensado en mi petición.

—Oh, ¿hablas de aquella que ganaste solo gracias a mi? —al fin, después de un serio momento despedido, Kuroo recostó su espalda en el futón que era suyo por esos minutos. Llevó los brazos tras su cabeza y cruzó sus piernas.

—Como sea —murmuró copiando la misma acción de su maestro con menos movimientos—. Quiero que me enseñes.

—¿No es algo que ya estaba haciendo? —rió.

—No hablo, no hablo de una enseñanza estrictamente académica basados en la guerra, el jutsu, la defensa o el bushido. No. Quiero, er —balbuceó un par de veces mientras los dedos de sus manos se estrechaban y apartaban repetidamente al igual que los de sus pies—. Quiero aprender a besar —carajo, eso había sido mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. El cómodo ambiente que ya tenían había ayudado a generar en algún punto esa idea. «No estás solo», siguió resonando.

Tetsurou, en cambio, estuvo observando fijamente el rostro casi rojo de su compañero. Seguro que hace un par de días se había hecho una limpieza de oídos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¡Lo, lo siento mucho! Por favor, olvida lo que acabo de pedir, solo, seguiré guardando mi deseo para otra ocasión, en serio —Yamaguchi intentó por segunda vez hacerce con las sábanas, pero Kuroo lo impidió.

—Pecas, ¿entiendes a caso lo que estás sugiriendo? —lanzó a cualquier otro lugar el objeto. Tadashi no respondió. Se dedicó a mirar el tatami y nada más—. Hey, Yamaguchi, mírame cuando estamos hablando. 

—Quiero —dijo—, de verdad quiero aprender a besar y no cometer de nuevo ese error. Tsukki, él nisiquiera terminó de entender qué estábamos, no, qué estaba yo haciendo bajo el cerezo y, no puedo pensar en otra persona a parte de usted. 

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás pidiendo?

Bien. Kuroo no tenía ningún motivo para negarse a esa petición, pero realmente no estaba comprendiendo, eso era todo; se sentía perdido ante la idea que su compañero soltó espontáneamente. Siendo su maestro, tenían incluso permitido hacer ese tipo de actividades. El shudo se lo permitía.

—No, en realidad no...

Y repentinamente el shoji se abrió. Como un deja vú, miembros de Fukurodani ingresaron a la habitación aseados y ya listos para ir a dormir. En esta ocasión no hubo chillidos o risas o cualquier reacción que indicara que su atención se había desviado a otro lugar.

—Piensa bien las cosas, Pecas. En este preciso instante tienes tu mente en los recientes sucesos. Será mejor que tomes una ducha rápida y luego vuelvas a dormir directamente. Seguiremos con el entrenamiento mañana en la mañana —habló, palpando a penas el hombro de Tadashi antes de despedirse rápidamente del resto de personas. Fue una apresurada salida que incluso Bokuto notó.

Yamaguchi obedeció. Se disculpó de paso con sus compañeros debido a su pesada actitud y obedeció a las palabras de Tetsurou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Jaja! He amado tanto esta primer propuesta e iniciativa de Yamaguchi.
> 
> Estoy encantada ya de leer lo comentarios que muy poco a poco comienzan a dejar.
> 
> Tengo muchas, muchas dudas y desconfianza respecto a la relación de los personajes principales, para ser honesta, me cuesta mucho siempre el desarrollar emocionalmente un fanfic, soy más fanática de los oneshots o historias de un capítulo por esa misma razón, me suelo desanimar mucho respecto a ese tema. Estaría muy feliz de recibir cualquier crítica constructiva o bien de un buen estilo que pueda ayudarme a mejorar.
> 
> Muchas gracias.


	9. IX - Chuugi (lealtad)

Seis horas de sueño y un eterno tren de pensamientos fueron suficientes para dar la decisiva a la elección que Yamaguchi había hecho sin ahondar en ello: usar a su maestro para un bien no común; introducirce en el mundo de lo que está bien o lo que no; de lo que se siente bien y eso es lo que (le) importa. Aprender entonces a cómo llevar cada acción para no cometer nunca más un penoso error. Uno que se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza tan vividamente mientras el árbol y el resto de cosas parecían no estar presentes aún estando allí. 

Tsukishima acarició el puente de su nariz, con un rostro más enfadado y confundido. Con toscas palabras que continuaron diciendo dos mismas palabras: «Yamaguchi, despierta». 

Sintió a su cuerpo temblar por breves instantes y la clara voz de Akaashi introducirse en sus sueños. 

—Akaashi, ¿qué? 

—Estuve llamándote por un largo rato —se levantó del lugar, organizó su uniforme y abandonó la habitación no sin antes decir—. Eres el único que aún no está listo. Arreglate y camina hacia el comedor central. 

—Si, siento las molestias —pero seguramente esas últimas tres palabras no habían sido escuchadas, pues Akaashi había salido tan sólo terminar su sugerencia. 

Se atrevía a pensar y afirmar que su superior estaba de mal humor. No tenía una razón para asegurarlo, pero con su tono de voz y su partir apresurado era suficiente. 

—Kuroo, maldición bro, levántate de una buena vez, las parejas pronto se darán a conocer. No podemos llegar tarde. 

—Cinco minutos más —respondió. Apretó las almohadas entre sus brazos mientras aplastaba su propio cabello de la forma más inusual que todos conocían. Hundía su rostro en las cómodas telas sin darle permiso al sol de irrumpir en su somnolencia. Era por esa misma razón que no podía cambiar el estilo de su cabello y aunque era una preocupación, no su prioridad. 

—No, ya dijiste eso tres veces e incluso me uní a tu siesta de cinco minutos más y eso fue hace quince minutos. Yaku nos golpeará si llegamos tarde de nuevo.

—Cinco minutos más —murmuró. 

—¡No! Hoy nisiquiera entrenamos en la madrugada como estamos acostumbrados. Es suficiente. 

Kuroo achinó sus ojos y levantó finalmente la mirada—. ¿Desde hace cuánto estás durmiendo en mi futón? 

—Ya te lo dije. Hace solo quince minutos —frunció sus labios. 

—Deja de mentir Bokuto. Sentí tu pelvis toda la madrugada frotarse contra mi pierna. En serio, ya es hora de que sueñes con algo decente. 

—¡Solo la mitad de la madrugada! Estuve frotandome solo la mitad de la madrugada. No toda —corrigió. 

—¿Entonces estabas consciente de ello? —exaltado y con una risa a punto de escapar de sus labios, tomó en su mano derecha una almohada y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre el rostro de su amigo—. Maldito pervertido.

—No puedes culparme, Akaashi estuvo de tan mal humor en la madrugada y tu parecías gozar del movimiento. 

—Yo no. Deja de decir idioteces. ¿Qué hiciste ahora? 

—Yo no hice nada —bufó. A medida que la conversación avanzaba y con un gran esfuerzo ambos abandonaron los futones—. Al menos no directamente. ¡No tengo idea! ¿Bien? Akaashi mencionó algo sobre una pesadilla que lo despertó a mitad de la noche. 

—¿Una pesadilla? 

—Si, una pesadilla, un mal sueño, ya sabes —explicaba a medida que organizaban los futones, doblados y arreglados en su respectiva esquina. 

—Bien, bien. Sé lo que eso quiere decir. ¿Y qué tiene que ver un mal sueño contigo?

—¿Recuerdas hace un mes, una pesadilla que Akaashi tuvo en las mismas condiciones? Estábamos durmiendo en mi habitación. Poco más de las dos de la mañana y él sólo despertó asustado. Estaba sudando, podías ver su frente brillando sólo con el reflejo de la luna —Bokuto señaló su cuerpo conforme lo necesitaba. 

—Creo recordar algo al respecto. ¿Entonces? —elevó una ceja. 

—Él dijo algo... algo sobre los caballos. ¿Recuerdas? —pero Kuroo no lo recordaba. Había ocurrido hace un mes, era un evento muy insignificativo en lo que a él respecta y no iba a ocultar ese hecho. Con un gesto de hombros le hizo saber eso—. No importa. Él dijo que los caballos estaban sufriendo, relinchaban en su sueño, algo les ocurría. 

—Eso podría ser acaso...

—Lo dudo, hermano. Un sueño es un sueño al fin y al cabo. También mencionó llamas, altas flamas envolviendo un lugar y todo lo que podía visualizar. 

—¿Flamas envolviendo un lugar? ¿Qué lugar era? 

—Es un sueño después de todo, no puedes pedir que sea preciso o —hizo una pequeña pausa— coherente. En fin, no le prestes atención a los detalles. Akaashi dijo que dos niños, un par de hermanos tomados de las manos caminaban por entre los campos de trigo y arroz, y la siguiente escena fue... Maldición, ¿qué era? Máscaras, sé que las máscaras estaban involucradas. 

—Caballos, fuego, niños y máscaras. ¿Estás seguro que era una pesadilla? Parece más un kamishibai* que los monjes mismos cuentan en los templos budistas —vistieron el uniforme, cargaron con sus katanas y salieron de la habitación como los últimos huéspedes de ella.

—La cosa es que ese mismo sueño ha rondado por su cabeza los últimos días y, nuevamente, esta madrugada ha despertado muy agitado. Estaba buscando algo entre la oscuridad, podrías jurar que casi estaba cerca de gritar, pero no lo hizo —calló nuevamente. Solo escucharon sus pasos sobre la madera de los corredores y el murmullo de otros jóvenes alrededor—. Estaba muy asustado. Insiste en que no es una pesadilla. No ha logrado conciliar el sueño hasta, no lo sé, antes de verle dormir sólo le he dicho que es imposible. Como dije antes, los sueños no pueden relacionarce con el verbo coherente. 

—Coherente, Bokuto, eso no es un verbo —sonrió. Casi quería creer que la inteligencia y finas palabras habían tocado la mente de su amigo. 

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es? 

—Un adjetivo. 

—Adjetivo. Verbo. Ahora mismo lo importante es que llamé loco a mi novio, Kuroo. ¡Y él se molestó por eso! 

—Deberías tener un poco más de tacto, bro —con unas tenues palmadas en la espalda del búho, Kuroo le ofreció breve consuelo. Era en ese tipo de ocasiones que él no podía decir realmente qué debería hacer porque sabía, que Bokuto sabía. Allí quedó el tema zanjado.

Una vez en el comedor, ambos líderes buscaron la mesa en la que residían el resto de sus compañeros. Akaashi, según podía notar Tetsurou, no parecía estar fuera de su actuar normal. Permanecía callado, centrado en su plato de comida, respondía sólo si era necesario; sin embargo, las ojeras bajo sus ojos fueron lo único que dictaron lo contrario. No habría dormido más de dos horas, eso era seguro.

—Hey, Kuroo —susurró Bokuto—. Parece que hay otra persona aquí que quiere decirte algo —y sin necesidad de decir más, ambos miraron fijamente al único chico que casi estaba provocándole un hueco en la frente al maestro de Nekoma. Yamaguchi apartó la mirada al instante, alternando la atención de sus orbes entre su plato de comida y el atractivo rostro de Kuroo. 

—Solo es la emoción del entrenamiento. Dejalo, es un asunto entre él y yo. 

Una vez concluyó el desayuno con una breve charla, todos se dirigieron hacia el dojo como habían dicho. Aficionados ya permanecían de pie frente al tablero que el entrenador del Aoba Johsai había publicado. Un tablón de madera lo suficientemente grande para la vista de todos. Kuroo se aseguró de no perder de vista a su estudiante porque una vez frente a ese mismo tablero, Yamaguchi le dedicó la más horrorizada mirada que en dos semanas le dedicó incluso mayor a las de las madrugadas.

—¡Kuroo! 

—Hey, no me eches esas miradas. ¿Qué esperabas precisamente cuando te dije ayer «será mejor que te prepares muy bien para mañana.»?

—¿Cuándo dijiste eso? —susurró. Abrazó su propio cuerpo y caminó un poco más cerca del tablero, asegurándose por segunda vez que era su nombre el que estaba escrito y no una casualidad. Su apellido Yamaguchi era distintivo y era el último entre todos los nombres. 

—Ayer, antes de tu encuentro solitario con Tsukki —al igual que Yamaguchi, dirigió nuevamente su aburrida mirada al frente. 

En la parte inferior del tablero había veinte nombres distintos, dos nombres agrupados en una pareja, diez parejas en orden y cinco enfrentamientos para iniciar. Una a una, hasta que solo una pareja ganara el podio. 

Frente a todos los estudiantes, el entrenador del clan local se alzó. 

—En media hora se dará lugar al primer enfrentamiento: Iwaizumi–Oikawa contra Daichi–Sugawara, del torneo local enfocados en la relación dual espadachin–vaina de cada clan. Aseguraos el lugar con honor y competid por el premio mayor que ofrece este evento. 

» Aunque bien lo sabeis, está totalmente prohibido asesinar o lastimar de gravedad a uno de vuestros compañeros —concluyó.

—Oya, Karasuno abrirá esta vez.

Yamaguchi tenía enormes ganas de susurrar las mil y un maldiciones que atravesaran su cabeza, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, se aseguró de revisar tres, cuatro, cinco y más veces que su nombre seguía estando allí.

—Asesinar —susurró temeroso—, asesinar dijo. 

—Eso está prohibido Pecas. Y aunque sigas mirando el papel nada va a cambiar. Será mejor ir a entrenar de una buena vez.

—Kuroo, usted y yo no tenemos ni una pizca de experiencia peleando juntos —observó al mayor caminar lejos de su ubicación actual. Buscarían un espacio libre lo suficientemente ancho para practicar. 

—Lo hemos hecho antes con ayuda de Akaashi y Bokuto. 

—No es lo mismo. Por Buda, es imposible para nosotros el ganar este enfrentamiento.

—Por eso mismo hay que entrenar —frenó. Giró sobre su eje y enfrentó la chillona voz del chico que estaba atormentando las posibilidades—. Quejarse no ayudará en absoluto y discernir nunca es una opción. Ahora eres un guerrero y enfrentarás constantemente sorpresas que la vida te traerá, ¿entiendes? Ahora, en posición.

Tadashi deseó por un poco más seguir replicando, pero Kuroo tenía razón y debía aceptarlo. Estaba allí precisamente para ello, para servir, disponer su propia vida a su país y eso era sólo un ejemplo, uno muy pequeño, de cómo serían las cosas.

—Por cierto, ahora que pienso en ello, según como lo muestra el tablero, ¿si ganamos nuestro primero encuentro, tendremos un pase libre hacia la semifinal? 

—Aunque sea extraño, es el método más parcial que han encontrado los mismos entrenadores y sacerdotes para llevar el encuentro sin alterar la cantidad de parejas en un mismo momento. Llamalo suerte, pero tres parejas en el mismo encuentro no es ortodoxo en su campo visual. Así que, siempre eligen las dos últimos parejas como las afortunadas de ese pequeño bonus. 

—Ya veo... —Yamaguchi encontraba ese hecho interesante, pero no más interesante que recordar el tema olvidado de la noche anterior. Quería seguir preguntando sobre la desición de Kuroo y la suya propia, sin embargo, el momento no era el más apropiado. 

Durante la siguiente media hora el sudor escurrió por su frente. El aliento le suplicó un descanso y los tropezones disminuyeron considerablemente. Kuroo aconsejó de acuerdo a cómo veía la defensa de Yamaguchi. «Una vaina en especial se asegura de bloquear cada ataque que se aproxime y dar vía libre a su espadachin con la mejor estrategia para contraatacar. A mi me gusta llamarlo: Remate» dijo Kuroo. Akaashi y Bokuto se unieron a mitad de la práctica, era un buen incentivo para mostrar a Yamaguchi cómo era realmente intentar bloquear los tajos que lanzaba Bokuto o el apoyo que sostenía Akaashi cuando era su turno para aprovechar el "espacio vacío". 

—No te pierdas. Vista al frente y agarre firme —habló Kuroo. 

—Si señor.

Al fin, luego de una muy corta media hora el primer enfrentamiento comenzó:

Pese a que ambas parejas estaban en igualdad de condiciones (todos tenían una experiencia de tres años en el clan), el superar al Gran Rey y su compañero fue bastante difícil para la pareja de Karasuno. Oikawa de inicio a fin procuró siempre mantener un paso delante de Iwaizumi, saltó alternando sus pies a medida que giraba, como una danza en un festival. El primer tajo fue horizontal, el segundo horizontal nuevamente pero hacia el lado contrario; el tercero fue una línea vertical desde los pies hasta la cabeza, asegurándose de llevar al menos consigo un par de cabellos grisáceos, gesto casi imperceptible. Y el último ataque de su primer combo punzó contra el brazo de Sugawara. Una acción satírica a la lesión de gravedad hace un par de años. Daichi interceptó con ayuda de Koushi cada uno de sus ataques, pues el combo se repitió al menos cinco o seis veces. Era repetitivo, si, pero su trabajo era dar a Hajime la vía libre para colarse a la espalda de Karasuno y batir con sus alas. Sawamura levantó el sable y cubrió su cabeza, continuó bloqueando los ataques mientras su vaina interceptaba a Oikawa. 

—Cuida siempre los costados, Sugawara. Los pies también —dijo Tooru. Decidió tomar su propia sugerencia y agacharce brevemente sólo para girar en un ángulo de 180° y, al igual que una vez hizo con Yamaguchi, apartó los pies de su adversario de la tierra y su espalda recibió el impacto. 

Karasuno procuró retroceder, bloquear y finalmente atacar. Hajime seguía colándose siempre por los puntos ciegos cuando Oikawa invertía más tiempo en repetir los mismos pasos. Y así, la pareja local tomó su primera victoria. 

La segunda batalla comenzó. Yamamoto–Fukunaga contra Bokuto–Akaashi. El inicio y los primeros movimientos no tuvieron gran impacto contra la pareja de Fukurodani. Era difícil sorprender a esos jóvenes cuando sus rivales eran los mismos vecinos que habían visto ya los últimos dos años. Bokuto nunca contuvo sus ánimos, ese día especialmente pese a no tener un amanecer deseado junto a Akaashi, se sentía capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. 

Se aventó hacia Yamamoto cortando el aire con el filo de su hoja y luego la mejilla ajena en cuestión de segundos. Bokuto podía ser muy agresivo si no controlaba esa emoción. Levantó su espada con ambas manos y sobre la cabeza de Yamamoto un bloqueo encontró. La defensa de Nekoma era, en cierto modo, muy desgastante para ambos bandos. Continuó atacando del mismo modo, saltaba hacia atrás cuando era necesario y emprendía de nuevo la ofensiva. 

Akaashi por otro lado, encontró sencillo y confuso enfrentar a Fukunaga. El chico era muy silencioso, para Yamamoto él era bastante confiable. No era ni por mucho una pareja que combinara perfectamente pues ambos seguían atacando y defendiendo casi por su propia cuenta, como si enfrentaran a dos rivales sin ninguna relación. Keiji batió la espada que chirrió contra Nekoma, batió y siguió haciéndolo mientras Fukunaga no parecía ceder en absoluto. Nuevamente, no eran especialmente fuertes. Eran molestos. Desgastantes. 

Con la primer apertura que Akaashi encontró, desenvainó a Fukunaga. Lanzó su arma un par metros lejos de su paredero y cortó su muslo interno. Una advertencia clara para que no se moviera. Bokuto, creyendo lo genial que eso se había visto, decidió copiar el mismo movimiento de Akaashi, pero, antes de poder hacerlo, el mal cálculo de su codo se estrelló con el tabique adverso. Tendido en el suelo quedó. Nekoma perdió. 

La tercer batalla: Matsukawa–Hanamaki contra Hinata–Kageyama. Yamaguchi levantó la voz por encima de los demás para apoyar a Karasuno. La pareja del Aoba Johsai, al igual que sus compañeros, tenían un buen manejo de la espada, no por encima de lo subrealista. Hinata corría de izquierda a derecha y viceversa mientras su katana obedecía el mismo ritmo. Contra ambos, el pequeño Shoyo agitaba el acero sin ningún orden, apuntaba al pecho de Hanamaki, a la cabeza de Matsukawa y Kageyama le apoyaba en la retaguardia. Lanzaba el filo hacia el lado contrario, cerrando el espacio que el clan local creía haber creado para contraatacar. 

Así estuvieron por un extenso rato. Ninguno hablaba, Kageyama soltó alguna maldición a su compañero cuando lo vio necesario. La inexperiencia de Shoyo era algo que le molestaba. Podía ser bueno casi de milagro, pero su comunicación corporal llegó a estrellarse un par de veces. 

—Idiota —gritó. Lo hizo de nuevo y después de unos minutos lo siguió haciendo. 

—¿¡No conoces ningún otro insulto!? —cuestionó el enano molesto. Se estaba esforzando. Ubicado tras la espalda de Tobio, daba tres pasos y saltaba por sobre su cabeza para buscar laceraciones superiores en el Aoba Johsai. Aquel ataque continuó muchas veces. La altura que Hinata alcanza era increíble para su tamaño y Kageyama le regaló en un ocasión su propia Katana. Refunfuñó por eso. En cambio, mientras sus manos permanecían libres se aseguró de golpear con una danza el cuerpo de Hanamaki. Y Hinata con el mango de una Katana lesionó el hombro del chico mientras que la punta de la otra frenó casi sobre su párpado. 

—No lo haceis nada mal para ser novatos —mencionó Matsukawa. Por sobre su orgullo admitía la verdad. 

Karasuno ganó. 

La cuarta batalla: Haiba–Yaku contra Kindaichi–Kunimi. Y todo el tiempo, sin falta, Morisuke alegó. Kindaichi y Kunimi eran otra pareja del Johsai que, sin ser excesivamente fuertes, eran obstinados a rendirse. 

El metal sonó una y otra vez, por debajo de las rodillas y por encima de los pies. Hacia la izquierda, derecha y en todos los puntos que las manecillas de un reloj marcaban, Kunimi y su tediosa mirada enfrentaron la katana de Morisuke mientras Kindaichi frenaba a Lev en un rincón, evitandole el paso a su antojo. La estatura del mitad extranjero era intimidante, su inocente mirada también podía intimidar pero no era ello un motivo para retroceder, ¡jamás!

Haiba encontró ese límite fastidioso. Atacó, atacó, bloqueó y de nuevo siguió atacando hasta lograr que Kindaichi cediera un poco. Casi como sus compañeros Yamamoto y Fukunaga, la pareja local estaba por su cuenta. No parecían estorbarse, tampoco se colaboraban. Era solo un encuentro indivual desde la perspectiva de ellos y eso les ofreció la ventaja a Nekoma. 

Lev clavó la punta de su espada en el pie de Kindaichi y siseó de dolor ajeno, levantó su pierna y giró hasta empujarlo al suelo de un tirón. Yaku, aprovechando el cansancio de Kunimi frente a su defensa, acertó punzadas poco graves hasta obtener de ello la victoria. 

La quinta batalla llegó. El enfrentamiento entre Kuroo–Yamaguchi y Asahi–Nishinoya daría paso al final de la primera ronda. Yamaguchi estaba demasiado nervioso, Akaashi apretó sus manos y le incentivó a la tranquilidad. «Es solo un día más de práctica. El mismo de ayer y antes de ayer» dijo y Bokuto asintió. Llevó consigo esa idea y caminó.

Un pequeño consuelo para su mente era el hecho de conocer a sus oponentes. Nishinoya era muy hiperactivo y por más atemorizante que Asahi se mostrara, juraría que estaba tan nervioso como él se sentía. Probablemente. Kuroo le regaló un par de palabras antes de comenzar, palabras de un maestro con fé escondida y el sonido metálico de las katanas golpeando llenó los oídos de Yamaguchi. Un pie adelante y seguido del otro, Yamaguchi contuvo brevemente la fuerza de Asahi mientras Kuroo desde su espalda atacaba sin piedad. Nishinoya tenía una gran capacidad defensiva, tanto o incluso mejor de la que tenía Yaku, pensó Tetsurou.

Aunque Yamaguchi seguía utilizando todo lo básicamente aprendido en Fukurodani y con sus compañeros, resultaba trabajoso para Kuroo el no tener ningún conocimiento o bien experiencia antigua que les sirviera a ambos para formar una estrategia. Nishinoya y Asahi parecían entenderse corporalmente: movimientos, velocidad, cantidad de pasos y cuándo atacar. Yamaguchi y Kuroo carecían de ello y para eso, debían revelar cautelosamente qué hacer. Kuroo susurró en cada oportunidad al oído de Yamaguchi, a veces muy lejos para escucharlo bien o a veces muy cerca para sentir todo el calor de su aliento en su oído.

Finalmente, los ganadores de ese encuentro fueron: Kuroo Tetsurou y Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nekoma, hasta lo que Karasuno podía recordar, siempre los había superado sin importar en qué circunstancias acontecían.

Al dar por hecho la primera ronda finalizada se dio un espacio de una hora demás para el descanso de los jóvenes que aún seguían en el juego. Se hidrataron y comieron toda la proteína necesaria que su cuerpo exigía. Los perdedores animaron a sus respectivos equipos, a aquellas parejas que estaban en espera por el trono y pronto las siguientes batallas iniciaron.

Kuroo y Yamaguchi tendrían un largo tiempo siendo solo espectadores, su próximo encuentro ya estaba asegurado y ansiaban enormemente conocer quién sería el afortunado. Entre el público ellos se sentaron. Buscaron asiento sobre la grava que cubría los alrededores. Yamaguchi quería también un espacio cercano a Karasuno, se sentía especialmente motivado en ese momento a hablar con Sugawara y Hinata sobre todo lo que habían visto y aprendido. Tsukishima también, pero como siempre, a penas hablaba si era lo necesario. 

—Fue increíble, Sugawara —aplaudió Tadashi—. Incluso yo sentía que usted y Sawamura de verdad llevan un largo tiempo juntos, ¿verdad?

—Hace casi tres años nos conocimos en Karasuno y Ukai–san mencionó la enorme compatibilidad que teníamos él y yo. Lo llamé exagerado, pero tenía razón.

—¿Ukai–san es su entrenador? 

—No. Él se retiró hace un largo tiempo. De hecho, se rumorea la noticia de que hace una semana aproximadamente él estuvo rondando en Nekoma. Tiene un apego rival por su templo —fijaron la mirada ahora en la siguiente batalla. Para Karasuno no había un apoyo que dar cuando Aoba Johsai y Fukurodani eran los que se enfrentaban. Koushi levantó el té que llevaba en sus manos y sorbió poco a poco.

—¿De verdad? —Tadashi miró confundido a su maestro. Él no había escuchado nada al respecto en ningún momento o no lo recordaba.

—Oh si. Lo hizo —respondió sin mucha importancia—. Tu y yo estábamos muy cómodos en las duchas como para verificar el por qué nadie más estaba allí.

—Es cierto —murmuró—. Pretendía conocer al viejo y mejor guerrero de Karasuno ese día pero ya todo había terminado para cuando me enteré. 

—¿Ustedes estaban solos en las duchas ese día? —preguntó Tsukishima. 

—Fue solo casualidad Tsukki —respondió Kuroo—. Es mi discípulo después de todo, tengo todo el derecho a tener su tiempo.

La noticia que tragaron todos como agua no parecía haber pasado derecho para Sugawara. Hinata palmeó la espalda de su superior. El té había viajado por el camino que no debía. 

—Yamaguchi, ¿Kuroo es tu maestro? —de repente, solo un poco de vergüenza se acumuló en sus mejillas. A su mente recurrieron todas las sugerencias que había hablado con el pecoso sobre ese joven como un maestro. No eran mentiras, pero él no era quién para decir eso.

—¡No tiene que preocuparse por el tema al respecto! En serio —excusó Yamaguchi agitando sus manos. 

De verdad no era un tema que le importara a nadie en ese lugar. 

Sugawara observó de refilón a Tetsurou, ambos compartieron preguntas en silencio y respuestas que no entendieron. Luego tendrían otra ocasión para hablar de verdad y no entre miradas o movimientos de cejas. 

Yamaguchi no parecía enterarse de nada en absoluto, él seguía conversando con Tsukishima. 

La primer batalla de la segunda ronda fue un gran camino de emoción. Iwaizumi se mostraba firme, serio. Oikawa era arrogante pero no lo suficiente para faltarle al respeto a su compañero. Como siempre, sus tácticas y estrategias bien pensadas o mejor dicho, acostumbradas, dieron la pelea que Bokuto en serio necesitaba para alentarse. Akaashi servía como un muro no de defensa explícitamente, él era el impulso que el búho tomaba para aligerar sus pasos y maniobrar entre Iwaizumi y Oikawa. Su mano derecha dominaba el mango, aquel espacio tan cerca al incio de la hoja afilada, mientras su mano izquierda apoyaba en la parte inferior. Así se aseguraba de sujetar debidamente la katana sin perderla de vista como un novato (ejem, Lev). Al igual que hizo una vez con Kuroo, plantó la punta de la espada en la tierra y con ella se apoyó, girando sobre su lugar mientras sus piernas arrasaban en un radio de dos metros. No era ortodoxo, nisiquiera aceptable, pero era un gran movimiento que los despistada un segundo mientras su vaina se aseguraba de complementar el ataque. La pareja del Johsai recibió cortes en su piel, a través del uniforme, nada grave. 

—Maldición —murmuró Kuroo. Palpó su pecho y siseó. Comprendía ese dolor. 

Trataron de frenar al gran Bokuto Koutarou que batía a diestra y siniestra casi cortando el viento o a Akaashi Keiji, que imponía con su mirada la seriedad que reflejaba su katana. No era un juego, no estaban allí como compañeros. Eran enemigos. Enemigos que vencieron sin estar en su hogar. 

—Bokuto y Akaashi son —dijo Yamaguchi— asombrosos. 

—Seguro —respondió su maestro. Estaba orgulloso y nostálgico de cierto modo—. Pero ahora son ellos a los que debemos enfrentar. Más que el mismísimo Oikawa, nosotros los conocemos, sabemos cómo pelean, qué ponen en práctica, pero eso no implica que tengamos la meta asegurada o tan siquiera una ventaja. A ponernos en marcha y practicar —deshabitó su actual lugar de descanso y con Tadashi siguiéndole el paso buscaron un nuevo lugar para practicar. A diferencia de la mañana o el día anterior, en esta ocasión no eran sólo Nekoma y Fukurodani, Karasuno se incluyó. 

—Tsukki, ¿tu clan no tiene problema si faltas al próximo encuentro? —incluso él habría deseado observar al dúo dinámico en acción contra un maestro y otro novato inexperimentado. Haiba y Hinata compartían esa virtud: la inocencia del campo de batalla. 

—No. 

—¿Seguro? 

—Yamaguchi —A veces su mejor amigo podía preocuparse de las cosas menos importantes— en media hora tu sabrás la respuesta. El ganador es tu oponente. 

—Tienes razón —sonrió, encogió sus hombros y tomó la espada local que prestaban al servicio de los menores que no tenían aún una katana propia.

Con ayuda de Tsukishima, Kuroo continuó explicando a su estudiante en esta ocasión lo importante que resultaba un bloqueo para el rival. Bloquear sus ataques y saber leer en qué dirección cortaría. Tsukishima fruncía el entrecejo, la idea de leer los movimientos era muy complicada, trabajosa. Era un reto que podía intentar tomar cuando fuera su turno. Kuroo era un buen maestro, internamente lo aceptaba.

—Parece que pronto será nuestro turno —mencionó Kuroo cuando el silencio en el ambiente fue ensordecedor. Los vítores de segundos anteriores indicaron que el ganador ya se había decidido y ansiaba conocer si tendría el honor de burlarse en el rostro de su buen amigo Morisuke. 

—Habrá primero un descanso, ¿verdad? —Yamaguchi se recostó en un cerezo que les servía de apoyo. Limpió el sudor de su frente, acarició sus manos que comenzaban a doler ya por sostener durante tanto tiempo el mango de la espada y miró las ramas secas que permitían el paso de las hojas secas hacia la muerte. Un cerezo apunto de ser calvo y decrépito. Un hermoso ejemplar en espera del invierno. 

Tsukishima se recostó a su costado en el tronco. Estaba agotado mentalmente. 

Estuvo tentando a la cómica idea de repetir el mismo error que había hecho el día anterior. Se incó un poco y miró a Kuroo. Él parecía estar muy atento a esa situación, con una sonrisa y mirada sarcástica, lamió brevemente sus labios. Estaba incitandolo también. «Puedes hacerlo» articularon sus labios pero Yamaguchi sabía que no era cierto. Si lo intentaba, los nervios y el impulso sólo le provocarían otro golpe en los labios o el tabique. Negó repetidamente con una suave risa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Tsukki.

—Solo recordé algo muy gracioso —y no mentía.

Tsukishima tarareó en respuesta—. Es hora de volver. Agradecele por las clases o mejor no lo hagas. Da igual —inclinó su cuerpo. Ante todo debía el respeto a un superior y se retiró. Sugawara o algún otro miembro estarían buscándolo, quizás.

Yamaguchi miró su espalda. Una alta y estrecha espalda. Tsukishima no era especialmente alguien con músculos marcados o un cuerpo de envidiar. Tampoco era delgado como su misma persona, su espalda incluso tenía un atractivo.

—Era la oportunidad perfecta Pecas.

—No lo era —respondió. Fijó la mirada en el establo del fondo que había estado allí todo ese tiempo pero nunca le había prestado la suficiente atención. Los caballos relinchaban muy de vez en cuando, no era un sonido que alcanzaran sus oídos con gran detalle. Seis hermosos sementales se observaban allí—. De haberlo hecho tendría que abrirse la tierra y tragarme de verdad. Ya le dije antes, si voy a besarlo, quiero hacerlo bien. No algo esporádico y torpe. 

—Que cursi puedes ser a veces —al igual que antes hizo Kei, el maestro de Nekoma guardó la katana en su funda y se recostó en el árbol.

El viento sopló en su cabello inamovible y algunas hojas secas rompieron de su raíz.

—No necesitas técnica, perfección o planeación.

—Para usted es muy fácil decirlo cuando ya tiene la experiencia y ha vivido situaciones.

—No he vivido tantas situaciones. No exageres. 

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que recibió un beso de otra mujer u hombre? 

Eso, no era algo que él guardara como el mayor recuerdo o tesoro de su vida. En realidad, no podía recordar a ciencia cierta cuándo lo había hecho. 

—Diez... Once años aproximadamente —achinó sus ojos y elevó la mandíbula, como si alguno de esos gestos le ayudara a pensar mejor. 

—En esa época yo seguía recibiendo abusos tan solo por mi piel. Gracioso, ¿no? 

Para nada. Kuroo no quería volver a recrear el mismo tema angustioso para el chico. Ya conocía la historia. 

—Oh, tienes una hoja en el cabello.

—¿Dónde?

—Espera. No, allí no. Deja de moverte. Permiteme —sonriente y amable sacudió el verdoso cabello de Yamaguchi que no poseía ni ramas ni hojas. Poseía una excusa—. Tu cabello es bastante suave.

Tadashi se encogió cohibido—. Mi madre se preocupó toda la vida de su aspecto y su propio cabello. Utilizó muchas recetas y cremas especiales que los vecinos recomendaron para eso y yo lo hice con ella desde que tengo memoria. Solo quería cumplir el capricho de ella —rió. 

¡Mierda, no! Otra mina que Kuroo no quería explotar. La noche antes de partir hacia el campamento la incertidumbre de un viaje no planeado irrumpió la reunión familiar que su amigo tenía en mente. El segundo beso que le ofreció esa noche era solo un consuelo más para distraer la atención al siguiente tema. Sentía más tensión en ese momento que la que podía sentir en pleno encuentro. 

—Te enseñaré. 

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quieres aprender a besar, ¿correcto? —las yemas de sus dedos que se abrieron paso entre el suave cabello del pecoso se posaron en su nuca. La sensación generó un cómodo cosquilleo en la zona. No necesitó meditación como la noche anterior, asintió de inmediato, decidido.

Kuroo inclinó su cuerpo los centímetros necesarios. Tadashi era alto, pero no lo suficiente como Bokuto.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —Yamaguchi seguía retrocediendo incluso si el árbol o la mano de Kuroo no lo permitía. Era el árbol.

—Enseñandote... a besar —dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo. ¡Lo era!

—¿¡Ahora!?

—¿Cuándo entonces si no es este momento? 

—Uh, no, no lo sé. Creí que habría un horario o un momento en especial. En la noche, esperaba —tartamudeó repetidas veces. Bueno, él sí estaba decidido y dispuesto a aprender las técnicas de los besos; el problema radicaba en el sencillo hecho que la poca costumbre estaba haciéndole daño a su corazón. De repente su maestro estaba muy cerca y de repente las clases estaban comenzando pero él necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para eso. Las palmas de sus manos se llenaron de un excesivo sudor.

—Como dije antes, besar no requiere de un momento o una anticipación. Un hombre no mira a su esposa y le dice «Te voy a besar en cinco minutos», ¿no sería eso demasiado extraño? —retiró la mano que aprisionaba sin fuerza la nuca adversa.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Muy bien, solo dame un segundo —revisó el perímetro rápidamente. Los caballos aún seguían en el fondo gozando de sus establos, esa era toda la compañía. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y luego lo liberó. Limpió el sudor de sus manos en su ropa en vano, cerró sus ojos casi meditando y estiró sus labios. Ya estaba listo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Tetsurou escondió en su mano una gran risa a punto de estallar—. ¿Qué eres, un pato?

—Eso fue lo que usted dijo ayer —respondió desconcertado—. Dijiste que solo debía estirar mis labios. Usí.

En ese momento, el mayor estalló en risas. Yamaguchi se tomaba muy a pecho todo lo que él decía y no le era de extrañar que Tsukishima le hiciera la misma pregunta en su momento. Era demasiado inocente e influenciable. Muy tierno.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cruzó sus brazos y bufó. La vergüenza estaba quemandole la cara aunque no más que la vez anterior.

—Tienes que dejar de escuchar todo lo que te dicen las personas (como yo) en momentos poco cruciales —limpió las lágrimas que asomaron en sus ojos e irguió su cuerpo—. No fuerces a tus labios a una posición tan incómoda. No es necesario.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces —alargó la o—. Ábrelos un poco. Como si dejaras salir el cálido aliento en un día de invierno. No los estires y tampoco los cierres. Cuando presionas uno contra el otro es imposible para mi o para cualquiera moverse cómodamente —de nueva cuenta, se acercó al árbol, a Yamaguchi, a su pecoso rostro y utilizó su dedo pulgar para acariciar los temblorosos labios inferiores. Dejó que su pulgar se introdujera no más que la punta e invadió el espacio personal. 

Muy lentamente para no asustar a la pobre oveja que tenía en frente de sus ojos. El contacto de piel sensible fue estimulante para su persona, era sólo un roce, un gentil gesto paciente que disfrutó porque Yamaguchi, negándose a aprovechar el sentido de la vista que le había otorgado la vida, apretaba bajo su mano el uniforme de su maestro. Era divertido ver sus exageradas reacciones a algo que nisiquiera podía llamar un beso.

Inició un sutil movimiento, una mano se posó en la delgada cintura de Tadashi y la otra en su nuca, como antes hizo. Inspiró antes de lanzarce un milímetro más hacia el frente, sin abandonar ese movimiento que él hacía, pero Yamaguchi no.

—Te dije que no cierres los labios.

—¡Lo siento! Es, es casi involuntario. Se siente aún muy extraño.

—Bien, vamos a hacer esto —se alejó por segunda vez.

Tadashi estaba intentadolo. Él quería aprender, pero dejarse llevar en el acto no era nada fácil.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bésame tu primero —se sentó sobre el césped, cruzó sus piernas y sus brazos sirvieron de apoyo, allí espero a la iniciativa de Yamaguchi que seguía volando en el aire.

—¿P–por qué? ¡Estaba bien como lo hacía hace un instante! En serio.

—Vamos a hacerlo a tu ritmo. Es mejor para ti, ¿no crees?

Buen punto. Mordió su labio inferior y tragó saliva una vez creyó que las palpitaciones de su corazón se habían regulado. De rodillas en el suelo y frente al mayor, posó sus manos en los hombros contrario y se acercó, pero se alejó. Se acercó nuevamente y así mismo se alejó. Finalmente se acercó y estampó sus labios con los de Kuroo, no con una gran fuerza, pero no era especialmente delicado. Intentó mover sus labios, como Tetsurou había hecho antes. No los cerró, los movió sin ningún ritmo aparente.

Para Kuroo, él era demasiado torpe y esa torpeza estaba incitandolo a molestar al pequeño que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no apartarse.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo, palmeando la cabeza del menor.

—¿En serio? —esas palabras fueron un gran incentivo para Yamaguchi querer continuar. 

Kuroo tarareo afirmando—. Intenta no rozar tus dientes con los míos cuando te acerques y no fuerces el movimiento. Solo síguelo. Así... ¿Ves?

—Si señor.

—Continuaremos entonces en la noche. Buscame en este mismo lugar. 

—¿En dónde se habían metido ustedes dos?

—Maldición, controla esa fuerza de una buena vez pequeño Hyosube —Kuroo acarició su espalda baja, toda la zona que palpitaba de dolor ante la patada del demonio. 

—Controlar mi fuerza —murmuró— ¡y una mierda! Hemos estado buscándolos desde hace diez minutos. Su encuentro empezará en breve y ustedes dos de sonrisitas paseando como si no les importara ni un poco este evento. ¡Sabes lo importante que es para nosotros!

—Escuché. ¡Ya escuché! Lo sentimos, tenía un asunto pendiente que tratar con Yamaguchi —frunció el ceño y cargó con la katana en su mano sirviendo de ejemplo al pecoso para hacer igual. 

—Toma en serio todas tus responsabilidades y prioriza según el momento —fue lo último que Yaku dijo antes de marcharse. 

—Está muy molesto —habló Akaashi— y no deberías alentarlo más para que su ánimo empeore Kuroo–san. 

—Qué iba yo a saber que habían perdido el enfrentamiento contra los novatos de Karasuno —chistó. Las noticias volaban entre los aprendices, pero sus oídos estaban muy lejos de esa noticia.

—Como parte de su clan y un miembro importante, el respeto por la permanencia y la lealtad es muy importante. Deberías saberlo —con ello, Akaashi también se retiró. Si, él tampoco tenía el mejor humor del mundo ese día. 

Tarde o temprano tendría que disculparse con su compañero. Sería tarde porque su encuentro se venía en minutos. 

Bokuto y Akaashi contra Kuroo y Yamaguchi. La primer batalla de la tercera y última ronda del día había dado inicio. 

Según y como Yamaguchi lo veía, el conocer a sus rivales si podía darles una pequeña ventaja que al mismo tiempo, tenían ellos en contra. Akaashi sabía en qué solía concentrarse Tadashi para atacar porque, joder, de él también estaba aprendiendo. Sus movimientos no eran ni por mucho idénticos, pero tenían su aire. Yamaguchi se centró en el bloqueo que Kuroo le había explicado antes y él, por otro lado, se ocupaba del contraataque hacia Akaashi cuando parecía estar solo un poco más concentrado en el novato. Bokuto de cierto modo estaba siendo ignorado y eso estaba molestándolo. 

Comprendieron que el plan trazado para Nekoma era mostrar una gran atención en la vaina de Bokuto. Él era el musculo más interesante de esa relación: el cerebro. No quiere decir que Bokuto no pensara, pero para Kuroo, el movimiento libre de Keiji era lo que le daba paso a Bokuto para atacar seguidamente. 

Yamaguchi entonces se vio interceptado por la fuerza bruta del búho y tensionado olvidó los pasos correctos mientras sus manos seguían ardiendo aferradas al mango. Bokuto no tardó mucho en derribar a Tadashi con un movimiento, con el filo de su katana rozando el cuello del pecoso que chilló para sus adentros.

Como era de esperar, la desventaja siempre estuvo para Nekoma en esa ocasión. El primer lugar sin duda no sería ocupado por el gato y un pecoso asustado o molesto.

La segunda batalla casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue ocupada por los novatos de Karasuno y los experimentados de Fukurodani.

Como siempre, pese a que la velocidad de Hinata y la precisión de Kageyama eran su orgullo, superar a sus rivales no tuvo lugar. Hinata y Kageyama tenían un muy largo camino como guerreros y como pareja en ello, porque su comunicación seguía siendo un desastre. Fue al final de ese encuentro que Hinata saltaba cual grillo frente al búho completamente conmocionado y atraído por los movimientos de su compañero. «¡Eres muy bueno! Tu espada seguía haciendo un woaaaash en el aire y luego un waaaa con nosotros» y Bokuto respondía «Tu velocidad también era como un fwuaaah, ¿entiendes? Incluso tus saltos, cuando saltas hacia el enemigo, ¡realmente eres bueno en ello! Es como un gran doooing».

—¿Entiendes algo de lo que están hablando? —preguntó Kageyama guardando la katana en su propia funda. A diferencia de cualquier novato normal, él venía entrenando desde que era muy pequeño y esa espada, como una reliquia familiar, se la había obsequiado su abuelo.

Keiji negó. Levantó sus hombros sin mucha importancia y agotados se unieron a la multitud en sus respectivos grupos.

El primer lugar fue decidido.

Nekoma y Karasuno tuvieron su siguiente encuentro unos minutos después para definir el segundo y tercer lugar del torneo sin ninguna premiación más que la dicha de querer superar. Karasuno recibió aplausos por ocupar el tercer lugar. 

El sacerdote y cada entrenador del Aoba Johsai felicitaron a los ganadores. El premio prometido sería entregado al día siguiente, aclararon, antes de partir de ese templo la sorpresa vendría a Fukurodani. 

Al final del día cada mínima herida fue atendida por las mujeres de los clanes. Como muchos las llamaban: diosas sanadoras. Es un apodo que Yamaguchi había escuchado de dos idiotas en Karasuno. Todos recibieron la atención médica necesaria y nuevamente cargaron su cuerpo con los alimentos necesarios.

Al final del día, todos los participantes se sentían tan agotados que visitar el onsen fue casi una tortura muy relajante. Nadie quería salir de las cálidas aguas. Algunos incluso estuvieron tentados a dormir allí, pero no lo hicieron. Caminaron hacía sus habitaciones sin muchas palabras en la boca. Nadie en ninguna otra vida querría abandonar el calor que los futones les brindaron en ese instante. 

—Akaashi, regresaré al cuarto en un rato. 

—¿Visitarás a tu amigo? 

Tadashi negó—. Aunque quisiera, estoy muy cansado y él igual. Tengo un trabajo pendiente con Kuroo. No tardaré demasiado. 

—No lo hagas. Debes descansar lo suficiente porque mañana será otro largo día de viaje. Toma, lleva este abrigo contigo, las noches en esta temporada al aire libre son especialmente frías. Llévale esta a Kuroo–san, seguro habrá olvidado la suya —movió su mano y cerró el shoji a su espalda. Ya todos sus compañeros e incluso Bokuto habían caído encantados en el sueño. Él esperaba hacerlo igual. 

Yamaguchi caminó con Tōrō en mano y luz vislumbrando el camino. El cerezo reacio a florecer en la época le dio la bienvenida. Esta vez los caballos no serían una compañía pero los grillos e insectos de la noche sin duda reemplazarían el silencio sepulcral de los primeros segundos.

—En realidad no creí que vendrías —confesó Kuroo—. Estabas tan cerca de dormir en las aguas termales como el enano de Karasuno. 

—No podría. Saber que usted enfrentaría el viento otoñal nocturno sin ninguna compañía —dejó la linterna a un costado y se sentó en el césped frío e inquieto que hormigueaba en la zona de su piel que no cubriera la tela—. Akaashi dijo que se cubriera con esto. 

—Muchas gracias —siseó con un suave temblor en sus manos.

—Estás temblando Kuroo, ¡y muy helado! ¿Cuánto tiempo haz estado esperando aquí? 

—Un minuto en realidad —rió avergonzado—. El clima frío y yo no tenemos la mejor relación desde que tengo memoria.

—¿Y cómo puedes enfrentar la madrugada entonces sin quejarse de tu temperatura? —Yamaguchi estaba muy sorprendido. Hace un minuto estaba sentado en ese lugar y daba la impresión de haber pasado horas intacto con su temperatura disminuyendo constantemente—. Estás muy frío y el invierno nisiquiera ha arribado en Japón —eso le hizo recordar a su hermana menor. Ella tampoco tenía una gran relación con el frío en realidad. Cuando estaban en casa y a falta de calor, Yamaguchi se sentaba con la niña entre sus piernas y acariciaba sus pequeñas manos. Las frotaba por ratos para ofrendarles un poco de calor que el invierno se robaba. Y mientras lo hacía, siempre tarareaba.

—Por esa razón mantengo en movimiento. Bokuto tiene una energía explosiva que necesita liberar y yo no tengo ningún problema con eso sí no dejo de moverme por un extenso tiempo en la oscuridad —frotó sus propias manos y las acercó hacia la linterna. No era demasiado, pero servía.

—¿Me permites? —estiró sus manos y tomó sin aviso las del mayor. Tal como hacía con su hermana, repitió la acción.

—Eres muy amable —soltó Kuroo al aire sin pensarlo demasiado—. Mi madre también hacía lo mismo. Cerca de estas épocas, ella se sentaba conmigo en el kotatsu* que había en casa y frotaba mis manos por encima de la mesa. 

—Mi madre compró un viejo kotatsu al vendedor del pueblo. Era realmente malo —rió y Kuroo le acompañó—. La tela no tardó en dañarse luego de cuatro inviernos por el agua. Aún así, seguíamos utilizandolo porque era el único que había conseguido con el poco dinero que papá había dejado. 

—¿Tu padre los abandonó? 

—Murió —respondió. Tetsurou sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y no levantó la vista de la linterna en la que alternaba su mano libre para recibir calor.

—Lo, lo siento mucho. 

Yamaguchi no respondió. Sonrió a cambio y tarareo. Tarareo las mismas canciones que Tsukishima le había enseñado en el camino compartido rumbo a su actual escuela y Tetsurou nunca interrumpió. Cerró sus ojos por extensos ratos, creyendo a veces que podría caer dormido en ese lugar.

Habían llegado con un objetivo, pero la tranquilidad y serenidad que Yamaguchi le transmitía estaba poniéndolo en un estado muy somnoliento.

En algún momento, el tarareo cesó. Tadashi cerraba por más tiempo sus ojos y cabeceaba testarudo a no rendirse frente al cansancio y el sueño. 

—Pecas —susurró y Tadashi tarareó de nuevo—, será mejor que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones. 

—Pero aún no te he besado —murmuró. Acarició sus agotados ojos y miró los labios de Kuroo—. ¿No es por esa razón que estamos aquí? 

—Lo es, pero tanto tú como yo tenemos nuestra energía en su límite —encontraba realmente enternecedor que Tadashi frotara sus párpados para no dormir. La comisura de los labios ajenos se curvaron levemente hacia abajo y Kuroo no aguantó más. Con una sonrisa levantó el mentón del menor, le ofreció apenas un roce de besos cada vez más duraderos mientras Yamaguchi le seguía somnoliento. 

Kuroo llevó una mano detrás de su oreja y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior para captar su atención. Solo en ese momento Yamaguchi supo qué estaba sucediendo. La burbuja en la que estaba estalló con ese gesto. 

—Puedes dejarte llevar por otras personas, ¿lo ves? —sonrió. 

—¿Desde cuándo...? 

—Un minuto. Solo un minuto bastó y seguiste el movimiento que yo estaba marcando. 

Qué vergüenza era decir—. Se, se sintió bien —si. Fue demasiado vergonzoso. El ambiente helado y el calor de las mantas se mezclaron con las emociones involuntarias. 

—Hazlo de nuevo. Relajate, cierra los ojos —susurró la última palabra ya sobre la boca del pecoso. Unió vuestras pieles, la poca saliva permitida se mezcló aún con una sensación muy extraña y el estómago de Yamaguchi se revolvió completamente. Era una nueva emoción más vivida y que podía manejar. No se sentía tan forzada como la de esa misma tarde. Kuroo seguía inclinando la cabeza de Yamaguchi hacia arriba o bien era su cuerpo cayendo de espalda con lentitud. 

Habría aceptado que el pasto le hormigueara en el cuello si sólo la lengua del mayor no hubiera irrumpido en su boca. 

Tadashi se alejó bruscamente, casi con un golpe. 

—¡Te dije que la lengua no! 

—Hombre, lo siento. Me dejé llevar por el momento. 

—Será, será mejor que regresemos ahora o Akaashi podría preocuparse. 

—Tienes razón —rió. 

—¿De qué te burlas ahora? —dijo el menor. Cargó con el Tōrō en su mano y un mohín en el rostro. 

—No es nada. Anda, sigue caminando. 

Mintió. 

Yamaguchi era muy inocente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El kamishibai es una forma de contar historias que se originó en los templos budistas de Japón en el siglo XII, donde los monjes utilizaban emaki (pergaminos que combinan imágenes con texto) para combinar historias con enseñanzas morales para audiencias mayormente analfabetas.
> 
> *El kotatsu es uno de los métodos de calefacción más tradicionales de Japón. Es una sencilla mesa colocada en el suelo con un calefactor acoplado a la misma, y cubierta por una gruesa colcha o futón para crear un espacio confortable en el que refugiarse del frío del invierno.


	10. X - Entorno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Una muy buena feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo para todos ustedes!  
> Aunque el fanfic no lleva mucho de ser publicado quiero dejar una nota muy especial porque finalmente este año basura termina. Les deseo hoy un gran inicio de año. Coman sus uvas y pidan deseos. Los deseos del cambio de año son los más importantes. Beban vino porque eso dice la biblia (si, lo dice, pero no abusen). 
> 
> Disfruten el tiempo con su familia y amigos.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia 💖

"¿Por qué seguí sugiriendo eso?" escondió su rostro detrás de sus brazos. "Debo estar loco. No. Lo estoy".

El último día del campamento con el alba a la vista les enseñó a los estudiantes la marca de progreso alcanzada hasta ese punto. Después de un gran descanso la energía antes exiliada de su cuerpo regresó en un parpadeo. Al menos para la gran mayoría, pues aún existían excepciones que debido a pesadillas inentedibles o acciones que lo cohibian actualmente no pegaban el ojo por más de diez minutos seguidos.

Akaashi se sentó agotado en las cortas escaleras que conectaban el templo con el suelo, eran esos escalones aquellos que a los templos de Japón caracterizaba por tener una jerarquía arquitectónica. Descansó en ese lugar presionando sobre sus párpados o su tabique si era necesario. Por tanto, Bokuto y demás guerreros se divertían enseñando su alto nivel en el kenjutsu. Aún cuando ya casi era hora de marchar, ellos parecían no cansarse jamás de sostener una espada y moverse libremente en el lugar. 

—Dormir puede ser difícil cuando se tiene tanto en mente —dijo Yamaguchi. Apareció a espaldas de Akaashi y se sentó después de pedir el permiso. Al igual que el mayor, conciliar fácilmente el sueño era algo que había envidiado de todos sus compañeros. Era la práctica, el deseo de aprender, Tsukishima imperturbable y Kuroo constantemente apareciendo a su sombra aquello que no le permitió descansar por extensos ratos. Quería creer que sólo estaba dándole muchas vueltas a un asunto y seguro lo hacía. Había pensado con un ánimo terrible tan cerca a la tristeza. 

Akaashi asintió—. Las pesadillas continúan aterrando a las personas no importa cuántas veces suceda. 

—¿Una pesadilla? 

—No es importante —o coherente. sonrió—. ¿Cuál es tu caso? 

—Ni siquiera yo puedo explicarlo. Podría ser la falta de mi familia en mis días —mintió. Bueno, no era del todo una mentira después de todo. No era un crío de diez años, lo sabía. Si esas palabras fueran escuchadas por otra persona seguro recibiría burlas por respuesta. 

—Lo entiendo. 

Pero Akaashi era diferente. Y eso era mejor que confesar la verdadera razón. 

El gélido viento de las siete menos cuarto de la mañana rozó vuestros cuerpos. Las hojas aún seguían cayendo de los árboles casi desnudos. Akaashi y Yamaguchi no dijeron más desde ese momento. Ninguno sintió la necesidad de hablar cuando las katanas de los líderes se estrellaban una a una con las risas merodeando en el ambiente. Tendrían que prepararse mentalmente ante el extenso paseo que se aproximaba. 

Tsukishima apareció después de un par de minutos con el rostro más inexpresivo y un gruñido estomacal. 

—Buenos días, Tsukki. 

—¿Qué tiene de buenos? —espetó casi escupiendo sus palabras—. Buenos días.

—¿Qué te tiene de mal humor?

—El comedor. No especificaron un motivo, no dieron razón a nadie, Dijeron que la comida no era hoy accesible en este horario. ¿Qué demonios pretenden? —escondió agotado el rostro entre sus brazos y allí se quedó, deseando un bocado de algo prohibido. Pronto tendrían que marchar junto al resto de clanes y hacerlo con el estómago vacío no era una opción a tomar.

—Cierto... —Tadashi no había caído en cuenta en ese pequeño detalle. Tampoco podía decir lo mismo de Akaashi que se veía tan perdido como él. Estaban más ocupado en sus propios pensamientos que lo que el mismo cuerpo necesitaba.

Continuaron observando. No había mucho que hacer en ese instante si no deseabas portar una katana y practicar, tampoco una charla en especifica a tomar. Los novatos de Karasuno eran muy enérgicos, Bokuto, Kuroo y todos los líderes. Todos ellos tenían la energía que Yamaguchi envidiaba. Inhaló el aroma del invierno aproximándose y el muy tenue que Tsukishima emanaba de su cuerpo. Era muy tenue. 

—Oi. Yamaguchi, ¿correcto? 

—Oh, Oikawa —respondió. Fue una gran sorpresa darse cuenta que en ese momento, con sus mejillas apoyadas en la palma de sus manos, se quedó dormido. Hace unos segundos o unos minutos, no podía discernir el tiempo en ese punto—. Buenos días. No le había visto. 

—¿No dormiste bien esta noche? —sin permiso solicitado o interés en los otros dos jóvenes que yacían bajo las mismas condiciones de Yamaguchi, se sentó. Con parsimonia hizo suyo el lugar. 

—Algo. No es nada, en realidad. 

—Cuando llegues a tu hogar temporal —aclaró, el templo se había convertido quisiera o no en su hogar de momento—, asegúrate de tomar té. Una ceremonia grupal y un poco de verduras al vapor pueden relajarte. Los primeros días de campamento intenso son los más difíciles. 

—Tomaré su consejo. Gracias. 

Oikawa negó. No era necesario agradecer por algo que a él también le habían recomendado una vez, ¡simplemente no iba a admitir eso!—. Estuve viéndote. Ayer, antes de ayer. Aprendes rápido —sonrió. 

—¿L–le parece? —acarició los bellos de su nuca. Una confesión de ese grado, independiente de quién se tratara era vergonzoso.

—Aún te falta mucho camino por recorrer. Eres un iniciado, pero, aquí entre nosotros —acercó un poco más sus labios y susurró—, no lo haces nada mal.

Yamaguchi no tenía palabras, no debido a lo cohibido que estaba, era simplemente porque no sabía qué responder. De nada conocía al hombre que luego de tres días por primera vez se sentaba a su lado y de la nada decía todo eso. Tarareó en respuesta. Era grosero pero era lo único que tenía. 

—Además, ¿puedo? —acercó su mano un poco al cabello de Yamaguchi—. Tendrías que mirar tu reflejo la próxima vez, no está nada ordenado. 

—¡Ah! ¿De verdad? —rápidamente pasó sus manos por encima de su cabeza, encontró la mano de Oikawa un par de veces atravesaba. Tsukishima y nadie le había mencionado nada. 

—No hagas eso, terminarás maltratandolo si lo acaricias de ese modo. Dejame. Mira —detuvo abrupta mente, con un gentil movimiento las acciones del pecoso. Hizo uso de sus dos manos. Escondió con cuidado sus dedos, acomodó cada hebra desconocida e incluso tomó una hoja seca que tenía a su alcance para usarla como un broche. Bueno, eso fue un detalle estúpido que le hizo reír internamente, más no la quitó—. Tienes que cuidar más tu cabello, es suave y tiene un hermoso color. 

Eso, en un segundo, le llenó de confort. Las personas usualmente se fijaban en sus mejillas cuando estaban a esa misma distancia de lo que Oikawa hacía. Sus pecas eran un detalle peculiar, sí, pero siempre deseaba que no fuera lo primero en lo que las personas se fijaran. 

—¡Muchas gracias! —sonrió. No era cualquier sonrisa. Era genuina, auténtica y hermosa. 

Oikawa escuchó un zumbido. Si, definitivamente era un zumbido y su increíble memoria grabando la imagen acontecida. Algo que lo descolocó de su lugar por un instante. Después, una fuerte patada llegó a su pecho. 

—¡Iwa–chan, eso duele! —chilló en el suelo y brincó lejos de la tierra. 

Yamaguchi se levantó impactado, olvidó el cansancio acumulado en la noche y saltó un escalón más atrás. Tsukishima, Akaashi y cualquier persona en un radio de diez metros apreció tanto la escena que en cuestión de segundos les importó lo mismo que contar 0.

—¡Oikawa! —chilló Tadashi—. ¿Está bien? 

—No te preocupes —respondió. Guiñó su ojo derecho y le señaló con dos de sus dedos. Aún con una marca en su camisa, Oikawa no parecía necesitar cuidado o atención. 

—Bastardo, ¡deja de ignorarme! —y nuevamente le pateó, esta vez un poco más abajo del pecho, en el centro de su estómago que rugía ya antes por comida—. Llevo diez minutos esperándote al pie de la habitación 

Akaashi pretendió no estar escuchando. Tsukishima no estaba escuchando. Y Kuroo pretendió escucharlo todo a diez metros de distancia. 

—Ya estaba por marchar de aquí, Iwa–chan —se excusó. Limpió el polvo sobre su uniforme y se aseguró de no recibir otro golpe crítico en su estómago.

—Maldito y pensar que sólo estabas aquí coqueteando con un novato —escupió. 

Yamaguchi frunció la frente. No había notado en ningún momento que Oikawa estuviera coqueteando ni nada por el estilo. Solo estaba siendo amable. 

—Solo estaba siendo amable —dijo Oikawa. Yamaguchi no tenía nada de qué dudar para ese momento. 

—Claro y yo como idiota nací ayer —con dos katanas en cada una de sus manos, regresó todo el camino sobre sus pasos. Antes de marchar, se disculpó con Tadashi, el pobre no tenía la culpa de nada y sólo estaba involucrado en el nuevo capricho de Oikawa Tooru—. No te dejes engañar, ese hombre solo es inteligente cuando piensa con sus pantalones —y Akaashi asintió. No era su primer campamento cerca de Oikawa, aunque gracias a Bokuto, era la primera vez que observaba al Gran Rey en acción. 

El castaño emprendió rumbo también repitiendo mil y un veces la gran mentira antes dicha. Sí estaba interesado en los novatos pero no sólo con lo que colgaba entre su piernas.

Las manecillas del tiempo avanzaron tanto en tan poco tiempo que, por fin, los entrenadores y el sacerdote llamaron la atención de todos y cada uno de los presentes para presentar su última comida de despedida.

Algunos brincaron de emoción al rededor, otros se arrastraron hacia el alimento que les hacía falta. La variedad de verduras fue tan grande que Yamaguchi y cualquiera se sorprendió de ver tan diversos colores en un mismo platillo. Y antes de partir, sobre cualquier regla que existiera para los menores, todos alzaron su copa de sake y brindaron. Por sus sables, por su templo, por su futuro, por la guerra y por el honor. 

Una amena celebración dada entre risas y brincos de alegría. Los líderes incluso se reunieron en una ocasión para felicitarce mutuamente. Había motivos y las palabras no se abstuvieron. Aún siendo rivales la honestidad era su lengua.

—Esperad, jóvenes —dijo el sacerdote. Antes de cualquiera poner un pie fuera del Aoba Johsai, elevó sus manos al cielo—. Estais olvidando lo importante que ha sido para vosotros obtener el gustoso honor de pisar el primer lugar en las batallas acontecidas aquí. Fukurodani, aceptad este humilde premio que ofrece la localidad y partid ahora en paz. 

» Nunca. Jamás. Olvideis todo lo que aprendisteis aquí. Cargar con el peso de la experiencia los elevará a la gloria. Que así siempre sea. Que Buda os bendiga. 

El refinado o bien decir distintivo vocabulario del sacerdote los despidió a todos. Bokuto montó sobre el caballo que se le había entregado en manos e incluso insistió por al menos cinco minutos para que Akaashi subiera en la montadura también. 

«Cabalguemos hacia el mañana, porque es solo contigo donde mi futuro es planeado» mencionó mientras el sol vislumbraba su figura desde el horizonte. 

Lastimosamente, el rechazo fue inmediato. A pesar de también ser su premio, Keiji optó por usar sus propios pies y no montar detrás de Bokuto. Era innecesario, absurdo, muy innecesario y definitivamente no acompañaba a su orgullo que lo haya dicho en frente de todos. 

Entonces, partieron.

—Pecas —Kuroo levantó su mano. Había transcurrido ya toda la mañana y aún no había cruzado una palabra con su queridisimo estudiante. Dos pasos después del saludo frenó. Incluso Bokuto notó el comportamiento evasivo que tuvo por un instante Yamaguchi. Dio una venia apresurada y torpe y corrió. 

Se sentía cohibido y Tetsurou lo sabía. Solo ese gesto fue suficiente para molestar al menor. 

—¿Él acaba de ignorarte? —preguntó Bokuto. 

—Na, sólo tiene daño de estómago y debe ir por un baño. 

—Tsukki —llamó Yamaguchi. Se posó al lado de su mejor amigo y caminó hombro a hombro a una distancia de diez centímetros exactos—, ¿te sientes mucho mejor ahora? 

Tarareó afirmando en respuesta—. ¿Y tú? Por el estado de tu rostro puedo decir que no pasaste una buena noche. 

Tadashi sonrió. No era para nada de extrañar, solo viendo el rostro de su superior podía adivinar cómo debía verse el suyo. En toda la mañana y principio del camino no había cruzado palabra con Kuroo. No tenía un motivo especial para no hacerlo pero, su motivo para hacerlo estaba quemandole el estómago. Se aseguraría luego de visitar a las sanadoras del templo, era mejor evitar una lesión de gravedad. 

—Creí que ayer participarías de las batallas duales, ¿no tienes aún un compañero? 

—No me interesa. 

—¿Las batallas? 

—Un compañero —simplificó

—Oh, entiendo.

—Tan solo hemos estado aquí por... dos semanas. Tu aparición en escena fue una sorpresa. 

—¿Qué, qué te pareció entonces Tsukki? ¿Cómo lo hice? Escuché a Sugawara incluso levantando la voz para animarme. ¿Lo hizo? —movió sus manos y alzó la voz. La opinión de aquel hombre era un buen motivo de orgullo. 

—Sugawara no tiene vergüenza. Pero, eres torpe —sonrió— y valiente. 

—¿Lo soy? —regresó la sonrisa. Dios, podía sentir sin verse a sí mismo la gran sonrisa que lo delataba. Bokuto se lo hizo saber. Kuroo no perdió la oportunidad y Akaashi, él solo pellizcó repetidas veces su tabique sin enterarse de nada en lo que Yamaguchi estuviera tratando.

—Lo que mi hermano nos enseñó, lo haz puesto en práctica.

—¡Si! No podría sólo ignorar las pocas bases con las que él nos preparó, pero, mis superiores son increíbles. Kuroo tiene una forma increíble y muy fácil de enseñar. 

—¿En las duchas? 

—¡N... Claro que no Tsukki! Con la espada. Es realmente técnico aunque poco ortodoxo en ocasiones. 

—Ya veo. 

La primera parte del camino no duró demasiado. La compañía mutua de los distintos clanes era tan acogedora que casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era hora de despedirse.

Yamaguchí infló sus mejillas y enseñó infantilmente su labio inferior. Tres días (y contando sólo los momentos que aprovechó para su capricho la compañía de Tsukishima) no se comparaban en nada a dos semanas y en ese momento, cuando le devolvió por última vez la mirada, giró indeciso sobre sus pasos, porque ahora no sabría nuevamente por cuánto tiempo estarían separados. Y en medio de la creciente distancia, Yamaguchi sintió verdaderamente los deseos Eros de tomar la mano de su amigo y enlazar sus dedos un segundo. 

Lastimosamente lo único que pudo enlazar en ese momento fueron sus propias manos. 

—¡Vamos Bokuto, baja ahora del caballo, es mi turno! 

—¡Fue mi premio! No, no lo toques. 

—Deja de ser tan tacaño maldito búho. 

Pero la escena que montaban su maestro y el líder de Fukurodani tomó sus recientes ideas y las apartó. Karasuno ya se había perdido de su campo panorámico para ese momento y Yamaguchi caminó a prisa hasta alcanzar a Keiji y el resto. 

Al menos podría asegurar luego de muchos minutos de viaje que habrían recorrido al menos dos cuartos de viaje. 

—Bokuto —Kuroo forcejeó con las riendas del caballo sin hacer uso mínimo de su fuerza para evitar lastimarlo. Koutaro se negaba fielmente a abandonar su caballo. No quería usar sus piernas y por primera vez en muchos meses tenían una hermosa yegua marchando hacia sus establos vacíos. 

—Te dije hace un rato que lo tendrás la otra mitad del camino. 

—Hace diez minutos pasamos la línea de "la mitad del camino". Es mi turno. 

—La mitad del camino aparecerá entonces si me ganas al piedra, papel o tijera.

—¿Y cuándo acordamos eso? 

—Hace dos segundos —murmuró. Observó con mayor atención las interesantes nubes que se formaban en el cielo. 

—Bien —murmuró de mala gana. Levantó su puño derecho en sincronía con el búho y luego de cantar las tres palabras el ganador se decidió—. Maldito suertudo. 

Bokuto podía determinar las reglas en su cabeza en el momento que a él le viniera en gana y no era con un término egoísta, simplemente era Bokuto siendo Bokuto.

—Ni siquiera en un juego tan básico de azar puedes superar a Fukurodani —Morisuke no escondió la burla de su rostro.

—¿Qué dijiste Hyosube? 

—Ja, ¿acaso quieres pelear idiota cabeza de gallo? 

—Alto —Nekomata habló. Hubo una larga pausa y un tenso silencio que arrastró el viento. Quería que por una vez, sus estudiantes dejaran de comportarse como críos—. Casi hemos pasado la mitad del camino. El sol ya ha alcanzado su más alto punto y en adelante no habrán demasiados árboles que brinden su sombra. Descansen y en diez minutos partiremos. 

Con el punto final, todos, excluyendo a Bokuto y el caballo, se sentaron sobre el césped al costado derecho del camino. Hacia la izquiera el cielo completamente despejado permitía el paso de los rayos solares. Los campos de cultivo yacían bajo manipulación de hermosas mujeres que les observaron algunas veces.

Yamamoto y algún par de chicos se encontraban encantados con la idea de que su uniforme y la espada motivara a las bellas damas a sonreírles.

—Yamaguchi, dormiré durante este descanso. Despiertame antes de partir por favor.

—Si, por favor, descansa tanto como puedas —porque en serio Akaashi se veía agotado. Pudo adivinar en ese momento que el hombre no habría dormido en todo el campamento y cuando mucho, se abastecía de energía con minutos de descanso y comida.

—¡Hey Tada–chan! —vociforeó Bokuto. Calló al instante de observar a Akaashi dormir sobre las pertenencias propias. No tuvo corazón siquiera para dejarle un beso, tenía más que merecido ese sueño. Movió su mano un par de veces y Tadashi se acercó.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿podrías cuidar de Airhead por mi? —entregó las riendas del caballo a las manos ajenas. 

—¿Airhead? ¿Ese es su nombre? 

—Fue mi idea —apareció Kuroo a un par de pasos. 

—Oh, es un buen nombre —murmuró. Agachó su cabeza y obedientemente llevó a Airhead cerca de sus compañeros. Aún era muy, demasiado pronto para interactuar vagamente con Kuroo; seguía digiriendo todos los sucesos del día anterior. 

—Hey, Tada–chan, ¿ya estás bien del estómago? 

—¿Qué? 

—¡No es nada! —irrumpió Kuroo—. Será mejor que la lleves a beber un poco de agua del canal. Debe estar sedienta. 

—Eso haré... Por cierto, muchas gracias por todo su trabajo el día de ayer —dijo. Simplemente quiso decirlo porque el progreso en solo un día se sentía como un gigante paso en su vida que le quemó el rostro hasta el cuello. Antes de permitir otra interacción, de nuevo, huyó. 

Kuroo afirmó, mordió el interior de sus mejillas y caminó cerca de los esporádicos árboles que habían alejados del camino. Ninguno lo mencionó, pero tenían unas tremendas ganas de orinar una pobre planta en ese punto y no querían tener a Airhead asomando su cabeza a su privacidad. Era una dama después de todo. 

—Bro —Bokuto abrió su uniforme, un yukata adecuado para la práctica y un suave chorro cayó hasta la tierra. Kuroo repitió sus pasos—. ¿Crees que a Akaashi le gustará el nombre de Airhead? Es como nuestra hija ahora. 

—¿Y por qué no habría de gustarle? 

—Porque fue tu idea —rió. 

—Bastardo. 

—¡Uah, no hagas eso! ¡Lanza tu orina hacia otro lado! —dio dos pasos hacia la derecha lejos del maldito gato, sacudió brevemente sus pies salpicados con líquidos indeseables—. Después de todo tus ideas nunca... —continuó murmurando en un tono de voz para nada bajo. 

—¿Quieres otra salpicada?

—¡No lo hagas! Sucio hombre burócrata —sonrió de nuevo. No lo amenazó ni incitó a continuar con su acoso porque sabía de lo que Kuroo era capaz—... ¿Qué sucede entre Tada–chan y tú? 

—¿Por qué preguntas de repente? —respondió casi al instante. Una vez terminaron con el liberador proceso, guardaron lo necesario y limpiaron sus manos cerca de una pequeña laguna, casi era un charco lo que había allí, pero no tenían otra opción.

—Estuviste observándolo toda la mañana, incluso cuando Oikawa se acercó. Sabes que ese hombre no toma a nadie en serio si no es Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Era tan malditamente observador cuando menos lo necesitaba. 

—Yo no estuve solo observándolo. Además, no confío en el idiota. Se acerca a mi estudiante como si no conociera sus intenciones. Ya lo ha intentado antes, él suele robar discípulos ajenos para su propia satisfacción.

—Eso solo es un mito. Un rumor rondando los pasillos por bocas de los antiguos estudiantes de ese clan. Él sólo es un completo fanático de las novelas eróticas.

—Y un inocente chico como Pecas no debe caer en las garras de un lobo hambriento —antes de regresar con el resto del grupo, esperaron entre dos árboles. Distrajeron sus manos limpiando la katana envuelta en tierra, polvo y sudor. Era encantadora en su actual existir, pero necesitaba brillo.

—Un lobo hambriento, dices. Si Oikawa lo es, ¿tu y yo no lo seríamos también?

—¡En absoluto! Sí, nos divertimos un par de veces con los iniciados de otros clanes y entre nosotros mismos, más no fue un falso compromiso que haya prometido. Todos sabían lo que buscabamos. Tú esperabas diversión antes de formalizar con Akaashi y yo solo quería satisfacer mis placeres carnales —resopló el filo metálico y lustró un poco más.

—¿Así como lo haces ahora con Tada–chan? —elevó sus orbes y los cruzó con los de su compañero—. No pretendo sermonearte por nada. Los ví ayer en la tarde besándose. Yamaguchi no se veía muy cómodo contra el árbol si te soy sincero. Puede ser tu discípulo, pero también es mi compañero...

Tetsurou no suspiró. No respondió o respiró por un segundo. Bueno, no era nada malo besar a nadie y eran acciones inocentes que no llegaban al grado de ser nominados como besos. 

—¿Estás acosando o violando a Tada–chan? 

—¿¡Cómo, cómo demonios llegaste a esa conclusión!? Por Buda, no. Jamás haría eso sin su consentimiento y menos sabiendo su posición. Maldición —ahora sí, exhaló aire—. Él y yo solo tenemos un acuerdo. 

—¿Qué acuerdo? 

—Su aprendizaje sexual a cambio de nada. Ya casi es hora de partir, vamos. 

—Espera, ¿a cambio de nada? ¿Hablas en serio? 

—¿Dudas de mi? 

—Estamos hablando del maestro Kuroo Tetsurou, felino de los siete vientos con un hambre de sexo insaciable —movió sus manos dramáticamente, como si representara una obra de teatro narrado. 

—Deja de exagerar estúpido búho. 

—Tu no haces las cosas a cambio de nada.

—Hoy día soy un alma muy caritativa —se acercaron al camino que todos ya tenían despejado. Aún cansados, los diez minutos habían transcurrido. Bokuto lo miró tan inexpresivamente, casi recordó la mirada habitual de su madre cuando reconocía sus mentiras—. Bien, tengo mis razones. La noche que Pecas accedió a ser mi estudiante, te lo dije, ¿verdad? La sensación que sentí sobre sus labios y la que siento incluso ahora solo con una caricia, ni yo lo comprendo. Me gusta y deseo abrir más esas sensaciones tanto como me sea posible. 

—¿Pero Tada–chan está de acuerdo? 

—Él fue quien lo sugirió —elevó sus hombros—. ¿Notaste la ceniza que ha estado cayendo los últimos minutos? 

—Hey, no cambies el tema...

Olvidaron el tema allí cuando el viaje continuó. Akaashi se veía sólo un poco más descansado y directamente también se le veía angustiado. 

Kuroo tomó ahora el caballo, lo montó sin pena y agradeció el merecedor descanso que tendrían sus pies. Saludó por primera vez en todo el día y de forma adecuada a Yamaguchi, le invitó a montar a su espalda o incluso adelante, no le importaba la posición.

—Estoy bien —respondió apenas mirándolo a los ojos. Continuó caminando cerca de Akaashi sin reparar en cómo Kuroo le seguía desde cerca. 

—Pecas, se te ve muy cansado el día de hoy. ¿No preferirías descansar sobre el caballo?

—Ya le dije que estoy bien —en ese momento, no necesitaba tener cerca al motivo de su insomnio. Bien, era un crío, pero no podía comportarse de otra manera cuando seguía dirigiendo los hechos. 

—Puedes dirigir a Airhead si eso es lo que quieres. 

—Muchas gracias, Kuroo, pero no sé cabalgar. Además, el puesto es solo para una persona y prefiero tener mis dos pies en el suelo. 

—¿Y si te enseño? Al paso que vamos no tendrás necesidad de mover un solo dedo. 

—Agradezco la oferta, pero no. 

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes a Airhead? 

—No, no es miedo hacia el caballo. Ya le dije, no sé cabalgar. 

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que puedo enseñarte —obstruyó el camino de Tadashi al final de la fila. Eran los últimos del recorrido y ahora los únicos de pie, separándose del resto del grupo. 

—En serio, no es necesario. ¿Por qué insiste tanto en qué monte con usted? Estoy bien —le observó molesto. 

—Finalmente me miras. No creas que he hecho la vista gorda. Haz estado pasando de largo cuando te hablo o me acerco a ti. 

—Qué... Eso no es... 

—¿Verdad? ¿Entonces, cuál es la razón de tu comportamiento? 

Yamaguchi apretó sus labios. Por Buda, no quería decirlo, no era capaz de decir en voz alta lo atormentado y satisfecho que se sentía con la noche anterior pero Kuroo reiteró en la pregunta con un sonido. 

—Es... No es... —mordió su labio inferior, al observar al frente descubrió que eran sólo ellos dos—. Yo. Nunca antes había tenido un contacto tan cercano a otra persona, es todo muy nuevo para mí y es extraño —finalmente. ¡Finalmente lo confesó! Que vergüenza sentía y creció aún más cuando la escandalosa y fes risa de Kuroo le llenó los oídos—. ¡Estoy siendo honesto con usted, deje de reírse! 

—Eres en serio un novato. 

—Lo soy, ¿y?

—Vamos, vamos, no tienes que molestarte por ello. Para estoy yo ahora. Tu vergüenza tiene una razón de estar y no te culpo, besar a esta increíble belleza... 

Yamaguchi rió—. Que narcisista. 

Y Kuroo estaba satisfecho, porque la brecha de incomodidad, igual o mayor a cuando se conocieron, casi desapareció—. Anda, sube. Vamos, deja de negarte, Airhead quiere que la montes, ¿verdad preciosa? —acarició el lomo de la yegua y como si ella escuchara las palabras del hombre, relinchó—. ¿Lo ves?. 

Yamaguchi sonrió. Kuroo no podía ser más idiota en ese momento—. Vamos, avance maestro, el grupo nos dejó muy atrás ya —intentó moverse hacia la derecha e izquierda pero Kuroo seguía obstruyendo su camino a donde fuera. En serio, ¿no podía rendirse como Bokuto lo hizo? 

—No me moveré de aquí hasta que aceptes mi invitación. ¿Y si Tsukishima intenta un día montar un caballo y no sabe? ¿No querrías enseñarle? —movió sus cejas. Solo de ese modo sabía que tendría a Tadashi subiendo sobre el caballo. 

—No. 

—Vamos Pecas... Maldición —en realidad, él solo quería sentir el cuerpo del chico tan cerca al suyo. Así como la noche anterior, había deseado en ese momento tenerlo un poco más cerca y qué mejor oportunidad que una montura estrecha. Acarició sus propios cabellos y estiró su mano—. No quiero estar solo con Airhead... Quiero que mi estudiante me acompañe. 

—¿Eso, eso es una confesión? —sonrió. Escondió sus labios bajo la palma de su mano y dudó. Aceptó sólo al notar que en serio no iba a moverse y el grupo ya los había dejado muy atrás.

—No, es una petición. 

—Bien —murmuró. Subió al caballo detrás de Tetsurou—. Oye, Airhead, ¿Crees que lo que Kuroo acaba de hacer es una confesión? —y nuevamente, como si entendiera el dialecto humano, relinchó—. Es muy inteligente. 

—Si claro. Y tu el que habla con un caballo.

—Oye, hace un segundo también estabas hablando con ella —rió. 

—Procura mejor no caerte. 

Yamaguchi iba decidido a no tomar las riendas del animal así que, cuando comenzó a galopar, fue necesario pasar sus brazos al rededor de la cintura ajena para no caer y reposó allí su cabeza. 

Debía admitir que descansar de ese modo no se sentía nada mal. 

El aroma de Kuroo no era ni por un mínimo cercano al de Tsukishima, pero le gustaba. Como el tronco de los árboles y el trigo en el campo, Yamaguchi sintió que el aroma de Kuroo impregnado de elegancia le regresó tranquilidad. Tsukishima le recordaba a una tarde apacible con el sol más tranquilo y amable. Kuroo a la noche más abrigadora y segura, pero feroz. 

Para Tetsurou seguía siendo tan extraño lo que un simple apretón estaba provocándole. El pecho de pecas sobre su espalda y el resoplido de su respiración un poco cerca a su oído. Había dejado el mentón sobre su hombro. Por su respiración dedujo que el chico ya dormía. 

Habrían deseado prestar más atención a su entorno.

Fuego

A medida que el viaje terminaba, la lluvia de ceniza se volvía más densa. Dos torres de humo negro se alzaron en compañía hasta lo más profundo del cielo y las nubes se arremoliaron en la zona, seguras de lo que en la tierra sucedía.

Cuando Nekomata y los jóvenes descubrieron que el humo provenía de los templos y todo a su alrededor, Airhead galopó a una velocidad más rápido de lo que habría hecho en todo el viaje. 

—Yamaguchi, ¡despierta! —dijo el mayor. Necesitaba que su estudiante ahora estuviera en todos sus sentidos más alerta que nunca—. Tadashi Yamaguchi. 

Airhead esquivó al clan Nekoma que se arremolinaba en frente suyo a un par de metros del humo negro. Yamaguchi despertó desorientado. Vio nieve en otoño acumulada entre el cabello de Kuroo. 

La inquietud en su corazón se agitó. Apretó un par de veces sus ojos, hizo presión sobre ellos y observó. 

—¿Kuroo? 

No, no era nieve. Eran las seis menos cuarto, la hora del té ya había pasado y Yamaguchi no podría relajarse como Oikawa lo sugirió. Eran las seis menos diez minutos y el templo recibió a sus habitantes agitados con una temperatura igual o mayor a 280 C°. Los vecinos y pueblerinos se reunieron preocupados. Anunciaron la llegada de los guerreros aprendices y murmuraron incoherencias que los preocuparon en mayor grado.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —susurró Kuroo. Susurró Bokuto, Akaashi. Susurraron todos la misma pregunta que nadie supo responder. 

La nube negra envolvía tan fielmente el lugar que acercarse o ingresar fue imposible. Airhead relinchó preocupada y Kuroo se vio obligado a bajar de ella, acariciar la mancha entre sus ojos y observar.

Pecas siguió sentado sobre el caballo. Tarareó repetidas veces deseando conocer por qué el aire estaba tan pesado.

—Kuroo...

—Yamaguchi, baja de allí, ¡sostén a Airhead! —Tetsurou tomó el tórax de su compañero, como un niño pequeño, y lo obligó a bajar de su cómodo asiento—. Oe, espabila. Quedate aquí, no te acerques. 

Y seguro no podría hacerlo, porque aún si quería, el caballo ejercía mayor fuerza en ocasiones para liberarse.

—Espere, Kuroo, ¿qué... 

—¡Maldición entrenador, ¿qué está sucediendo?! 

Los aldeanos continuaron moviéndose de un lado a otro. Traían y descargaban valdados de agua en vano intentando apagar las llamas de la entrada principal de Fukurodani. Un área tan pequeña y caliente que el agua se evaporaba sin hacer ninguna diferencia.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿podría cuidar de Airhead un instante? —Tadashi dejó al caballo bajo cargo de un hombre que superaba los sesenta años y yacía entre sus manos otro balde con agua hasta el borde. Ese era su trabajo y no el de un pobre anciano. 

Intentaron con algunos jóvenes hacer algo por las llamas que envolvían el recinto. Más fue inútil, porque el fuego abrazaba ya todo el área sagrada, desde los cimientos a la punta del techo.

Limpiaban el sudor que cubría su frente y continuaban. 

Otros, en cambio, no pensaron quedarse solo a desperdiciar litros de agua. Caminaron en un radio por el borde del lago. Lejos del fuego y en dirección a la segunda nube de humo que tocaba el cielo. 

La impotencia arribó en el lugar, con una maleta llena ira y preocupación. Saludó fielmente a cada hombre, se asentó en sus hombros. Reía, velaba porque ninguno, sin falta, fuera descuidado de su presencia. 

Habrían deseado prestar más atención a su entorno.

—¡Mierda, por aquí! —gritó Yamamoto. Gritó repetidas veces su actual paradero—. ¡Entrenador! —tan lleno de terror.

Rodearon el templo de Fukurodani y acertaron entonces a los temores que rondaron en vuestras mentes: los monjes yacían muertos. Con un corte profundo en el centro de su estómago, fueron decapitados cerca del lago en el que Yamaguchi había nadado tranquilamente hace una semana. 

Tadashi estaba temblando. Volvió un puño su mano y se obligó a retener las náuseas que surgían por medio de arcadas. Akaashi y Bokuto se aseguraron de alejar después de un par de segundos a todos los novatos. Sí, eran guerreros, se preparaban para ver y ejercer situaciones como esas, pero también eran niños. Dos semanas no los preparaban para ver un cadáver en ese estado. 

—El cuerpo aún conserva algo de temperatura —habló Nekomata. 

—Fueron asesinados hace poco —susurró Kuroo —con el corazón en la mano y la seguridad alerta, esperaba que sus teorías no fuesen ciertas—. Si es así, entonces los asesinos y causantes de todo esto aún no están lejos.

—¡Porten sus sables! ¡Alisten espadas de una buena vez y que los novatos no se alejen demasaido! —porque ellos eran los únicos que aún no tenían katana propia—. Aseguren el rededor. Aseguren la vida de todos los aldeanos en la zona —tiró con fuerza brazo derecho luego de dar la orden. Estamos siendo atacados. 

Nekoma y Fukurodani asintieron de inmediato y ejecutaron cada medida. Ni una roca quedaría sin levantar hasta verificar que estaban solos y esperaban en el fondo que no. Su sangre hervía en venganza y deseo de ver el rostro enemigo. 

—Kuroo —susurró Nekomata. 

—Iré en seguida. 

—Ve con cuidado, si es cierto, el enemigo te reconocerá en seguida. 

—Si señor —afirmó. No necesitaba saber cuál era su siguiente orden, corrió tan pronto como cerró sus labios en busca de Airhead y Yamaguchi, queriendo sentirse útil en ese momento, corrió lejos de los muertos y el calor.

—¡Kuroo! 

—Yamaguchi, espera aquí. Avisa a Bokuto y traelo de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Debemos revisar las localidades vecinas! 

—Yamaguchi, por Buda, ¡los culpables podrían estar en el pueblo cercano! —Montó sobre el caballo. Bokuto ya debía estar verificando con sus compañeros las parcelas y casas rurales que rodeaban a una distancia de casi un kilómetro los clanes. 

La confesión de Kuroo desconectó a Yamaguchi de lo que de verdad escuchaba. 

—El pueblo —susurró. Su madre. Su hermana. La familia Tsukishima. Todos ellos estaban en el único pueblo cercano.

—Mierda —a punto de tirar las riendas del caballo, Tetsurou sintió un tirón en su uniforme—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Tengo que ir! Mi madre, todos están allá Kuroo. Déjame ir contigo. Tomaré cualquier herramienta o arma que haya en las afueras del pueblo, ¡siempre hay vendedores nocturnos! —pero de eso no estaba completamente seguro. 

Kuroo no era quien para negarle la petición a un desesperado pecoso. Ser leal, honesto y con honor aún en la peor situación contra un adversario sin nombre o cara. Ayudó a Yamaguchi a subir del mismo modo en que la mitad del viaje había transcurrido desde el campamento. 

—¡Ya! —anunció. Airhead inclinó su cuerpo sobre sus dos patas traseras y se lanzó directo al corto y veloz camino. 

Tadashi deseó, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que aún estuviera dormido.


	11. XI - Convicción a la familia

La brisa salpicó sus mejillas y se perdió entre las pecas de un joven que observaba plenamente la luna plasmada en un cielo oscuro y abrumador. Ella era lo más tranquilizador en toda esa noche. Una luna menguante que lo acompañó en todo el camino. Yamaguchi creía que su forma se asemejaba tanto a la sonrisa que su pequeña hermana le regalaba todo el tiempo cuando estaban juntos, jugando un par de corridas y escondidas. 

Deseaba profundamente que los enemigos se hubieran marchado satisfechos, con la vida de dos monjes y dos templos carbonizados.

Se aferró a la cintura de su maestro que nunca se inmutó a quitar la vista del camino. No podía permitirselo. Debía agudizar aún más la mirada a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado para no caer en un desvío, chocar con una roca o un árbol que claramente podía ver. Kuroo agradecía la bendita vista que había heredado de su madre y Tadashi se aterraba de ese hecho, porque él no podía ver nada cuando la suave llovizna fue otro pequeño factor en su contra.

—Mierda —Kuroo jadeó. Siguió golpeando con las cuerdas al premio de Bokuto y Akaashi. No era su intención alterar o asustar al caballo, sólo quería apresurarlo. Luego podría ganarse su merecido descanso.

A parte de los murmuros que Tetsurou soltó esporádicamente, ninguno tuvo mente para mencionar otra cosa. Yamaguchi siguió solo mordiendo su labio inferior. 

Y ambos suspiraron. Notaron cómo su respiración estaba tan agitada, igual o en un grado menor a la de Airhead, pero lo estaban. Excitados, molestos, agitados y de cierto modo asustados de lo que encontrarían en el pueblo.

No había señales de humo. La ceniza no se visualizó por esa zona, el viento únicamente arrastró las pruebas hacia el camino que ellos recorrieron de regreso, así que no era de extrañar que el pueblo permaneciera apacible. Las personas caminaban amistosas entre las calles. Las mujeres sonreían mientras los hombres sostenían en su mano la sombrilla que, combinada con su yukata, cubría a las hermosas damicelas de la peligrosa lluvia sobre sus cabezas. 

Eran las siete de la noche, las siete y el reloj en su cabeza avanzaba tanto como dejaba de hacerlo. El tiempo estaba en su contra, siguió llevándose su paciencia y tranquilidad. 

Kuroo detuvo los pasos de Airhead. En la entrada al pueblo, todo se veía ordinario. Las linternas colgadas en cada calle permitían la buena visilibidad. Pero para ellos dos, era increíble la penumbra que se asentaba en ese lugar.

—Será mejor dejar a Airhead oculta en algún establo vecino y continuar a pie —sugirió el mayor.

—¿No sería más fácil buscar sobre ella? No podemos perder tiempo.

—No, baja ahora.

Yamaguchi no comprendía, pero obedeció la orden. Bajó y calló. Observó a su alrededor mientras Kuroo aguardaba a Airhead en un callejón. Entre dos casas de madera había un espacio perfecto, donde la luz no alcanzaba a rozar tan siquiera, perfecto para esconder al nuevo miembro del clan.

—Andando —llevó una mano a su cintura y todo el tiempo mantuvo la palma envuelta en el mango de la katana. Lista para desenvainarse ante un imprevisto—. Será mejor buscar para ti algo que pueda servirte de protección. Si ellos siguen aquí... 

—Kuroo, espera. Espera un segundo. Lo tengo —sostuvo la manga de Tetsurou—. Puedo conseguir una katana temporalmente y obtener ayuda de otro hombre entrenado para estas situaciones. 

—¿Qué hombre?

—Akiteru–ni, confía en mí, es alguien de confianza y seguro podrá ayudarnos. Además, en el viaje puedo escanear a todas las personas que vea, reconozco a cada habitante en este pueblo. 

—Hacer eso es imposible, no conseguirás identificar a todo tu pueblo en solo un recorrido.

—¿Tienes un mejor plan? ¿Qué piensas hacer, preguntar si han asesinado a alguien o incinerado un edificio? —respondió. Tensó los labios en una delgada línea y nunca apartó la mirada. No quería ser irrespetuoso. 

Pero él tenía razón—. Bien, andando. 

En realidad, no tenían un plan trazado. El pueblo no era grande, pero tampoco podía decir que fuese pequeño. Yamaguchi inspeccionó el rostro de todos sus conocidos y de vuelta le regresaron un saludo.

Utilizaron sus manos para cubrir su vista de la lluvia que, en un principio tenue, se intensificó levemente. Seguía siendo nada más que una fresca brisa. O bien sería fresca si no estuvieran en otoño. 

Kuroo recordó a la anciana que le apretó las mejillas a su compañero. También al viejo que le palmeó la espalda y lo felicitó por su crecimiento. Incluso una joven que le mencionó las buenas nuevas sobre el hijo que tendría muy pronto. 

Nada fuera de lo común. 

Frente a una ordinaria Casa de madera, Tadashi golpeó tres veces la puerta con sus nudillos, acarició sus propios brazos buscando un poco de calor y aguardó. Tardaron un par de segundos antes de ser recibidos por alguien a quien Kuroo reconoció como la madre del único rubio amigo de Yamaguchi. Estaban en el hogar Tsukishima. 

—¡Oh, Tada–chan! Querido ven, es Tada–chan mira —la mujer era realmente muy entusiasta. Su delgada voz no permitió que el pecoso abriera su boca para saludar o avisar de la situación y su necesidad. Su euforia realmente contrastaba bastante con la personalidad que tenía su mejor amigo—. Querido, ¡por favor! Olvida la cocina y ven...

—Tsukishima —llamó Tadashi, tosió suavemente mientras su cuerpo se sacudió de frío—. Siento interrumpir su alegría y profundamente me alegro yo de poder verla a usted. A su esposo también. Lastimosamente debo informarle que no puedo quedarme ni pasar a su hogar. Necesito ver a Akiteru–ni de inmediato. Es urgente. 

—Oh, querido, ¿Kei nunca te avisó? 

—¿El qué? 

—Akiteru marchó hacia las filas principales cerca del castillo Daymio. Fue asignado por los superiores a cuidar las calles de la ciudad. Estamos muy felices por su ascenso pese a lo mucho que hace falta la existencia de mis dos hijos... 

Melancolía. Ahora entre esa conversación reinaba el sentimiento melancólico del destino irremediable que una madre siempre debía sufrir: la partida de su hijo. 

Yamaguchi curvó la comisura de sus labios hacia abajo y tembló un poco más, porque el clima ese día no colaboró para nada más. Pero no por eso sintió esa misma melancolía, ahora su preocupación yacía en otro tema. 

—Es una pena. 

—Para nada —corrigió ella—. Oh, ¡lo siento mucho! No sabía que teníamos a un invitado extra —inclinó su cabeza hacia delante. 

—No. Lamento yo no haberme presentado. Kuroo Tetsurou, es un placer conocerla. A su servicio —y él inclinó su cuerpo. Frente a los mayores y superiores, Kuroo era en verdad un hombre correcto y muy respetuoso.

—¿Eres amigo de Tada–chan o eres su novio? 

La pregunta tomó a Yamaguchi tan de sorpresa que sin estar bebiendo nada vio la necesidad de toser la saliva que se atoró en su garganta. 

—¿Estás bien Tada–chan? 

Yamaguchi levantó sus manos y asintió a medida que la tos se moderaba. La situación ameritaba una sonrisa por parte de Kuroo. 

—Soy su superior. Somos... 

—¡Compañeros! Somos compañeros de clan —básicamente lo eran. 

—Oh, lo siento mucho, por un momento creí... 

—En absoluto, Yamaguchi es mi estudiante, solo eso.

—Estudiante del mismo entrenador —codeó el brazo de Kuroo.

—Solo cuido de mi junior. 

—Pero qué agradable eres —la mujer acarició una de sus mejillas y les invitó nuevamente a su hogar—. Sin duda, también eres muy apuesto Kuroo. 

—Muchas gracias.

—Tsukishima. Debemos negarnos por segunda vez a su invitación y siento irrumpir su noche, pero, es necesario saber si, por casualidad, Akiteru–ni ha dejado en su hogar un sable, algún instrumento capaz de ser usado para luchar. 

—Iré a verificar. ¿Está todo bien? 

Yamaguchi tarareó. No fue capaz de mentir conociendo la verdad, tampoco deseaba revelarla e infundir miedo comenzando por las personas que más le importaban.

La mujer cerró la puerta en sus narices y emprendió la rápida búsqueda de lo más necesario. 

Kuroo y Tadashi no perdieron la oportunidad de continuar observando el rededor. Cada vez las calles se despejaban más. La lluvia seguía aumentando su intensidad y el frío, por ende, también. 

—Que vergüenza, lo siento mucho, fue muy imprudente de su parte —Tadashi cubrió su rostro. 

—Está bien, no es incómodo en absoluto. Es una mujer carismática. 

—Lo es —respondió.

Kuroo caminó un par de veces de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, verificando que cualquier torre de humo no apareciera para sorprenderlos. 

El panorama seguía despejado. 

—Tu pueblo es... agradable —ese fue el intento de Kuroo para romper el increíble silencio en la puerta del hogar Tsukishima y Yamaguchi rió, el comentario le resultó un poco gracioso frente a toda la tensión. 

—Tendrías que visitarlo en verano, hay una cascada detrás de los campos de trigo, hacia el norte, ella lo hace aún más hermoso —señaló con con su mandíbula el lugar indicado, pues sus manos aún seguían ocupadas intentando darse un poco de calor. 

—¿Una cascada? 

—Ujum. Es muy parecida al lago que hay entre Fukurodani y Nekoma —dijo y que palabras tan agrias recordó. Aunque el lago que tenía en su pueblo tenía el más lindo recuerdo de su infancia, ahora el que llegaba a su mente no fue ni por mucho algo agradable y Kuroo lo supo de inmediato—. Me recuerda a mi hogar. 

—Por eso te gusta visitar ese lugar. 

—Si —por alguna razón, para Tadashi el permanecer solo con su maestro dejó de importarle tanto en el momento que todo el alboroto ocupó su todo en esa noche. Como lo suponía, él solo pensaba demasiado en un hecho que resultaba para Kuroo en nada. Eran maestro y aprendiz, era su oficio, responsabilidad y petición. 

Un golpe en la vecindad de enfrente alertó los sentidos de ambos jóvenes. De inmediato Tetsurou tomó el mango de su espada que había olvidado sostener en algún punto de la conversación. La posible amenaza para ellos no fue más que un florero roto, descuido de una mujer quien lamentaba la pérdida de su planta desde la ventana. Eso fue todo. 

—Mierda —suspiraron. Tetsurou acarició su cabello exasperado. La mujer realmente estaba tardando y debía emprender su búsqueda—. Voy a adelantarme Yamaguchi. En cuanto regrese la señora Tsukisima, con o sin una espada, buscame de inmediato. Recorreré toda la zona. 

—De acuerdo —reverenció.

Una vez se separaron la mujer no tardó demasiado en aparecer. Qué inoportuna era. Le entregó una espada que bien estaban reservando para Kei; guardarla en una situación de urgencia sería egoísta por parte de la mayor. Agradeció el objeto y marchó. «La próxima vez, ven con Kei a comer algo y no olvides traer a tu amigo también» eso dijo Tsukishima antes de que Tadashi corriera lejos. Buf, claro, como si eso fuese a ocurrir. 

El problema ahora radicaba en el hecho de que la lluvia, mucho más intensa que antes, evaporó de las calles a cualquier ser activo. Corrió con la espada enfundada en una mano, cubrió su vista por un rato de la molestia líquida, sin embargo, ya completamente empapado eso dejó de importar. 

Más que buscar al mismo Kuroo, ansiaba encontrarlo casualmente mientras revisaba cada calle, casa y callejón. Los vecinos cerraron sus puertas y ventanas. Ahora la localidad no era más que un pueblo fantasma. 

Nada para Tadashi corrió fuera de lo ordinario. El enemigo había abandonado esas tierras hace mucho. Podría estar escondido, pero no se revelaría ante ellos.

Decidió dejar de buscar y retomar el aire cuando: 1. no encontró a Kuroo en todo el camino, cosa que ya le preocupaba y 2. un par de niños jugando entre el trigo llamaron su atención.

—¿Hola? 

Pero ellos le ignoraron. Quizás no le escucharon. Continuaron corriendo a través de la cosecha en la mitad de su crecimiento. Solo así es que Yamaguchi logró visualizarlos. 

—Niños, no deberían estar jugando aquí. Sus padres deben estar preocupados —se abrió paso con ayuda de la molesta espada y su mano libre. Caminó con el cuidado necesario para no caer y de nuevo habló. La misma frase al menos dos veces más hasta que, por fin, los críos le regresaron la mirada. 

Sin expresión. 

Cuando antes reían con cada gota de agua, ahora ninguno sostuvo alguna expresión en sus rostros y de inmediato la cubrieron con una máscara festiva. Al menos así les llamaba Yamaguchi. Esas que las personas solo utilizaban cuando las fechas festivas llegaban, cuando todos acudían a la ciudad con el traje más elegante y disfrutaban de la comida, la comedia, el teatro y cualquier diversión. A diferencia de esos días, este no tenía nada divertido. 

—¿Es–están bien? No deberían jugar entre la cosecha y menos a esta hora, es muy peligroso. 

De nuevo, ninguno respondió, ni siquiera se inmutaron a mover un centímetro sus cabezas. Observaron fijamente a Yamaguchi y él se estremeció. No era el frío, ni la lluvia, ni el viento en absoluto. Fue su silencio y sus ojos negros a través de su imaginación. 

Dio un paso más cerca de ellos y obtuvo sus primeras reacciones. Corrieron. 

—¡Alto! ¡Esperen! —intentó correr de igual modo, pero fue imposible cuando el menor de ellos, quien no parecía superar los cinco años tomó el rumbo hacia la izquierda y el mayor, por lo visto, escapó por la derecha. 

Su instinto protector en ese momento fue seguir al menor de todos. Corrió detrás suyo, vamos, tenía una gran ventaja si hablaban de estatura y espacio recorrido en el menor tiempo. Mas nunca lo hizo, cuando creyó que lo tenía entre sus manos, el más alto de los chicos esperó a Yamaguchi escondido detrás de un árbol, al borde del bosque y sostuvo sus piernas obligándolo a tropezar. 

—Mierda —susurró. Sacudió sus manos envueltas en barro y miró hacia el frente. 

Allí continuaron. De pie, en silencio, con dos rostros anónimos. Los niños le miraron por encima de los hombros, casi como si sintieran una gran diferencia en algo y Yamaguchi estaba por debajo. 

Ellos le asustaban.

—¿Quiénes... —su voz tembló—. ¿Quiénes son? 

—Shhh. Usagui–san no puede revelar su secreto —el menor rió, pero, por lo que más quisiera Yamaguchi, eso no era en absoluto la risa de un niño normal. Nunca. Su piel se erizó al instante y toda su columna vertebral lo hizo. Rieron ambos en seguida y así desaparecieron detrás de la nube de corteza, árboles y oscuridad. Con una última palabra: «corre». 

Yamaguchi estaba perplejo, asustado aún. No comprendía qué había sucedido y tampoco podía decir a ciencia cierta si eso era real. Si ellos eran reales. 

Por Buda, su cuerpo tembló tanto de miedo cuando un trueno retumbó en sus oídos. Escapó de la oscuridad que, sin darse cuenta, todo este tiempo lo rodeo, sin un Tōrō, sin compañía, sin identificar qué era real y qué no. 

—¡Yamaguchi! —Kuroo frenó el cuerpo del chico. 

Tadashi chilló. Esta vez no hubo algo en ese sonido que le causara risa al mayor. 

—Hey, Yamaguchi, qué sucede. ¿Estás bien? —frunció la frente. Solo en ese momento podía existir una razón para que el chico se encontrara en ese estado—. ¿Dónde están? 

Yamaguchi no respondió. La sorpresa aún lo tenía mudo y el clima retumbando constantemente como un tambor tampoco hizo algo a favor. Kuroo descansó una mano sobre el hombro del pecoso. 

—Yamaguchi, mírame. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están ellos? —quería ser amable sacudiendo su cuerpo. De verdad quería ser amable pero el tiempo seguía escapandose y acosando—. ¡Yamaguchi! 

—No eran ellos —murmuró y frente a otro trueno se encogió—. No, no había nadie. Ellos no están aquí. 

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué estás tan agitado en este momento? 

—Estaba buscándote. Estaba, estaba muy oscuro —asustado de ser el único sobre la tierra corriendo irracionalmente por el campo y encontrar un hyosube de verdad. 

—Mierda —los cántaros de agua que caían sobre vuestras cabezas comenzaban a doler—. Debemos buscar un refugio temporal. El clima no mejorará en un par de horas y es imposible regresar al templo en este momento.

—N–no. Aún debemos seguir buscándolos. 

—Con este clima y contigo en este estado, todos los factores serían sólo una molestia —apretó su mandíbula. 

De pie bajo una menguante luna que se burló de su mojado y ridículo peinado, Kuroo pasó un brazo tras la espalda de Yamaguchi. No podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, pero juraría que el chico temblaba de una incontrolable forma. La temperatura de sus cuerpos disminuía gradualmente. Si no se apresuraban, podrían enfermar. 

—Mi casa —habló finalmente—. El hogar Yamaguchi está a un par de cruces.

—Bien, andando. 

—¿Quién? 

La mujer gritó. 

—¡Tadashi Yamaguchi! —pero no estaba molesta, era el resultado de la conmoción provocada por la repentina apararción de su único hijo varón minutos antes de las ocho de la noche en la puerta principal de su hogar. Mojado de pies a cabeza. Temblando de frío en otoño. Sonriendo humildemente como si ese ya no fuera su hogar y pidiera posada ajena. 

—Estoy de regreso.

—¡Hermano! —sonriendo de oreja a oreja una linda niña con el cabello más castaño que sus familiares recibió a su hermano en un abrazo. Incluso si estaba completamente empapado, eso no importaba luego de dos semanas sin verle.

—Nao —le recibió entonces en brazos y la levantó. 

La pequeña tenía alrededor de los diez años de edad, dedujo Kuroo.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? Hijo, por lo que más quiero, ¿por qué te encuentras en este estado? —observó a su compañero, un apuesto chico que tenía media atención en la puerta principal y la otra media en la calle y, aún más importante, traía un caballo. 

—Oh, él es mi superior, Kuroo Tetsurou. 

—Kuroo Tetsurou —la niña le envió una mirada que indicaba "análisis femenino", se aferraba tanto a su hermano que Tetsurou temió por las marcas que dejaría en su cuello.

—Buenas noches Yamaguchi–san—ahora cuando lo pensaba, después de su respetuosa venia, el rostro de la mujer era tan parecido al de Yamaguchi. Adicionando solo los rasgos más femeninos y delicados y restando a ellos sus pecas, era simplemente Yamaguchi con cabello largo. Era una mujer hermosa.

—Por favor pasen. 

Apuró a los chicos con un gesto de manos, les entregó un par de toallas y ordenó a su hija que preparara el baño. Dejaron a Airhead temporalmente en el antejardín que cubría el techo del lugar. Amarró sus cuerdas a una viga, un nudo si quiera improvisado. Luego volverían por ella. 

—Les traeré un cambio de ropa —dijo plantada frente al extraño de cabello negro—. Pero Tadashi es más delgado que tú. Aún conservo algo de ropa de mi esposo. 

—Por favor, Yamaguchi–san, no tiene que hacer eso, estoy perfectamente bien... 

Ella negó repetidas veces—. Si no cambias tu ropa atraparás un resfriado. 

Ella insistió tanto al final que Kuroo no tuvo más opción que acceder y Yamaguchi quiso reír cuando observó el cohibido rostro ajeno. Sabía lo incómodo que debía sentirse el hombre y, quizás, teniendo en cuenta la providencia de las telas. Pero no lo hizo. Sus emociones en ese momento rondaban la culpa y angustia. 

Como sugirió la mujer y por turnos, ambos ingresaron al baño, tan cálido. Cambiaron sus ropas, cenaron y reposaron en la habitación de Tadashi. 

—Escaparon —mencionó Kuroo. Una palabra que voló por el aire con tanto peso—. Mierda, espero que de algún modo ellos les hayan encontrado —corrió la cortina y observó la cruda lluvía que caía en el pueblo. Bueno, ellos debían ya estar preparados para eso, la temporada lo decía.

Yamaguchi tarareó. Esperaba en el fondo lo mismo, no quería que aquellos causantes de tanto daño arribaran en el pueblo y saludaran a sus vecinos y familiares con fuego en las manos y una cadena de asesinatos. Por Buda, no. Apretó el futón en el que Kuroo dormiría y allí lo dejó. 

—... Pecas. Hey, Pecas, ¿estás bien? 

—¿Uh? ¿Decía? 

Kuroo suspiró. Si, ambos estaban ya bastante cansados y tensos—. Eres horrible atendiendo a tus invitados. 

—¿Q–qué? —Yamaguchi le observó, frunció el ceño y miró el futón—. ¡L–lo siento mucho! 

Había olvidado cómo desdoblar correctamente un futón, pero ese no era el problema. Todo su cambio de ropa húmedo y los zapatos que solía utilizar estaban todos sobre el futón.

Kuroo rió. ¡Buda, como era de bueno reír así en esa noche!—. Está bien —se encargó él mismo de quitar la ropa de los brazos de un Yamaguchi apurado—. Solo, extiendelos por aquí —dejó las telas sobre los muebles que cubrían la habitación de Tadashi (un alfeizar, un escritorio y una silla a parte de los dos futones). En ese momento, al menos eso era mejor que dejarlos humedeciendo la cama. 

—Lo siento Kuroo.

—No es nada. 

—No. No es sólo esto... Quiero disculparme —mordió su labio inferior— por haberme entrometido ya en el viaje. Por mi conmoción, por no ayudar a buscar. Por mi culpa seguramente el enemigo huyó —y nuevamente, Kuroo supo que el cuerpo del chico temblaba. Esta vez no lo tocaba y no era la lluvia—. Quería asegurar la vida de mi familia. De todos mis vecinos.

—Hey, Pecas —Kuroo recostó su cuerpo en el escritorio y cruzó sus brazos—, ¿cómo está tu familia? ¿Y el pueblo? 

—¿Uh? —miró en dirección a la puerta. Eso era muy obvio, Kuroo también ya lo sabía, no comprendía a qué venía la pregunta. 

—Están bien. El pueblo está perfectamente. Como dije, quizás regresaron por su camino, quizás se toparon con el clan. No tienes por qué culparte de un imprevisto tan grande. 

—Pero... 

—El mundo no gira a tu alrededor Pecas —sonrió. Incluso él sentía parte de esa culpa, pero, ¿qué podían hacer?—. Aprende a vivir con la derrota y mejora a partir de ello. 

—Tienes razón —terminó de secar su cabello con una toalla que reposó todo el tiempo sobre sus hombros y se sentó en su futón. Apoyó un dedo en el mueble y emprendió un dibujo sin sentido. 

—¿Quieres escuchar una historia? —retirándose del escritorio, tomó antes un libro entre sus manos y se sentó a un costado de Yamaguchi, en el futón que le correspondía temporalmente, tal cual y como en el campamento había hecho. 

—Seguro —recogió sus rodillas, apoyó sus mejillas y envolvió sus brazos. Deja vú. 

—Presta atención. 

—Si. 

—No pierdas ningún detalle de vista.

—No lo haré. 

—¿Estás listo? 

—Deje el drama maestro —empujó con su hombro el ajeno y aguardó con parsimonia.

—Cuenta la leyenda que cuando su anciano padre recibió una orden para luchar en la guerra, una hermosa mujer decidió unirse al ejército en su lugar. 

—¿Una mujer? 

—Una mujer —recalcó—. En la antigua China, muchos años en antaño, los ejércitos constaban solamente de hombres, así que hermosa mujer, de cabello negro como la noche y labios carmín cual manzana, se disfrazó y combatió en el campo de batalla. Durante muchos años, ella soportó la vida militar sin que se descubriera su verdadero género.

» Luchó valientemente en numerosas batallas para proteger la frontera de los invasores y obtuvo muchos premios militares. Cuando terminó su servicio en el ejército, el emperador le quiso conceder un puesto de alto rango en la corte como recompensa. Sin embargo, renunció a ese beneficio y pidió que se le permita regresar a su ciudad natal.

—¿¡Renunció!? —para ese momento, Yamaguchi abandonó su inicial posición, se apoyó en sus rodillas y frente a Tetsurou aguardó, como si esa se tratara de otra ardua lección. 

—Porque para ella existía algo con mucho más valor que un puesto en el imperio Chino. 

—Imposible —murmuró. 

—Escucha. Ella regresó y sus ancianos padres y hermanos la recibieron afectuosamente. Después de 12 años de esconder su verdadera identidad, al fin se desprendió de su traje de soldado y volvió a vestir su ropa de dama. Más tarde, cuando visitó a sus compañeros del ejército, su conmoción y sorpresa fue tan grande como el espacio entre la luna y la tierra. Habiendo ganado victoria y gloria, recuperó su femineidad y la cálida vida familiar, cuidando a sus padres y hermanos.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Hua Mulán.

Yamaguchi lo repitió. 

—No comprendo. ¿Qué pudo ser aún más importante que un puesto del más alto rango y el honor a la diestra del emperador? 

—Mulán fue una mujer especial que encarnó muchas virtudes tradicionales; virtudes como la bondad, la lealtad, la sabiduría y el coraje, pero la más destacada y por la cual Mulán fue tomada durante generaciones como un ejemplo incluso en países tan ajenos a China, fue por su convicción familiar. La resistencia a las penurias y el enorme sacrificio que llevó adelante por su anciano padre, la posicionaron como una mujer distinguida en la cultura tradicional china.

»Y en ti —Kuroo levantó una de sus manos y señaló a su estudiante con el dedo acusador, no para acusarlo, para acentuar en sus palabras—, Yamaguchi, puedo ver la más intensa convicción familiar. Capaz de soportar la peor humillación por el corazón de tu madre y la inocencia de tu hermana. Tu vida a cambio de ellas. Tienes en ti algo que muchos siempre olvidan —incluyendome. 

Tadashi olvidó respirar. Quizás sólo olvidó cómo hablar, articular un sonido, un susurro. Agachó su cabeza y ensanchó una mueca. No supo que decir en ese momento cuando una ola de orgullo y felicidad llenó tanto su pecho que sus emociones saltaban por sus oídos y en espasmos corporales. 

—¿Por qué estás temblando? ¿Yamaguchi, estás bien? 

Tetsurou inclinó un poco su cuerpo para revisar que el chico se encontrara en óptimas condiciones.

—¿¡Por, por qué estás llorando!? —¿a caso había dicho algo equivocado? Esa no era en absoluto la reacción que él esperaba. Acarició su nuca sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer—. ¿Estás bien? —cielos, qué pregunta más estúpida. 

—Si, estoy muy bien —levantó al fin su cabeza y encaró con un par de pequeñas lágrimas a su maestro. Sonreía.

Kuroo alivió su corazón. La sonrisa de Yamaguchi era mil veces mejor que sus mismas lágrimas. Tanto así, que se ocupó él mismo de limpiar el camino húmedo que esa reacción inesperada marcó en las pecosa mejillas.

—En serio. Solo, con esas palabras, con esa ropa y el olor que desprenden. Sentí a mi padre volver a mi por un segundo. Estaba muy feliz —rió. No creía entonces que una leyenda tan peculiar como la de aquella mujer y la moraleja que dejaba tocaran tantas fibras y memorias.

Kuroo, por otro lado, aunque aliviado, no esperaba que Tadashi lo comparara con su padre. Sin embargo, podía hacerce la vaga idea de lo que era permanecer sin uno. 

—¿Quisieras... Ejem, puedo abrazarte? —con la mirada fija en cualquier cosa, abrió sus brazos y anheló no ser rechazado ante la extraña situación. 

No hubo necesidad en realidad de ello. Yamaguchi rodeó el cuello de Kuroo con una tremenda calma, hundió su nariz en la ropa que tenía y afianzó el agarre.

Mierda. Kuroo no esperaba que en serio aceptara. ¡No lo había pensado! Apoyó segundos después la palma de sus manos en la figura del chico y observó su verde cabello. Olfateó el olor del jabón que había usado en el baño, un olor dulce, Yamaguchi le reconfortaba. 

«Te extraño» susurró el menor. Tetsurou creyó escuchar sollozos ahogados y se dedicó en cambio a acariciar el suave cabello oliva. Entrelazó sus dedos allí mientras su otra mano envolvía la espalda de Yamaguchi. Así era como su padre también solía abrazarlo cuando en tiempos lejanos, no era una deshonra para la familia Kuroo. 

Continuó llorando y una vez terminó, con el confort de su corazón, se separó. Deslizó sus brazos con cuidado y cortaron cualquier contacto físico. 

—Lo siento mucho, empapé todo tu hombro.

—Así como sigas llorando tendré que cambiarme de ropa otra vez. 

Ambos sonrieron y decidieron recostarse en el futón. Apagaron las luces y permitieron que la menguante Luna del cielo iluminara en penumbra la habitación. 

Su madre seguía en la habitación de abajo junto a su hermana, arreglando seguro la comida que Yamaguchi cargaría mañana al partir. Eso o las historias que Nao cada noche quería escuchar. No eran tan siquiera las diez de la noche y Tadashi, pese a lo mal que había dormido en el campamento, no sentía sueño. 

—¿Kuroo? 

El mayor tarareó. Entonces no era el único.

—¿No puedes dormir? 

—No... 

—Yo tampoco —si, eso era obvio. Guardaron silencio un par de minutos más y habló ante la necesidad de romper con el aburrimiento—. ¿En qué estás pensando? 

—En ti.

—¿En mi? —giró su cabeza y encaró a su compañero. 

—Sí. En tu familia. En tu procedencia. En tu hermana incluso. En tu padre —susurró. Tadashi no creyó oportuno decir nada y así era mejor—. Eres capaz de llorar por la ausencia de tus padres. Puedes sufrir sin vergüenza y anhelar un día verlo. Yo no poseo esa piedad filial que tienes. Envidio el cómo tú relación sanguínea te acoge y no preguntan un por qué —cada tanto, Kuroo dejaba de hablar, seguía observando el techo. Buscaba las palabras más correctas a su angustia—. En realidad, yo no era muy diferente a ti en mi infancia. Vivía cohibido, temiendo por las personas, apoyado en las piernas de mi madre incluso al caminar. Cuando llegamos a Tokyo, a la dinastía Ushijima y a la sociedad de los Daymio no conocía a nadie. No era capaz de hablar con nadie y no sabía cómo hacerlo. 

Bueno, esa sí era toda una sorpresa para Yamaguchi. Entonces Kuroo también podía poner una expresión como esa. Él también podía sentir soledad. 

—Hace diez años, en mi octavo año de vida, conocí a mi hoy día mejor amigo. El muy condenado no vivía una vida tranquila fuera de su habitación envuelto en libros y extraños artefactos con los que se divertía. Nuestras madres creyeron que al tener casi la misma edad podríamos tener una buena amistad...

—¿Y cómo se hicieron tan cercanos? 

Por un momento, Kuroo creyó que Yamaguchi ya estaba dormido. 

—Porque él tampoco conocía las relaciones entre las personas. Estuve días ocupado en reparar los artefactos que traía a su hogar. Era divertido, al menos mejor que mirar todo el día por la ventana. Luego, él se incluyó a mis actividades diarias. Corría cuesta abajo por la ciudad y él nunca dejó de quejarse. 

Tadashi repasó toda la mirada de su maestro, detalló incluso sus pequeñas cejas, la extraña forma de su cabello, su mandíbula, nariz refinada y labios. No encontraba ningún motivo por el que una persona como él viviera reprimido en una parte de su vida. Kuroo parecía el tipo de persona que una vez fichado un objetivo, lo alcanzaba todo a como diera lugar. Y así era. 

Estuvo observando sus labios moverse a medida que narraba la segunda historia de la noche. Con tan poca luz natural con la Luna iluminando el Contorno ajeno, su hablar era lo más llamativo. Al final, aunque se concentraba en las palabras, el lugar de su precedencia seguía atrayendolo pero no por eso sentía el impulso de besarlo. 

—Pecas —Kuroo acercó su rostro unos centímetros, esperando tener una exagerada reacción que le hiciera hablar. A veces no podía con el gran silencio que Yamaguchi formaba. No podía con la comodidad que eso le hacía sentir. 

—¿Hmm? —pero él no retrocedió, en cambio, cooperó en acortar un centímetro demás inconscientemente —. ¿Qué sucede Kuroo?

—¿Puedo besarte? 

La pregunta revolvió su estómago. Acarició sus brazos helados. Ahora que lo pensaba, habían olvidado tomar alguna sábana extra que les permitiera cubrirse del clima que se colaba por la ventana mientras las gotas se estrellaban en el vidrio constantemente. Había menguado, la lluvia no tardaría en parar hasta pasada la madrugada. 

—Sí. 

—Si lo hago, ¿volverás a evadirme mañana en la mañana? 

—No lo haré —afirmó. Achinó sus ojos y lo besó. 

En realidad, Kuroo lo estaba besando a él. Yamaguchi aún era muy cobarde para iniciar uno por primera vez y sin una orden. 

Siguió el ritmo que marcaba Tetsurou. Ahora lo entendía. Si había un ritmo, mientras sus labios se abrían y cerraban, se humedencían con su propia saliva y la ajena, mientras la suavidad que le provocaba en esa zona; mientras todo sucedía, su garganta seguía apretandose y sus piernas se tensionaron. Toda la tranquilidad del ambiente contrastaba fuertemente con aquello que provocaba la mano de Kuroo alrededor de su estómago.

El mayor apoyó su codo a un costado de Yamaguchi y se levantó. No era nada cómodo besar a Tadashi en esa posición cuando finalmente lo sentía menos tenso. 

—¡E–espera, tiempo! —susurró. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Unos segundos de tiempo fuera. 

—No seas idiota, aquí no hay tiempo fuera. 

—No puedo respirar muy bien —y su respiración lo delataba. 

—No completas ni dos minutos ¿y ya estás así? 

—Porque es la segunda vez que lo hacemos —Yamaguchi cubrió su rostro un segundo. Que vergüenza. No comprendía hacia dónde había marchado la gran motivación y emoción de hace un segundo. Kuroo, en cambio, sintió esa misma vergüenza por comprender mal la frase. 

—Pecas, solo respira con calma. Te lo he dicho —pasó sus rodillas a cada lado de Yamaguchi, descubrió su rostro con el más delicado gesto y susurró ya sobre sus labios—. Dejate llevar. 

Así fue. Kuroo tomó entre sus manos las mejillas del chico, rozó sus narices un par de veces y lo besó siempre ignorando el gesto de su lengua. Debía anstencerce de ella aún cuando sentía una gran excitación por hacerlo. Respetaba el deseo de Yamaguchi ante eso. 

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su mandíbula y su cuello. Tocaron la tela del pijama y allí se detuvieron. Porque nuevamente, el aire era un factor que él sabía manejar pero Tadashi no. 

«Respira. Exhala. Mueve tus labios. Puedes morder un poco el de tu compalero» fueron algunas frases que Kuroo soltaba a medida que la libertad sexual de Yamaguchi se activaba. Debía reconocer que morder el labio de Kuroo era una sensación agradable, al menos en un principio más que recibir ese gesto, prefería darlo. 

Kuroo alejó su cabeza e irguió su cuerpo. 

—¿Sucede algo, Kuroo? —limpió la comisura de sus labios y procuró regular el transporte de oxígeno en su cuerpo. 

Sentado sobre las caderas de Yamaguchi el frío era algo que ahora necesitaba en su cabeza cuando estuvo casí a punto de apegar sus cuerpos en el sentido más profundo de la palabra. Pasó una mano por su cabello y la otra descansó sobre su cadera. 

Qué apoteosica imagen tenía Tadashi. 

—Eso estuvo mejor. 

—Eso, creo que... 

—¡Hermano! —los chicos brincaron en su lugar y mientras Kuroo se lanzó hacia un costado, Yamaguchi giró su cuerpo mirando la pared y sólo la pared—. Mamá olvidó traer sus cobijas, seguro estarán... Ya están dormidos —murmuró. Había entrado tan emocionada creyendo escuchar murmullos en la habitación. 

Se encargó de desdoblar cada sabana y arropar debidamente a su hermano y su invitado. Corrió la cortina que permitía cualquier paso de luz y cerró nuevamente la puerta. 

«¡Estaban dormidos. Deberíamos llevar al caballo con los Tsukishima, mi hermano le ha dejado en la puerta de la casa y como siga allí va a morir de frío!» dijo la niña y ambos jóvenes escuchando como su madre con un gesto de silencio la obligaba a calmar su gran volumen de voz.

Cuando el peligro bajó las gradas y se alejó, Yamaguchi y Kuroo giraron solo su cabeza para observarse. Observarse en silencio y reír. Rieron tan fuerte que la almohada fue un instrumento necesario para ahogar el sonido. 

—Tendrás que salir mañana y comprárte una nueva risa Kuroo. 

—Callate —tomó ahora su almohada y la estrelló en la cara del chico.

La cobija ya no era necesaria. La temperatura de la habitación había subido gradualmente luego de tanta adrenalina. 

Ocasiones como esas podían ser aún más intensas que los mismos entrenos en el dojo. 

—Hermano, no quiero que te vayas —apegada a su brazo y a la vida de su hermano, la pequeña Nao lloraba sin consuelo alguno. Yamaguchi continuó acariciando su cabellera un par de minutos mientras Kuroo recibía, por parte de ambos, la comida en la que la señora Yamaguchi había trabajado con tanto empeño el día anterior. Luego de tener todo listo y organizado, de pie y en la sala, ambos jóvenes reverenciaron a la mujer. 

—Le agradezco por todo el servicio que nos ha ofrecido aún cuando ha sido tan inoportuno nuestra llegada —Kuroo, aunque su rostro no expresara más que gratitud y aburrimiento, sentía un gran confort por la mujer que aferrada en un comienzo a sus mejillas, pasó sus suaves manos por su hombro.

Yamaguchi en versión mujer era mucho más amable y cariñoso. Claro, era una madre. 

—Nunca fue inoportuno y en absoluto una molestia para nadie. Espero verlos nuevamente en otra ocasión —acarició las mejillas de Tadashi y le ofreció un beso en la frente que él aceptó con enorme alegría—. Regresad sanos y que Buda os acompañe en el camino. 

Así, sobre el lomo de Airhead cabalgaron hacia Fukurodani o bien lo que quedaba del lugar. 

Antes de marchar lejos del pueblo, pasaron por la casa de los Tsukishima, dejaron la espada que había tomado prestada, agradecieron toda su ayuda y partieron. 

Esta vez y a diferencia de la noche anterior, Kuroo cabalgó en calma. Permitió incluso que Airhead disfrutara de la vista mientras Yamaguchi dormitaba de nuevo en su espalda. 

Tetsurou podía sentir como el pecoso luchaba nuevamente por no dormir en ese lugar. Claro, no todos los días tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar un descanso y no amanecer bajo el canto de un gallo para entrenar. 

Para no hacerlo, Yamaguchi tarareó. Una y otra vez, la misma cálida melodía que conocía y había aprendido de un sujeto con lentes. 

En algún punto, después de tanto escuchar y memorizar, el mayor también se unió a su canto. Cantaron mientras Airhead relinchaba y en ocasiones cruzaron sus miradas, porque esa calma llenó su corazón de la misma calidez que transmitía la canción. El campo les ofreció paz y el camino pronto iba a terminar. 

—Kuroo —Yamaguchi apretó un poco el agarre que sostenía en la cintura del hombre. Y Tetsurou tarareó en respuesta—. Ayer... — y nuevamente tarareó, haciendole entender a Pecas que su atención seguía en la conversación y no en la canción que se repetía en su cabeza. Yamaguchi sentía una enorme necesidad de confesar al hombre lo sucedido la noche anterior. La leyenda de Hua Mulan marcó tanto en su cabeza, que la verdad quedó sobre su pecho la obligación a ser dicha—. Ayer, no te agradecí correctamente por todas las nuevas enseñanzas. 

Patético. De verdad seguía cuestionandose si aquello no fue más que una mala pesadilla o un cuento de terror vivido. 

Kuroo sonrió—. Lo prometido siempre es deuda. Además, para serte honesto, encuentro en ti una atracción incomprensible. 

—¿Qué? 

—No lo sé —miró el horizonte, hacia el campo, buscando las palabras que necesitaba. No sentía pudor, al menos él no—. Si tuviera que resumirlo en un concepto entendible, diría que sabes muy bien —le ofreció la mirada más burlesca que Yamaguchi pudo alguna vez recibir. 

Su cara ardió tanto de vergüenza y el idiota solo se estaba burlando de él—. Que imbecil —susurró—. Casi caigo en tus palabras —sonrió. 

—Pero no estoy mintiendo —levantó sus hombros como si aquello no significará nada. 

Pero significó mucho. 

Tadashi no tuvo la oportunidad de objetar algo más. Tampoco siguió tarareando aunque Kuroo insistió en ello. «El dueto y sonido que nuestras voces pueden hacer, no sólo es música. Ya hay una unión», dijo él cuando los cimientos de un antiguo Templo se presentaron. Lo único que había hecho, era disfrutar de la calma antes de presenciar el desastre que había dejado la tormenta. 

Fukurodani y Nekoma se habían consumido bajo la fuerza de un ente desconocido, entre el fuego las tragedias y únicos testigos acabaron. Allí no había más que ceniza y penumbra. 

Allí ya no tenían nada. 

—Kuroo. 

—Bokuto. ¿Qué resultó? 

El silencio del búho confirmó sus sospechas. Él y Akaashi negaron con un gesto. 

—Maldición —bajó del caballo y con su ayuda Yamaguchi también lo hizo. Como si fuese un niño, sostuvo la cintura del menor y le indicó llevar al caballo a beber y comer en las cercanías de los vecinos. Saludó a sus mayores y se alejó. 

—Volveré en un momento, Kuroo —dijo Yamaguchi. 

—Asegúrate de avisar a Nekomata nuestra presencia —acarició su cabello, sonrió y le obdervó un segundo más. 

Fue un gesto tan natural entre ambos que para el idiota de Bokuto resultó fuera de lo normal. Ahora no era el momento. 

—Aseguramos el perímetro. Vigilamos toda la noche. Estamos agotados y no podemos descansar. 

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —observó las ojeras de sus compañeros que aseguraban lo narrado. Que egoísta se sentía ahora cuando él había disfrutado hasta del placer. 

—Los entrenadores esperan una respuesta. Hasta lo que conocemos, iremos a Karasuno. Hospedarán a nuestros clanes aún con el poco espacio que tienen —Akaashi pellizcó su tabique. 

—Te ves del asco —mencionó Kuroo. 

—Y usted se ve muy bien —respondió. Touché—. Ahora no es el momento, Kuroo–san —después de eso, marchó en la dirección que Tadashi había hecho antes. 

—Lo siento bro, no ha dormido correctamente desde el campamento. 

—No, tiene razón. Ahora no es el momento. Entonces, ¿cuándo? 

—¿Cuándo qué? 

—Partiremos hacia Karasuno. 

—Después de un breve descanso a nuestros hombres. Será esta tarde. 

—Yamaguchi estará de algún modo muy feliz —sonrió. Pudo imaginar la reacción del chico con sólo la mención de ese clan.


	12. XII - Advertencias

Camino a Karasuno, Yamaguchi brincó. Brincó de felicidad, de emoción, de temor y ansiedad.

Los sucesos de la última noche lo habían dejado mentalmente agotado y físicamente, el viaje a Karasuno también iba a joderlo un poco más.

Cuando llegó junto a Kuroo y buscó comida para Airhead, Akaashi le dio la noticia. Su expresión no denotaba más que cansancio, sin embargo, compartió parte de su alegría. 

—Pecas, ¿estás listo? Ya todos terminaron de redactar sus cartas, ¿qué te toma tanto tiempo? —recostado en el marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos, seguía observando a Yamaguchi tan ferozmente que el chico temía y al final tendría un hueco en su nuca. 

—Kuroo, te dije que esperaras afuera junto a los demás —con la pluma en su mano, el dedo índice daba leve golpecitos a la mesa de madera—, quiero avisarle a mi madre todo lo sucedido, pero no quiero asustarla. 

—Tarde o temprano ella se enterará, será mejor que sea por tu mano y no por otra. Nekomata se molestará si no regresas pronto —y se marchó. 

Al final, después de echar tanta mente a las palabras correctas, Yamaguchi tuvo que enviar una carta con tachones y malos borrones, pero era su mejor carta escrita en tiempo express. Nada que preocupara a su madre para imaginarla en vela cada noche. 

Retomaron el viaje. A diferencia del viaje anterior, todos iban más abrigados, el clima seguía disminuyendo lentamente. A veces, Bokuto recalcaba lo muy buena que era Airhead y lo poco que debía caminar gracias a ella. A veces, le ofrecía su puesto a Akaashi y en otras ocasiones era robado por el equipo de Nekoma. 

—Deja de fanfarronear con tu caballo —escupió Kuroo. 

—Yo lo gané, puedo fanfarronear todo lo que quiera... —estiró su cuello un poco para preguntar a Akaashi—. ¿Qué es fanfarronear? 

—Fanfarronear significa alardear Bokuto–san, hablar todo el tiempo de una misma persona, animal o cosa. Presumir. 

—Exacto. Puedo fanfarronear todo lo que quiera de él —infló su pecho orgulloso. 

—Ella —corrigió Kuroo. 

—¿Es mujer? 

—Claro, su nombre deriva también del femenino. 

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que es hembra y no un macho como yo? 

—Porque ella —recalcó su género—, no tiene algo que a ti y a mi nos sobra entre las piernas —señaló el trasero del caballo que galopaba enérgicamente en frente suyo moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. En este momento, Yamaguchi era el encargado de dirigir a Airhead mientras los superiores discutían tontamente. 

Bokuto achinó los ojos y se agachó. Seguía el paso observando más y más bajo. ¡Era cierto! ¡No había nada entre sus piernas! 

Airhead, en cambio, al notar las risas de los dos hombres detrás suyo, decidió que era hora de obtener privacidad y ahuyentarlos con lo mejor que podía hacer: expulsar sus alimentos luego de ser procesados. 

—¡Qué asco! —gritaron los hombres partiendo por la derecha y la izquierda para avanzar. Todos lo hicieron, dejaron atrás a Airhead con su peste y culparon a los maestros de los clanes por provocarlo. Allí comenzó una pequeña discusión absurda. 

No mires hacia atrás Tadashi, no lo hagas. Se repitió mentalmente el pecoso. 

—Siempre es vuestra culpa —murmuró Yaku, no queriendo ser parte de la bulla sin dejar de estar presente. Era un pequeño debate entre a quién dirigía la palabra. 

—Es un caballo —Kuroo levantó sus brazos—, no tiene el sentido cognitivo para saber lo que dos personas hablan —y el caballo relinchó. 

Bokuto acudió a su llamado, encargado ahora de entablar una conversación con ella para disculparse de la ofensa del tío Kuroo. 

Yaku no respondió nada, siguió caminando y afilando su espada. 

—Hey, enano... 

Si, era seguro. Él estaba molesto. Haiba se preocupó por un pequeño segundo ante el apodo, para su sorpresa y la de cualquiera, Yaku no reaccionó. Eso, definitivamente, era mucho más preocupante que una patada mortal a su espalda. 

—¿Qué? —cuestionó—. ¿Por qué están mirándome así? 

—¿Yaku–san, usted se encuentra bien? 

—¿Qué dices? Estoy en perfectas condiciones, las mejores que se pueden tener después de una noche en vela y un funeral mañanero —bufó. 

—Pero, no ha respondido a ninguno de los insultos que Kuroo le ha dicho —aunque en realidad sólo había sido uno. 

—¿Es así? No tengo por qué escuchar idioteces de él. 

—Disculpe que me entrometa demasiado —Lev acarició su nuca y le ofreció antes una mirada a Kuroo—, ¿están ustedes dos en malos términos? 

Tetsurou levantó su oreja, más de lo que podía. Era una conversación muy interesante porque, vamos, él nunca estaba en malos términos con nadie. 

—Tu mismo lo dijiste, no te entrometas en esto. 

—Pero, Yaku–san... 

—Lev, por favor, ahora no tengo el humor ni la energía para tratar con eso. 

—Oe, ¿qué es lo que sucede contigo? —fue el turno para el mayor entrometerse. Lev parecía muy incómodo y al mismo tiempo tan ajeno a la pelea. Él era un espectador, el más cercano al centro de la obra—. Yaku, podrías al menos mirarme —frunció el entrecejo. ¿Ahora qué había hecho él? 

—¿Qué quieres? 

—¡Gracias! Desde que partimos del campamento lo he notado también... 

—Oh vamos, deja de mentir. Te haz ocupado más de tus propios asuntos con nombre Yamaguchi que de cualquier otra persona estos últimos días —guardó su espada luego de afilarla y enseñarla a Haiba. 

—Uh, Akaashi —Yamaguchi haló las ropas del chico—, ¿qué está sucediendo por allá? —señaló con el dedo acusador a los dos jóvenes. 

—Vale. De acuerdo. ¿Y si así es, qué? Todos lo hemos estado con nuestros respectivos estudiantes, no entiendo la razón de tu enojo. 

—Mira, gran idiota, te lo diré directamente porque no serás capaz de recordarlo por tu cuenta —Kuroo quizo refutar ese hecho. No estaba equivocado, pero quería hacerlo, sin embargo, apretó su mandíbula y escuchó—. Lealtad, permanencia y derrota. ¿No te suena? 

Lo hizo. Tenían una deuda por zanjar. 

—Bien.

—Fue un entrenamiento, Yaku, un entrenamiento amistoso con otros clanes. Tu ibas a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío. ¿Qué más esperabas? 

Por primera vez, además de mirarle, Yaku frenó su paso y lo encaró. Algunos bajaron la velocidad de su ritmo y otros ansiaron no ver una pelea en camino. Nadie tenía ánimos ni para reírse de ello. 

Akaashi pellizcó su tabique, atento a cualquier movimiento innecesario y Yamaguchi ansió de corazón no tener que entrometerse en una pelea o ver a su maestro en ella. 

—Me disculpo, ¿bien? No debí marcharme en ese momento —señalizó con sus manos—, ¿y qué esperabas? —reiteró— ¿Que permaneciera todo el tiempo al pie tuyo solo observando cuando tengo a alguien ya de quien debo encargarme? Lo siento. 

—Nadie está obligándote a disculparte sobre eso. 

—Si no quieres una disculpa, ¿entonces qué? ¿Que me pare siempre a tus pies cuando tengas un encuentro? 

—Yo no estoy diciendo que seas mi sombra. Nunca lo he hecho. 

—¿Entonces qué es?

—¡Que me apoyes como yo lo he hecho siempre! Aún si sólo pierdo mi tiempo y Haiba no aprende ni a tomar una espada, vitoreo tus logros y abucheo al resto —quiero un amigo. 

—¿Y no es lo mismo que he hecho durante tres años? Bueno, tengo mis faltas, lo entiendo. No he sido o soy el mejor compañero de este lugar, pero siempre te he apoyado incluso en tus más bajos encuentros —cruzó sus brazos. 

En algún punto, Lev ya se había retirado y algunos aguardaban a un par de metros en vista de la posible pelea que podría formarse. Muy rara vez o casi nunca esos dos llegaban a una discusión física, sin embargo, comenzaban a calentarse lentamente. 

Yaku no dijo más. No tenía ánimos. Asintió renegado y continuó. 

—Alto, maldición que esperes. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —pasó una mano por todo su cabello—. Yo... seré siempre un hombro en el que te apoyes aún si en presencia no me encuentras. Permaneceré al pie de tus batallas y esculpiré los premios antes de ser entregados a tus manos —estiró su mano sin mirarlo—. Lo siento. 

Debía decirlo que nunca había tenido una conversación tan 'profunda' con su compañero y amigo. Su mano fue estrechada aún cuando se sentía molestia en el aire. Kuroo siempre había tenido esas faltas y seguro las tendría a futuro, Morisuke lo sabía, pero allí estaba, disculpándose frente a su orgullo pese a que ambos seguían mutuamente golpeándose con la mirada. 

Después de eso, todos siguieron sin mayor interrupción. 

Karasuno abrió sus puertas y (casi) todos salieron emocionados a recibir la imprevista visita.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó Ukai tan sorprendido como el resto. Nadie le había avisado, ni siquiera a Takeda, que Nekoma regresaría por una revancha. De hecho, eso era muy extraño, porque nunca lo hacían.

—De acuerdo —habló Nekomata—. Sigan las instrucciones de la casa, instalense en una habitación y descansen. Eso es todo por el día de hoy —Le indicó a Ukai permanecer en silencio pese a su agresiva entrada y los entrenadores se retiraron con unas disculpas. Los clanes vecinos quedaban a cargo de la localidad y, por supuesto, los tres hombres con mayor rango se encargaron de recibirlos y hospedarlos gustosos. O eso habrían querido de no ser por el pesado aire penumbroso que los acompañaba. Algo había sucedido, no tardaron en deducirlo. Todos excepto los idiotas emocionados que hablaban de más entreno, experiencia en progreso y Yamaguchi de regreso. 

—Cuánto los extrañabamos. Justo estaba hablando con Daichi sobre ustedes, hace mucho tiempo no nos veíamos —Sugawara abrió sus brazos intentando restar algo de tensión—. Sigan, por favor, estais en vuestro hogar también.

—Lamentamos la interrupción Sugawara —Kuroo inclinó su cabeza seguido por sus compañeros—. Por favor, cuidad bien de todos nosotros. 

—Vamos, tanta formalidad no es necesaria. Es más extraño viniendo de ti —hechó una ojeada a Daichi y ambos asintieron. Palmeó la espalda de los maestros, el gato y el búho cansados entraron. Las puertas detrás suyo se cerraron y se instalaron en la habitación más próxima y vacía. Una para cada clan.

—Muchas gracias nuevamente por su recibimiento, Sugawara–san y compañeros —habló Akaashi.

—No es nada. No es la primera vez que ustedes arriban en Karasuno.

—Pero es la primera sin un anticipo o aviso adecuado. 

—Eso es verdad —encogió sus hombros—. ¿A qué se debe su repetina aparición?

Akaashi no dijo nada. No porque no quisiera, es porque en ese punto no podía ordenar todos sus pensamientos mezclados con el cansancio. Cerró sus ojos e hizo el intento.

—Bueno. Será mejor que descansen como Nekomata ordenó —palmeó de nuevo la espalda del menor—. No te esfuerces tanto. Mañana podremos hablar mejor de todo ello.

Keiji lo agradeció enormemente porque no encontró ni la motivación ni las palabras para relatar toda la historia de una noche después del campamento. Por una vez sería egoísta y se lo dejaría a cualquier otro personaje.

—Muchas gracias.

—No es nada. Descansen bien —cerró detrás del hombre la puerta y Fukurodani quedó tan silencioso. Ninguno habló al respecto, no mencionaron nada entonces sobre el accidente, tuvieron una trivial charla sobre lo malolientes que ya tenían sus ropas. No habían tenido tiempo de cambiarlas, no era de extrañar.

—Cariño —Bokuto susurró—, ¿crees que hoy serás capaz de dormir toda la noche?

—No lo sé, Bokuto–san —respondió a espaldas del búho. Subió un poco más las sábanas aún cuando ya cubrían hasta sus hombros. Esperaba poder hacerlo, quería dormir, eso era todo.

—¿Quieres que te abrace? —y Akaashi no respondió. Bokuto arrastró su cuerpo hasta el futón ajeno, dejó la cobija atrás para inmiscuirse bajo la de su pareja. Sabía que dormirían un poco incómodos, no podrían moverse o sufrirían de pequeños vientos entrometiendose dentro de su sueño, sin embargo, eso aseguraba que no podría apartarse. Acarició el antebrazo del menor, lo frotó para generar calor, enredó sus piernas y finalmente lo abrazó. Así estaba seguro de que la cobija no descubriera a alguno.

—Si vas a hacerlo entonces no preguntes —dijo eso pese a que sus orejas continuaban rojas.

—No escuché un 'no' de mi novio, así que lo hice —hundió su nariz en el cabello azabache. El aroma de Akaashi, su fragancia se sentía más fuerte—. Siempre que lo hago, te duermes más rápido de lo normal. 

—... Buenas noches, Bokuto–san.

—Duerme bien, Akaashi —murmuró.

—Pecas, ¿qué haces aquí? —Kuroo frotó sus brazos y se sentó junto al chico en un corredor que daba vista al dojo principal de Karasuno y los árboles que sobresalían al fondo del gran muro de piedra que separaba el paisaje del recinto—. Deberías descansar con los demás —murmuró entre tanto silencio. La luna continuó haciéndose camino entre las nubes, iluminandolo a penas un poco con ayuda del Tōrō de Tadashi.

—Eso también aplica para usted, maestro —sonrió. Bebió en pequeños sorbos el té caliente que una de las chicas, Yachi Hitoka, le había ofrecido antes.

—¿Hace cuánto despertaste?

—Un par de minutos, no he ni siquiera terminado de encontrarme en este lugar —sonrió apenado—. ¿Y usted? 

—Ya hace media hora al menos. He estado paseando alrededor de Karasuno.

—También lo hice, vi a Tsukki entrenando, dijeron que no tardarían demasiado en terminar el entreno.

—Hmm. ¿Qué estás bebiendo? 

—Té caliente —enseñó un poco su contenido y siguió bebiendo. 

—¿Puedo tomar un poco? 

Yamaguchi pareció pensarlo muy seriamente, con mueca incluída lo negó—. No quiero —rió ante la expresión de Kuroo. 

—No seas egoísta, dame un poco —pasó una mano detrás de Yamaguchi y la apoyó en el suelo, la otra, intentó arrebatar el té sin derramar ninguna gota. 

—¡No quiero! —amplió su sonrisa. Era su turno de molestarlo un poco. 

—Hace mucho frío aquí afuera, ¡no seas tacaño! —estiró más y más su brazo hasta que alcanzó la cerámica. Yamaguchi siguió retrocediendo viéndose más obligado a apoyar un codo como base. Kuroo era persistente y él también. 

En algún punto de su discusión entre un trae y regresa, la cerámica terminó por derramarse en el suelo con un pequeño nada disimulado grito. Observaron el líquido perderse sin gracia y compartieron una mirada de culpa.

—Mira lo que hiciste —se quejó Tadashi recogiendo el objeto vacío—. Jo, sólo había bebido dos veces de él. 

—Allí tienes —Kuroo cruzó sus brazos y sus piernas fingiendo indignación—, se llama 'Karma'. 

—¿Qué? El karma no tiene nada que ver, fue tu insistencia por beber de mi vaso. 

—Y ahora ninguno de los dos va a beber nada. 

Yamaguchi se quejó de nuevo—. ¿No te vas a disculpar? 

—¿Por qué debería? —respondió con un puchero. Yamaguchi se estaba molestando un poco, sin poder decir nada más al respecto recalcó lo odioso que era su maestro y se abalanzó sobre sus costillas y/o alguna zona que le provocara cosquillas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué intentas hacer? —Kuroo evitó el contacto. No era especialmente cosquilloso, tampoco no lo era y no le daría el placer a Pecas de averiguarlo. 

—Venganza. Por derramar mi bebida y no disculparte. 

—No me disculparé, es la reacción de tus acciones egoístas con tu maestro —entonces, los roles cambiaron. Se lanzó también por las costillas del menor, Yamaguchi reaccionó muy tarde. En ese momento, ya intentaba retroceder y no reír más a carcajadas. 

—Kuroo, ¡basta! —suplicaba.

—Entonces disculpate.

—¿Po, por qué? 

—Por ser odioso —sonrió. Como disfrutaba ver a Yamaguchi retorciendose de risa casi en el suelo de madera con manos ineficientes que no se defendían. 

Intentó resistirse un par de segundos porque no era su culpa, él no la debía... 

Un par de minutos después Tetsurou se detuvo—. ¿No dirás nada? —y Yamaguchi finalmente respiró, con dificultad lo hizo. 

Tareareó en respuesta. No iba a hacerlo.

—Tu te lo buscaste —retomó de nuevo las tortuosas cosquillas que no tendrían fin. 

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Me disculpo! ¡Es mi culpa Kuroo! 

Todo se detuvo y Tetsurou rió más que complacido. Yamaguchi también lo hizo, se levantó del suelo y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire. El estómago le estaba doliendo después de tanto reír. Se había salido con la suya. 

—Ugh, eres lo peor. 

—¿Eso crees? —infló su pecho de falso orgullo, pasó una mano por su cabello y le dedicó la más soberbia mirada. 

—Narcicista.

—Por favor sigue —con un gesto de manos pidió más que describieran su oscuro ser. 

Yamaguchi rió. No entendían por qué, solo, ambos lo hicieron y ya. Kuroo era un idiota y él estaba aprendiendo de su maestro a copiar todas sus bromas. Habían olvidado lo pesado que su día había sido, la mala noche que algunos pasaron, los acontecimientos que les atormentan, incluso la discusión con Yaku. Este encuentro había sido el más liberador. 

Se cruzaron de piernas con el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás y observaron la luna. 

Aunque lo odiara y lo dudó por un largo período de tiempo, pecas tomó la linterna en sus manos y sopló sobre el foco de luz. El cielo pareció iluminarse otro poco entre la luna y las estrellas. El silencio que, a diferencia de la noche anterior y muchas otras ocasiones, reinó entre ellos, no fue incómodo. 

Ninguno quiso hablar. Solo disfrutar de la compañía. 

¿En qué momento el ambiente se volvió así? Pensó. Tenía la respuesta o eso creía. 

Yamaguchi se sorprendió a sí mismo al encontrarse mirando no el paisaje que le ofrecían sino el acompañante que tenía. 

La fina capa de luz que salpicaba su rostro, el cabello con la forma más extraña que conocía –no el único– y el brillo dentro de sus pequeños iris. Un brillo que lo miró directamente. Su rostro tan pulcro esbozó una sonrisa y Yamaguchi suspiró porque él deseó ser parte de ese rostro en una acción. 

—¿Qué sucede Pecas? —un tono de voz tan apacible. 

—Nada —regresó la vista al cielo—. Es en verdad sorprendente. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Lo atractivo que eres a veces —soltó. Hoy él lo dijo, como si esa serie de seis palabras fueran otro saludo más de su día o un simple "vamos a entrenar". 

Yamaguchi enterrado en sus pensamientos extravió toda la sana calma que Kuroo sintió hasta ese momento. Tragó saliva, abrió sus labios y apretó brevemente las manos sobre sus piernas, tensas pero relajadas. Agradecía que la linterna se había apagado antes porque seguro lo habría delatado. 

—¿Tan sorprendente resulta que lo diga? Eres atractivo, todos lo saben —Tadashi esperaba en cambio que Kuroo dijera algo como "siempre me veo atractivo", sí, un comentario muy narcisista y suyo. 

Kuroo no habló, estaba más absorto en sus pensamientos e indiferente de lo que quisiera el pecoso. 

Para Kuroo, Yamaguchi era... 

—¿Yamaguchi? 

El llamado alertó al líder. Carraspeó sin motivo y ambos observaron la fuente del llamado: Tsukishima Kei entrando en escena. 

—Oh, ¡Tsukki! —se levantó animado—, ¿ya terminaron la práctica de hoy? 

—Hace un rato —respondió. Miró sin interés al otro extraño que le dirigía también la mirada—. Buenas noches. 

—Buenas —murmuró Kuroo. Al igual que el pecoso fue su turno de levantarse olvidando el extraño sentimiento de la situación anterior—. Es un gusto volver a verte por aquí, Tsukki —apoyó un brazo sobre los hombros de su estudiante. 

—Tsukishima —reiteró. Ya se estaba cansando de corregir el modo en el que él y el otro tipo le llamaban, sabía que no lo corregirían y que, seguramente, si así le conocían no era por nadie más que Yamaguchi—. Los superiores están esperando a Kuroo para hablar de todo lo sucedido. Estoy aquí de mensajero —era una molestia. 

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Entonces ellos... —Yamaguchi le dedicó una mirada. 

—Ya lo saben todo —Tsukishima confirmó sus sospechas. 

—Eso me ahorra mucho tiempo de explicación —suspiró, agotado. 

—Puedes soltar a Yamaguchi y marchar pronto con ellos. Están esperando —advirtió Kei señalando a penas con un movimiento poco visible el camino. 

Kuroo tardó un poco más en ir, no se alejó de Tadashi, mantuvo su estúpida sonrisa con él y su mente centrada en molestar a Tsukki, desviar su propia atención. De hecho, ya extrañaba la tranquilidad que la luna le generaba y lo lejos de la realidad que Yamaguchi lo llevaba. Nekoma y Fukurodani ya no existían, la polémica convergía ahora en lo que sucedería con los habitantes de ambos clanes. Karasuno era un hospedaje temporal. Un refugio. 

—Vamos Pecas, ¿te quedarás aquí toda la noche? 

—Ah, ¿yo también debo ir? —Yamaguchi se señaló con el índice. Creía que sería una conversación privada entre su maestro y los de Karasuno. 

La mirada que Kuroo y Tsukishima le dedicaron fue suficiente respuesta. 

—Creí que podríamos estar a solas Tsukki. 

—Callate Yamaguchi —organizó sobre su tabique lo lentes. 

—Lo siento Tsukki —sonrió. 

Entre los capitanes y rangos superiores no se escuchó ni un respiro. Todos tenían la boca sellada. Todos compartían miradas mutuas con pensamientos que iban y venían hasta que, finalmente, Kuroo habló.

—Sospechamos que sólo se trataba de saqueadores, sin embargo, todas las pertenencias más valiosas seguían allí cuando inmiscuimos las manos entre las cenizas. Así que, la mejor teoría y más acertada es suponer que se trata de asesinos —y la más justa razón, porque su única evidencia eran dos cadáveres.

—Si sólo fueron asesinos, ¿por qué incendiar todo el recinto? —preguntó Asahi, un poco temeroso. 

—Eliminar evidencias —aseguró Daichi. 

—Cualquier prenda de ropa que hayan olvidado, cualquier muestra de agresión o sangre, el incendio es capaz de arrastrarlo todo consigo —habló Ennoshita. 

Siguieron cuestionando las posibilidades de lo que sucedió y no sucedió. Todo no fue más que meras suposiciones y dolores de cabeza para Kuroo. En algún punto suplicó detener la doceava hipótesis más loca que soltaba el enano de cabello naranja. 

—Así están las cosas —murmuró Ukai.

—¿Y ahora, qué sucederá con todos ellos? —preguntó Sugawara. Se sentía casi un poco en la obligación de mantenerse al tanto en la desición que los entrenadores tomarían. Estaban en su territorio. Eran sus compañeros. Entre ellos ya conocía muy buenas personas.

Si era cierto la primera hipótesis de todas, los asesinos no buscaban saciar sus ganas con monjes. Eso no podría ser sólo una casualidad. 

Lastimosamente para su curiosidad, nadie tenía una respuesta que ofrecer. Los entrenadores tendrían que informar a los más altos mandos su actual situación y advertir a los clanes lo que sería: un posible ataque enemigo. Cualquier enemigo. 

—Por ahora —dijo Takeda— Nekoma y Fukurodani se acomodarán a nuestros entrenos. Despertar, comer, practicar. Manejaremos las mismas técnicas. Cada uno sobre sus asuntos y bajo la vigilancia de todos —detrás suyo los mayores siguieron sus pasos y marcharon lentamente—. Encontrarán esto molesto. Eso será seguro. No contamos con el suficiente espacio para albergar en un dojo a cada estudiante. Usaremos todos los espacios libres para completar la rutina, incluyendo Karasuno, todos cambiarán de territorio cada día —y ansiaba que eso fuese una buena decisión. Una cosa era convivir durante un par de días con tantos jóvenes reunidos en un espacio; otra muy distinta era ser obligado a vivir con las manías desconocidas—. ¿Entendieron? 

«Si señor» respondieron. Probablemente si sería molesto a futuro, probablemente no; por ahora querían disfrutar del sentimiento competitivo que eso generaría. Nuevas experiencias y oportunidades de aprendizaje, así lo vieron ellos. 

Ahora Kuroo quería regresar sobre sus pasos. Olvidar de nuevo la fatiga mental y sentarse sólo a charlar con sus compañeros/rivales, con Bokuto que ya se le veía hambriento por el lugar. Con Yamaguchi. Como la noche anterior y la pasada a esa y en lo que recordaba, un beso de buenas noches podría ser la mejor costumbre. 

Su única costumbre seguía siendo atacar a Bokuto y viceversa en el dojo nocturno, sin algún foco de luz más que la Luna encima suyo acompañándolos. 

De nuevo, su público incrementó. Yamaguchi y Akaashi los observaron con una charla trivial de por medio. Daichi hacía parte del encuentro, Hinata dejaba escapar mucho su chillona voz y Kageyama lo callaba con un apretón.

Era un buen público, no podían quejarse. 

—Yamaguchi —Tsukishima levantó su mano. Apareció con una toalla en su hombro, aseado y fresco, con su piel erizandose frente al frío viento. 

—Disculpa Akaashi. 

—No te preocupes. 

—Tsukki —Tadashi caminó rumbo a su mejor amigo—, ¿ya Irás a dormir? 

—Es lo más lógico suponiendo la hora —un poco más y la luna alcanzaría el punto más alto—. ¿Es algo que hacían en su escuela? —señaló con el mentón la batalla nada realista de los mayores. A veces por simple diversión, exageraban los golpes y el impacto. 

Tadashi tarareó—. En algún momentos de estas casi tres semanas también se hizo mi costumbre. También lo hacía en el campamento y seguro me verás por aquí. ¡Pero no es algo que haga hasta muy temprano en la madrugada! Usualmente es una hora o dos y vamos a dormir. No tienes que preocuparte Tsukki. 

—Bien. 

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? Así podría conocer puntualmente dónde duermes. 

—Como quieras —caminó entonces a su destino. 

—Quítate del camino —habló Kageyama siguiendo de largo mientras Hinata le reclamaba incoherencias a su paso. Una conversación en segundo plano que no tuvieron interés en revelar. 

—Vaya, vaya, lo siento —sonrió—, el dictador monarca no puede pedir amablemente al pueblo un permiso. Kageyama no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada apenas y nada bonita antes de tomar los cabellos anaranjados y apretarlos bajo su mano. 

Yamaguchi lo encontró gracioso. Toda la escena y el sarcasmo. Podía decir que esos tres no tenían la más sana relación, pero había una relación. Ya lo había notado mucho antes en el campamento, Tsukishima no estaba solo. 

—Pecas.

—Oh, Kuroo, ¿ya terminaron? 

—No, sólo tomamos un pequeño descanso —limpió su frente brillante y observó a sus compañeros. Ahora Sugawara también se unía a la conversación con un par de contagiosas risas—. ¿Tu ya Irás a descansar? 

—No, acompañaré a Tsukki a su habitación, volveré en un rato. 

—Oh, espera, no te vayas aún —Kuroo salió corriendo hacia Akaashi o el rededor, buscando algo en específico. 

—¿Está todo bien maestro? —utilizó sus dos manos alrededor de su boca para hacer más fuerte el sonido –lo había aprendido de su hermana–. 

—Si, espera —un par de segundos más y regresó con una linterna entre sus manos—. Lo siento, olvido siempre la cera en cualquier lugar —le hizo entrega a Tadashi de su propio Tōrō, el que había dejado olvidado antes—. Volverás sólo algún día y me recordarás cuando olvides tu linterna y no tengas tiempo de buscarla. 

—Si, lo siento Kuroo. Muchas gracias —incluso él olvidó ese detalle. Si regresaba solo y a oscuras podría suceder otra desgracia. 

—No demores mucho —acarició su cabello. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañarás? —bromeó. 

—Claro. Estaré ansioso si no regresas pronto a contarme tu segundo intento —guiñó su ojo y observó a Tsukki que ya deseaba resguardarse de la noche. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kei. 

Mierda. Lo había olvidado, Yamaguchi se sentía más ansioso por charlar con su mejor amigo sobre su versión de los hechos y cualquier cosa que olvidó su tan erróneo primer intento de confesión que no fue una confesión... Golpeó a Kuroo muy suave por el hombro cohibido y marcharon. 

Si, Tetsurou no se cansaría de causarle esas expresiones.

-

—¿Qué te sucede hermano? —Bokuto preguntó golpeando con el dorso de su mano el pecho ajeno, esperando que así, de una buena vez, Kuroo le prestara atención. 

—Nada, ¿qué va a sucederme? Estoy agotado. 

—¿Y por qué haz estado buscando a alguien todo este tiempo? 

Como lo narraba, Kuroo había estado, desde que la práctica nocturna terminó y todos se fueron a dormir, observando a su alrededor como un maniático disimulado. Parecía ansioso de esperar y al mismo tiempo su rostro no expresaba nada. 

Algo que Kuroo sabía y Bokuto no, le estaba siendo ocultado. 

—No estoy buscando a nadie. 

—¿A quién esperas?

—A nadie carajo —pasó sus manos detrás de su cabellera y estrelazó sus dedos—. ¿No deberías ir con Akaashi y descansar pronto? 

—Si, lo haré después de un baño —hacia allá se dirigían. No podían dormir sudados y apestosos—. No quiero escucharlo quejándose a media madrugada, debo estar impecable para abrazarlo.

—Cierto, ¿cómo está él? 

—Con suerte ha conciliado el sueño desde que llegamos aquí. Espero que eso no desorganice todo su horario en este momento —rascó su nuca. Odiaba ver a Akaashi ojeroso y cansado por no dormir debidamente una noche—... Oya, ¿no es ese hombre Yamaguchi? 

—¿Dónde? —Kuroo casi perdió su cuello cuando buscó a su alrededor. 

—¡Lo sabía! —el búho rió, con fuerza y a carcajadas—. Estás buscando a Tada–chan. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Temes que tu estudiante se pueda perder en el gran y desconocido terreno de los cuervos?

—Callate maldición —no había nada más molesto que Koutarou revelara todos sus pensamientos con sólo un engaño—. Estoy preocupado y qué. 

—Tranquilo. Este sitio no es más grande que nuestros clanes. Tsukki se encargará de guiarlo correctamente.

Aún así, Kuroo quería asegurarse de verlo envuelto en las calientes sábanas de su habitación. 

Después del baño, eso hizo. Encontraron a Yamaguchi a medio camino, con la linterna parpadeando y él bostezando. 

—Oh, Tada–chan, creí que ya estabas adentro —susurró, Bokuto abrió la puerta para mirar el interior. Todos parecían no notar la luz que se infiltraba. Akaashi también parecía dormir, eso le alivió. 

—Si, encontré a los de Karasuno a mitad de camino y el tiempo se fue volando. Me divierto mucho con todos ellos —sonrió. 

—Es bueno saberlo —respondió Kuroo—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Hiciste de nuevo el primer movimiento? 

—¿Primer movimiento? —Bokuto agrandó su oído. 

—¿Lo recuerdas? En el campamento, Yamaguchi y Tsukki... 

Ambos compartieron miradas y ocultaron sus risas bajo su mano. Tuvieron que incluso darle la espalda al menor tras escuchar su quejido y ver su inocente cara. 

Creí que ya era tema muerto. Pensó Yamaguchi. 

—¿Oho? ¿Atacaste de nuevo a cuatro ojos? —Bokuto cerró la puerta más tentado por el chisme que por las ganas de dormir. 

Ambos mantenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, esperando a contener la risa otra vez o palmear la espalda de Tadashi orgullosos. Orgulloso uno en especial por las técnicas que debía pasar.

—Seguro que si lo hubiera hecho traería consigo un labio hinchado —Kuroo rió. 

—No, hermano, conociendo a Tada–chan, seguro habría confundido su cara a Tsukki con un palo muy alto. 

Y siguieron, burlándose en frente del jovencito. En algún punto se recostaron a la pared y lo que tuvieran más cerca con el estómago a punto de estallar. Les sorprendía poder controlar el volumen. 

—Es bueno saber que mi desgracia los entretenga. No hice nada como eso —respondió exasperado—. Me prometí a mí mismo no hacer ningún movimiento sin antes estar seguro de que puedo —furtivamente miró a Kuroo. No se sentía listo, estaba seguro que aún era pésimo besando—. Solo hablamos. 

Decepción. Deshonra. Eso tenían plantados los maestros en vuestras caras. Kuroo esperaba recibir noticias como «él dijo que mis besos son los mejores» ó «gracias maestro, ahora la saliva de Tsukki recorre mi organismo», quien sabe, algo similar. Soltaron un bufido y Bokuto se despidió antes de entrar. 

—Siento no hacer lo que ustedes esperan —murmuró. 

—No tienes que disculparte —Kuroo palmeó su hombro—. Pronto podrás hacerlo sin una pizca de duda, porque yo me encargaré de eso. Todo a su tiempo. 

—Muchas gracias, Kuroo —sonrió. Su estómago estaba ligero, no había comido nada a parte del té que nunca bebió—. Creo, que debería entrar ya. 

—Si, mañana retomaremos el entrenó... —más ninguno se movió. Sintieron que aún era pronto para irse y Yamaguchi le comentó su encuentro con Karasuno repentinamente, las preguntas que siempre le hacían y cómo ellos se preocupaban tanto al enterarse de quién era su maestro. Tomaron asiento frente a la puerta de la habitación. 

—Tienes una mala fama aquí —se burló. 

—Mentira. Mientes. Deja de mentir mentiroso —Kuroo tomó por el cuello a su chico y frotó su cabello hasta causar un poco de dolor y risas que bien recordaron y no podían ser muchas, estaban afuera de Fukurodani, no querían quejas. 

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —susurró—. Basta. Duele —se liberó. 

Estuvieron riendo otro largo rato, recordando a veces que en serio había gente durmiendo a sus espaldas con ganas de descansar. 

—Yamaguchi —habló. Con una voz tan suave. Con un tono tan bajo. Mesclandose entre el ambiente, Tadashi reconoció que esa era la señal. 

Kuroo se inclinó lentamente con la madera crujiendo debajo suyo. Yamaguchi cerró sus manos y levantó el mentón. Cuando las respiraciones se tocaron y las manos se posaron en la cintura o cualquier lugar cómodo, cerraron sus ojos. 

—Kuroo —era su respuesta. Lamió sus labios con anticipo y su estómago se aligeró más. No era falta de comida. Su garganta se cerró y su cabeza llevó los pensamiento de un lado a otro: cómo debía comenzar, qué debía hacer con sus manos, abrir y cerrar, abrir y cerrar y respirar. 

—Ya te dije que dejes de pensar —Tetsurou habló un poco ronco. Observó fijamente el rostro de Tadashi que permanecía ya con los ojos cerrados –sorprendido por su voz– y a la espera del contacto. Se veía muy adorable. Deslizó su mano tras la oreja de Yamaguchi, era buena la sensación de tenerla enredada con el cabello oliva, giró un poco su rostro y encajó sus labios. 

Esta vez, no quería explicar, no quería hablar, ni siquiera podía regañarlo a gusto si algo hacía. 

Presionó sus labios con suavidad. Le sorprendía las sensaciones que, aún ya conociéndolas, seguían sintiéndose como la primera vez. Solo con ese toque y lo que hizo en adelante solo lo intensificó. 

Yamaguchi ¡oh sorpresa! Quizo marcar el ritmo esa noche desde un principio, aunque le gustaba y era divertido, Kuroo seguía mostrándole cómo debía hacerlo. Con un mordisco y la punta de la lengua asomando al interior, Tadashi no se retiró. Seguía ansioso y tensionado, pero accesible. Afirmó el agarre en el cabello de Tadashi y presionó con más fuerza. Tomó una bocanada de gran aire, espero que Yamaguchi lo hiciera antes de, egoístamente, inmiscuir su lengua. 

Estaba ansioso y deseoso por sentirlo. Había esperado bastante tiempo; el tiempo era relativo, dos semanas para uno y para otro tenían conceptos distintos, lo había intentado. Ahora Yamaguchi jadeó por primera vez sobre su boca, como el único sonido y más excitante de toda la noche. 

Eso, era un nuevo y muy buen trabajo hecho. 

Alguien a sus espaldas se aclaró la garganta. 

Yamaguchi casi brincó hasta el techo del susto. Se alejó de Kuroo limpiando los restos de evidencia de su boca, Kuroo no se inmutó a hacerlo y de igual forma se había sorprendido. 

—Akaashi —saludó levantando su mano. 

—No preguntaré por nada de lo que acabo de ver —aclaró de una buena vez—. Estaba preocupado por Yamaguchi, aún no llegaba a la habitación —le dedicó una mirada. No es que estuviera odiandolo con ese gesto, pero la mezcla de preocupación y somnolencia no le generaban la cara más contenta—. En cuanto terminen con lo suyo será mejor que entres y descanses. Karasuno no será amable solo por ser invitados —cerró de nuevo la puerta con un agitado y un molesto afuera. 

Akaashi lo vio todo. Yamaguchi cubrió su rostro cohibido. 

Tsk, estábamos en la mejor parte. Kuroo chasqueó su lengua. 

—¿Acabas de chasquear la lengua? —preguntó Tadashi. 

—Hombre, será mejor que vayas a dormir antes de que mamá Akaashi salga a entrarte de una oreja y comience un cuestionario conmigo aquí —aacudió su ropa, se levantó, ayudó a su amigo y así tan simple se marchó no sin antes agregar—. Hey, ese si fue un buen beso, pero aún no estás listo. 

Tadashi sonrió. Seguía muy avergonzado maldición, pero su nivel había mejorado esa noche—. Descansa. 

—Descansa. 

Desde entonces y en los próximos dos días todos parecían muy agitados, incluso los entrenadores. Iban y venían con informes, entrenamientos adecuados para más personas de lo acostumbrado, incluso en la cocina, preparar las tres comidas para un batallón de jóvenes hambrientos se había vuelto muy, demasiado agotador, tanto como la necesidad de aumentar el personal. 

Todos seguían muy emocionados, en especial los de primer y nivel más bajo, respecto a entrenar con nuevos miembros, era un cuento muy diferente al que ya conocían. 

Kuroo y Bokuto no dejaron sus encuentros nocturnos, eso ya era una actividad en su rutina necesaria y se estaba haciendo costumbre para el gentilicio escucharlos (m)aullar en la noche junto al canto de Hinata y Tsukishima. Si, en ese punto ya Tsukishima hacía parte del entreno gracias a la insistencia de sus compañeros y una pequeña parte por Yamaguchi. 

Como siempre tocaban temas muy triviales, principalmente de Kenjutsu, de las Katanas, de todos los grandes guerreros que marcaron una diferencia en el libro de la historia samurai. De Yamamoto, aquel que dictó el destino de su profesión. El camino de un samurai y el bushido que mejor los representa. 

Las siguientes noches estuvieron memorizandolo mejor, pues, «deshonrado aquel que entregando su vida en virtud a la guerra, no trabaje el ojo y la mano para disciplinar y reconcoer en el prójimos las mejores virtudes a aportar» dijo Sugawara una noche. «Incluso del enemigo aprenderás» mencionó Azumane, empedernido él en no caer y no soltar demás su fuerza. «Porque nosotros ya estamos muertos» confirmó Kuroo. «Tan muertos como el desgraciado pollo que cayó al pozo» dijo Bokuto. 

En absoluto, todos aportaron hasta la historia más sin sentido que marcó a Yamaguchi la próxima semana. 

Así mismo, como esos encuentros eran rutinarios, para Kuroo también se estaba haciendo una rutina buscar a Yamaguchi antes de dormir, conversar entre el frío de la temporada y calentar un poco el asunto con besos más de su gusto. 

Lastimosamente, solo esa primera semana pudo disfrutar de su dicha y enseñanza porque a partir de entonces estar a solas con Yamaguchi era muy difícil. ¿Las razones?, simples:

1\. Yamaguchi siempre estaba pegado a Tsukishima. En algún punto, eso estaba molestándolo porque ni golpearlo en una práctica podía hacerlo sin que Tsukishima estuviera presente. 

2\. Akaashi había estado muy sobreprotector con el niño y muy encima de su nuca, más de lo que Kuroo quisiera. 

3\. Bokuto tampoco colaboraba. Tetsurou sospechaba que Akaashi y el búho hacían un complot para mantener a Yamaguchi en su cuidado. 

Como si él fuera algún tipo de depredador. Ni siquiera había llegado a morderlo o algo similar. Por Buda, aún ni la ropa se quitaban. Se sentía como un maldito virgen otra vez.

—Maldición, no debí dejar esa marca la última vez —movió los fideos en su plato con desgano, chitando directamente al plato. Qué mejor manera que desquitarse con la comida. 

—¿Qué le sucede a este? —Yaku susurró cerca de Kai y Akaashi, sentándose con a penas ganas de quitarle a Kuroo la mirada. 

—Ha estado así desde ayer —Kai levantó sus hombros. Ya estaba un poco preocupado, conocía el temperamento de Kuroo, el problema era que muy ocasionalmente lo dejaba explotar hasta ese punto—. Bokuto, ¿sabes algo al respecto? 

Negó—. Esta vez me quedo corto —continuó saboreando sus fideos hasta dejar el plato casi limpio. Aún necesitaba más—. Hey, Kuroo, ¿te vas a comer eso? —estiró su mano, señaló el plato y ajenamente tomó los palillos de Kuroo para salvar a los pobres fideos de ser cortados por la mitad. 

Tetsurou bufó, acercó el plato a Bokuto y se quedó a la mesa, rezongando por los aires y entre muemurllos mientras sus compañeros le observaban ya fastidiados. 

—Por cierto, no he visto a Yamaguchi desde esta mañana —habló Inuoka—, ¿lo han visto? Quería enseñarle la nueva técnica que aprendí para bloquear al enano de cabello naranja. 

—Tal vez se quedó dormido de nuevo —respondió el búho. 

—No. Me aseguro siempre de despertarlo —corrigió Akaashi—, debe estar en la mesa de Karasuno o en la habitación con Tsukishima. 

Todos soltaron un "oh" y continuaron comiendo. Debían suponerlo, los últimos días el pecoso siempre desaparecía con Karasuno y regresaba al momento de entrenar. Quizás no hablara demasiado tanto como Bokuto y su compañía, él se sentía como Akaashi, pero se sentía y debían admitir que le extrañaban un poco en la mesa. 

Kuroo continuó bufando. 

—Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te pasa? —Habló Yaku. A tipos como Kuroo habían que enfrentarlos directamente. 

—Oh, ¡tal vez fue rechazado por una de las lindas chicas de Karasuno! —sugirió Lev con una buena primera idea a los motivos del gato. 

—¡Imposible! Ya ellas son asediadas por su mismo clan, no permiten que nadie se les acerque ni a respirar —Yamamoto movió su mano, esfumando la primera teoría de la mesa. 

—¿No le resulta agradable entrenar aquí? —preguntó Fukunaga. 

—Yo lo veo muy ameno —Bokuto refutó. 

—¿La comida? —preguntó Haiba. 

Todos negaron. La comida estaba más que perfecta, no tenían derecho a quejarse cuando eran ellos los visitantes.

—Deja de adivinar idiota. 

—Lo siento Yaku–san... ¡Oh, lo tengo! 

—Será mejor que sea una buena idea si no quieres que te golpee Haiba. 

Y sin temor alguno lo soltó—. Tal vez fue rechazado por Yamaguchi. 

—¡Te dije que no dijeras estupideces! —Morisuke se levantó de su asiento y preparó su pierna lista para aceptar pero antes de, Kuroo los sorprendió. 

—Hombre, dejen de murmurar en la mesa, puedo escucharlos claramente —sacudió su mano sin muchos ánimos y luego se recostó.

—Nadie está intentando esconder la conversación de usted, Kuroo–san —mencionó Akaashi terminando finalmente su plato. 

—No he sido rechazado por nadie, no me estoy quejando de nada. ¿No se puede tener un mal día porque sí? 

—Generalmente tu eres quien provoca los malos días —concluyó Yaku y todos asintieron inconscientemente o bien conscientes. 

—Me largo —se levantó sin más quejas que añadir y dejó la mesa. No tenía hambre, tampoco ánimos de quedarse en el círculo a escuchar las opiniones de lo que él ya sabía. Abstinencia. Esa era la única razón de su enojo y Bokuto esos días tampoco estaba libre, mantenía más ocupado de la salud de Akaashi que la suya propia y ni hablar del resto, no tenía ninguna otra opción a parte. A menos qué. 

—No —fue la respuesta definitiva.

—Vamos, Sugawara —suplicó Kuroo.

—No, por Buda, hacer eso es imposible —restregó toda su piel con la esponja mientras Kuroo a su extremo lavaba su cuerpo con agua en un balde. Kakeyu (significado explicado en el glosario, capítulo V). 

—Será sólo una noche, es más, será sólo una hora, no tienes que hacer nada, yo me encargo de todo. 

—Kuroo, esta respuesta (tal vez) no recae en mi... 

—¡Kageyama! —una chillona voz ingresó a los baños, Hinata con gran ánimo apareció junto a sus compañeros de primer nivel y Yamaguchi. Kuroo y Sugawara zanjaron la conversación allí que, con una mirada, acordaron terminarla en otra ocasión. 

—Oh, Sugawara, Kuroo, ¿hace mucho llegaron? —Yamaguchi saludó. 

—Noches —fue el saludo de Tsukki. 

—Yamaguchi, Tsukishima —Koushi regresó la sonrisa. Permanecía recostado en la pared de las aguas termales, liberando todo su estrés y limpiando su cuerpo. Pronto no demoró en unirse Kuroo y un poco después el resto de jóvenes que seguían peleando por todo y por nada. 

—Te lo dije, los fideos que Natsu cocina saben mucho mejor que los de tu hermana —dijo Hinata. 

—Nunca haz probado los de mi hermana para asegurar que la tuya lo hace mejor —respondió Kageyama—, es cuestión de experiencia. 

—Natsu practica en la cocina desde que pudo usar un cuchillo por primera vez. 

—Mi hermana lo hace mucho antes de que la tuya naciera —mencionó sin importancia mientras Hinata le observaba con odio la espalda. 

Una pelea estúpida de todos los días por un tema absurdo. 

—¿Esta noche no habrá práctica? —preguntó Tsukishima ignorando al igual que los otros tres al dúo extraño a su espalda. 

—Al parecer —dijo Sugawara—, esta noche los entrenadores dieron la orden de dormir más temprano y descansar. Tal parece que mañana iniciaremos con nuevas actividades. 

—¿Nuevas actividades? —cuestionó tadashi hundiendo casi todo su cuerpo en el agua caliente. 

Poco a poco el onsen seguía llenándose de más individuos y bulla. 

—Tampoco sabemos nada al respecto —respondió Kuroo, levantó sus hombros y casi con necesidad comenzó a salpicar a todos con agua fría que tomaba del balde a su costado—. Nekomata no ha mencionado nada pero han estado muy agitados estos días. 

—¿Crees que pueda ser algo respecto a Nekoma y Fukurodani? —Yamaguchi movió sus manos para cubrirse de las gotas frías sin desviar la conversación, a veces le hacía muecas a Kuroo y él se las regresaba. 

—Tengo mis dudas —dijo Suga—, si se tratara de eso ya les habrían informado con días de anticipación. Es algo que nos involucra a todos. 

—¿Qué nos involucra a todos? —preguntó Hinata. 

Hinata se deslizó con gran lentitud dentro del agua y Kageyama impacientado le dio un "pequeño" empujón para quitarlo del camino. Allí comenzó otra tenue discusión que nadie de nuevo escuchó.

—Oe, ¿quieren escuchar la mejor historia de terror urbana en tierras de Karasuno? —habló Kuroo dejando finalmente el agua con un falso puchero cuando Yamaguchi echó el balde al agua y todo se mezcló, Tsukishima únicamente sonrió complacido—. ¿Escucharon sobre ella alguna vez? 

Todos negaron. No era el tema inicial que venían tratando hace un minuto pero tampoco tenían más respuestas o información sobre ello. 

—Escuchad —Kuroo advirtió. 

Yamaguchi adoraba ese gesto porque sabía que se avecinaba la mejor historia jamás escuchada. Kuroo era el mejor orador cuando de eso se trataba. 

—Rumores aclaman que hace mucho tiempo entre los cuervos habitaban dos hermosas mujeres con el cabello tan negro como la noche y una belleza incomparable —incluso los ajenos levantaron su atención—. Residían en la zona con el gentilicio del pueblo más cercano. Con Yukatas blancos recorrían los senderos y enamoraban a todo aquel que las observara. Las novias más aclamadas entre guerreros. 

» Cada mañana sin falta alguna dirigían sus pasos hasta este lugar antes considerado “un cementerio para animales” —aclaró las comillas con un gesto de manos—. Cada mañana ellas llegaban con una ofrenda: comida, artilugios, objetos extraños. Se rumoreaba también que aquí habitaba entre todos, un dios —Hinata observó a Sugawara buscando una aprobación de lo que estaban escuchando y él levantó sus hombros—. Nadie conoce su nombre y tampoco su rostro, algunos difaman la forma más espantosa y otros creen que sólo se trata de un ave muy exótica. Decían entonces que de no traer nunca ofrendas al ser enigmático, arrasarían con todo su pueblo las plagas más oscuras. 

—¿Qué tipo de plagas? —preguntó Yamaguchi. 

—Las peores —respondió, pero él tampoco lo sabía—. Las mujeres siempre viajaban unidas, hombro con hombro, frente al viento y la tempestad, jamás dejaron de visitar el cementerio, incluso cuando entre una de ellas, su vientre crecía. 

Todos captaron la idea excepto Kageyama y Hinata. Yamaguchi aclaró "estaban embarazadas" en un susurro. 

—Nueve meses después la mujer parió un pequeño niño que creció en la misma costumbre y pocos años más tarde, la segunda mujer también embarazada, parió. Para ella, su parto resultó tan problemático que la primera mujer ya llena de dicha y experiencia se vio obligada a velar toda una noche por ella. 

» Tan grande fue su tristeza al darse cuenta que en el vientre dos criaturas llegaban y sólo una de ellas vivía —dijo en un tono tan melancólico. Hacía parte de la historia que la trágica escena en mente de todos diera pena y lástima—. Decididas a no mostrar nunca su cuerpo indigno a la maternidad, llevaron el cuerpo del niño como ofrenda a su dios. 

Yamaguchi ocultó sus labios sorprendido y algunos ajenos también lo hicieron. 

—Pero, antes de dejar olvidado en el bosque su inocente cadáver, los guerreros descubrieron el engaño, lo consideraron asesinato y a cometieron contra ellas el mismo crimen. Sus hijos huérfanos fueron criados en el pueblo por una mujer que ganaba su vida vendiendo máscaras festivas. Y, a veces, cuando la noche tormentosa llega y el canto de dos mujeres resuenan muy a lo lejos, temed —susurró—, temed por tu vida y corred, porque esos niños, son la peor plaga...

Terminó. Humedeció su rostro con un poco de agua antes de salir del baño y todos se quedaron digiriendo la historia. 

—Esa historia... —Tsukishima murmuró. Él ya había escuchado sobre ella, seguro que en alguna parte ya había escuchado esa misma historia. 

—Yamaguchi —Kuroo tocó su hombro—, ¿vienes? 

—Ah, lo siento Kuroo, ya estoy comprometido con Tsukki. 

—Pero seguro no será toda la noche. 

Tadashi negó.

—Entonces, ¿vienes después? Podremos practicar un poco a parte, solo tu y yo. Llevamos tiempo sin coincidir. 

—L–lo lamento, le prometí a Yachi ser su compañía hasta los sembrados.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo te tomará eso? 

—Al menos una hora más. 

Sigue sin ocupar toda la noche. Pensó. Iba en camino a abrir su boca una vez más pero Yamaguchi lo interrumpió antes. 

—Y luego estaré en la cocina con Hinata y los demás. Me ofrecí a ayudarles para reemplazar el turno de mañana y estar libre. Lo siento. 

Kuroo apretó su mandíbula. ¿Por qué de pronto Yamaguchi tenía tantos compromisos con los miembros de Karasuno? Bueno, es que eso ya no era de extrañar, después de todo, no era la primera vez, el día pasado y el día antes de ese y todos los días antes de hoy, Yamaguchi se había vuelto un miembro muy participe de Karasuno pese a que estricta y academicamente seguía atento a sus entrenos con Nekoma y Fukurodani. 

—Y, le prometí a Akaashi que estaría toda la noche con él después de terminar en cafetería —porque lo reconocía, él tenía muy abandonado a sus superiores. 

—¿Y cuándo habrá tiempo para mí? —preguntó, molesto. Todos podían decirlo por su mirada y gestos faciales. 

—¿Qué? 

—¿Cuándo tendrás tiempo para tu maestro? Ocupas todos tus días en Karasuno —hablaba, intentando controlar que su volumen no saliera de ellos dos—. Poco te vemos, pareces más un integrante de Karasuno que Fukurodani o Nekoma.

—Lo sé —respondió—, pero quiero pasar tiempo junto a Tsukki y todos sus amigos. Nos vemos todos los días Kuroo. 

—Nos vemos, bien dicho, es todo. ¿Hemos tenido alguna interacción esta semana? ¿Dónde quedó tu entreno como vaina? ¿Y tu progreso para... Clavarte sobre Tsukishima? 

—¡Shh! —Yamaguchi se levantó espantado de las aguas, Sugawara y los cercanos lo miraron extrañados—. Tsukki, saldré primero por esta vez, nos vemos en la habitación —acomodó la toalla alrededor suyo y escapó con Kuroo. 

Todos quedaron preguntándose mutuamente qué había sucedido. 

—Qué frío —Kuroo tembló. Yamaguchi lo había sacado completamente de los baños, ambos en toalla y con el cambio abrupto de temperatura—. Maldición, entra de nuevo, no soporto el clima.

—Kuroo —Yamaguchi lo detuvo—, lamento si no he estado presente los últimos días en el clan y siento pasar por alto los entrenamientos como maestro–estudiante. Yo, quiero aprovechar el máximo tiempo con Tsukki.

—Tsukki —dijo—, olvidas y abandonas para estar con tu amigo, lo entiendo, ¿bien? Lo estás priorizando, pero lo haces todo el maldito tiempo. ¿Y nosotros? ¿Y lo que tanto querías aprender? ¿A caso te das cuenta de algo en nuestro clan? Todo el tiempo estás metido y rodeado de cuervos, casi pareces uno.

—No entiendo, ¿cuál es tu razón de estar molesto conmigo?

—Nadie está molesto contigo.

—¿Entonces por qué no me miras? Haz estado evitando mi mirada desde los baños.

Kuroo no respondió. Había sido atrapado. Bien, si, estaba molesto, ¿y qué? Era su discípulo, claro que estaría molesto.

—Bien, cancelaré todo lo que tengo con Tsukki y los demás para ir contigo a entrenar —dijo finalmente, después de medio minuto de silencio en el que Kuroo no hiciera más que temblar de frío.

—No te estoy pidiendo que canceles nada.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Ugh, de cierto modo, esa conversación le recordaba a la misma que había tenido con Yaku días atrás, pero esta vez él era Yaku—. Que hagas tiempo para mí. Para todos nosotros y aún si estamos en Karasuno, recordad que el entrenamiento es vital.

—Lo haré —suspiró. El cansancio físico y estrés mental del pequeño momento lo dejaron aún más agotado en ese momento. Ahora tal vez tenía ganas de cancelar de verdad las cosas y solo dormir.

—... Y —carraspeó, frotando sus brazos—, ¿haz hecho algo con Tsukki?

—Ya aclaramos el asunto la última vez, no lo besaré ni "me clavaré" —sonrió— sobre él hasta estar listo. ¿De dónde sacaste el término "clavar"? —se burló.

—Oh, callate, sólo estaba molesto —bufó extrañamente aliviado. Yamaguchi no estaba molesto con él y permanecía intacto respecto a Tsukki.

—¿Celoso?

—Qué dices.

—Mierda... —Hinata susurró—. Mierda, mierda —su sangre toda se heló, sus manos temblaron de sobremanera y no encontró ninguna fuerza para moverse de su lugar. Sosteniendo su linterna que a penas y permanecía encendida, se agitaba bajo el temblor del enano—. No es real, no son reales —su voz se quebró.

Porque esa misma noche, atormentado por una historia urbana que el líder de Nekoma contó, Hinata, de pie en el corredor y a nada de llegar a su habitación, observaba dos pequeñas figuras observarlo a lo lejos, silenciosas, imperceptibles, agobiantes.

Dos pequeñas criaturas con una visible diferencia de altura que se escondían tras dos máscaras reían. Estaban muy lejos, pero Hinata juró que estaban riendo. Eran dos niños riendo, en medio de la noche, con mascaras festivas y dos velas en cada una de sus manos.

Cuando uno de ellos dio el primer paso, esa fue la mejor señal para Hinata correr.

Y gritar. Sin duda, gritar también era una buena opción de salvación. Tal vez así podría alejar a las plagas. Para su desgracia, cuando giró su cabeza, la plaga ahora lo seguía, a larga distancia, ellos corrían detrás de Hinata con la vela recorriendo todas las paredes del recinto.

Gritó aún más fuerte.

**Author's Note:**

> *El daymio era el soberano feudal más poderoso dentro de la historia de Japón. Su término significa literalmente "gran hombre". 
> 
> *Wakashu, conocido en la actualidad como una persona andrógina es un término utilizado en personas con facciones que no corresponden a su verdadero sexo. 
> 
> *Cabe recalcar que en el período Edo, la homosexualidad no era considerada como un acto delictivo o blazfemo. De hecho se trataba como una actividad cotidiana. Amar o ser amado por una persona del mismo género no hacía gay a nadie, su actitud lo era, más ellos como personas no se consideraban así. No fue hasta 1868, cuando la política Sakoku terminó, que Japón decidió copiar las tradiciones de los Americanos y los Europeos al ser países muy populares, adoptando de paso la idea de que la homosexualidad era mal visto. Inicialmente esa idea surgió de Roma (gracias, Roma). 
> 
> *Tōrō es el nombre que recibe una linterna japonesa hecha de piedra, madera o metal. En Japón, se utilizaron originalmente para iluminar en los templos budistas las hileras de camino.


End file.
